


Of Demons and Damsels

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Adult Content, Assassin - Freeform, BDSM, Dominant, Enemies to Lovers, Experiments, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Lovers, Rough Sex, Siren, Submissive, Transformation, Violence, eridium experiment, gunzerker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 120,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the train explosion on Pandora, three vault hunters remain, and the fourth Maya goes missing. Zero stumbles across her after she is almost mortally wounded by a bullymong and nurses her back to health. A strange form of love begins to blossom between the Assassin ans the Siren. But love never comes easy on Pandora. The Vault Hunters find themselves sent to the town of Overlook in search of the cause of a 'curse' running rampant amongst the townsfolk. What they find, they were never prepared for. Jack's playing with nature results in the creation of an otherworldly infection that turns men to beasts, and Zero finds himself undoubtedly infected. Zero becomes a host to a creature unlike any other, slave to the transformation. He is then faced with the very real fact that everything he is, could destroy Maya. </p><p>A wild tale of love, transformation, beasts, the fall of Pandora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Savior

Savior

 

The air was cold around her, the wind whispering through the rocky terrain jutting up toward the sky on both sides of her. A mourning cry echoed over the land, tickling her ears ever so slightly. She stopped in her tracks and stood alert to pinpoint the origin of the sound. She felt her heart thumping in her chest, hard, like a hammer on concrete. She looked off into the distance only to see a dark pair of wings on the horizon....Just a lone Rakk calling out to find other drifters in the twilight sky. She breathed a sigh and gripped her gun tighter in her frigid fingers. This place had her spooked for some reason or another, mostly because she had no idea where in hell she was.

This place was cold, and unforgiving, her teeth refused to stop chattering and she wasn’t even positive she was going the right way to exit this monstrous canyon. The walls on either side of her forced her to continue in only one direction. There was no shelter here and nothing to build a fire with as far as she could see.

Maya kicked a snow drift and cursed under her breath. How could she have been so careless?

Many hours previous she had been busting into a grand bandit camp filled with prominent and promising loot. It had looked practically abandoned, easy prey for a vault hunter of her status. Her bullets had cut the air like knives, the bandits fell one by one. She easily took her pound of flesh, each enemy falling at her feet. Her gun still smoking she had looked upon her plunder grinning with pleasure, bodies on the snowy ground, red over white, and a hefty sum of money, ammo and Eridium was hers for the taking. She grabbed as much as she could, and came to the last container, resting far from the camp, on the cliffs edge. Overcome with smugness from her successful raid, she did not consider the unsteady ground it sat upon. The moment she drew closer to the container the entire cliff had given way with an ear shattering crack, sending her sprawling down into the belly of the canyon. She had escaped the falling boulders with minor scrapes and bruises...but her hurt pride for her stupidity left her very injured.

 

“How do i manage to get myself into these messes” Maya growled lowly her eyes searching the seemingly endless cavern walls for any hope of escape...or somewhere to sleep for the night.

 

The sky was growing darker and darker as she walked and her heart began to sink lower and lower, she had to find some sort of shelter for the night or she might freeze to death. She quickened her pace to a full on sprint leaving behind the caution of waking whatever creatures may lay ahead. The wind was cold through the cracks in her lightweight armor, and her feet felt heavy and tired but she knew she couldn’t stop now this was no time to let fatigue get to her. She pushed herself onward, faster and faster her lungs felt like they were on fire from drawing in the freezing air. And finally as she rounded the corner she saw the canyon mouth beginning to open into a clearing, she saw mountains and terrain other than enclosing cliff walls.

She stopped for a moment to breathe and sighed delighted and relieved. She thought this canyon was never going to end! She trudged forward dragging her heavy feet, the gun on her back beginning to feel a lot heavier than she remembered and the one in her hand sunk to her hip. Maybe there would be a place to rest soon she thought hopefully as she passed into the opening and came upon more barren landscape, snow opening to ice and ice opening to a freezing sea on her left, and large mountains to her right. She groaned...she had hoped for a small cave nestled in the cliffs or something of that nature but the odds weren’t looking so hot. She continued on a while, nearing the edge of the mountains, and then she saw it.

A bullymong cavern. Her eyes lit up and she immediately stood up straight. She prayed it to be abandoned...seeing as there didn't seem to be much signs of life. She slunk toward it, gun at attention now, trying as best she could to surround herself with caution. She got to the base of the cavern and looked up. Of course she would have to climb up into it. She groaned.

“This couldn’t just be easy could it” She muttered.

She raised her foot and steadied it on the icy rocks, secured her gun at her side and clutched the rock with her hand in preparation to lift herself skyward.

And that was as far as she got...

It all happened so quickly.

Suddenly in an explosion of snow and rock the great beast burst from its unseen sleeping quarters just to the left of the cavern she was seeking refuge in. It’s roar buckled her knees and made her ears ring. She had no time to think, no time to react, she quickly reached for her gun but the beasts flailing arms were quicker. Its strong front legs made direct contact with her abdomen, hitting just perfectly in the weak spot of her armor its massive claw dug into her skin ripping it spraying blood down her abdomen and onto the rocks. A loud crack echoed off the cliff and she was sent flying to the ice hitting hard on her shoulder. Maya winced in pain and shock as she tried to collect herself and find her feet. But as she tried to rouse herself to standing point a sharp pain ripped through her body causing her to give out and fall back to the ice. She had never felt pain like this, she knew immediately that the wound was very serious, she could feel the warmth of her own blood seeping through her armor but she had not the time to access her injuries. She fumbled to her side for her Jakobs pistol and realized that it had fallen a good thirty feet from her. She grabbed the Dahl SMG off her back and raised it to defend her crippled body just as the monstrous full grown bullymong flung itself from the cliff arms raised to crush her. She squeezed the trigger and unloaded hell upon it as it came for her, spraying the air with whizzing bullets. It roared in pain and blind anger as its body took the full impact of her weapon. But the bullets seemed to only anger it further. It reared up savagely and smacked the weapon out of her hand. Maya gasped and attempted to pull herself away from the raging beast, but it was no good it was coming for her with intentions to kill. She was far to weak to use her infamous powers against it. She was helpless under its wrath. This was it. Killed by a stupid bullymong, she thought to herself. Of all the crap i have been through THIS is what does me in!? She closed her eyes and held her breath waiting for the final blow, she could smell its rank breath in her nostrils, feel its drool sliding down her exposed arm. Its rumbling growl reverberated deep inside her broken chest, seeming to shake the ground beneath her as well. And then suddenly it made a sound she was not prepared for, a yelp sharp and high and then a gurgling moan that seemed to stagger off into the air. She felt something warm and wet splatter her fallen form and she opened her eyes for just a second.

It was blood. But not her own blood...

Fresh warm blood painted her otherwise yellow and black uniform.

She gasped and looked up to the bullymong’s frozen form, its jaw seemed slacked. And its eyes were fading of life. Gurgling blood seeped from its jaws before its muscles went limp and it slumped to the ground life escaping its form. She looked at the giant form mouth slightly agape, head whirling in pain, eyesight dizzy and fragmented. She looked up suddenly, the realization that she was not alone was suddenly apparent.

Through blurred eyes she saw a figure, dark and slender, standing atop the fallen bullymong. With a clean swift motion he retracted what looked to be a glowing sword from the creatures back slinging blood upon the ice. She could not make out a face, hardly any detail at all, the pain was making her eyesight fail miserably. This unknown figure could be the end of her, but she had no fight left, and with that her eyes fluttered closed and she fell back upon the blood stained ice.

 

Her head was fuzzy, her eyes slowly opened to slits, the low light made her head spin and she squinted at it.

Wait...light?

Her eyes shot open and she looked at her surroundings, she was in a room, wood walls and an old broken window with only shards of glass left in its frame. And in the corner on a bed of stones was a crackling fire the source of the light in the dirty little room. Maya struggled to sit up and crippling pain burned through her nerves like lava.

“AGHH!!!” She yelled and clutched her side.

She lay down on her back wincing in pain her teeth gritted tight.

“Do not move. Still yourself. You will only make it worse” Came a voice from the other side of the room.

Maya’s head snapped in the direction it had come from.

There in the doorway, was a man...well she thought he was a man, his voice sounded male, but a sleek black helmet over his face kept her from further identifying him. He tossed some broken boards into the small fire and it leapt and swayed eating up the offering. He entered the room further and Maya shied away scooting as far as she could until her back hit the wall behind her, again racking her with searing pain.

“FUCK!!” She gasped loudly.

“I told you not to move. You did not listen. You are only injuring yourself further.” He said lowly as he knelt just feet from Maya’s crippled form.

“Who the hell are you, and what do you want!?” Maya snapped eyebrows furrowed teeth gritted.

If she had had fangs she would have been bearing them.

He had never seen such a wild woman, she was more beast than she seemed human, aggression being her first reaction.

A large red exclamation mark shone in front of his face plate in alarm.

“Seeming as I did save your life, I would have thought gratitude would have been in order first. Apparently not” He said leaning his elbows on his drawn up knees.

His helmet offered no form of emotion, just a black shining reflection.

Maya did not know how to read him, no eyes to look upon and decipher his intentions. Did he mean harm? No...he would have let the bullymong kill her if he had meant to hurt her. Maybe he had something to gain by holding her captive. She narrowed her eyes at him, clearly his comment had done nothing but upset the wild animal.

“Why?” She growled.

“Why should you thank me? Because normally that’s what one does when another saves them from being mauled by a bullymong. Clearly you are not of the normal category.” He said his voice unwavering.

Maya bit her lip and shook her head.

“Not that. Why save me? What are you to gain?” She hissed at him.

If she wasn’t hurt she would have already pinned him to the ground and put a knife to his throat. It was almost like he was toying with her, and she did not take to that at all.

“Does one have to gain anything for saving another’s life. Is this the norm now? Always an eye for an eye?” He said tilting his head to the side.

She almost felt like under that helmet he was smiling at her, silently snickering at his new toy.

“Cut the crap. Get to the point. What do you want with me” She barked.

Her anger was bubbling up to a hot boil.

“I guess saving a life is no longer a deed to be trusted then? Such a pity. Since i am being genuine.” He said getting up and standing before her, towering above her.

Maya simply watched his body move as he did so.

He moved with cat like grace, slow swift motions, each one precise.

He was taller than her, by at least a foot, and slender in build but his muscle definition was apparent under the leather clad armor. She sensed he was fast and she sensed he was strong...well one would have to be to take down a monster like that. He was done up in lightweight armor much like her own, only with more leather than she took to liking. The clothing was dark to the color and looked worn with many battles, he had been rough to his outer wear.

She relaxed her body just slightly as she looked him over, observing his every inch, deciding whether or not he was being genuine about saving her life due to decency alone....or if he had more planned. His stance was tight, leaned back slightly, long slender legs holding him up, shoulders pushed back as he turned to look through the shattered window. He said not another word, as if he was letting her have her thoughts and wonders about him without interruption. The silence settled over the room like heavy fog, dense but somehow not completely unpleasant. It had been a long while since she had even been in contact with another human being....assuming he was human underneath that dark helmet. At least a couple of months she had gone without. Not like it really bothered her much being on her own, she often times preferred it as such. But every once and a while...even the hardest of shells crack. Even the toughest of souls yearn for another’s company from time to time. The nights do get cold and long, and being left alone with your own thoughts day in and day out tended to get tiresome. Having someone to share in them wasn’t always a curse...

He didn’t look at her for a long time, this man...thing...whatever. He just stood staring, as if dazed or off in thoughts somewhere far from here. She was now hesitant to speak wondering what was going on behind that mask.

“You have a deep gash on your abdomen. You will need time to recover. A few days.” He said suddenly his voice dropped like a hammer in the silence.

His tone was not happy nor sad...just somewhat neutral. Not swaying more one way nor the other.

She cursed under her breath and groaned. Of course this would happen now... She would be stuck even longer on this god forsaken glacier.

How in hells name was she supposed to cope with a severe injury such as this. She needed water...and food. And this was ok as far as shelter went but god it was cold, and all around just a nasty little hole in the wall.

“Sorry...I’m not used to people helping me” She said suddenly her voice rough and really anything but apologetic.

But it was an attempt at it and that seemed to be enough for him.

“You are a vault hunter. It is not something you are accustomed to. A fighter and loner you are.” He said bluntly as if skipping right over Maya’s apology.

She narrowed her eyes at him and looked from side to side as if pondering how to answer that.

“What’s it to you.” She said sharply.

Oh dear the animal was bearing its teeth again.

For the first time she heard him sigh.

“You are so defensive. Do not bother. It’s good to see a fellow vault hunter. ” He said nonchalantly.

Her eyes widened and her lips tightened in shock and confusion. A vault hunter! So that was this guys deal...she had kind of wondered why he was wandering around this barren landscape...but she supposed he must wonder the same thing of her. Must have been a clue in to the fact that she was also a fellow vault hunter. The only ones crazy enough to find themselves way the bum fuck out here. He turned and she assumed that he was making eye contact with her, she felt her insides being observed as he faced her. Blank, black shining helmet concealing eyes of some sort because she could feel them boring into her. Searing holes in her makeup, observing her every labored breath, every slight painful movement, contemplating the next words to string together to follow up his coming forth to being another hunter. She shifted her eyes to the floor, it was very un-easing not being able to see his eyes.

“You...you are a vault hunter too?....is that why you were out here?” Maya finally managed.

The animal was yet seemingly tame again, words soft.

“Yes, my mission was to find you. After the train crash, you were separated from the rest of us. The others and I have been searching for you, we had begun to think you dead” He said bluntly. “I traveled here for the promise of good loot and came across your unfortunate encounter with a bullymong. Not so quick at wielding your weapons are you.” He said grabbing his sword and rearranging the burning wood in the fire sending lazy sparks onto the floor.

They burned for a second and fluttered out as the wind licked through the doorway and robbed them of life.

Maya’s memory of the train ride here was fuzzy. She remembered the others vaguely...not enough to recognize any of them. The explosion had happened so quickly. Maya had hit her head on a boulder as she was thrown from the train. leaving her memory of the whole ordeal very blotchy. But that was beside the point.

Maya felt her blood burn hot. How dare he accuse her of not being able to handle her own battles!!! She was just fine with a gun and had fought off bigger things than that bullymong!!! She was exhausted! Anybody in her situation would have fallen to that beast!!

“I’m just fucking fine at wielding my weapons!!! If i hadn’t been wandering this hell hole for the past twelve hours and hadn’t had a thing to eat in three days i would have been fine asshole!” Maya spat at her mysterious counterpart.

“And those are fine excuses...but all and all if i had not come along you would have been long digested by now.” He said folding his arms across his lean muscled chest.

Maya clenched her fist.

Vault hunter or not she already wanted to punch him in the throat. For a guy with no face he sure was a cocky son of a bitch.

But alas Maya was at a loss for a witty comeback to his comment...it was technically true. Had he not come along, she would have been dead. She supposed she owed him a slight bit of gratitude. But damn he didn’t have to be so freaking smug about it. Her anger outweighed the reasoning that she was in fact within his debt so she simply scowled darkly at him and held her tongue. The floor was awfully uncomfortable she suddenly came to the realization of that, she winced and tried to readjust.

He saw her struggling and briskly crossed the room to lean down beside her. She immediately leaned away from him, uncomfortable with him being so close to her.

“We can’t stay here. There is a storm on the wind. There is an abandoned ship not far from here”

“I would assume it to be better shelter than here. With the possibility of food. We will need to get you moved there quickly.” He said calmly.

Well how the hell am i supposed to manage that!? She thought quickly.

I damn sure am not walking there.

“How?” Maya said sharply.

“The same way you got here. I’m going to carry you.” He said.

_Well duh of course he must have carried me here...all while I was unconscious!? This asshole could have tried something on me...for all I know he’s a dirty pervert...hiding behind that helmet and all...._ She thought irritably.

Maya looked at him with mean un-ease.

“I will be careful. Gentle. Do not look concerned.”

“It’s not about how freaking careful you are. Just don’t try any funny shit.” Maya growled.

“I won’t.” He said and she could almost sense rolling of the eyes behind his mask.

He went to the door and kicked a pile of snow over the now weakened fire and then strode back over to the injured siren.

“I still don’t even know your damn name.” She said huffily.

“I am Zero. The assassin. Is this a satisfying answer?” He said shortly.

“Maya.” She said in return.

A name for a name.

Zero...what an odd thing to call a name. Maybe because he had zero communication skills. His sentences were always quick and offered nothing but the fact they stated. She could tell he wasn’t much for words that was for sure.

“This is going to hurt some. Just hang onto me. Bear with me” He said leaning down to brace himself to lift her.

Maya lifted her arms and wrapped them around his thin neck, her fingers touched the cold of his helmet and it almost shocked her finger pads. Her palms moved down to wrap around the nape of his neck, and she found it to be surprisingly very warm. His body heat radiated into her hands and through her arms.

Zero slipped one arm carefully under her back and the other in the crook of her knees.

“Brace yourself.” He whispered

Slowly he lifted Maya up, readjusting her tight to his body to try and avoid the pain of too much movement.

Maya cried out in anguish and found her face pressed against the warm leather of his chest. She clenched her teeth as hard as she could until they felt like they could shatter. The pain swirled up through her body like flames, burning all of her insides to the core. The pain was so great it began to once again make her dizzy. She felt new blood starting to leak from her wound. She suddenly wondered just how bad it was, there was no way of knowing underneath her armor but for all she knew if she took it off her organs could spill out. It felt like it was painful enough to be that severe. She felt little tears of shear pain sting the corners of her eyes.

_Damn it now I look like a completely weak, crying and all....shit._ She thought frantically.

She blinked them away and bit her lip.

Zero was surprisingly gentle as he lifted her and proceeded out the shack’s doors. The sky behind them was dark and ominous threatening to soon engulf the morning’s pale light. That didn’t look good at all, no wonder he insisted on moving their location. His pace was quick, and his strides were long but he walked with a smooth motion that made it slightly less painful on Maya. He walked on soft feet, like a predator on padded paws. As if he were stalking prey...

His aura seemed oddly predatory, ruthless...a hunter.

After what seemed like an eternity they came upon the old ship nestled up against the shore in the broken ice. It looked like a much better shelter than the one previous.

Zero approached it slowly, his steps becoming slower, he lowered his stance and crept toward it....stalking once more.

He suddenly reminded her of a panther, sleek, slender and slow. But underneath that elegance was something deadly, observing the surroundings with profound intent. All he was missing was golden eyes and a long tail and he would all but be a predatory cat of the jungle. He rounded the right side of the ship without a sound; Maya could not even hear him breathing.

Then suddenly he dropped to his knees and whipped his sniper from his back, never dropping his cargo, and in a swift motion he aimed and shot toward the ships top.

There was an anguished cry and Maya saw a marauder fall limply from the top deck, until now she had not even been aware of his presence. He fell to the ice water with a splash and once again all went quiet and still, no sound but the ocean lapping at the ice like a hungry dog.

He returned the gun to its place, stood and continued to the new shelter as if nothing had happened at all. Maya simply stared at him in wonder.

What was this guy?

Clearly someone not to be messed with to say the least....

But where did he come from?

Who was he?

He was not a normal human being she could tell that for sure.

But then again neither was she....

Zero opened the door slowly, accessing every nook and cranny, but there was no sign of life to be had. He shut the heavy iron door behind him and started up the shaky stairs slowly. He followed the corridor all the way to the top level, to a large room with sealed windows that looked like a perfect place to ride out the storm.

There was a single table in the corner, several dirty magazines sprawled on its surface, a small potbelly stove set in the middle of the room and an old ragged mattress pushed up against the far wall. Maya guessed this must have been where the marauder was camping out, there was still a meal of bread and some messy looking stew set on the wooden table, and a fire still crackled in the stoves stomach.

Zero looked to the bed and looked to Maya, as if unsure to lay her down on the dirty thing or not.

“I’ve slept on worse.” She said sighing.

Zero nodded, crossed the room and gently laid her down on the old bed. The material was worn and ragged but god did it feel soft underneath her crippled body. So much better than the hard wood floor. She felt herself melt into the mattress and let a sigh pass her lips slowly. The breath hurt her body but if felt so good to let her tensed muscles relax.

Zero on the other hand looked anything but relaxed; he went to the window and peered out searching for other enemies that may have been lurking in the shadows. He was on alert, body tense, but his form was loose. Thin and sleek and tall. Like a shadow come to life from the walls.

At least he’s on my side...

She thought unnerved. She would hate to get on his bad side, he didn’t seem like the person you would want to cross. The way he took down that bullymong and sniped that marauder one handed...yeah she figured she ought to stay in his favor. After scoping the landscape several times and observing every aspect of the room, he seemed to settle just a tad. Maya was relieved, he was starting to make HER nervous as well the way he was stalking around and such.

He took a piece of wood from the small pile by the stove and offered it to the fire. It’s glowing warmth tickled Maya’s nerves and for a second the pain waned in the delight of the golden warmth. Her eyes felt heavy and the old blankets on the bed felt soft as clouds, sleep was enticing her to its clutches rather quickly. Who was she to turn it down on its advances. Nothing had ever sounded more delicious than a full night’s sleep.

Zero came to the bed and she barely opened her eyes to look at his looming form.

“I need observe your wound and see if i can tend to it.” He said dryly.

Maya opened her eyes further and scowled at him.

“Fine.” She scoffed annoyed and tried to close her eyes again.

“I need to take your armor off.” Zero added testing the fact slowly so as he wouldn’t get the full teeth of the animal again.

Maya’s eyes widened and her lips downturned clearly against his statement.

_Take my armor off?? So this creep can see me naked?? Hell no._ She thought viciously.

“Over my dead body.” Maya hissed through her teeth.

Zero sighed heavily as if he knew she would be difficult about this.

“If I don’t tend to it, you may indeed be a dead body by morning. This I am certain of.” He pushed clearly starting to become annoyed with his fierce female companion.

Maya looked at him and then the ground and her scowl turned more to a dark pout.

“Fine....just leave my chest covered.” She growled.

“Of course.” Zero said bluntly.

Yes of course that’s the first thing on my mind is to undress a half dead woman to get a good peek...she needs to stop being so stubborn. Maybe i should have just let the bullymong dispose of her....

Zero thought to himself looking her over.

Maya hesitantly tried to unhook the back of her armor, but she couldn’t manage it on her own. She scoffed and huffed in frustration.

“Let me do it. You are not capable. I am.” Zero said.

“Yeah I’m sure you’d like that.” Maya barked at him and swatted his hand away.

Zero stood up sharply.

“This is not going to work if you will not cooperate. I am trying to help. I have absolutely no intentions of trying to do ANYTHING other than possibly sew up a wound and make sure it doesn't become infected. I have no desire to try anything on such a stubborn savage of a woman.” Zero snapped.

Maya looked at him shocked, not really sure how to react to his sudden outburst. This was the most emotion she had seen out of him in the many hours she’d been with him.

Stubborn savage.....?

She was almost a little hurt by the comment. But would not dare say so. So instead she just stared at him not sure what to say...she was at a loss for words.

_I guess I could have been a little more grateful toward him....but stubborn savage!? Who does he think he is to call me that..._ She tossed the thought over in her head.

Zero took her brewing silence to be a sign that he had quieted the animal and somewhat hurt her pride. Giving him the go ahead and continue trying to doctor her. Zero gently undid the back of her armor and peeled it forward, his hands stilled a little when he realized he wasn’t going to get this thing off without completely stripping her and exposing her front. He stopped and looked up at her.

“Um....” He muttered hesitantly.

Maya looked at him and scowled.

“Well go ahead, you said you wouldn’t want to try anything, since I’m so savage and all.” She said clearly annoyed.

Zero hesitated a moment more, even he felt awkward doing this. Clearly she was offended by his comment and now she was trying to make him eat his own words. Tricky little thing she was...

No matter, he wasn’t going to let a little thing like undressing this loud mouthed woman stir him and disrupt his otherwise cool complexion.

He tried to be as gentle as possible.

He undid the clips, separated her neck armor from her chest plate and laid it aside.

Maya stared at him unforgivingly, narrowing her eyes, a smug smile gently tugging on the corners of her lips.

Zero ignored her idiotic smile.

Foolish girl, to think you could possibly stir me.

He gently lifted her neck up a slight bit, touching her softly. Maya took note of the soft undersides of his worn leather gloves, it was warm and not at all unpleasant. She let her thoughts linger on his warm touch just a little longer than she meant to, and was snapped back to reality as he slowly peeled her front plate from her body, it stuck to her skin with dried blood. As soon as he peeled it away he could see how truly bad the wound was, he was fairly positive he could almost see intestines.

“Do not look. Cover your eyes, its fairly bad.” He told her instinctively covering her eyes.

“What? Why how bad is it??” She said angrily trying to swat his hand away from her face.

“Stop! You do not want to see this. Please don’t.” He said pleadingly, but it was already too late.

Maya looked down at the gaping wound across her stomach and felt her breath hitch. Her eyes wavered as she got a good look at the massive shredded tear in her skin, blood seeped from the open wound, oozing down onto the bed.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell back onto the bed limply.

Zero cursed and shook his head.

_I informed her not to look..._ He hissed to himself.

He sighed and dug some needle and thread from his belt...maybe it was better that she passed out, then at least he could sew the wound up in peace. Without her barking at him for one thing or another. She was a very opinionated thing that was for sure...

Zero skillfully strung the separated parts of flesh back together, ceasing the pouring of blood from its mouth. He took out some gauze and slowly wrapped it around her waist, keeping the wound from bleeding on the bed and keeping outside irritants from the tender area. He sat back on his heels and proudly admired his handy work. Perfection, of course. He replaced the items to his belt and sat her breast plate on the floor next to the bed. It fell with a soft clunk on the old wood.

Zero sighed and sat down on the bed next to the unconscious Maya.

She was much more enjoyable company when she was sleeping.

He favored the silence in her presence much better. He hung his slender arms over his knees and scuffed the floor with his boot, then looked over at the sleeping woman beside him. He felt his cheeks burn suddenly, and the feeling was highly foreign, but it was a natural reaction to her naked bosom before him.

He looked away quickly.

Here he was insisting he wanted nothing to do with this savage woman...and yet...she was in some ways...desirable. It was only natural, for a male to notice the opposite sex. To peek his curiosity slightly. It was in his chemical makeup to be attracted to...that.

He swallowed hard and let his eyes wander over to her again.

She had a beautiful body, slight in figure but well-muscled. Toned from the strain of travel and battle. The lands of Pandora had sculpted her well. One of the most interesting aspects of her body were the blue markings snaking over her left side, consuming her entire arm down to her fingertips. They were gorgeous, and dangerous...he knew those markings were not just ink. Those were the clear markings of a rarity, a powerful being....a Siren.

Something that added to the mysterious woman she was.

Zero suddenly pondered her back story. Who was she...really? Where was she from. What was she about. The things that could not be obtained from simply observing another human being. He could sense she was reserved and not very open to the helping hands of others...obviously. She had some deep rooted problems buried deep within her, problems that could not be distinguished without simply asking.

And Zero wasn’t much for talking of those sorts of things.

Her hair fell over her face and hid her eyes from sight.

Zero tenderly reached over and brushed it to the side tucking it behind her ear. She did not stir at his touch. Her eyelashes brushed her cheeks as she slept, dark, long eyelashes. Midnight eyelashes, making her eyes just that much more dramatic in effect. Her eyes were tantalizing when open, shining silver blue, even when narrowed in anger they were glowingly beautiful.

Her lips were unwavering, still and slightly parted. But they looked soft, and smooth. Her face was desirably proportionate. Eyes just far enough apart, nose slight and the correct shape, lips evening the entire design out. Zero went over every aspect of a female, a female that would be in demand for a male...

Her neck was a tone lighter than her face, milky subtle skin, only disrupted by several scars sprawled across the flesh.

He followed her neck down to her collarbone, thinly defined, and sharp.

And then her breasts....

She was of slightly above average size, full, well developed....they were...perfect.

Zero stood up suddenly, grabbed a shabby blanket from the bed and covered her.

He felt upset with himself for indulging in the pleasure of looking her over unbeknownst to her. He cursed himself for being so...typical of a male.

This was not normally how he acted and he was very displeased with it.

He crossed the room and knelt down in front of the fire, far away from the Siren, and the temptation.

He knew it was completely natural for any living being, but he had issues digesting the fact that he had fallen to such a low. He was not just any “being” he was an assassin, a loner, a cold blooded killer. He had no interest in women or anything that went along with them. He did not need the warmth of a female’s skin, he needed only the blood of a kill against his sword. He needed only to hear the dying cries of his victims kissing his eardrums. That was it. That was all he needed to occupy his interests and pleasures.

None of this primal shit.

He growled to himself and angrily prodded the fire with another piece of wood.

He was better than such disgusting thoughts....


	2. Company

Company

 

Maya awoke with a start, her eyes widened and her breath came to her in a gasp. She attempted to sit up, again forgetting her condition, and was sent sprawling to the bed in pain once more.

“Dammit!!!!” She yelped her hands flying down to her abdomen, now only covered by a rugged old blanket.

She accessed her situation slowly. When did she acquire a blanket? Did her cover her with it?

She lifted the blanket and looked underneath, she was wrapped in bandages, snug around her stomach a small patch of blood staining the white bandages. She touched the wound gingerly, it wasn’t searing nearly as much as it had been but lord did it still throb. She looked around the room.

No sign of Zero.

Everything seemed eerily quiet, the only sound her ears detected was the small crackling of the fire at the center of the room. She guessed she hadn’t been out for long, for the storm had not yet hit. Which questioned why Zero would be chancing going for a stroll at a time like this...and leaving her alone.

She was almost a little annoyed he had left what if she had been attacked?

Maybe he had left for good...

A sudden rush of fear flooded over her. If he was gone how in the world would she survive this. She couldn’t rise to her feet, couldn’t fend off enemies, she couldn’t even get up to feed the fire. The dreadful realization that she was depending upon that mysterious creep sunk in deep in her gut. She searched the room panicked and strained to lean up enough to see through the dirty windows, but she came up with nothing. If he was gone...she was done for. She knew she could not survive without his aid. It pained her more than her injury to admit to being needy of someone else. She was not used to this heavy feeling that pulled at her brain. She almost felt sick to her stomach. She could hear the wind outside the ship begin to pick up, and the old vessel creaked and groaned with the winds sway.

Panic still clutched her throat as she devised ways she could possibly get through this. No matter which way it turned she would have to ride the storm out here.

Suddenly her stomach gave a loud unruly growl that startled her out of her thoughts. She clutched her empty stomach and it groaned with lack of food. She had not eaten in days...not a good condition to be in with a wound such as hers. She needed nourishment desperately. She winced and furrowed her eyebrows.

_This cannot be happening..._ She thought pitifully.

He went through all that trouble to save her...why the hell up and leave now?

Maybe she had been too harsh and distrusting of him...and had run him away.

It wouldn’t be the first time she had run someone out of her life...she preferred it that way mostly, to be alone to her problems...she didn’t need anybody there. They never understood anyway, she was a rare artifact, something not easily related to...

She was frightening to some, dazzling to others, but mostly just a mysterious thing. A creature is mostly what she felt like. Something to be ogled at and poked with a stick.

But now she desperately needed someone more than ever. She could not sweep the feeling of actually being pleased to have someone’s company underneath the rug. It was there, hanging in the open like a rag in the summers breeze. It had been so long since she had actually conversed with anybody...even if it was more her barking at him...still it was interaction. Now she cursed herself for being daft enough to let it slip away...when really she much desired its presence again. She felt her heart sink in her chest and she simply wallowed in her displeasure with herself.

_He wasn’t all that bad...I should have been less standoffish...._ She thought miserably.

Then suddenly the heavy iron door flew open and cracked into the wall behind it. The impact was so hard it shook snow from the roof of the ship. Maya yelped in surprise and snapped her gaze to the doorway, fearing a marauder, or psycho, or worse...another hungry bullymong.

But instead, there stood a sleek black figure. A figure she was all too relieved to lay eyes upon.

She let out a heavy sigh of relief and plunked back on the bed.

“I’m so glad to see you again.” She said smiling.

The words hadn’t been meant to pass her lips, but without thinking she passed them on to her counterparts ears. Maya instinctively bit her lip and choked.

“Glad? To see me? Earlier you seemed to not be able to stand the sight of me.” Zero said hauling a large burlap sack inside the door, then slamming it behind him and locking it with the heavy iron bolt.

“I-I I mean I’m just glad you are back. Thought you had turned tail and left my ass to rot.” She stuttered quickly trying to regain her tough aura.

“No. I would not. Needed time with my thoughts.” He said coldly.

Maya hated that he did not offer more in his conversation. But alas it was conversation...

Maya’s stomach growled like a rabid dog and Zero immediately looked over to her. Maya half smiled sheepishly.

“I uh...i haven’t eaten in a while...” She murmured quietly.

Zero hauled the sack to the stove and pulled out a hunk of what Maya took to be raw meat.

“What’s that?” She questioned peering up over the bed.

“Monglet. It is tender. Easy to digest.” He said his words cut short and bleak.

Maya’s stomach begged for the taste of the succulent nourishment in her mouth. The sweet gamey taste filling her gullet. Maya’s mouth began to water with simply the idea.

After a short while Zero put the cooked meat on a piece of tin and brought it calmly to the siren’s side. With it he offered a cup of melted snow to wash it down.

Maya took the meat from the tin and tore a hunk of it from the bone. She swallowed it quickly and ravenously went for another satisfying bite. It felt warm and glorious in her stomach.

She polished off every scrap of meat and greedily let her tongue explore the bone.

Zero simply watched her with divine intent. It was like watching a skag devour a carcass. Her tongue ran up the length of the now meatless bone, sucking every last bit of flavor from its surface.

Zero watched her as she did so; somehow the licking of the bone was much less animalistic than the devouring of flesh. The way her tongue moved, her lips pursed...the sheer enjoyment slathered across her face. Eyes closed in ecstasy at the lingering taste and the feeling of a finally full belly.

Zero felt his flesh burn hot.

_God Dammit!!! Stop you pig!_ He cursed himself mentally and tore his eyes away from the intriguing scene.

Maya did not even notice the warmth of his gaze upon her, the introduction of food consumed her every thought, motion, and nerve. She tossed the bones onto the tin and laid back emitting a deep and satisfied sigh. She felt warm and comfortable, as fat and happy as a pig in the rays of the sunlight.

She brushed her hair out of her face and licked her lips, searching for any traces of leftover flavor. She clutched the blanket around her chest tighter and somewhat lost herself in its embrace. She didn’t mind its musty smell, or the slight bit of dust clinging to it. It had been so long since she had had the luxury of a blanket she did not care.

Her lulled eyes then looked up at Zero who was standing awkwardly beside the bed.

“Are you not going to eat?” She said raising an eyebrow at him.

Zero looked down at her sharply.

“I will eat later.” He said.

Maya shot him a look of concern. She was trying very hard to not be so quick to pounce on him...trying to be trusting. But damn it was hard when the guy hardly talked!!

“Are you sure...i mean it will get cold?” She tried again.

“I do not hunger.” He said dryly.

Maya bit her lip. She was trying to be nice here...

“Your attempt at worrying about my wellbeing is appreciated, but not needed.” He said in his rough tone.

Maya rolled her eyes.

Fine then be like that.

His words lingered in the air like unsettled dust. He just stood there helmet face away from her, silent as stone, unmoving and distant. He was standing there before her but he felt miles away. As if she reached out to touch him he wouldn’t be there. Like he was merely a ghost, a whisper of a man that was not completely tangent.

The wind outside had begun to howl wildly. It scratched at the door like a hungry dog begging to be let inside. The little stove did a splendid job at fighting off the icy dragons beyond their door, it kept the temperature inside the safe haven cozy and warm. Maya could hear the ocean biting at the shore, slapping up over the ice, big chunks of the frozen water crashing into each other. She was very glad to be in here...and not trapped out there. She would have frozen to death.

She brought the blanket up to her flushed cheeks and sighed out heavy, curling in her legs as much as possible...now if only she could figure out a way to relieve herself of her heavy pants and boots...her shield was still uncomfortably at her side and her belt was beginning to hurt her side.

She reached down to see how far she could get but only got to about her belt before pain shot through her collapsing all movement. She squeezed her eyes shut and brought her arm back to a more comfortable position.

_Well crap...I can’t sleep like this...if i have to be bed ridden, i want to at least be comfortable...._ she thought slowly.

“Zero...” She said suddenly.

She found his name on her tongue foreign and sharp. She somewhat liked the way it rolled off the tongue. It was dangerous, just as he was.

Zero turned in her direction attentively.

“Can...I ask a favor..?” Maya said shyly.

Zero shrugged as if not really caring one way or the other.

“Can you...um take my belt off...and my boots...and my pants...I can’t sleep like this...” Maya said her words getting quieter and quieter.

Zero froze, his heart jumped at the words coming from her mouth.

_Zero...undress me....please._

Zero shook the thoughts away as fast as they came and hesitantly lowered himself onto the bed.

Maya felt the mattress dip and conform to his weight. He leaned over her slowly and Maya found herself holding her breath as he hovered above her. Him being so close made her breathing quicken. It had been so long since she had had any form of man this close to her...other than a dying enemy that had wandered too close. But Zero was not an enemy, or so she had finally decided upon. He was a vault hunter, just like her.

_Just trust him Maya_. Her inner thoughts whispered to her.

Zero lifted the blanket and Maya kept it clutched to her chest...not that it mattered...she was fairly positive he had seen it all anyway.

Maya’s cheeks burned red at the thought...

Zero skillfully unhooked her belt and slid it off her gently, adding it to the growing pile of her garments. He detached her shield and set it carefully down.

He moved down to her boots, untying each one, removing one at a time, then following up with removing her socks. He breathed in deep as he looked up at her pants button. Of all the things he had done why in the world was this so difficult!? He just had never seen a woman like her...a siren like her.

Her tattoo’s glowed in the firelight suddenly, he looked up to her face only to catch her intently watching him with flushed cheeks.

Maya’s eyes quickly avoided his when he caught her looking at him. Zero was unsure of which emotion to feel.

Why were her cheeks so red?

With much hesitance Zero reached over and undid the top button of her heavy military style pants. He pulled the zipper down and pealed open the top flaps of her clothing. He dipped his fingers into her pants pockets and stopped.

Maya was fixated on how delicate his fingers were to the skin, long and slender like the rest of his body, but the way her caressed skin, so much less heavy than any other man she had seen.

Zero felt his heart skip.

He suddenly became aware of how delectable she smelled. Of earth and blood and sweat...and somehow it was pleasant. The smell of her blood hung heavy in his nose, and he was instantly under its spell. He was drawn into the sent like a moth to a flame. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to lay his face on her wounded abdomen and feel her full stomach, feel her stitched crevice.

He slid her pants down to her knees, tugging them as gently as possible.

That smell it was so strong.

The siren’s tattoos were glowing even brighter. Zero was bathed in the light of her blue markings. He could not help but to look as he freed her of her pants. Where her strong thighs met, small lines on her abdomen leading downward. Soft red panties her only coverage.

Zero felt his mouth go dry and his hands tremble, his heart was racing like a lose animal.

_W-what is this??_ He thought desperately.

He had never felt like this before, this racing uncontrolled feeling. He wasn’t so sure of it, it frightened him to not be in control of his body, but he no longer was.

His fitted black pants began to feel uncomfortably tight.

He couldn’t help it.

He was at the brink of near panic.

He was always in control of everything, his body, his mind, everything...he normally had complete control of when he let himself...indulge in pleasure. But not now, now he was in a most uncomfortable position and was unsure of what to do.

Outside he tried his best to remain collected. He dropped her pants on the floor, but did not rise from the bed. Maya let her eyes wander down the bed to the masked man at her feet. He seemed flustered over something, that sense of serene quality was no longer about him.

_What’s his issue?_ Maya thought as she kicked the blanket to cover herself and snuggle further into the bed.

Zero gripped his knee trying to grasp any other thought than the delightful woman on the bed before him but his efforts were in vain. Without his control a bright red emoticon of a heart appeared on his helmet front.

Maya looked up at the new symbol on his forehead, one she had not yet seen before. Being her blunt self...she assumed she would just ask.

“What’s with the heart?” She said curiously.

Zero’s breath caught in his throat and he coughed slightly.

_Fantastic...._

“It is nothing.” He said his voice shaky.

Maya lifted one eyebrow and gave a smirk in his direction.

“When you were surprised it was an exclamation mark, now it’s a heart, so what do you just really love blizzards? Or is it the smell of cooked Monglet?” Maya teased brushing the side of his leg with her bare foot.

It could be her imagination but she was beginning to think asking the mysterious Zero to undress her had him all up in arms.

Zero flinched at the touch of her foot and shied away from it, her touch only made his predicament worse. It was beginning to hurt his pants were so tight. He groaned quietly.

“So....?” Maya prodded reaching her foot out farther to touch him again.

Zero scooted away quickly.

“I said it is nothing.” Zero tried again voice still wavering.

He just wanted to bury his face in her hair...and bury the rest of himself inside of her. Zero all but crumbled at the thought and clutched his knee tighter.

What the hell was wrong with him!?

“Doesn’t seem like nothing.” Maya said leaning tenderly up on her elbow.

Zero leaned forward quickly, trying to hide himself from her.

_Doesn’t she ever just give up!?_ Zero thought frantically.

Suddenly Zero stood up back to Maya.

“I-I need a moment to myself. Forgive me.” Zero stuttered.

The words didn’t even seem like his own.

Maya stared at him in shock of his odd declaration, she almost wondered if she should be uttering an apology for flustering him so.

Zero turned sharply and headed for the door before Maya could find words. Maya was so shocked and baffled by it she wasn’t sure how to react. What in the world just happened!? Zero angrily attempted to undo the heavy lock and Maya realized he was clearly upset by this.

_What was his problem!?_

“Zero! Zero wait! Don’t go out there you will freeze!” Maya yelled at him sternly.

Zero froze his fingers on the door handle.

“I need to be alone.” He said clearly frustrated.

“Seriously!? C’mon close the door. I don’t know what i did to upset you, but I’m sorry just stop throwing such a hissy and stop overreacting.” Maya said rolling her eyes.

_My goodness this guy flips his lid easily._ She thought narrowing her eyes.

Zero looked over his shoulder back still to her. He took his fingers from the door and reluctantly redid the lock.

“That’s better, just come sit down, did i say something or what??” Maya said pleadingly.

“No. You did nothing.” Zero snapped.

Jeez he was sure getting his panties in a wad about this.

“Well just come sit anyway.” Maya snapped right back.

Zero gazed at her clearly heated and reluctantly crossed the room and plunked down on the bed. Showing Maya only his back.

“I do not wish to sit.” He growled.

Maya sighed and chuckled.

“Too bad.” She said smugly.

“Jeez you are some kind of drama queen aren’t you?” Maya said sighing.

Zero gritted his teeth.

When he looked over his shoulder at Maya she could definitely feel his glare upon her through the thick black of his helmet.

“I’m sorry, i didn’t mean to set you off really, i apologize...for whatever i did.” Maya tried trying to lighten the mood.

She knew what she had done, but she just chose to play as if she didn’t. She had made the tough guy “feel” oh shame on her.

Zero turned a little more toward her.

“You did not do anything. It is myself, I am upset with.” He asked blankly.

Maya furrowed her eyebrows.

This guy was some kind of riddle and she was sure having trouble decoding him.

“Why? You didn’t do anything?” Maya said shifting in the bed.

Zero let his shoulders fall slowly, as if they were vastly heavy all of the sudden. Her reassurance was nice, but it was not making his frustration dissipate.

Maya sensed something was still troubling the over dramatic male.

She pondered for a moment.

“Is there anything i can do to help?” Maya pressed tenderly.

Zero jumped at the words and just stared at her.

_Huh?? Was that an offer of genuine help...or does she feel obligated to repay me?_

A large question mark replaced the heart emoticon.

Maya smiled at him like a little school girl.

“You know....since you’ve done so much to help me...anything I can do?” She said leaning on her elbow smugly.

Like a cat teasing a mouse, she liked having this sudden control over him. He wasn’t so cocky now was he? she thought overly pleased with herself.

An emoticon of three lines appeared, Maya was guessing that was his own way of blushing.

“No-no. No. I do not need your assistance.” He said shortly.

Maya smiled wider, _aw he was so uncomfortable he was stuttering_. Maya was overjoyed with her new game. He wasn’t so tough when was actually dealing with...emotions. She laughed.

“Are you sure about that?” Maya said teasingly raising an eyebrow at the slender man beside her.

Zero scoffed and scowled under his helmet. He did not dare give into temptation no matter how desperately he wanted it. It had only been two days of each other’s company and already he felt drawn to this girl like he had never been before. He had never WANTED anything...other than bloodlust, he did not like the idea of wanting a female so intensely. This was merely a bodily function, he could overlook it. He had already made a fool of himself though in his frustration...and now the girl...sitting there smugly...seemed to think she had some sort of power over him in a sense. Zero did not like the idea of that either. Suddenly he flooded with anger instead of desperate need. How dare he let himself crumple solely to the fact that he had not been anywhere near such a delicate woman in such a long time. Ever, in fact. He had never felt the burn of wanting another human so badly. Even though he knew simply keeping her as company was dangerous in itself. She was a Siren, wanted by the law...as was he....but she had powers beyond his own. She could wind up killing him if she pleased, or he could get himself killed trying to protect her wellbeing.

But...he was already this far into it...she needed him. Without him she would perish, now he had that on his shoulders. And something about letting such a gorgeous creature fall to the elements just did not sit well with him.

“Get some sleep. You need to heal. Sleep heals all.” Zero said bluntly.

“I will have a shower now.” He finished as he lazily rose and crossed the room to the little closet looking bathroom.

Maya looked at the floor...a bit disappointed in all reality. He was a stubborn beast, she could tell he was very well disciplined so much that he wouldn’t even so much as let himself feel her touch. She frowned. He was a closed book and she couldn’t draw much information from him...that was very frustrating.

Maybe she had wanted to touch him. See what he felt like more so than what she knew. She had felt certain parts of his armor, its hard texture, the soft leather, the cracks from battle. But she found herself wondering...what was under the armor? Human flesh? Alien flesh...? She had noticed his lack of two digits when he was removing her pants...maybe he was an alien? She honestly didn’t care either way, she just wanted to know. He had her full curiosity.

Zero felt her gaze on his back as he shut the lavatory door. As soon as it closed he leaned back against its frame and slide down until his backside made contact with the floor.

_Why in the world am I acting this way!!?? She’s just a girl. And you have got yourself into this, so you need to get yourself together! You made yourself look like a lusting animal, not the well-oiled machine that you should be!_ Zero’s inner voice screamed at him.

He put his hands on his helmet and groaned.

Zero sighed heavily and forced himself to rise. The bathroom was old too...and a little dirty...but the dirt under his armor was clinging to him making him uncomfortable. He had not had a shower in too long. Zero turned the water knob for hot water. The pipes rattled and shook....but amazingly hot water began to spray from the nozzle. It was a miracle!

Hot water, oh how Zero had missed a hot shower. Now it had been months since he had come across hot water, who would have thought he would find it in this situation.

He reached down and detached his boots from his slim pants, he set them in the corner gently. He slowly relieved himself of clothing, and stood in the now steaming room, unclothed all but for his helmet. It felt alien to take it off, but a showered served for nothing with it on. Zero reached behind his neck and unlocked the back clip, it gave a little hiss of compressed air and he felt the material of the helmet get heavier. He slipped the cover up over his head slowly, he despised being without it. He was without the comfort of its shield. His eye sight took a second to adjust to the new lighting without his visor. He blinked a couple of times and rubbed his inhumanly black eyes, he looked up into the mirror and the reflection staring back was foreign. He was not even used to seeing himself unshielded by his mask. His short golden hair was a mess, it was jutting out in all directions, it looked unpleasant to the touch. His eyes glowed like coals in his skull. He scowled. He dismissed the reflection in the mirror and stepped into the hot water. He felt his body melt around him as soon as it came in contact with his pale body.

He sighed out long and heavy and simply let the water caress him in ways he didn’t think it was possible. He felt all the aches, and all the pains of weeks of travel wash off of him along with the dirt and grime. His skin was almost grey with the caked on dirt. He had not had a shower since traveling through the Dust in days previous, so it was only expected that mounds of sand washed down the drain with the water. He lifted his arms up and ran them through his hair, fingers caressing it for a moment, lost in the feeling of utter relaxation. The Assassin had not felt this relaxed in a very long time. There was no sense of danger, locked in with a howling blizzard on the outside, and an injured siren on the inside. Nothing was of any kind of concern, there would be no enemies moving around in this blizzard. And theres not much to be frightened of if the Siren couldn't even rise from the bed.

His muscles relaxed and he rolled his shoulders back letting the water run down his neck. It was pure untainted heaven.

Maya laid silent in the room, watching the fire in the stove heave and dance. She sighed heavily. She looked over to the bathroom door, she could hear the water still running, he had been in there for quite some time. She frowned to herself. What was his problem anyway...

It’s not like she would bite or anything...

He obviously thought she was desirable...or maybe it was just he hadn’t seen anything else in so long she was as good as it got...

Maya scowled at the thought.

What was she not good enough for Mr. great and powerful??

Too rough around the edges...

She allowed herself to frown into the covers.

Suddenly she heard the creak of faucets and the water ceased its continuous noise. After a short time Zero emerged from the shower room, steam poured from its stomach and flowed out around Zero’s feet.

Immediately Maya could sense he was much more relaxed and had reverted back to the blank slate he was before their little incident. The tall man crossed the room, threw a log into the stove then turned to look at Maya.

“How bad is your pain?” He asked mechanically.

Maya raised her eyes to him and shrugged slightly.

“It’s still pretty bad...it’s started to throb again.” Maya admitted slowly.

She wasn’t one to actually tell another person she was in pain...but her wound was burning and twisting again. The stitches had helped, but the pain was still all too pungent.

Zero breathed out heavy and three dots appeared across his helmet as if pondering what to say next.

“You need more medical attention than i can provide, i fear infection, if we do not deliver you to a better medic.” He huffed folding his arms.

Maya sighed.

“That may be so...but we aren’t going anywhere now that this storm has set in. Who knows we could be stuck here for a while...” Maya said slowly.

Zero nodded sharply.

“I have enough supplies for two weeks. That is all, then we must seek other means.” He said deep in thought.

The warm shower water had made his muscles extremely tired, his body was groaning for sleep. He had been deprived of it for days, sleep was just not convenient. But he was at his energies end. His armor felt heavy, and he sagged at the strain of it.

He took one of the old blankets from the edge of the bed and dragged it to the front of the stove. Maya watched him intently as he lay down on the wood and threw the blanket over himself, not removing his helmet, nor his armor.

She suddenly wondered if he ever took that mask off...

What was underneath it? What did he look like without the helmet? Was he handsome? Disfigured...horrid?

Maya pondered silently.

The blanket was much too small for such a tall man, his feet poked out from under the material and she couldn’t imagine that laying his head on the floor could be comfortable.

She frowned.

“Are you going to sleep?” She asked meekly.

The question sounded stupid as soon as it passed her lips, she mentally kicked herself.

“I am in need of energy, replenishing. I must sleep.” He said from the floor.

“That doesn’t look very comfortable.” Maya added playing with the hem of the blanket she gripped.

“It will suffice.” Zero replied coldly.

“You won’t get much sleep that way...” Maya pressed.

Zero sat up obviously annoyed.

“I am fine. The floor is fine. Now may I sleep?” He questioned staring her down.

Maya drew a sharp breath, she had angered him.

“I-I just was offering to share the bed...so you could sleep better....I know you most likely sleep as much as i do....and that isn’t much....I just wanted to offer. To...show my gratitude.” Maya’s attempt at kindness felt awkward.

Zero did not move. He just sat there blankly.

It had been months since he’d slept on a bed....and years since he was accompanied by another...

No. No that would not do, no matter how comfortable that seemed.

“I would prefer not to. I will sleep fine. Here is where I will sleep.” Zero said suddenly, breaking the hanging silence. Maya downcast her eyes.

She had almost wished he’d taken up her offer. It would be nice to have company beside her. No matter how independent she was...she did miss the feeling of another’s touch every once and a while...the feeling of being surrounded by another’s warmth.

She wouldn’t touch him or anything....just wanted to feel him there.

She suddenly felt foolish for thinking such an idea would work.

Maya shifted uncomfortably.

She looked over at the motionless vault hunter across the room.

“Do I make you uncomfortable? Is that why you refuse to be near me?” Maya blurted out before she could stop the words from coming forth. She immediately covered her mouth.

_Great...just great...me and my big mouth..._ She thought frantically.

Zero shifted to his back arms crossed over his front, three dots shining on his helmet.

“I am not used, to others. I am unaccustomed to contact. I am...unsure of it.” He said finally.

Maya sighed.

“Are you afraid of me or what?” She said bluntly.

That wouldn’t be a first. Those that did not understand the powers of a siren often feared it.

“I do not fear anything.” Zero responded.

“Then what is it? I don’t bite or anything.” Maya argued.

“Is it that important to you that I take you on your offer to share the bed? If so I will do as commanded.” Zero said bluntly.

Maya was starting to get annoyed with him. She’d made a nice offer, one that she normally did not make and he was being quite the brat about it.

“No. Fine sleep on the hard floor. See if I care asshole.” Maya barked pulling he blanket up to her chin and closing her eyes irritably.

What a jerk, it was more logical to share the bed, warmer, more comfortable. Maya huffed loudly and squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

And suddenly she felt the bed plunge as a knee pressed down upon it.

Maya opened her eyes and looked at Zero as he knelt on the edge of the bed.

He slowly descended onto the mattress. Maya simply felt the motion as he laid down, her body froze as he settled down beside her, back to her of course. He curled his knees slightly so his feet wouldn’t hang off and no longer stirred. Maya felt tense beside him. Her eyes darted back and forth, and slowly ever so slowly she looked over her shoulder at the man beside her. She had asked for it, and there he was...and now she almost wished he’d go back to the floor. Him being so close was much more intense than she had considered. His armor was very warm, she assumed due to his body heat. He was like a heater himself. Maya shifted a little, and gripped the blanket tighter.

After some time Maya relaxed her body a little and just let the temptation of sleep take her. She could feel the rise and fall of Zero’s chest as his breath slowed and became deeper with sleep. Maya could sense that dream had already taken him. That was awfully fast he had to have been exhausted...she pondered sleepily.

Before long sleep took a hold of her and she drifted off quietly, the wind outside still howling its spooky songs to the night.

 

Zero’s eyes opened slowly, sleepily. They opened to an unfamiliar place...his eyes widened and he looked at his surroundings...it took him a second to get a hold on where he was and why. He was in the old ship...yes that’s where he had fallen asleep. He let his head drop back on the mattress and sighed. He looked up at the ceiling and groaned trying to shake the warm arms of sleep away.

How long had he slept anyway?

His eyes darted to the window, icy wind whipped the landscape and though the day was gloomy, he could tell just by the slim light bathing the land it was about midday. He hadn’t slept this long in ages, his mind told him the day was all but wasted, but his body thanked him for the much needed period of rest.

Zero drew in a deep breath and then suddenly realized his chest felt much heavier than it normally as. He looked down and nearly jumped out of his skin.

Maya’s sleeping form was sprawled across his chest plate. She simply stirred in her sleep a little and nuzzled into the crook of Zero’s arm when he startled.

Her blue locks were spread over him, falling in gentle wisps like soft grass tendrils. Everything about her was rough, and yet she seemed so soft in sleep.

Zero looked at her nervously and then looked around the room. He desperately wanted to shy away, get up and run...but it would wake her...and he just felt incredibly guilty if she were to wake...

His whole body tensed, and Maya seemed to sense that in her slumber, she nestled closer to Zero’s form searching for his warmth and giving a small mumble when she was satisfied with her position.

Zero felt his heart nearly stop, he was unsure of what to do...let her sleep? He supposed so.

He tried to relax his body but it was easier said than done. He breathed out slowly and tried to focus on something else.

The attempt was futile...his eyes wandered back to the complex woman that lay sleeping on him. Her body was warm against his armor, he tattoos surged with glowing blue as she slept, the light wavering brighter and darker with her breath.

They were so gorgeous, their color reflected off Zero’s helmet and captured him in a trance like no other.

He just had to touch them.

Zero reached out with his hand and softly traced the shining blue tattoos with his long index finger. They glowed brighter at his touch and he looked on perplexed by the colors. He let his finger fun down her are ever so slowly, just letting himself indulge in the act. The colors danced at his touch, he took his digit away and they darkened, he brought it back and they glowed once more. He was like a small child that had found a sparkler and could not be any more in aw by its colorations. Oh but this sparkler was far more dangerous, the blunt fact that if she wanted to she could have most likely killed him with ease excited him.

She was a vicious killing machine, he could smell it on her. Not so unlike him...but she glowed with emotion...where Zero very much lacked in such a thing. But oh the amount of power under her skin, he could feel it radiating off of her as he made contact with her skin. He allowed himself to place his whole hand on her slender arm, fingers spreading out over the tattoos, they were glorious. Absolutely mystifying.

Zero’s lips tugged upward in a devious smile, he could soak the colors in forever. He wanted more than anything to run his tongue over those tattoos, wanting to taste her skin. He imagined it to be electric somehow, as if it might shock his taste buds.

Zero groaned at the thought and allowed himself to squeeze her slight arm a little more than he intended as he lost himself in his fantasies. He felt the heart emoticon glowing on his visor, but seeing as her eyes were shut he didn’t much care.

Zero groaned and pushed himself closer to her, wanting those tattoos even more.

“Zero what are you doing?” Came Maya’s apparently conscious voice.

Zero sprung from the bed in panic, kicked off the wall, flipped over the bed and landed with his glowing sword drawn in one blindingly quick movement.

Maya jumped backward as she was presented with the sharp end of a sword in her face. She gasped loudly and looked down the sword to Zero who was crouched in a defensive manner.

“Zero what the hell!!?” Maya yelled angrily.

Zero realized his menacing looking reflex and hesitantly dropped his sword to his side again.

“You surprised me. I acted in defense. Apologies.” He murmured embarrassed.

His sword fizzled and disappeared as he returned it to its sheath sulkily.

Maya caught her breath and sighed.

“You scared the crap out of me. Jeez!” Maya barked, angry because she had been woken...and even more angry that she had been woken with a sword to the throat.

Zero stood awkwardly looking at the floor, again he let his wants crumple him.

A big sad emoticon appeared above him as he scuffed the floor with his foot.

Maya saw his and let her shoulders fall.

“It’s ok...but if you don’t mind how about next time you wake me up...in a little less dramatic way.” Maya said breathing out.

“I did not mean to wake you.” He said shiftily.

Maya ran her hand down her marked arm, Zero’s touch still lingered upon her. She looked up at him softly and he turned away.

“You were intrigued by my markings?” She asked forcing Zero to own up to the real cause of him waking her.

Zero gulped and fiddled with the hem of his glove.

“They are...fascinating. I-I lost myself in admiration. Apologies.” Zero stuttered.

Maya offered him a warm smile.

“Well here.” She said outstretching her arm toward the wary vault hunter before her.

Zero’s eyes darted left and right, unsure of this offering, he stayed firmly planted to the floor.

Maya scowled at him.

“I know you are curious, so here, you can touch them if you want.” She said putting out her arm again, gesturing for him to do so.

Zero slowly crossed the room, wary of her, like a dog that had been kicked.

He lowered onto the bed and reached for her gorgeous arm, his heart began to race again as he did so.

His touch roused the glow once more and he added his other hand, tracing the outlines of the slim tattoos, dots in some areas by her shoulder, twisting lines in other, growing fat and growing thin.

Maya only watched as he curiously soaked in the information.

“I have not seen a Siren up close before. They glow like stars. Gorgeous” He muttered softly leaning closer to her being.

Maya tilted her head.

“You are something else.” She said smiling.

Zero displayed a question mark.

“You aren’t afraid of me. You embrace the dangerous nature.” She whispered.

“As an assassin, danger intrigues me. Dangerous you are, heartless you are not.” Zero said his mind wandering away with the exploration of the sacred markings.

“Stories are told of Siren’s power. Not of Siren’s beauty. That I have found for myself.” Zero said absent minded.

He immediately realized he had said too much. He ripped his hands away from Maya’s arm and stood putting feet between them.

Maya felt her cheeks burn with flush and she rubbed her arm slowly.

She looked up at the taller being in wonder.

“I apologize. I speak out of turn. Not my place.” He said shaking his head.

Maya had heard many things said about her, but never beautiful. No never that.

The words set in slow. She wasn’t sure how to feel about them

An awkward silence grew between the two of them. The air was thick and heavy with quiet, it weighed heavy on the both of them.

“We need more food. I must brave the storm. My absence will be short.” Zero said finally and he briskly went to the door, and before another word could be said it closed behind him and he was gone into the storm.

Maya was left to her thoughts, alone.


	3. Worship

Worship

Zero’s feet carried him swiftly over the landscape. His thoughts carried him elsewhere. He sprung up over the icy cliff and landed hard on the ground before him, he detected the sounds of movement to his left and swung his sword in the direction catching the monglet in the throat as it sprung.

The adult bullymong was not far behind. Zero whipped his shotgun from his back and unloaded both rounds into the beasts flesh. It skidded to a stop before his feet. Zero turned away from the dead body and collected the meat he could.

For once killing something, that sweet smell of blood...it did nothing for him.

He felt...nothing.

His thoughts were consumed by his ill placed words to Maya before he left her there.

He barely knew her. How could he allow himself to get attached to something so new and so strange. And a Siren of all things!? Every law he had drawn up for himself seemed to fade and he had trouble bringing them to mind. Every line was in danger of being crossed. Need he remind himself he was an assassin!? In need of nobody!?

He crouched on a large boulder overlooking the landscape. He had not been back to the shelter in almost two days. Maya most likely expected him not to return.

Zero sighed and shook his head.

He was an awful caretaker.

_Because you should only be worried about caring for yourself!!! You did not come here to be a nurse..._ His inner voice yelled savagely.

Zero hauled a heavy load of Rakk and Monglet meat that he had cleaned and saved. He shook his head. He needed to go back.

He turned his lean body toward the direction he came and in the blink of an eye he was gone. He came and went as he pleased. He was not used to being tethered to one spot. A wild thing does not know how to be captive.

A few hours passed and Zero came upon their camp, his steps were slow and tired. Being out in the elements had taken a toll on him. The blizzard was relentless.

Icicles clung to his armor like ornaments and he could hardly see through his helmet it was so iced over. He came to the door and pushed it gingerly, half expecting it to be locked...but it wasn’t.

Zero was met by a warm environment.

But no Siren.

He searched the room with his eyes frantically. He closed the door and let the bag of food drop to the floor.

“MAYA!?” Zero called frantically running to the bed. He went to the window and searched under the bed, nothing.

There was a small creak behind him and he swung around quickly, ready to face an intruder. But instead he was met by two glowering eyes from the small bathroom. Before Zero could make another move, a blue wave of light engulfed him and he was thrown into the wall, control over his body all lost in one swift movement.

Zero slid down to the floor gasping for breath, gripping his chest helplessly. He searched for his attacker but she was no longer there. He whipped his head to the right to find a very angry Siren staring down at him.

Energy flowed from her open palm and her eyes shimmered a dangerous neon blue.

Zero inched away from her, too shocked to find his feet.

“You are angry. I have wronged you. Please Maya...” Zero begged her as he slowly stood before the raging Siren.

And even then, as his life hung in the balance, Zero couldn’t help but feel his heart melt at her beauty. He markings glowing so brightly, energy radiating around her like a breathing beast. All he wanted to do was press her to the wall and have her, angry and all.

“You LEFT me!!!!” Maya yelled at the assassin.

Zero’s emoticon flashed a distressed sad face.

“Oh don’t EVEN give me that!!” Maya growled her markings glowing brighter.

“Maya I have made an ill decision. I am at fault. Your forgiveness I beg for.” Zero said desperately.

Maya snarled at him and took a step closer as if to frighten him, but Zero did not flinch, he held his ground against her.

This made Maya even angrier. She raised her palm to seize him again but before she could do so, Zero suddenly stepped close to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Maya was so shocked at the gesture her energy dissipated almost instantly. Zero’s armor was freezing against her skin, but her fuming leftovers of energy melted it instantly, creating puddles on the old wood that ran in all directions. Zero tightened his grip on her, his strong lean arms encircling her shoulders, his torso pressed against hers. Her chest only came up to about his mid waist, he was so tall...so very tall. Maya’s arms hesitated at her sides, then slowly rose to return the embrace Zero had so strangely imposed on her. Maya spread her fingers over his back, feeling the thin armor as it warmed under her presence.

She felt Zero sigh against her, felt his chest rise and fall slowly. She pressed her forehead against his chest plate, against the blood red zero marked there. And then she slumped against him, the amount of energy it had taken to preform that little act of blind anger left her drained and let her side hurting. Zero held her up, refusing to break his embrace, as if he did not know what to do next. He had made the grand gesture now what?

Maya felt small in Zero’s arms. He moved his palms up through her hair and let the strands fall through his fingers. He gently stroked her head and let her lean heavy on him. He wanted nothing more than to just hold her and not let the moment pass.

Then suddenly Maya reared back and punched Zero as hard as she could in the chest plate, causing him to stagger backward. His faceplate displayed a question mark as he looked at her in confusion.

“That...was for leaving me.” She growled.

Then she stepped forward confidently.

“And this is for coming back.” She whispered.

And with that she grabbed either side of Zero’s helmet and placed a kiss where she assumed his lips to be.

Zero all but melted to liquid.

He wanted to tear off his helmet off and kiss her back, but he dare not. He had not showed his identity to anybody in many years. So he did the only thing he could, he let one hand flow over her cheek and cup her chin.

“You are most stunning when mad. Such power. I would gladly be under your wrath any day.” Zero said meekly.

Maya rolled her eyes.

“Did you at least bring food back?” She said flatly.

Zero nodded animatedly and strode quickly to the bundles of meat ready to cook. He cut of a large hunk of Rakk and put it into the stove obediently.

Maya crossed her arms and made her way to the bed, she needed to sit down, her wound demanded it. Though she was feeling better, the wound still made her weaker than she would like to be.

She let out a heavy sigh and stared at Zero darkly.

“Why did you go?” She said to him demanding some sort of explanation for his absence.

“I was afraid. Unsure. Wary.” Zero said sighing.

Maya scoffed, that was not a good enough answer.

Zero expected such a reaction. He bit his lip. He guessed he needed to get it out in the open sooner or later.

Better sooner to calm the raging Siren he needed to share shelter with.

Zero stalked toward her with all his intimidating grace. Killer instincts leaking from him, each movement precise and gorgeous.

“I am a killer. Blood suffices my only need. But it is no longer filling enough, another need passes it.” Zero said.

He always talked in such riddles and poems. Maya showed her displeasure by narrowing her eyes and tapping her fingers on her knee.

Zero reached out and tenderly tipped her chin upward.

“You are what I need. Need so strong I fear it. I cannot resist.” Zero said breathing out heavily.

“You are delectable. Your scent makes me mad. I am helpless.” Zero finished.

Maya looked up to his helmet and was met by a bright red heart.

Maya was suddenly washed over with a wave of confusion, flattery...and something else...oh what was it called?...Attraction.

Raw, untamed, attraction.

She looked Zero up and down, that stance of his, looming over her, his shoulders, those long arms. His almost undetectable breathing kissing her ears.

Maya searched for words but she couldn’t seem to come up with anything. She simply stared at the tall, dark, assassin with big hungry eyes. There was suddenly something she wanted much more than food. She needed a different kind of nourishment. She needed his touch, needed his attention.

Zero was many things.

Assassin, yes.

Cold, yes.

Mysterious, yes.

Confusing, yes.

Cocky, most definitely.

But was he capable of being something else...a lover?

A question mark appeared over Zero’s mask.

Questioning Maya’s unusual silence.

There was no more room for thinking.

Maya grabbed Zero’s hand and pulled him down onto the bed, on top of her...

Zero placed his arms on either side of her shoulders to brace himself. His breath hitched as he looked down at the Siren beneath him. She was staring at him with needing eyes.

Dark lashes lulled over her shining eyes, beginning to glow more and more as she brought her arms up and hung them around Zero’s neck.

The tension between them was electric, a different kind of tension that Zero was unaccustomed to. He felt his body becoming hot beneath his suit and it was quickly becoming uncomfortable. One of the only times in his life he suddenly felt the urge to unclothe himself...it seemed like the right action to take. His body begged for it.

Maya’s hands trailed down Zero’s outwear, all the dips and buckles, every crack and scratch on the rough surface. Some parts were hard armor, then it would taper off to that soft leather she ever so loved. It was very new and the sensation was mesmerizing.

Maya leaned up to nestle her chin in the crook of Zero’s outstretched neck, and she gently caught the material between her teeth, clasping the flesh of Zero’s neck beneath it. She felt Zero’s breath catch in his throat as she did so.

Zero’s brain was going insane, instinct pulled him away from such action, but curiosity pushed him onward...human mating was such a strange act that escaped his range of knowledge. He was...how did humans put it...inexperienced, virginal. To killing he was not, to sex he was most assuredly. Everything he had always gone by would have told him to run, but instead he just wanted, and he couldn’t stop. He needed to feel her, and touch her skin and wrap himself in her intense scent.

Maya pressed on his chest and scooted him back more, coaxing him father onto the bed. Maya wrapped her legs around Zero’s perfect hips, and Zero found that he fit perfectly in-between her thighs.

Zero groaned loudly, the involuntary sound felt alien to his ears, it didn’t sound like him.

It was the most human sound Maya had heard from the normally silent male. So rich and genuine, laced with lust and pleasure. Maya smiled widely at the sound.

“Enjoying yourself?” Maya whispered to Zero, then placing a kiss to the side of his helmet.

Those three lines symbolizing blush flashed across Zero’s helmet instantly.

Maya chuckled lightly and the sound of it was beautiful to the assassins ears.

He finally found his courage and put all his weight to his strong knees, pressing against Maya’s form, and freed his hands to explore the woman before him. He touched her face tenderly and ran his finger pads up behind her ear trailing down the line of her jaw, down her neck then along her collarbone. He wanted to touch her differently. Without his gloves protection...he wanted to really feel her.

Zero looked up at her conflicted...how far did she want him to go? He assumed by the body language and signals she was sending to him she wanted him to indulge in mating acts with her. But he was not positive, he had not much study on the material.

Maya sensed Zero’s slight hesitation and she leaned up slowly. She grinned wryly and peered into the visor of Zero’s helmet. Zero felt her staring right through him, his eyes wavered behind the heavy plastic. Maya then slowly ran her tongue up the length of his helmet, stopping to kiss here and there, her hands coming up to tilt his mask backward. She slid out from under Zero’s body to kneel before him. She pressed her slender body against Zero’s hard chest and continued to slide her lithe tongue along his mask.

Zero could not feel her tongue but something about it was so erotic it stirred primal feelings deep within his gut. Zero could see her hot breath fogging his helmet, and he was suddenly aware of her supple breasts pushing against his collar as her hands explored his shoulders and neck.

“Nnng...Maya...” Zero breathed huskily.

Maya pressed against him harder, she was very much enjoying bringing forth such emotion from the robotic like man.

She wished to touch him, underneath the suit, what did he look like under there, the question of the moment. What if he was a monster? Maya pondered on the thought but quickly threw it out, in the heat of the moment she didn’t really care.

Maya placed another heartfelt kiss to his visor, her face bathed in the bright red of the heart hologram, then she leaned back to look at the assassin.

He was falling to bits around her, his hands exploring every inch of her. The way her back curved, the small dimples just above her hindquarters, her healthy hips...Zero linger at her hips for a moment, letting his digits squeeze the flesh there, mold it underneath his palms, always cautious of her wounded area. Zero leaned his helmet against Maya’s chest, his hands still kneading her hips and lower back, he could hear the rhythmic sound of her racing heart in his sensitive ears. He simply lost himself in the sound, so quick and hard, beating for him...racing due to his hands upon her.

Zero seemed to be quite intent on listening to her every sound and taking in every bit of her. Maya felt like some sort of fascinating being... even more so than usual.

“Zero...can I take your suit off...” Maya said softly as the massaged his shoulders through the soft leather areas of his armor.

She hoped this was not too much to ask of him...

Zero simply nodded, his attention still on her heartbeat and how absolutely wondrous her full hips were. Maya kissed the leather of his shoulder and leaned forward to reach around to the clips at the nape of his neck.

As she leaned forward to do so Zero let his hands wander down to grab a handful of her pert buttocks, it was so soft in his grasp, he gripped tighter on each cheek.

Maya jumped as Zero did so and Zero immediately let go and leaned away from Maya.

“Have I gone too far, your body it does things to me, I apologize.” Zero said quickly his normally steady mechanical voice thick and unstable.

Maya chuckled and pressed her head against the plastic of his.

“You only surprised me...you are normally so reserved it’s so shocking to see you so...animalistic.” Maya let the last word roll off her tongue like syrup, it dripped over Zero’s body and left his brain foggy.

“Is...animal like nature to your liking? Shall I be more pushy? My advances, they are...favorable?” Zero managed in short breaths as he let his hands wander back down to her rear end.

He was so technical about everything, even in an act so borderless, he was trying his hardest to pick it apart and decipher it.

“Just go with it.” She said slowly, her words soft and tempting.

Zero’s hands tightened on her soft rump, massaging the muscle, she was so toned from the high strain of constant battle. She had strong legs...like a horse. Zero was unsure she would take that as a compliment though. So he kept that thought to himself.

Maya fiddled with the clasps on Zero’s suit, trying in vain to figure out how to get it lose from his body. Of course his suit would be just as complicated as him. She paused and looked to Zero for help, but he was terribly lost in worshipping her hips again making little groans of satisfaction as he grasped tighter and then soft again. She continued undoing latch after latch, always finding more to be undone.

“You couldn’t make it easy on me and wear something less difficult to get off could you?” Maya said smiling.

“Need it in battle, without it I perish, my armor is my.....oh Maya your thighs...mmm...” Zero started but trailed off again when he became distracted with her powerful thighs.

Maya rolled her eyes, he was such a handsy thing, fussing over every little nook and cranny of her, not that she was complaining.

Maya finally came to the end of the clasps keeping Zero’s lightweight armor attached to him. The moment of truth had come. Could she expect scales? Or maybe a strange coloration? Her heart raced with anticipation, every muscle in her body tensed.

Zero did not even seem to notice, he was still entranced by her legs, pressing his thumbs in the crevice where her folded thighs and torso met. He was like a kid in the candy store, drooling on all of the glass cases.

Maya held her breath and slowly peeled open the back of the assassin’s armor. Just a little crack at first, then she unveiled more...mesmerizing milky white skin. It was human...she thought, or humanlike at least. But his lack of exposure to sunlight was very apparent considering his extremely pale flesh. Maya stared for a moment soaking in how delightfully soft it looked. And then she tenderly reached our her slender fingers to touch. He digits made contact with the skin of Zero’s back and it was as if she had set electricity coursing through him. Every muscle in Zero’s body froze and tensed.

He yelped involuntarily.

Maya drew her hand back instinctively, and looked at Zero with concern plastered across her face.

“No…no...it is...ok. Have not been touched, great amount of time has passed.” Zero managed.

“I will be gentle.” Maya said to him softly.

“ Do not be. wanting to feel that power again. Bestowed upon me...oh please...” Zero moaned helplessly finally giving into the burning in his body.

Maya cocked an eyebrow, she had him wound tighter than a spring. She did not have any objections to being rough. She smiled deviously.

She returned her fingers to Zero’s back and got a better feel of him, his flesh was soft, but it was thick and rubbery in texture. Much thicker than hers, but oh as smooth as butter. She grabbed his armor and pulled it forward, peeling him of it. She interrupted Zero’s touch feast when she held his arms up to tug his sleeves and gloves off seeing as they were all attached. She tugged the armor from him and tossed it aside, finally she could lay eyes on the Zero that was under the suit. His chest was riddled with lean hard muscles. His abdomen sporting a healthy set of muscles, his chest was hard as the armor she had just taken from him. Though his skin was very thick she could see many pale blue veins running throughout his body, apparent just beneath the flesh. It was apparent he was not “human” but humanoid in some ways. Maya liked this better, he was something odd and new. She ran her hands up his chest feeling the stone-like muscle mass beneath her palms. Zero sighed into her as she did so, his breath shaky and fragmented.

Zero’s hands snaked up to back where he pulled away the blanket she had wrapped around herself. Her naked breasts rolled out to greet him, luscious and round and plump. Zero growled hungrily and his bare hands hovered a second before wrapping around her bosoms, squeezing each lightly the soft fatty tissue molding to his fingers.

He just wanted to put his face between them and sleep there surrounded by the most gorgeous breasts he had ever laid eyes on. He took each of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and rolled them ever so slowly, tugging every now and again.

Now it was Maya that was melting.

She bit her lip and grasped Zero’s shoulders tighter a small moan seeping from her lips, she needingly thrust her hips forward pressing into Zero’s form. Zero tugged a little harder on her left nipple as he circled her right with his pointer finger. Maya moaned louder this time, her breath short and breathless. Zero liked the sound. He tugged again, even harder this time. Maya gasped and her fingers dug into Zero’s thick shoulder. Her nipples were left pleasingly erect as Zero’s fingers left them to slide up her neck. Maya let out a low whine as he left her sensitive area. Her markings glowed as bright as the fire burning in the middle of the room. He liked the detest he achieved from the siren as he let his hands wander elsewhere.

Zero smiled beneath his mask.

And then his attention turned elsewhere...the siren’s thin red panties separating him from where he wanted to explore most. Unknown territory only studied by ear...not by experience. His fingers whisked down her body to her folded ankles.

In one swift motion Zero pulled her ankles out from under her and she fell back on the bed with a soft plunk. The mattress groaned as Zero shifted the weight and pushed himself between Maya’s thighs once more.

Zero slid his fingers underneath the soft underwear and rubbed the strange material between his fingers. Everything he felt was a completely new sensation for him. His fingers were extremely sensitive to all touch, as was the rest of his body. Though thick skinned, he was quite overly sensitive to feeling...including pain. Thus resulting in him rarely being without his armor.

He grabbed the flimsy material and with a quick tug he ripped them right from Maya’s body. Maya gasped with shock and intrigue. Zero balled the soft undergarments in his palm savoring them and then tossed them aside. Zero slid his hands down Maya’s sides and then let his eyes wander to where her thighs met, a thin amount of blue velvet hair lined the skin there, matching her gorgeous locks atop her head. Zero’s hand slowly proceeded downward until he met with her hot mound. Zero let a single finger slide over her clitoris pulling a loud breathy moan from Maya’s lungs, causing her back to arch ever so slightly.

Zero marveled at the spark inflicted by such a simply touch. He pressed the pad of his thumb to her sensitive spot and began to rub slow steady circles there.

Maya’s eyes fluttered with pleasure and her lips parted as she moaned loudly in response to her alien lover’s tantalizing touch. Zero pressed a little harder and Maya’s back jolted upward, her legs wrapping around Zero’s hips tightly, her delicate fingers grasping the sheets desperately.

Zero observed how flushed her pale cheeks were with brilliant red, and how loudly she professed her delight for his advances.

Zero’s touch was naturally soft, he merely loved to touch things, feel them, explore them and apparently this gave him a sort of beginners advantage.

Maya could feel her body breaking down around her, the tightening between her thighs was almost unbearable, she was just at the brink of her peak and she couldn’t stop it. Zero did not even seem to know what a hold her had on her. His pure curiosity was adorable to her.

And suddenly the curious assassin slid one of his long fingers inside.

Maya threw her head back and mewled out loudly as the simply act sent her spilling wildly over the edge. Her thighs squeezed together only being stopped by Zero’s hips between them, her body convulsed with the waves of pleasure, her breath coming to her in pieces, her moans filling Zero’s ears. Loud, delicious, hearty moans...Zero could make a meal of them they were so rich. Zero could feel Maya’s insides gently squeezing around his digit as her body shivered with involuntary pleasure.

Maya fell back panting and winded, mouth agape eyes closed. Zero observed her chest rise and fall with the heavy breathing.

Zero pulled his finger from the sighing siren, and took note of its wet, warm feeling. He could only imagine what it would feel like were he to intrude another piece of his male anatomy upon her, he quivered at the thought.

Maya looked breathless and worn.

“You are satisfied? My performance to your liking, your sighs make me assume so.” Zero said leaning over her tenderly, letting his hands wander over her again, his curiosity of her female form not just yet fulfilled.

Maya nodded, and hung her drooping arms around Zero, words failing her miserably. She relished in the high of her orgasm, basking in the glory and warmth of sweet release as Zero continued to explore her. He seemed quite satisfied with that at the moment giving her all the time she needed to recover. She sighed heavily her lips pulling up in a luscious smile. She ran one of her fingers up the length of his arm, then slowly grabbed his explorative hand. Zero didn’t seem to like her taking his hand from her body much, he looked up at her quizzically.

“You are awfully talented with your hands...” Maya whispered breathlessly.

A smile hologram appeared at her words.

Then her satisfied smile curled into a grin with devilish intent.

“Let’s see how you are with the rest of your body...” She cooed as she slowly leaned into Zero’s chest and let her gentle hand wander down his lithe body.

The smile was replaced with an exclamation mark.

Over his torso, past his stomach, tracing the small “V” shaped lines leading down below his belt line.

She taunted at his belt a little before sliding her hand over his weakness, where her fingers accurately squeezed.

Zero’s elbows shook slightly and his hands gripped the bedding, he let a pitiful moan pass his lips and Maya simply smiled at her poor assassin overwhelmed by the weakness of arousal.

Zero was suddenly made very aware of his current state, he was so hard it was beginning to become painful. His anatomy pressed against his pants searching for more room when there was none.

“Take them off.” Maya hissed to him.

He shuddered at her words, nothing on the earth could make him happier than to have her command him like that all day long.

Zero leaned up and obeyed his bossy Siren. Her eyes glowed with pleasure as he listened to her intently.

Zero unlatched his belt and let it slide to the floor, his shields, equipment and everything else going with it. He was never in such a vulnerable state, just another reason why this type of entertainment never appealed to him, having to strip yourself of all protection. But for Maya he would.

He undid his buttons and quickly unzipped his zipper. He grabbed his waistline with his thumb and tugged the material down skillfully.

Maya watched curiously as he did so, licking her lips slowly in anticipation...this was even more exciting than finally finding out what his skin looked like. Would his male anatomy be somewhat different? She leaned forward eager to see.

Zero saw Maya’s obvious curiosity and slowly unsheathed himself from his clothing's confines, he was more than compliant to fill her curiosities needs.

Maya’s eyes widened as he did so.

His full erection sprung free of his clothing.

He was a formidable length, she assumed about eight inches.

Deliciously thick to his base and thinner at his head...she marveled for a moment at his glans.

His tip sported an angry purple color, darker than the shining purple of Eridium, but lighter than the sky at midnight.

His shaft was blue underneath his head then faded to the pale flesh tone of his skin.

It was most intriguing to Maya’s hungry eyes.

Unlike anything she had ever seen before, she was instantly mesmerized.

Zero kicked his pants off onto the floor and took his place between Maya’s legs once more.

Maya delicately ran her pointer finger over Zero’s erection, up his underside feeling its texture, then over his harshly swollen glands, coming away with a tear of pre-cum on her fingertip.

Zero shivered at her touch and groaned thickly.

His brain was mush, whirling with sensation and pleasure.

Her touch, her smell, her aura, her voice, all of it surrounded him in a warm ecstasy that left his head dizzy.

Maya wrapped her soft palm around his arousal and Zero all but collapsed, he was so hard, his cock pulsating with need, he needed her like nothing he had ever needed before.

He needed to be inside her. And he needed it that instant.

Zero grabbed Mayas arms and in one quick movement pinned them to her sides against the bed. Maya gasped at the suddenly rough action.

Zero couldn’t stand it another second. Every cautious rule he lived by faded in the flaming embrace of passion.

Zero grabbed his arousal and guided his head into Maya’s folds, stretching her slowly with his size.

Maya lamented with pleasure as he entered her, gently making room for himself.

Her velvet walls squeezed gently around Zero’s girth as he slid in farther, bringing satisfying mewls from the lips of his siren lover.

Zero was melted butter, his body taking action when his brain failed. His hands gripped tighter around Maya’s wrists as he pinned her down with the rest of his body. Maya lost herself in the strength of the man on top of her, he was lean, but his power was something to be withheld.

Zero rolled his hips forward thrusting in as far as he could go, feeling the warmth and moist nature of her encasing him. His eyelids lulled heavy behind his mask as he thrust again...and again...and again, faster and harder with each movement. His head pressing against her end the more powerful he thrust. Zero was aware of Maya’s passionate cries, but the feeling consuming him had dulled all his senses. His thought process was shredded, his reflexes only focused on the act of mating, every nerve in his body was lost in a drug like effect.

Maya’s legs gripped tighter around him, forcing him to work harder to thrust into her.

Maya’s tattoos glowed brightly, lighting the entire room in their colors, power seeped from her body, her left hand glowed with heat as Zero held it to the bed, it burned his hand but he did not care, he only gripped tighter.

Maya was his prey and he was the hunter, taking her as his trophy, taking her as he pleased.

Zero’s breaths came in short pants.

His hologram flashed several different symbols at once as if it were confused, couldn’t make up its mind what he was feeling or why.

Maya’s back arched up, her moans had quickly escalated to yells of heightened pleasure, blue ribbons encircled the two of them, searing Zero’s exposed flesh, it hurt, but at the same time it felt magnificent.

Zero ravaged her, his hard thrusts reverberating up through her body time and time again his pace quick and unforgiving.

Maya’s body exploded in raw, unimaginable pleasure.

She cried out loudly as she unwound around Zero, her powers running uncontrolled.

The mattress began to quiver, and the table across the room smashed into the opposite wall.

Zero could feel her power in his bones, ringing through him like electricity.

Her walls squeezed around Zero’s cock, her body reacting to the intensity of the orgasm forced upon her. He threw his head back and felt the pleasures of her peak swallow him.

He could hardly breathe, the fire inside him finally burned out of his control, it consumed him in rushing flames.

“AH!!!!!” Zero cried out loudly.

Quickly he pulled himself from her body as he hit is much needed finish.

He released himself upon Maya’s heaving body, several powerful bursts of his semen decorating her squirming form.

Maya felt Zero finish on her and she sighed out pleased.

The assassin’s load was hot on her body, some running down her soft cheek.

Her powers waned and died as she came down from her high.

Maya’s eyes fluttered open and she slowly accessed the scene before her. She was covered in glistening blue liquid, sticky in nature...what she guessed was Zero’s seed.

Zero’s hands were still tightly gripped around Maya’s wrists, his wilting erection oozing cum on her lower stomach.

Zero slumped now, his chest heaving, his helmet hung as if it were suddenly very heavy on his neck.

Maya suddenly wondered why he hadn’t just taken it off, but she decided that was a question to be saved for later.

He slowly released her arms and leaned hard on the bed for support.

Maya tenderly reached out and spread her fingers across the side of the assassin’s mask, cradling his heavy head.

He was so unimaginably tired. He could not remember a time in his life that he had ever felt this kind of satisfying lethargy. He could hardly keep his eyes open.

Zero wobbled on unsteady arms.

Maya slid out from under him and kissed his faceplate.

“Rest.” She said softly.

Zero collapsed onto the bed, his mask reflecting a bright heart, he reached up to touch Maya’s face, his thumb gently brushing her skin.

“You....are in need...of showering. My pleasure...soiled you. I enjoyed that...greatly.” Zero managed in staggered breaths.

Maya smiled down at him and gently dabbled her fingers in her lovers finish on her stomach, it was the most unusual color she had ever seen. It was as if she had been painted in starry blue, but the texture assured her it was no paint.

“I’ll shower. You need to sleep.” Maya said fondly looking down upon him.

Maya slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed...they were still trembling terribly.

Getting to her feet was quite a challenge she quickly found.

Maya staggered to the shower room, leaning on the door for support and then the counter as she stepped inside.

She had never been so satisfied in all her life.

She let the water kiss her shoulders and wash the mess from her body. She felt lighter than air, as if every trouble she had ever had was lifted from her and dissipated instantly. She showered for a bit longer than she had meant to, but finally pried herself from the warm waters presence. She closed the bathroom door behind her silently and tiptoed across the room to where Zero slept.

His chest rose and fell with heavy sleep, he had not even bothered to put his armor back on, instead he remained nude except for his helmet.

Maya gently covered his sleeping form and joined him on the mattress.

Zero did not stir, he was dead to the world, completely spent of all energy.

Maya settled herself up against him, nuzzling into his warm body and closed her eyes to sleep.

 

The morning came all too quickly.

Maya awoke slowly, she stretched her arms up over her head gingerly, and pushed her toes out as far as they would go. She suddenly became aware of how sore and used her muscles felt, as if she had been fighting a whole field of Threshers. But it was a pleasant sort of sore. She looked over her shoulder to find a still sleeping Zero, his arms were tangled around her, his legs laid over her own. He was embraced still by heavy sleep. Maya turned over to face her sleeping counterpart, she touched his shoulder and fiddled with the hem of his helmet.

Zero fidgeted and groaned in his sleep and Maya smiled sheepishly.

Could he be any more deliciously adorable?

Maya thought fondly touching his thick skin.

The remnants of the night before almost felt unreal, like a hazed dream that had only existed within her sleep. But the sleeping male beside her reassured her it most certainly wasn’t.

Her stomach growled savagely and her hand immediately went to cover it in surprise. She had completely forgotten her ravenous hunger in the events of the night, and now her stomach begged her to put something in it. Maya gingerly slipped out of bed and crossed the room on as light of feet as she could manage. She looked into the stove and noticed the very charred Rakk meat Zero had put in it last night. It was nothing more than a withered black object. Maya pulled it from the stove and dumped it in the corner, considering it to be pretty much inedible. She got a fresh hunk of meat from the bag and put it on the small stove.

She presented her hands to the fires warmth and felt it toast her chilled hands. She fetched the fire some more wood to keep it burning and alive then sat down in front of its warm glow. The fire had died down some in the night’s time and left the room more chilled than she liked. Maya let it warm her cheeks and she basked in the comfort of it.

The wind still howled around their little safe haven. It was a wild thing, monstrous and free, baying its savage call across the lands.

Maya felt the sting of her wound and she winced, her bandages were in need of changing. She frowned at the thought, she wasn’t very sure she wanted to see the state of her wound....she had fainted last time.

Maya sighed....

What a pussy move that was...

She thought disapprovingly.

She looked over at Zero, who hadn’t moved an inch since she’d left the bed.

If she hadn’t had him there...she’d been dead several times over.

And to think how distrusting and awful she had been to him at first.

No wonder he thought she was a savage to begin with.

Who would have thought she’d end up in such a situation, though she figured she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Maya just sat in silence in the firelight watching the meat cook, turning it every so often, listening to the wind singing beyond the door.

The sea was restless, and the sky was dark.

Maya wondered if this storm would ever pass.

She looked over at her assassin become lover overnight.....maybe she didn’t care how long the storm lasted.

This was their own private little slice of heaven...she was really in no rush to leave it behind.

If her wound would hold...what was the urgency to leave?

Suddenly Zero made a small whimper in his sleep, and reached out his arm to Maya’s side of the bed.

Maya raised her head in concern.

His arm searched in vain for her form and his body searched for her warmth, he gave a little whine and stirred awake. His helmet presented a confused face and he groggily rose up on his elbows. He searched the room and then seemed to sigh with relief when he found Maya sitting contently by the fire. His shoulder’s relaxed and he flopped back down on the bed heavily.

Maya giggled.

“Still tuckered out big boy?” She teased affectionately.

Zero flashed an un-amused emoticon at her, quickly followed by a heart.

“The smell of nourishment, it rouses my neglected hunger, I am famished.” Zero said tiredly.

“It’s almost ready.” Maya said smiling.

The meat finished cooking and she took the makeshift plates back to the bed and set one next to Zero, who still hadn’t pulled himself from the warm blankets.

Zero rose slowly to a sitting position and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. He stretched upward in a catlike way, trying to shake all the kinks from his muscles.

He picked up the plate of food and flashed a smile hologram for his female companion.

He looked down at the plate, and then felt the weight of his helmet against his neck...He couldn’t eat without removing it.

Maya looked at Zero confused to why he wasn’t eating yet.

“I must ask a favor. Please turn away while I eat, my identity I cannot reveal.” He said hesitantly.

Maya frowned and stared at him.

What was with that stupid mask anyway...she was a little hurt he refused to show her what he really looked like.

She knew he wasn’t human already. Unless humans had suddenly started losing two fingers and sprouting blue and purple dicks.

So what was the point in hiding. After everything last night...

“Why?” Maya blurted.

Zero hadn’t really been prepared to answer why...

“I...have not shown my identity to many, not in years, i am fearful.” Was Zero’s vague reply.

Zero seemed incredibly sensitive about the subject.

Maya supposed she should not pry further.

She sighed heavily and turned her back to him.

“Always so full of secrets.” She grumbled.

Zero sighed.

“The time is not right, one day possibly, not this day.” He said apologetically.

Zero wanted to unveil himself to her...but he was just not ready. Last night had been a big feat for him...he needed baby steps after all of that.

Zero cautiously undid the back of his mask and lifted it back only enough to reveal his mouth. He tore at the food ravenously, devouring his entire plate quickly.

Maya wanted more than anything to turn around but she didn’t. She continued eating her food and tried to put it at the back of her mind.

When he was ready.

Zero finished his meal, replaced his helmet and set the tin on the floor.

He let out a satisfied smile and slowly scooted over to Maya who sat cross legged on the edge of the bed.

His arms came to encircle her and he rested the front of his helmet against the back of her head lightly. His hands moved to her shoulders where he squeezed and kneaded skillfully, melting away her sore muscles.

Maya sighed at his touch and Zero felt her body relax under his lithe fingers.

She was but putty in his hands, there for him to mold and shape to his liking.

Maya let her finished plate drop to the floor with a clatter and let herself become consumed in Zero’s touch upon her tired body.

Though she had slept well, her body was not accustomed to such a different type of strenuous activity.

The feeling was new and not all unpleasant. She felt satisfied, even in the morning hours, she still felt the sweet tingle of electricity in her body. The slight pain in her lower regions where Zero had filled her the night before. The pungent smell of their endeavors still clinging to the sheets. She felt like a naughty thing, basking in the pleasures of going about the deed without guilt or being caught. Smiling like a silly girl in the beginnings of a new crush.

Her smile curled upward farther with the hanging thought.

What was this feeling exactly? This strange new feeling she had acquired in such a short amount of time for the man now giving her body attention.

It was attraction like she had never felt before. An attraction so fierce it melted away her insides, made her heart race at the thought. An attraction that was primal, and yet intimate all in one breath. He was dangerous therefore she only wanted him more. Her savior now turned lover. She knew they would have to start their journey to Sanctuary once the storm ceased its wailing....but she did not want to rush it. The more time here, alone with him, to get to know him...the better.

She wanted to learn everything about him. Her curiosity about everything he was ate at her, filling her head until bursting. She wanted everything about him.

“Mmmm...” Maya cooed softly her eyes closing and her neck gently rolling to one side as Zero’s hands moved up and down her back.

She could just fall asleep like this, sitting up and everything.

Zero ran his fingers through Maya’s wild morning hair, combing it affectionately, attempting to get the small knots to come lose. He simply basked in the art of touching her. Every little motion was something to savor, something to dwell on for a moment and appreciate its divine beauty. The flow of her energy was mystifying.

They both basked in the feeling of full stomachs and warm emotion.

Zero sighed against her.

“The storm is withering. We will need to begin our way to Sanctuary. In the next day or so” Zero said slowly, his hands still busy with Maya.

Maya turned to Zero and pouted playfully.

“What if i don’t want to go. What if i want to stay here and keep you all to myself for a while longer.” Maya said teasingly.

A smile hologram bathed Maya in its red light.

“As delectable as that sounds. I must safely return you to Sanctuary. I took an oath.” Zero said sighing.

“The others, how many of them are there? What really happened...i don’t really remember much. I just remember waking up alone, my head hurt, and i had many burns. I wandered off on my own and found a bandit camp where i was able to gather medicine...” Maya said turning to look at the assassin.

“There are two others. Salvador and Axton. The Gunzerker and the Commando.” Zero said informatively.

“The train was a trap. it exploded before we knew what happened. There’s nothing left to it now.”

Zero paused.

“Axton had minor injuries. Salvador a laceration on the arm. I merely suffered burns to my armor.” He continued.

“Salvador and Axton...what are they like?” Maya said curiously.

She figured she would need to know a bit about them since they were to become the rest of her team.

“Salvador is small, loud, and unpredictable, he charges like a rhino blind into battle. Axton is precise, all about planning...but he charges like a rhino as well.”

Zero thought for a moment to better describe his counterparts that he had spent a few weeks with before he split ways to cover this area in search of the Siren.

“Axton likes to think he is the alpha male, he struts like a peacock but bites like a dog. Salvador....is just out to destroy things. He listens well, as long as he is killing he is happy.” Zero said shrugging his shoulders.

Maya pondered for a moment.

“They sound like an interesting bunch. But not nearly as fascinating as yourself.” Maya said smiling sheepishly.

Zero smiled and reached up to touch her face.

“Despite the closed nature. You tolerate my secrecy. Appreciated.” He said honestly.

Maya shrugged.

“I’m sure you get shit all the time about being so secretive, the least I can do is not pry.” Maya said touching his still bare shoulder.


	4. Leaving

Leaving

Three Days later:

 

Maya stood beside Zero at the window. The storm had died down considerably and if they had any chance of escaping this barren landscape they had to go now.

Zero had spent the past two days preparing, cooking the meat, salting it and saving it for the journey.

“We will leave at first light tomorrow. We must take the opportunity now. May not get another chance if we don’t” Zero said shortly.

Maya nodded.

Her wound was healed enough to make the journey now, of course she couldn't be as rough on her body as usual...but she could manage.

Maya had become considerably attached to the little room they called home as of now. She was slightly saddened to leave it behind tomorrow.

Her time spent here had changed her considerably.

For the first time in a long time she learned to trust. To trust in another living being. She trusted Zero unconditionally.

They had become close in the past week.

Not a night passed where they did not sleep together, entangled in each other’s embrace, listening to the storm outside, learning each other well. They talked, they listened, and even in silence there was so much to be had. Maya had not ever experienced such a type of bonding. It was uncharted waters, but with Zero she felt safe to put up sail and brave the sea.

Day after day she had watched as Zero’s walls fell slowly. He talked to her about his wanderings, shared stories with her. She still knew little about him...but more than she did at the start.

Maya knew this would be their last night with such shelter over their budding relationship. She wanted it to be special.

Maya placed her hand on Zero’s shoulder, reaching up to do so as he stood so much taller than her.

Zero looked down at the touch.

“We should enjoy the luxury of a shower while we have it.” She said sighing.

Zero nodded and continued surveying the land and forming their plan of travel for tomorrow.

Maya rocked on the balls of her heels. She shyly fiddled with her thumbs and bit her lip.

“I supposed you were off to shower. Something keeps you? Care to share thoughts?” Zero said turning to her.

Maya choked and looked up at him shyly.

“Would you want...to join me...maybe?” She said slowly.

Zero looked at her hesitantly.

He wanted more than anything to join her. But doing so would require him removing his helmet....

He grimaced at the thought....

“Showering...would require the removing of my helmet. I am unsure. I am fearful.” Zero said to her unsteadily.

Maya nodded.

“Zero...I don’t care what’s under there. I want to see you...all of you.” She said touching the dark plastic of his mask.

A sad face displayed on his faceplate.

“I am not....normal. I am different. Inhuman.” Zero said panicked.

Maya chuckled.

“Zero I think I gathered that already. And I don’t care.” She said pulling the taller male into her embrace.

Zero was not shy. He was taught early not to reveal your identity to anybody, it serves a weakness in your defense.

But Maya was not an enemy....

What would it harm?

Zero felt conflicted and it showed in his body language. Maya hugged him tighter and she felt Zero relax under her grip.

“If that is what you most want. Then I shall oblige. Anything to ensure your happiness.” Zero said warmly embracing her back.

Maya leaned back and smiled.

“Race you there!” She said grinning as she undid her armor and threw it on the bed.

She silkily undid her pants and let them fall, stepping out of them as she went. She disappeared into the shower room and there was a pause. Suddenly her panties landed at Zero’s feet and his ship was sunk.

Zero couldn’t seem to get his armor off fast enough, tripping out of his pants clumsily.

The sight was quite comical seeing the normally composed and graceful assassin stumbling over himself.

Maya giggled at him and put her hands on her hips as Zero finally made it over to her, absent of his clothes....all but his helmet.

Maya looked at him passionately and kissed his faceplate.

“Let me kiss you. The way it should be...” She said her eyes sparkling with need.

Zero felt his body tense as he slowly reached up to the back of his helmet. Years of habit screamed at him for such a thought. They were mad with fear.

Zero’s hands shook as he undid the latch, and loosened it.

He breathed in deep, as much air as his lungs could take.

He felt numb.

But Maya’s hopeful smile gave him strength.

He placed each of his hands on either side of his worn helmet and gently lifted up. It came free easier than Maya would have thought. She held her breath and touched Zero’s chest.

He lifted the helmet up and off, freeing him from its confines and set it gingerly on the countertop. He blinked once, twice, three times.

Maya simply stared, eyes full of filled curiosity and dazzle.

His skin was pale as the rest of him, only less of the small blue veins. His dirty blonde hair fell to his ears messy and untamed. His features were sharp and very male, lips thin, nose proportionate.

But Maya wavered as she met his eyes for the very first time. She was glued to them, entranced in their mystery.

His eyes were completely black, no pupils nor cornea, absent of all color except that deep gloss black. They reflected the small bit of light, shining like marbles set in his head.

Maya could not help herself, she reached up to touch him.

His skin was just as thick, but as her fingers ran down to his lips they felt incredibly soft under her finger pads. Now it was her that had explorative hands. She could not keep them from his wondrous face. She tiptoed as far as she could, grabbing Zero’s face with her palms and bringing it to hers. Her lips collided with his and Zero was instantly overwhelmed by the magnificent feeling.

Their lips fit together easily, sliding against one another’s. Her lips we plump as pillows against his, her hands becoming lost in his blonde mess of hair. He sighed against her, his hands sliding down her body, finding a holding spot at her rear, the soft flesh beneath his palms. Maya’s teeth gently pinched Zero’s bottom lip as she pulled away, the motion was erotic and Zero was hopelessly lost. He pulled himself against her forcefully, his proud erection pressing against her soft stomach.

Maya gasped and looked down quickly.

She smiled at Zero’s arousal and looked back up at her midnight eyed lover.

“You seem eager there big boy.” She teased in Zero’s ear, her tongue gently encircling it.

Her lips pursed together as she moved to suck the lobe of his tender ear.

Zero moaned richly and his grip on her tightened.

“I am helpless to my crippling need for your body. You are so delicious. You delicate fox...” He growled to her his voice laced with sexual desire.

His voice sounded much less robotic without his helmet, still rough and deep but if anything it was even more pleasing to Maya’s ears. Zero prodded Maya back into the shower. Her fumbling hands turned the knobs and they were instantly showered in warm, rich water. Before Maya could say another word Zero had pressed her hard against the tile wall and his lips were upon hers again.

He kissed her roughly, his tongue invading her orifice, forcing her lips apart. His tongue slid along hers, teasing hers meanly.

Suddenly he lifted her, forcing Maya to hang onto him with only her legs squeezed around his hips. Maya gasped at the advance and clutched Zero’s back for support. Her glowing eyes met his black orbs and they were lost in each other’s gaze.

“You do not shy away from my eyes. You only stare mystified. They do not frighten you?” Zero breathed his voice husky with need.

Maya shook her head.

“They are amazing...dangerous. Just the way i like you.” She said deviantly as she leaned down to bite his exposed neck.

Zero groaned with the contact of her teeth on his neck, it consumed him and made him weak at the knees. He couldn’t get enough of her sweet lips, their fullness, their texture, their form. Zero forced hard into another kiss as if he wanted to eat her right up. The big bad wolf and Maya was but a sheep in his teeth. Zero leaned back and smiled wickedly at the thought.

Maya looked so innocent, her eyes questioning as Zero looked upon her deviously. He was so full of emotion without his mask, she could see that confident smile, see his eyes playing in the light.

She could tell his thoughts were filthy as soon as the corners of his lips pulled up. She raised an eyebrow at him teasingly.

“I see nothing but a man up to no good in those eyes dear.” Maya said gently kissing his lips, her smile pressed against his.

“I am like a wolf, hungry for you. Jaws dripping for a taste of you. You are my ever enticing sheep i wish to consume.” Zero whispered to her smoothly as he kissed down her neck, pushing her into the wall harder.

“Then eat me up...my big...bad...wolf.” Maya said enunciating each word slowly ever so sexually.

Zero couldn’t stand it any longer. What a woman to make him so mad with lust. Not just a woman.

A Siren.

With a great, hard, thrust Zero pushed up into his Siren. Maya’s fingers dug into Zero’s thick flesh and she threw her head back involuntarily.

“AGH!!! ZERO!!!” She cried as Zero rammed into her hips, his head pressing snugly against her end, his thickness filling her.

Zero pressed his lips against hers again, he had to taste her more, he couldn’t pry himself from the wonderful feeling of his lips against hers. His slender hips rolled forward, penetrating her again and again. Zero’s body filled with heat and pleasure.

Her body was warm around him, and ever so tight around his throbbing erection. He gritted his teeth together as he pushed into her deeper, her heels digging into his buttocks.

The shower wall bit against Maya’s back, the slight pain only added to the pleasure of it all. She felt stretched and invaded....and she loved it.

Every sensitive area was given attention as Zero’s thick cock slid into her again and again. Maya cried out weakly, her eyes heavy with pleasure that she could not contain. Her markings glowed bright in the midst of utter pleasure. The blue light was reflected beautifully in Zero’s gloss black eyes.

Zero’s breath came in heavy short pants, his hands grasping the soft flesh of her rear tightly, bringing her to him as he thrust into her.

Maya threw her head back, exposing her tender neck to Zero’s teeth. He tasted her flesh ravenously, his tongue running up the length of her throat.

Zero could feel her increased heartbeat against him, her life thriving, blood flowing. So much energy. So much raw delicious energy. It coursed through her veins, Zero lapped it up hungrily. Knowing the pleasure he was pressing to her body was the reason for such intense energy.

She was but a puppet on his strings, he pulled her this way and that...teasing her, tempting her to the very edge. She mewled weakly, her fingers finding his hair, entangling within his blonde locks, her eyes squeezed shut in the mitts or pleasure. Maya’s energy flowed outward around her, blue light shining off the water that flowed over their nude bodies.

Maya was so tight around him, her insides so warm and wet against his shaft.

“Nnnng!! Oh you are so tight....so deliciously tight...” Zero growled lowly smashing his lips into Maya’s once more.

Maya gasped and ran her hands down the nape of his neck as he did so. Her heart was racing her mind was nothing but fluid, all her senses were wild with fire. Zero’s body against hers was driving every single one of her nerves insane. Her tattoos burned with power, wrapping the two of them in their blue lining, the room was suddenly ten times brighter.

Zero’s eyes were like marble, black as a wolf’s fur, the blue shining back to Maya.

Alien, Humanoid, Creature, whatever he may be, he was gorgeous.

Maya felt the muscles in her stomach tightening, the buildup of pressure was more than she could handle. She gasped loudly, her mouth wide, head thrown back as if to howl in pleasure.

“OH ZERO!!!!!!!!!!!” She cried weakly, her voice reverberating off the shower walls her eyes glowing oceanic blue.

Zero ceased his movement suddenly, his lips turned up in a wicked smile vicious and smooth. Maya looked at him gasping and squirming. She furrowed her eyebrows together and pushed against him needy and desperate. Zero’s smile widened as he continued to hold still. Maya whined and tried to get him to move.

Zero kissed her ear sensually.

“I very much like seeing you squirm. Knowing i control you. You are mine.” Zero growled savagely.

Then he forced up into her, quickening his pace rapidly without warning. Maya was undone by his words and his motions. Her body exploded in bright light, her muscles tightening as she was overcome by orgasm. Her fingers dug into Zero, the pain was so intense it was pleasurable, he bit down on the Siren’s illuminated neck and indulged himself in her pleasure.

Her body broke down into wild shudders, tightening around Zero’s large anatomy. Her moans were velvet on Zero’s ears.

“Mmmm oh...oh YES!!” Zero moaned weakly, his knees shaking slightly.

He could not fight off his own finish for a second longer. He lifted Maya from his cock and burst onto her still luminescent skin. Zero’s face was contorted to that of sheer pleasure, his mouth open ever so slightly allowing a weak moan to pass his lips. His blue cum dripped down Maya’s pert breasts, oozing down her soft skin. Zero’s wilting cock rested against her, still leaking the last remnants of his seed upon her.

Maya looked up at Zero’s tired face. His eyes drooped tiredly and he was panting like a worn dog. Zero tenderly let Maya slip from his grasp and she found her footing on the wet floor, her legs slightly unstable.

Maya wobbled a little trying to gain her balance and Zero gently gave her his arms to steady herself. Maya sighed out heavily and smiled gently at Zero.

He returned the smile wryly. He cupped his big hands around her face and kissed her forehead tenderly. He just basked in the presence of his tired, beautiful Siren.

Maya looked down at her stomach sheepishly, she was bathed in Zero’s thick finish. She dabbed her fingers in it and giggled.

Zero only smiled at her, he liked she didn’t mind his rather big and dirty finishes.

Maya washed the mess from her pale flesh and titled her head back under the warm stream of water. She savored every drop of it, for who knew how long it would be before they were able to have a warm shower once they wandered off into the snowy landscape.

Zero’s lithe arms wrapped slowly around her waist and his defined chin came to rest on her wet shoulder.

She felt him sigh heavily against her back, his naked flesh pleasant against hers. The warmth wrapped them like Christmas ribbon. Maya was lost in it, lost in the water, lost in the comfort, lost in the presence of her lover.

Maya turned her head to look back at Zero. His marble eyes were closed, his eyelids heavy and relaxed.

“Did I wear you out?” Maya cooed softly reaching back to stroke his blonde hair.

Zero nodded slowly against her.

“Well let’s get you to bed.” Maya whispered to him, turning so she could gently take his chin in her palms.

She kissed him slowly and he kissed back animatedly, as if the touch of her lips awakened his spent body. Zero reached up and reluctantly turned off the water. He did not want to leave its warmth but they needed all the rest they could get. They dried themselves with old sheets and retired to the bed that had become their personal safe haven for what seemed like forever.

Zero crawled into the bedding and plunked down hard his eyes but slits as sleep threatened to take him. Maya crawled in next to him and nestled herself against his naked form. He was so warm against her. So pleasant and comforting.

Zero’s heavy breathing signaled to her that he had already slipped into sleep. She smiled as she brushed his hair aside and gently touched his slacked cheeks. Hell he was gorgeous. She thought to herself her cheeks burning brightly as she let her fingers slide over his lips.

She settled reluctantly into sleep.

Tomorrow was another day.

The day they would leave their little slice of heaven they had so unexpectedly found.

Maya frowned at the thought and let herself fall into restless sleep.


	5. Journey

Journey

Maya awoke irritably to someone gently shaking her shoulder. She grimaced and sat up angrily to be awoken so early, only to be staring at the glowing heart hologram of Zero’s helmet. She looked at him tiredly and instantly her anger diminished. Her shoulders fell and she groaned loudly. She was tired from last night and wanted nothing more than to continue her slumber. Trudging out into a blizzard just didn’t seem as appealing...

Zero’s hologram reflected a warm smile and he slowly leaned back off the bed to give Maya her space.

“I have brought you your armor. You cannot be wandering in the snow naked. Though I would very much rather that attire.” Zero said deviously looking quite pleased with himself.

Maya rolled her eyes and grabbed her folded armor off the bed where Zero had placed it. She began dressing herself and she felt Zero’s eyes burning into her. Maya looked up and narrowed her eyes at Zero.

“Didn’t get a good enough peek last night huh?” She said smugly snapping on her armor.

Zero’s hologram flashed to its version of blushing.

“I-I....” Zero stuttered embarrassed.

“I cannot help it. I am male. Your body is most desirable.” He said shuffling his foot sheepishly.

Maya quite liked making her cocky assassin feel uncomfortable.

She smiled and stood to pull up her pants. She equipped her shield, and strapped her Sinewy Ravager to her back. It was an impressive weapon for such a small woman Zero noted. But god was she ever a powerful thing, so in a way such a weapon only fitted her. Zero had filled a pack with as much meat as they could carry and already had his Hyperion sniper over his shoulder.

“Do you hunger? Do you wish to nourish yourself before we journey. It would be smartest.” Zero said taking a few steps toward her and gingerly touching her face.

Maya shook her head. Her nerves had the best of her appetite.

“I’m ok, thanks though.” She said looking up at his dark mask.

Zero looked at her sternly and she could feel his eyes narrowing at her behind the visor. She knew he was not happy with that answer. But he did not protest it, he merely shrugged and headed to the door. Maya followed him hesitantly. She didn’t really want to leave. She knew they had to. But she didn’t WANT to...What if sanctuary was different...what if it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be? And her and Zero? What were they? Hopelessly attracted to each other...She thought sighing. But other than that she had no idea where they stood. Would this little happening fade from memory when they reached sanctuary?

Maya swatted away all the buzzing thoughts flitting around her head and followed the tall male who had already swiftly exited the door. After heading down the stairs Maya was then bathed in the light of the day for the first time in many of them. She shielded her eyes and blinked rapidly, the temperature out here on the ice was much colder than in their little makeshift home. Maya trudged on irritably, her eyes adjusting to the brightness of it all. Zero’s strides were much longer than her own and he kept the pace quick and swift, leaving her a few steps behind him.

His sniper was out and ready and he was clearly constantly scanning the landscape for any signs of life. He was very alert, every movement precise and animal like. Maya held her SMG at her hip lethargically. She was not as animated and alert as her counterpart. Partly because her wound was still very sore and she didn’t want to push herself, and partly because she was consumed in thoughts.

Zero hugged the shelf tightly keeping a keen eye out for Rakk that decided they could be prey, or Bullymong burrows. Or bandit camps. All of those could be horrific if the vault hunters didn’t have the upper hand. Zero knew that Maya was not strong enough to be taking on any large enemies. Therefore he had to be on high alert at all times. He looked back over his shoulder at his moody siren and could tell she was clearly annoyed with the predicament.

He chuckled to himself, she was always such a little firecracker.

He continued through the snow but slowed his pace just a little to accommodate her less hurried strides. They continued on for hours, through snow and ice shelves only coming upon a small pack of bullymongs and escaping a flock of diving rakk by hiding in a cave. Maya’s feet felt incredibly heavy and tired, but she dare not alert Zero to this fact. She could keep up with him just fine and she wasn’t going to let a little wound slow her down. Zero walked with catlike grace his long legs moving him effortlessly over the landscape. Maya’s eyes wandered over his moving form.

Damn he has a nice ass...She thought a deviant smile cracking across her lips. She smiled at her thoughts and readjusted her weapon in her hand. She just wanted to run up and squeeze it. She laughed a little harder to herself.

Zero stopped hearing Maya’s chuckles and turned around to look at her.

Maya stopped and bit her lip embarrassed.

“You were laughing. Have I done something funny? Amusing?” Zero questioned in his robotic voice.

Maya shook her head and smiled.

“Nope, nothing at all” She said smugly.

Zero flashed a large question mark in her direction and shook his head. Humans...well and sirens were utterly confusing sometimes. Her face said one thing and her mouth said another. Zero turned and continued to walk. She was a strange thing.

Maya looked up at the grey skies and then back at her normal view of Zero’s backside always a few steps ahead of her.

“Where the hell are we anyway?” Maya whined shifting her gun again.

“Almost to Three Horns. Just exiting The Fridge. Need to cross Three Horns to get to Sanctuary.” Zero said informatively never even looking back at his whiney follower.

Maya groaned. Who knew how long that would take...days most likely.

Zero smiled beneath his helmet.

“You may whine all you want, It will get us there no faster, this i assure you.” Zero said tauntingly.

Maya frowned at him darkly and fisted her free hand.

“I am not whining.” She growled.

Zero smiled wider.

“Though I may be mistaken, It most certainly sounded like whining, complaining at the least.” Zero said smugly still keeping several steps between the two of them.

Maya was growing more annoyed by the second.

“I said I was NOT whining.” She hissed angrily.

“There is no need for fits, my you are fussy, perhaps you should have eaten breakfast.” Zero said playfully.

He loved pushing her buttons. Angry Maya was his favorite. She was so very sexy when she was angered. Her anger aroused Zero greatly, and he couldn’t help but to be tempted to bring it forth every chance he got. When she was angered, he wanted nothing more than to bend her over his knee and spank her for being such a brat. Zero hung on that thought longer than he should have, he was instantly overcome with warmth at it.

Maya kicked the snow furiously. God he may have been attractive as hell, but he was also so very good at annoying the fuck out of her.

“I am just fine without breakfast!” She barked at him teeth gritted.

Zero stopped and wagged his finger, scolding in her direction.

“Your silence is required, hush before you wake something bigger than us, if you had eaten breakfast you would not be acting childlike.” Zero scolded.

This threw Maya over the edge, she trudged over to Zero and jabbed a finger into his chest plate.

“Now look here wise guy I am not acting childlike! And I didn’t need breakfast!!” She said her eyes glowing angrily.

Zero all but melted at her anger...he couldn’t help but to push her just a little further.

“If you were to act any more childlike, I would be forced to take you over my knee, and punish you with my hand.” Zero said unfazed by the Siren stabbing her finger into his chest.

Maya’s eyes widened at the sentence and then immediately a deep scowl set on her face.

Fuck he was being so damn cocky!!!

“I’d like to see you fucking try. Just shut up and walk...” Maya hissed brushing past him.

“Such a mouth you have on you, so very loud, I will silence you if need be.” Zero threatened smiling smugly as he walked shoulder to shoulder with his siren.

Maya did not even look at him.

“As if you could.” Maya hissed.

“I believe I have several ways of accomplishing the task, would not be hard, relatively easy.” Zero said cheerfully.

Maya pouted and looked up at him angrily.

“Don’t make me phaselock your cocky ass.” Maya warned irritably.

Zero put his hands up teasingly.

“Apologies my siren, i dare not push you to violence, no need for that level of tantrum.” Zero said stepping a little closer to her.

“Tantrum!?” Maya said angrily.

“Besides I am fairly certain I would subdue you, before any harm came to me, for arguments sake.” Zero said ginning, his faceplate flashing a devious smile.

Maya’s hand flickered with power as she turned on her heel to face Zero.

“Don’t say i didn’t warn you!!” She barked.

“You’ll regret ever calling me a child....” Maya started but her words trailed off as Zero suddenly stepped closer to her closing the gap between the two, pressing himself against her.

Zero reached around Maya’s back and grabbed her rump, forcing her up against his body.

Maya yelped and stared doe eyed at her assassin. Zero looked down at her displaying that bright red heart she ever so loved, his left hand held her firmly against him and his right stored his gun on his back freeing it. His hand trailed down her side and hovered at her waistline. He slowly extended two fingers and ran them between her thighs ever so tauntingly. Maya’s breath hitched and she arched against Zero’s thin body.

“Mmm...” She mused as Zero’s fingers pleased her.

Then he suddenly hesitated, resting his hand on her belt line.

“As I said before, silencing a whiney siren....difficulty level minimal.” He whispered to her smiling.

Maya gasped and pushed off of him quickly.

That tricky son of a bitch!....She thought angrily. She stared at him writhing in anger and yet she had to admit it...he had won. Damn him.

“Whatever” She growled and stormed forward.

Zero removed his gun from his back and chuckled cheerfully. God he liked being right.

“A simple touch, I leave you needy, I am awesome.” He chimed passing her up once more.

Maya bit her lip and followed him defeated. He was such a damn tease...

They trudged onward for many more hours, until the sun was beginning to dip behind the horizon. Zero came upon a cave that seemed to be abandoned of all life and he looked back at Maya. Her pace had slowed over the past few hours and he knew she was in desperate need of a rest.

“We will hold up here for the night, a good place to rest, out of the wind.” Zero said gently leading Maya inside.

Maya followed obediently and once inside slumped down against the rocky wall and slid down to a sitting position. Her feet hurt, her side ached and she felt heavy and lethargic. Zero hefted the pack of his shoulders and opened it up. He took out some of the dried Rakk meat and offered it to the weary Maya. She took it and chewed slowly the salty taste filling her mouth and making her realize skipping breakfast was a horrible idea. She was famished.

“Thank you” She said softly.

Her muscles felt very worn.

She finished her helping and looked at Zero who she had noticed was not eating.

“Aren't you hungry?” She asked softly.

Zero shook his head.

“I am fine. We need more nourishment for you. I can go without.” Zero said gently.

Maya frowned.

“You need to eat.” She said

“Unlike you I consumed food this morning. I do not need it. I am fine.” Zero said displaying a smiling face to Maya’s worried expression.

Maya felt the nourishing food flowing through her body, she felt its healing powers coursing through every nerve. She sighed out thankfully. Thank goodness for Zero. In all his cockiness and all his mystery, thank goodness for him. She’d be dead without him. She felt much less like an empty shell when he was near. Not as hollow as normal. The warmth that coursed around her was undeniably pleasurable.

Maya looked on as Zero began a small fire for them to huddle around. Within minutes Zero had coaxed warm flames from a small pile of sticks on the ground. It burned bright orange basking them in its cozy light. Maya looked at Zero as he sat crouched on the opposite side of the fire.

“How many more days until we get to sanctuary?” Maya said sighing.

She was very tired of these frozen lands.

“Four maybe five. Despite your injuries we covered much ground, this is good.” Zero said rocking on the balls of his feet.

Maya breathed out. Well that wasn’t as bad as she had expected. Maya’s eyes felt heavy and she felt herself begin to slump but startled awake when her head had nowhere to rest. Zero stood and went around the fire to Maya’s side. He slid down beside her and patted his leg inviting her to lay her head upon it. Maya obliged without question. She curled up next to the tall, dark armored, male and laid her head comfortably in his lap.

She was asleep almost instantly.

Zero stayed awake looking out into the darkness at the mouth of the cave. The wind was held at bay by the cave’s protection. Zero sighed heavily and looked down at the sleeping siren. She was very serene in the presence of slumber. Zero was as intrigued by her in sleep as he was by her when she was full of emotions. Except maybe anger. He was more intrigued by anger. Anger was raw and wild like some sort of animal. He liked that much more than was healthy. It just brought up everything he loved so much. Maya was challenging when she was angry, and how he loved a good challenge. Thus his entire reason for coming to this strange planet. The challenge of Handsome Jack. The Challenge of the Vault...The challenge of the Warrior. But it seemed by chance he may have come across the greatest challenge of all without even meaning to. Maya was certainly challenging alright.

Zero mulled the thoughts over fondly.

He spent most the night relishing in such thoughts before he drifted off for a short slumber just before dawn.

Maya felt the cool sting of morning upon her exposed flesh and squinted her eyelids together tightly. She turned over and shifted her head irritably. She sat up slowly only to see Zero already awake and flashing her a fond morning smile. She smiled back sleepily. Zero rose to his feet and offered Maya his hand.

“Again we must journey, much ground to cover, no time to waste.” He said cheerily.

Maya hauled herself to her feet as well and followed Zero out into the snow again leaving their dying fire behind them.

 

Later that day:

 

Maya walked a few steps behind Zero as always and couldn’t help but become lost in the scenery and more thoughts. Zero was the quiet type...that made the journey all the more boring. She found much amusement in watching the assassin’s body move but she was now longing to hear his voice.

“So...why did you come here?” Maya said suddenly.

Zero didn’t even look back over his shoulder.

“The vault offered a challenge, I live for challenge, I was instantly drawn.” He said quickly reloading his rifle as they came over a hill.

“Oh. That’s...neat.” Maya said pondering.

He really didn’t offer much when he talked. The most animated he ever got is when they were having sex. After that he went right back to Mr. mystery.

Maya sighed.

Zero hefted his sniper up and looked through the scope down at a small bandit camp.

“Bandit’s over this hill, stay back, ill dispose of them..”

Before he could take his shot, suddenly there was the loud burst of bullets to his left. He looked over at Maya who had already drawn her SMG and unleashed its wrath. The two bandits lay bloody in the snow. Maya smiled and brushed past Zero’s shoulder.

“Gotta be quicker than that big boy. Just because I’m wounded doesn’t mean I’m helpless.” Maya said sashaying past the dumbfounded assassin.

He dropped his weapon and sighed at the impossible woman that had already wandered off down the hill toward the camp. There was just no dealing with her. She was constantly defiant and impossibly stubborn. Not to mention opinionated, feisty and hard headed on top of it all. But it just made her all the more desirable. He shook his head and followed after her. By the time he got there Maya had already raided most the area for ammo and money. She turned and looked at him looking quite smug and pleased with herself. Zero just let her have her little moment, her smugness was somehow attractive as much as it was annoying anyway.

“What no smart-ass remark? Or is the big bad assassin at a loss for words?” Maya taunted putting her hands on her hips a wicked smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Zero displayed an un-amused hologram on his faceplate.

“Pouting are we? Because I stole your kill huh?” Maya continued smiling wildly.

“To claim I am pouting is foolish. You are mistaken. You shot well.” Zero said clearly annoyed.

Maya waggled her hips in a sort of dancing way her smile expanding.

“Ohhhhh sure you aren’t pouting. Sureeeeee.” She sang annoyingly.

Zero turned to continue on past the bandit camp ignoring Maya’s attempts at getting to him. She chuckled and followed on behind him.

“Big pouty pants. Now who is being childlike?” Maya cooed.

Zero turned back to her harshly.

“Not to be rude, But do you mind stopping, I tire of your taunting.” Zero blurted.

Maya grinned triumphantly. Now who was pushing who’s buttons.

“Oooooooo or what are you going to do? gag me?” Maya said snorting.

“The thought had crossed my mind, Though on the other hand, I could fill your mouth with something else to make you cease.” Zero said grinning evilly under his helmet.

Maya stopped dead and frowned at him. Zero just walked on chuckling heartily to himself. Maya steamed.

“Hrumph...” She said folding her arms and following him.

“No more smart words? Have i silenced the Siren? Or does she want to take me up on my offer?” Zero said flashing a cheeky smile at her.

Maya frowned darker.

“Oh shut up...” Maya growled.

Once again the assassin’s cunning had left her at a loss for words.


	6. New Home

New Home

In three days’ time the two travelers had crossed Three Horns and neared the travel station to Sanctuary. Maya lagged behind Zero’s long strides. Her feet felt like rocks and all she wanted to do was take a four hour shower and just soak. She had been splattered in blood, fallen in bullymong droppings and caked in mud and slush. She was in desperate need of cleaning. Her hair was a mess, un-brushed and unwashed made for disastrous results.

Zero turned back to her to make sure she was still there.

“We approach the city, not much further, can you make it?” Zero asked stopping.

Maya suddenly felt light headed, her eyes blurred and she became overwhelmingly dizzy. Her eyes fluttered and Zero was immediately at her side barely making it there to catch her in time. He held her head tenderly and gingerly heaved her into his arms, her legs hung limply as her cradled her.

“I’m sorry...I just...I’m so tired” Maya whispered.

“Hush now, Just sleep, we are here do not worry.” Zero said holding her close to his armor as they approached the travel station.

The twinge of power surged through Zero’s body as they traveled. They were instantly transported to a windowed room in the middle of Sanctuary next to a fast travel station. Zero readjusted the worn siren and headed quickly through town. Several sanctuary citizens stared on in wonder. Hushed whispers following close behind Zero.

“Is that....another Siren?” One girl whispered to a man.

They seemed wary and a bit afraid. Most slunk off into the shadows as he passed fearful of the new creature he held.

Zero headed straight to headquarters. The place that they had shortly called home before Zero had set out into the wastelands in search of their missing counterpart. It was a two story building. Bearing several rooms within it some with bunks some with twin beds all worn but all still useable. Zero had claimed the room farthest away from the others, down a long hallway off on its own. He decided instantly this is where he would house Maya.

He wouldn’t want any of the others to get their grubby hands on her in this state. He knew the other vault hunters, but he did not trust them. Salvador maybe, he didn’t really seem fazed by too much except drinking and killing. But Axton...that was another story.

Zero snorted at the thought.

Zero kicked open the door and was met by the eyes of a very surprised Salvador that sat at the small kitchen table just to the left of the front door.

“Aye! What in the hell.....?” He yelled jumping back from the table.

“Zero....who?...Is that?” He said surprised as he came over toward Zero.

“The other vault hunter, I succeeded in finding her, She needs a shower and nutrients.” Zero said brushing past the shocked Pandoran.

Salvador followed quickly as Zero whisked her off to the shower room.

“Err...you need help?” Salvador said looking up at the taller male.

Zero laid Maya tenderly down on the floor and looked back at Salvador. Zero knew he was only trying to help, but Zero would be the only one undressing the barely conscious female. And that was that.

“No, I can handle this, gratitude.” Zero said.

Salvador nodded and headed back into the hallway. The squat man ran one of his massive palms through his hair and sighed loudly. He was shocked, confused and curious all in one second. They hadn’t seen or heard from the mysterious Assassin in months and then suddenly he shows back up with the missing vault hunter in tow...a siren to top it all off?

“Oy....Lilith is going to have a cow about this...” Salvador said gruffly.

Zero gingerly stripped Maya of her clothing and helped her to sit on the old tile of the shower flooring. He turned on the water and made sure it was at least luke-warm. The showers temperature swelled to a comfortable warmth. Zero was surprised the last time he had stayed her hot water was impossible to come by, they must have fixed it since his absence.

Maya groaned as she felt the water kissing her skin. Zero gently soaped her down washing the thick layer of muck off her flesh. She muttered little sounds of pleasure and her eyes fluttered open just slightly.

“Where are we?” She questioned confused as she came round.

“Sanctuary, You may call it your new home, It isn’t much but it will suffice.” Zero said gently running a wash cloth down her cheek.

Maya lifted her weary eyes to her assassin and nodded.

“You carried me all the way?” She said ruffling her eyebrows together.

“Of course, You could not walk, It is my duty.” Zero said washing her perfect legs slowly.

She was so beautiful. Zero ran the cloth up her shoulder squeezing the warm water over her body. It ran down over her breasts and down her torso to the floor like a tiny waterfall. Zero marveled in the beauty of her naked form, but quickly tore himself from such thoughts and resumed the role of nurse. After thoroughly washing the dirt from Maya’s hair and body Zero gave her his arms to steady her as she rose and grabbed an old towel to dry her with. He ruffled her blue locks and then wrapped her body in the warmth of the cloth. Maya smiled fondly at her caretaker. Before Maya could protest Zero had scooped her up again and whisked her out the door.

“I can walk now...” Maya huffed.

Zero displayed a smiley face.

“I much rather like toting you around, I’m not willing to take chances, No complaints.” Zero said opening the door to what Maya assumed was his room.

There was a full sized bed against the back wall in the corner, a large desk in the opposite corner and the entire wall was lined with artifacts, guns, parts and various other things that in all reality looked like junk to her. Maya’s eyes wandered the room curiously.

“It is not much, But the bed is comfortable, You need sleep.” Zero said gently setting Maya down on the plush comforters that looked much newer than any of the beds she had seen in the other rooms.

They looked expensive. Maya threw the towel on the floor and eagerly cuddled down into the blankets and bedding. The pillow swallowed her head hungrily. It was so soft and so pleasant Maya couldn’t help but to sigh in pleasure. Now this is what she called a bed. The warm blankets wrapped around her naked form and kept her safe from the chill that was creeping in from the falling night outside. Zero smiled and pulled the covers over her more and tucked them in around her.

“You need food. Is soup to your liking? I can fetch some.” Zero asked her softly.

Maya nodded and smiled.

“Soup sounds wonderful” She said tiredly.

Zero nodded and made sure she was tucked in good one last time before taking his leave, gently leaving the door cracked just enough for him to be able to hear her if she called. He whisked down the hallway and rounded to the kitchen. Salvador sat at the kitchen table a beer in hand, and as soon as the assassin entered he could feel the hefty man’s curiosity on him.

“So....where the hell you been for all these months!? And where did you find her!? A Siren??? Oh you just wait until Lilith hears about this, She’s gunna come unglued you brought her in without her looking her over first...” Salvador said waving his hands animatedly.

Zero’s back was to Salvador as he put a pot on the stove and began to sift through the fridge for ingredients.

“I took an oath to find her and return her, I found her in the Fridge half dead from a bullymong attack, she is not a danger she has a lot of healing to do.” Zero said not looking back at the other man.

“Aye...if you say so...but you need to run it by Lilith as soon as you get a chance...” Salvador said fiddling his thumbs.

“Agreed. Though i had hoped maybe you would do me a favor, and alert her for me friend.” Zero said stirring the soup thoughtfully.

“OH no! Don’t you drag me into this! I didn’t realize the other vault hunter was a Siren too! Hell i was too busy focusing on my charred ass to get a good look at her! You know how Lilith is with new comers, that’s your deal.” Salvador said crossing his arms.

Zero flashed a frowning face in his direction.

“Don’t give me that face you manipulative son of a bitch.” Salvador huffed.

“The Siren needs my care, leaving her side as of now is not an option, I beg of you gunzerker.” Zero pleaded calmly.

Salvador bit his lip and growled. He shifted in his seat and then finally sighed.

“Fine! Fine, you win, go take care of your new pet...I’ll take the heat from Lilith...if I come back with all my hair fried off it’s your fault.” Salvador said in his heavy accent.

He growled and grumbled as he pushed the chair back with a screech and ambled out the front door. Zero chuckled. The smaller man was rough around the edges...ok really rough around the edges...Zero had once witnessed him rip open a man’s throat with his teeth....but Salvador had a big heart. He was an intriguing specimen.

Zero finished his soup and poured it into porcelain bowl.

He gently opened the door to his room to find Maya fast asleep tangled in the comforters a very satisfied look on her sweet face. Zero sat tenderly down on the comforter and Maya stirred. Her sleepy eyes settled on Zero and she smiled.

“Whatever that is, it smells amazing.” She said groggily.

Maya sat up and snatched the bowl from Zero’s hands. She gulped the soup ravenously, licking her lips every so often, consuming it more like an animal than any woman. Zero couldn’t help but to love her primal nature. She was so interesting in every way and movement. Maya finished off the soup and licked her fingers satisfied.

“Thank you.” She said grinned widely.

She suddenly grabbed Zero by the helmet and kissed his faceplate softly. Zero blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“It was nothing, your health is of upmost importance to me, nothing surpasses it.” Zero said reaching out and brushing her still damp hair.

“You make a damn good nurse big shot.” Maya said snuggling back down.

Zero set the bowl on the floor and crossed the room to his desk. He might as well clean his sword and tune up his guns while the siren regained her strength. Zero fiddled with his gun as Maya slept soundly, cleaning the blood off its barrel wiping it down tuning it up making sure it was in working order. A jamming gun was nothing he wanted to deal with while in battle. Suddenly there was a loud crash from the front of the apartment. Maya jolted awake and Zero dropped his gun cleaner in surprise.

“ZERO!!!!!!!! GET YOUR ASSASSIN ASS IN HERE!!!!!” came a woman’s bellowing voice from the living room.

Zero cursed under his breath and sprinted for the door. Maya looked at him in panic.

“Stay her, do not panic, I will handle it.” Zero said shutting the door behind him.

Zero cautiously slunk into the living room. Lilith stood in the doorway flaming, her eyes glowing. A panting gunzerker stood helplessly behind her.

“I-I tried to explain to her...”Salvador tried helplessly.

Lilith locked in on Zero.

“THERE you are...” She growled crossing the room toward him.

“What in the hell do you think you were doing!?” Lilith barked only inches away from Zero’s faceplate.

“I found the missing vault hunter, returned her to sanctuary, i did as duty required.” Zero said simply.

Lilith fumed.

“You did not even run this by me! You should have come to me first!!!! Nobody is supposed to enter Sanctuary without being checked out!!! This vault hunter could have been working for Jack!!!! She could have been influenced by the enemy!!!” Lilith yelled.

Zero took a step back the flaming Siren’s voice hurting his sensitive ears.

“When she was found, she was barely clinging to life, she is no threat.” Zero said folding his arms.

Lilith tapped her foot and narrowed her eyes.

“Well, where is she.” Lilith said angrily.

“She needs rest, you cannot bother her, she is weak.” Zero pleaded holding Lilith back as she tried to storm forward.

Lilith stepped back at Zero’s defiance and her eyes burned wildly.

“Don’t make me hurt you.” Lilith said her powers whirling around her energy building quickly.

Within a split second Zero had disappeared into thin air, and the next thing Lilith knew the sharp end of Zero’s sword was at the siren’s neck.

“You will not touch her, I will not allow it, I will slice your throat if you so much as step in her direction...” Zero growled his hands tight on the handle of his sword.

The two did not move they just locked on each other in a deadly standoff.

“Wait! Stop!” Came a voice from end of the hall.

Lilith and Zero both turned in the direction it came from. Maya stood at the end of the hall her eyes narrowed in the direction of the Siren that stood merely inches from Zero’s drawn sword. Lilith slowly lowered her hand and Zero slowly lowered his sword.

“I heard your concern, I don’t mean any harm. Zero saved my life. I’m not with Jack, I got lost after the train explosion.” Maya said walking toward the two of them.

Zero’s mask displayed a smile in Maya’s direction and Lilith looked at him confused.

“You mean...you’re a siren? The last vault hunter is a siren?” Lilith said confused.

“If you had not jumped to attack me, I would have explained, Your anger blinds you.” Zero said flashing an angry face at the red haired siren.

“Well...she still could have been a deadly weapon if fallen into Jack’s hands...but she is a powerful addition to our team that we could greatly use.” Lilith said brushing past Zero.

“I’m Lilith i apologize for any misunderstandings I’m just trying to run a safe hold around here and build an army, that’s a lot on the brain I just can’t let anybody waltz into Sanctuary...but you, fellow Siren are more than welcome here! Welcome sister!” Lilith said happily.

That was the thing about Lilith her moods could flash from one extreme to the next in a split second. Zero sheathed his sword once more and then stepped aside as Lilith headed back to the front door.

“And Zero...don’t pull shit like this again.” She said glaring at the assassin.

Zero watched her slam the door behind her and let his shoulders fall. Salvador looked at the two wide eyed.

“That there woman...needs to get laid. Then maybe she’d be less of a tyrant...” Salvador said shaking his head.

Zero snorted at the shorter man.

“No human of the right mind, would try to mount that monster, they would lose their male anatomy.” Zero said.

“Aye I’d dick her down any day.” Salvador said cracking his knuckles.

Zero shook his head and Maya chuckled.

The gunzerker passed Zero and outreached his hand to the Siren standing in the doorway.

“Chica, glad to have to on our team, I’m Salvador.” He said shaking Maya’s delicate hand.

Zero watched warily.

He knew he had not much to worry about with Salvador trying anything. Salvador’s taste in woman was surprisingly picky...well Salvador’s taste in people in general. Zero had not yet decided which way the stubby gunzerker swayed...or if he just enjoyed both parties.

“Maya. Pleased to meet you.” Maya said warmly.

“Ah with two sirens on our side, we will be unstoppable!” Salvador exclaimed laughing.

“This calls for a celebration! Whadda-ya say we head down to Moxxi’s and have a few drinks! Treat our newcomer to some Sanctuary hospitality!” He said elbowing Zero in the ribs.

“That sounds great!” Maya said smiling.

It had been a long time since she had had the luxury of alcohol, she could use a drink after all of this.

“Maya your wounds, are you strong enough? Are you sure?” Zero said touching her shoulder.

She shrugged and smiled at him.

“Oh don’t be a party pooper I’ll be fine! Just a couple of drinks I promise!” Maya said slapping Zero’s shoulder.

God she was such a firecracker. Must be a siren thing. Zero shrugged. He supposed just a couple couldn’t hurt.

Suddenly the front door burst open.

Jeez didn’t anybody knock around here? Zero thought to himself...it was a miracle that door hadn’t flown off its hinges by now...

“I’m Hommmmeeee!!” Yelled the man that now filled the doorway.

His short brown hair was uncombed and clearly he had been out in the dust not long ago for it was coming off his clothing in misty waves.

“What the fuck?” He said observing the room full of people.

He was accustomed to just his fellow gunzerker but now two others stood before him. He observed the room dumbfounded, chewing on the end of a worn bit of wood that somewhat resembled a toothpick. It took him a second to recognize the slim being standing closest to him.

“ZERO!!!” The man bellowed embracing the assassin and rubbing his helmet plate.

“Dammit kid i thought you’d NEVER come back!! Where the hell ya been!?” Axton roared as Zero squirmed away from the loud man’s embrace and dusted the dirt from his shoulder armor.

Axton’s eyes the wandered to the other company in the room and instantly his pupils set on the beautiful creature standing next to the assassin.

“Ohhh and who is this??” Axton said raising his eyebrows.

Maya looked hesitantly at Zero, who instinctively put himself between Maya and the commando.

“This is Maya, the last vault hunter, I discovered her and brought her home.” Zero said to the commando.

Axton flashed a bright toothy grin that seemed to gleam as he did so. Maya wondered how in the world he kept such a white smile in a place like this. Most people’s teeth were falling out of their head.

“Well, well, well, hello little lady! Welcome to our humble abode! What an honor to meet you...” Axton said grabbing Maya’s left hand and kissing the top of it.

Maya grimaced and forced a smile.

She didn’t want to get on anybody’s bad side but she did not like anybody’s mouths touching on her...well with the exception of her secret assassin lover...

“The honor is all mine...” Maya said through gritted teeth.

Axton held onto her wrist for a slight moment longer and observed her twisting blue markings.

“Ahhh and a siren as well!? You ma’m are very interesting indeed...” Axton said grinning.

Zero could feel his blood boiling underneath his armor. The courting methods of this beastly human sickened him down to his core. He wanted to claim the siren as his own, for Zero had rightfully saved her....but Zero dare not overstep. Or cause waves between the comrades. Relationships between partners did not often end well. His better judgment advised him against lashing out at Axton, he had just returned no need for a fight so early on.

Maya looked very un-amused with the male’s attempts on her anyway.

“Oh you have no idea.” Maya said sarcasm lacing her voice.

“Sirens are known to be feisty...you are no exception are you?” Axton coaxed smoothly.

Maya rolled her eyes, clearly not interested in his blunt flirtation.

“Smooth talk all you want, the only type of “feisty” nature your gunna get out of me is a face full of fire when I phase lock you.” Maya growled at him.

Axton threw his hands up tauntingly and took a step back.

“Ok, ok, don’t want to get on your...bad side...” Axton said wolfishly.

Maya grimaced at him and took a step closer to Zero.

“But then again...maybe i do want a taste...of that bad side of yours...” Axton said slyly cocking an eyebrow.

Maya fumed, her fist clenched and her energy sparked in her palm.

“If a filthy tongued animal was wanted in our quarters, we would have captured a dirty skag and let it roam the living room, watch it commando.” Zero hissed his warning at the smug male.

Axton’s lips tightened and his eyes fell on the assassin, who towered over even the brutish other man. Axton knew not to mess with Zero. Though the silent type, he knew Zero was very, very deadly. A fact he had come to find in the months of hunting with Zero. When Zero killed, he enjoyed it, any man that enjoys killing that much is dangerous. He moved like a panther through the underbrush. Stealthy, lithe, deadly. Behind that dark helmet he could tell the wheels were always turning, observing, calculating.

Axton frowned deeply.

The tension in the room quickly became heavy enough to cut with a knife. Salvador sensed the unease between the two other males and quickly piped up.

“SO! About those drinks! The night isn’t getting any younger! Let’s get this pretty lady some booze!” He said clapping Axton on the back and leading him to the door.

Axton’s bright smile quickly returned and he followed the short man out the door. Maya hesitantly followed, only after Zero flashed her a smile hologram and left the doorway in front of her. Maya bit her lip and Zero looked back at her.

“Do not worry about the stupid pig, he intends no harm, but if he attempts anything I will split him in half.” Zero reassured.

Maya smiled at him warmly and followed closely behind him.

Moxxi’s was fairly crowded and buzzing with the night crowd. Salvador hopped up on a stool next to the bar and Axton sat next to him. Zero took one for the team and sat down next to Axton leaving Maya to sit on his left. Axton frowned at the seating arrangement but had no choice but to stay in his seat.

Maya observed the scenery curiously.

She was jolted from her observations when a large breasted woman dressed as if she had come straight from the circus leaned over the bar almost right in Maya’s face. That cleavage could eat someone...Maya thought leaning back.

“You must be that pretty little siren everybody's been buzzing about aren’t you honey?” She asked smiling at Maya.

Maya shrugged and nodded.

“Well welcome to the best entertainment in town! Have a drink on me, what will it be sugar?” The woman said.

Maya ordered a brown ale, and the busty woman placed the bottle down in front of her with a loud clunk. Maya felt the cool glass on her lips and the even colder golden liquid on her tongue.

It was glorious.

The drinks were cold and the company was warm. Maya felt very comfortable here. And having the assassin at her side made her feel even more at home. But his lack of a drink made Maya raise her eyebrow.

“What’s the deal where’s your beverage sir?” She said smiling coyly at him and taking a sip from her bottle.

Zero shrugged.

“I do not drink, it slows the senses, alertness is key to survival.” Zero mused.

Maya rolled her eyes.

“Oh no, tonight is about me remember and you have to celebrate too.” Maya said pouting.

Salvador overheard the Sirens conversation and piped up.

“Yeah c’mon have a drink for the lady!” Salvador bellowed already having downed several drinks making his eyes heavy and his speech much too loud.

Zero sighed.

Maya pouted harder.

“Please?” She said smiling.

Not an hour later Zero had his fourth whiskey on the rocks in his hand. He tipped it up to drink the ice clinking together as he did so. His helmet was lifted just enough to drink but not enough to expose flesh. The liquid burned in his throat and warmed his belly. It was glorious. He felt light and giddy and everything was very slow and relaxed. And for a moment he didn’t care that his senses were so dull it mostly rendered his reflexes useless. The music blared in his ears and his skin felt hot in his armor. He felt like a feather. He felt amazing.

Suddenly a very, very drunk Salvador stood on his chair his stubby legs wobbling a little and raised his glass skyward sloshing a little out on the floor.

“To the new vault hunter!!!!!” He yelled.

Everybody clinked their glasses together and yelled in agreement. Zero clinked his glass against Maya’s and a smile hologram flashed sloppily across his helmet. Maya smiled at him her eyes sparkling with alcohol and admiration.

“A glorious addition to the team, stunning, and mesmerizing.” Zero said chuckling.

Maya could tell the drinks had gotten the best of her uptight assassin.

“Oh I’m flattered sir.” Maya said winking and running her finger down Zero’s chest armor.

Zero melted, his foggy brain may not have been functioning at its fullest, but it sure could process feelings of lust. The spark between them fluttered alive like a newly lit ember. The drinks in their bellies did not help the matter. Maya’s eyes burned as she looked him up and down, studying his every angle and every curve. The way he sat, slightly slouched, his legs too long for the chair, the red zero on his chest plate. Everything was drawing her to him. She wanted him. No. Needed him. Like she needed the very oxygen in her lungs.

Zero’s senses were dulled, but not enough for him to be unaware of the heat that was suddenly between them. But the moment was rudely interrupted when Axton suddenly stepped between them. Maya shook her head and looked up at the commando standing before her. Axton confidently leaned against the bar and took a sip of his beer.

“So, you haven’t had a grand tour of Sanctuary now have you?” He said smiling widely.

Maya frowned and shook her head slowly.

“Well sweetie how’s about I give you the grand tour, it’s a lovely night you know...for a little walk.” Axton coaxed moving closer to Maya.

Maya narrowed her eyes.

“You know, I’m still not feeling my best. I’ve had a long day, thanks...but no thanks. I think I’m going to call it a night.” Maya said fake yawning.

Axton frowned and leaned back.

Maya smiled.

“I’ll just have Zero take me home.” Maya said bluntly.

Zero stood irritably from his seat and brushed past Axton.

Axton just looked at her grumpily and nodded.

“Another night perhaps...” He growled eyeing the assassin as he took his place at Maya’s side.

Maya threw him a weak smile as the two counterparts exited the bar side by side. That’s all she left for Axton to hold on to.

The two wandered out into the city, their movements slow, enjoying the night as it cloaked them, the music of the bar fading into the background. The city was surprisingly quiet. Nobody wandered the streets as in the day time; lights were on in the little houses, night time wrapping the sleepy town in its throws.

“That Axton is a piece of work...” Maya said rolling her eyes and kicking the dirt as they walked along.

“He is a typical male animal, he only wishes to get in your pants, and please himself.” Zero said slowly.

It was much harder to speak when your tongue was a heavy as lead.

Maya smiled.

“Oh you mean that wasn’t your first thought when you met me?” Maya said slugging Zero’s shoulder.

Zero flashed a smile at her.

“No I believe my first thoughts were why I didn’t just let the bullymong eat you...you are such a stubborn thing...” Zero said laughing.

Maya frowned playfully.

“Stubborn as a mule and don’t you forget it” She said smirking.

“I greatly like your stubborn nature; it’s viciously attractive, leaving me hopelessly needy...” Zero slurred.

Maya looked at him through narrowed eyelids a smile tugging dangerously at the corners of her mouth.

“Oh does it now?” Maya said suddenly pushing Zero into a dark alleyway that was secluded from the street.

She tugged Zero to the back corner where they were only accompanied by old stacked boxes and some litter. Maya looked eagerly up at Zero and touched his faceplate. Everything in Zero just came alive. The animal within him was loose now, nothing holding him back as the sweet nectar ran its course on him. He wanted to pounce on her like a panther to its prey. But before he could...Maya did. Maya lunged on her helpless assassin slamming him back into the concrete wall knocking the breath out of him. She kissed up his face plate and Zero’s hands went to her full rump grasping and kneading.

“Oh Maya...” Zero moaned loudly.

Maya smiled continued her attack on her helplessly inebriated lover. She pushed up against his lean body and immediately she felt his erection pressing into her belly. Maya looked down and then looked back up at Zero smiling deviously. Zero flashed a blushing face on his faceplate.

“Goodness so easily aroused?” Maya teased as she ran a finger down his chest slowly stopping teasingly at his belt line.

Zero’s breath hitched. He couldn’t really find words his brain was far too jumbled. Maya’s lithe fingers slowly wandered downward where she grasped his hardness tightly. Zero breathed out shakily and gripped the wall.

“You know...I could....take care of this...” Maya cooed as she slowly lowered down to her knees.

Zero looked at her curiously. What type of courtship was this? Was he supposed to get down on his knees as well? A question mark hovered above him. Maya smiled.

“Just trust me...” She assured.

She gently unbuttoned his pants and drew the zipper downward. Zero’s erection sprung free of its confines and Zero sighed as he was freed of his tightness.

“I thought I’d just thank you for everything you did for me...carrying me into town, saving me, everything....” Maya said softly, grinning with sparkling eyes.

Maya slowly opened her mouth and ran her lithe tongue over the underside of Zero’s hardness, over his entire length painfully slowly until she finally got to his swollen head, where she sucked her soft lips over his glans. Zero’s hips bucked and he threw his head back involuntarily.

“AGGGGHNNNNNN!!!” He moaned even louder.

Maya almost hushed him but god the sound of his voice when he moaned; it was like melted chocolate to her ears. Her mouth was so wet as it descended down Zero’s shaft pulling more breathy moans from his lungs. Whatever kind of passionate practice this was it was delightful. Zero’s muscles tightened as her tongue swirled around his purple head and slipped over the slit of his tip. His head felt foggy, he screwed his eyes shut and pressed himself against the wall harder. Maya took his hardness into her throat, taking as much as she possibly could, choking back her gag reflexes. Zero pushed his hips forward wanting more of her warm mouth. Maya smiled around his thick cock and sucked harder.

“NGGGGGHHHHH!!!!” Zero yelled breathlessly.

The heat in his stomach was unbearable. Maya plunged his erection in and out of the warm depths of her mouth and Zero could hardly process all the pleasure swimming over his body. He watched as her perfect lips puckered around his cock, sucking the blood filled member.

Maya noted how formidably bigger he felt in her mouth, it was hard to take all of him. She ran her tongue over his slit and tasted his pre-cum as it leaked from him with the small stimulation. He tasted salty and sweet all at the same time. She savored the interesting taste and licked his swollen tip eagerly. Zero was melting around her, his hips thrusting to her begging for more as she licked and sucked with much ease and talent.

Zero’s hands suddenly found her head, his fingers wrapping in her gentle blue locks, he prodded her to take more of his swollen manhood and she did so obediently. Maya let Zero’s erection pop from her mouth, it glistened with wetness in the moonlight. She then slowly ran her tongue over his testes that were lacking her glorious attention. Zero tensed and moaned loudly. Her tongue was so lithe and so very soft, so wet and pleasing. She then darted back to his painfully hard cock, taking it into her cheeks again. Every muscle in Zero’s body was tightened like a spring. He could not be wound any tighter. Maya hit his sensitive spot just under his glans and Zero nearly doubled over. His climax was so close he could feel its heat.

“AGHNNNNN!!! OH MAYA I’M GOING TO CUM!!!!!!!” Zero cried pitifully as he bucked his hips and gripped her head tighter.

Maya smiled and then began to suck him faster, her head moving up and down on his shaft, her hand working his base all at once. Zero’s eyes rolled back in his head as his orgasm wrapped him in its folds. He thrust his hips forward.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!” He yelled as he hit his peak.

Zero exploded into Maya’s awaiting mouth. His powerful bursts coating the back of her throat, her talented tongue, the insides of her moist cheeks. The salty sweet taste of Zero’s finish flooded Maya’s senses. She swallowed his warm seed desperately, eagerly taking his every last drop. She moaned as she did so, happily accepting his finish. She let his wilting erection slide from her lips and deviously licked a small bead of cum from his tip.

Zero slumped against the wall panting like a tired dog. His brain felt overworked and tired and his body felt like liquid as he let himself enjoy the intensity of the orgasm simply basking in the aftermath. The glorious feeling of utter satisfaction. He let his head fall back against the wall heavily and he groaned tiredly.

Maya smiled up at him from her knees proudly. She was very pleased with herself for making him completely lose his sense of control. It made her feel ever so powerful; she had this unseen hold on him like none other could ever dream of grasping. The tired smile on Zero’s helmet said it all.

Maya stood and kissed his shoulder gently. Zero redid his pants and sighed loudly. The evening surrounded them, the dark concealing the two lovers in his hands. They couldn’t have asked for a better night. A more glorious midnight romp.


	7. Paradise?

Paradise?

Maya felt the warm stickiness of the sun upon her back and she stirred awake. Sheets were tangled around her feet and she kicked them off irritably. She grumbled and lifted up on her elbows. She was in bed...but she didn’t remember getting here. She rubbed her aching eyes and observed the scene. She was in what she soon realized to be Zero’s room that he had brought her to the day before. She looked down her body...she was butt naked. She looked up quickly to make sure the door was closed and found it to be so, she sighed relieved. She then became aware of the sleeping counterpart beside her.

Zero was sprawled out on the bed, sporting not a shred of clothing except his helmet.

Dear god what had happened last night? Maya thought rubbing her head.

She remembered the alleyway...but she didn’t even remember coming home! Nor why they were naked... She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair and immediately found it to be sticky... She frowned and took her hand from her hair bringing away a gooey blue substance on her fingers..... She growled. She knew exactly what that was.

“Really Zero?? In my hair??” She growled.

Zero groaned and rolled awake slowly.

“Huh?...” Zero murmured.

“Apparently you got jizz in my hair at some point last night...” Maya snapped at him.

Zero turned his helmet toward her and found himself consumed by laughter. Maya pouted and hid the smile that wanted to break her lips.

“It’s not funny!! It’s sticky!!” Maya said fighting back giggles.

“This event I do not remember, apologies, for finishing in your hair.” Zero said rolling over to face Maya.

Maya smiled and sighed.

“You’re forgiven.” She said touching his helmet.

“Though it does seem, much fun was had, shame I do not recall it.” Zero said shrugging.

Maya nodded.

“But alas, I do remember, your most talented tongue.” Zero said cheekily.

Maya smiled naughtily and blushed.

“Such a favor as that, I have never experienced or received, it was glorious.” Zero breathed stretching out slowly.

“You’d never had a blowjob??” Maya said looking at him curiously.

“Blowjob...is this what the act is named? The name does not describe it well...more sucking than blowing, and no I had not.” Zero said shrugging.

“Human courtship often escapes me, I assumed passion was a waste, I find myself greatly mistaken.” Zero mused.

Maya bit her lip and pondered for a moment.

“You are a curious piece of work. You are so knowledgeable and yet simple things like this are so alien to you.” Maya said looking at him.

Zero nodded hesitantly.

“Human nature and emotions are confusing, I have always separated myself from them, I must learn them.” Zero said sighing.

A bright smile spread across Maya’s face. She placed a small kiss on Zero’s helmet.

“I can teach them to you.” Maya whispered.

Zero’s hologram flashed a large heart.

“You are already pretty good at lust big boy.” Maya said teasingly.

Zero grabbed Maya by the leg and yanked her toward his body.

“The animalistic nature of sex? You bring out the best of this in me, you are already an excellent teacher.” Zero cooed.

Maya giggled and struggled away from Zero’s firm grasp.

“Well what can I say? I just have the magic touch!” Maya said playfully.

“Magic is a severe understatement, my lovely teacher, your touch is beyond words...” Zero growled as he pulled Maya closer and his wander some hands found Maya’s naked breasts.

Maya slapped his hand away and shook a finger at him.

“Now now, your teacher has to wash the jizz she already has in her hair out, she doesn’t need another coating.” Maya said winking at her handsy lover.

Maya jumped over him and gathered her clothes that were messily strewn on the bedroom floor. Zero rolled over and sat halfway up, a pouting hologram displayed on his faceplate. Maya put her hands on her hips and wagged a scolding finger at him.

“No pouting sir.” She said grinning.

Zero whined lowly and flopped back down.

Maya strolled to the bathroom a sheet wrapped around her to keep her nude body hidden. She figured it was still early, and most likely the others would not be stirring yet...but just for safety she wanted to clothe herself. Having others around would most likely take some getting used to. Maya rounded the corner and went to grab the door handle when suddenly the door flung open. Maya fell forward suddenly and collided with something large.

Maya gathered herself and looked up to find that she had collided with a half-naked Axton.

Axton smiled down and offered her his hand.

“Well...funny running into you so early....and so...naked?” He said grinning widely.

Maya scrambled backward and wrapped the sheet around her tightly covering herself quickly.

“Well now, now no need to be shy, you can join me in the shower if you like you know sweetheart.” He cooed to her.

Maya scowled at him darkly and rose to her feet.

“Not on your life asshole.” Maya barked.

“Temper, temper...now why ever not? We are both such strong, gorgeous people...why not indulge a little...I’m sure it’s been a while for you, being lost in the snow and all honey...” Axton said reaching out to touch her face.

Maya slapped his hand hard, her arms glowing bright blue.

“Get out of my way so I can shower. ALONE.” Maya said fiercely.

“Fine fine...you’ll come to your senses...eventually.” Axton said brushing past her.

Maya slammed the door shut and threw the sheet down angrily. What a fucking pig. Wait until she told Zero about this...he would probably...probably... Maya shuddered at the thought of what Zero may do to the other male.... Maybe telling her overdramatic lover of Axton’s advances wouldn’t be a very good idea. Actually it was a terrible idea. Axton was a vault hunter and a member of the team, they needed him...alive. And if she told Zero of this it could be assumed that Axton wouldn’t survive the assassin’s wrath.... Maya turned on the water and bathed herself slowly. She would just keep this little incident to herself...Besides she could handle that great blundering oaf by herself.

Maya finished her shower, rewrapped her slick body, and quickly retreated to Zero’s room. She slammed the door shut and looked around the room, only to find it...empty?

She shrugged and walked across the room the grab her abandoned clothing on the floor. Maya let the sheet surrounding her fall to the ground billowing around her feet. She let the fresh air around her lick at her naked flesh and she stretched upward sighing. She ran her fingers down her breasts and over her toned stomach, she felt the bandages under her fingers and felt the crease where her thighs met her torso. She smiled lavishly and relished in herself. She felt new and she felt well. She was toned and tight and ever so brilliant.

“Enjoying yourself? You look ever so tempting, touching yourself like so.” Came a voice all too familiar from across the room.

Maya jumped and wheeled around just in time to see the assassin appear straight out of midair.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack you jerk!!!!” Maya yelled instinctively covering her breasts...as if he hadn’t seen them before...

Zero shrugged and a smile hologram appeared to greet her.

“You are such a jumpy thing, I did not mean to alarm you, but I did enjoy the show.” Zero said cheekily.

Maya narrowed her eyes at him and turned irritably to grab her clothes. Maya bent down and snatched her clothing up....and before she could rise back to her standing position....Zero was suddenly firmly pressed against her rump. Maya stood straight up and attempted to turn around but the assassin’s grip wouldn’t let her do so.

“Zero! What are you doing??” Maya protested...though the assassin’s touch was most pleasant as his hands ran up her spine.

“I need you. I want to take you like this. I must have you...now.” Zero growled huskily.

He unzipped his pants and hauled them down, his engorged erection popping free of the material. Maya gasped as Zero pushed her forward forcing her to brace herself against the bed, her naked rear end still hovering in the air.

“Zero!! Cut it ou-....AH!!!!” Maya yelled at him but her protest trailed off as Zero thrusted himself inside of her.

Maya mewled weakly and her eyelids fell.

“God fucking damn it Zero...you fucking...pushy...asshole...” Maya panted as Zero rolled his hips to meet her, his rhythm causing her words to fail her and get lost on her tongue.

“Your anger arouses me further. Yell at me, curse me you feisty siren.” Zero panted roughly.

What the heck had gotten into him!? Maya thought her brain scattered and fuzzy.

“I just fucking showered! Now I’m going to be...all...all....” Maya said but her words trailed off as Zero pushed into her harder and faster. Her angry sentences quickly formed into pleased moans as her assassin forced his sexual advances on her.

Zero leaned down to her ear, the feel of his helmet against her neck made her shiver right out of her skin.

“You are going to be all what? Dirty....sweaty....pleasured? But you seem to be enjoying yourself...so very much.” Zero mocked in her ear.

She wanted to punch him. She wanted to yell at him for being so cocky. But...the only thing she found herself able to manage...was wanting him. His male anatomy filled her and slid along moist walls. She was dripping with pleasure despite her anger for her lover. Maya opened her mouth to bark at him, but all that came out was a feeble moan. Zero pulled his fat erection from her confines and rubbed it against her teasingly, his slick swollen head sliding against her most sensitive clit.

Maya jerked and let a breathy moan escape her lips.

“You are at a loss for words. I like how easily I can silence, that dirty mouth of yours.” Zero growled deviously as he sunk himself within her folds once more with one hard brutal thrust.

Maya had no time to turn around and chew him out, she wanted to...she really did....but oh goodness he felt so delicious inside of her. Her fingers clenched the bedding and her legs stiffened as her pleasure spilled out of control. She glowed with ecstasy. Her tattoos reflecting pale blue against Zero’s black armor. Zero felt himself swelling with the oncoming release. She was so tight around him squeezing his shaft, like moist warm pillows.

Maya could no longer stand it; she arched her back as her climax hit her hard.

“AHHHH FUCK ZERO!!!!!!!!” She yelled at the top of her lungs, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

Zero nearly doubled over as her body tightened around him, he pried himself from her and stroked himself as he came onto the wooden floor. Powerful bursts of cum spattering its surface as he climaxed. Zero groaned as the last bits of finish dribbled from his wilting cock, his black gloved hand still tight around his girth. Maya collapsed onto the bed her legs shaking wildly, her breath coming in raspy pants. Zero leaned back on his heels cock still in hand and sighed wearily. Maya finally found her strength and looked over her shoulder at her panting assassin, and then to the mess he’d made on the bedroom flooring.

“Well you made an awful big mess didn’t you...” Maya said rolling her eyes.

“You had just showered. I did not wish to get you dirty. That would have been a wasted effort.” Zero said in-between breaths.

Maya shook her head and smiled slightly. She stood shakily and punched Zero’s chest plate.

“You big jerk.” She said playfully, her anger drained with the pleasure she’d been served.

The two vault hunters basked in each other’s presence, Maya could only imagine the devilish smile on his face behind his mask.

Then suddenly the two of them were dragged from the moment by a heavy, urgent knock on the door. Both turned to look and Maya quickly jumped up to pull on her clothing. She struggled into her jeans and pried on her armor sloppily.

“Ay....is everything ok in there? I heard a lot of screaming...?” Came Salvador’s questioning voice.

When Maya had pulled herself into her clothing and Zero zipped up and opened the door. Salvador looked up at the taller man clearly confused.

“Checking Maya’s bandages. Her wound needs tending to. I will be taking her to doctor Zed now.” Zero said coolly.

Salvador furrowed his eyebrows and his eyes flicked from the tall assassin to the frazzled looking siren. He frowned thoughtfully and looked again at Maya. Maya smiled nervously and fixed her hair a little.

“We must go now. You may come if you desire, if not, we take our leave.” Zero said mechanically brushing past the shorter man.

Maya hesitantly followed a thick blush spreading across her cheeks as she hurried to catch up to the mechanical man. She avoided eye contact with Salvador as she passed. Salvador watched them go and crossed his arms suspiciously.

“now what was all that about....” He mused scratching his chin eyes still furrowed.

Maya followed Zero out into the dusty streets and tried to match his quickened pace. She couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed, or upset, or flustered. It was too damn hard to tell emotions with that stinking helmet on.

“Hey, you ok?” Maya asked looking up at him practically jogging to keep up with his long strides.

“Ok? No. I am most certainly not. We were almost discovered and it was me at fault.” Zero snapped.

Maya frowned at him.

“So? Big deal we didn’t get caught so why worry about it.” Maya said shrugging.

“I have let myself become sloppy. Assassins cannot become sloppy about these things. This is completely unacceptable.” Zero barked.

Maya rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. Here we go another one of his dramatic fits.

“I cannot let my lust for you make me lazy in keeping our business secretive. It will only cause problems if let slip. This cannot happen again.” Zero said clearly flustered.

“It’s really ok...” Maya said sighing again.

“Zero stopped dead and looked at her.

“It is NOT ok! Secrecy is key to keeping a well-oiled machine. It is of upmost importance, nobody must know of this.” Zero said shaking a finger at her.

Maya frowned deeply.

“Why? Why does it even have to be a secret, are you embarrassed of me? Or embarrassed that the others may think you something other than a heartless tin can?” Maya barked at him folding her arms.

Zero shook his head.

“Don’t be stubborn. I do not like others having windows into my identity. And it’s better for your own safety.” Zero said dropping his shoulders.

Maya only bit her lip and looked at him angrily.

“So this whole me and you thing is always going to be in the dark huh? What are we even? Met out in the fridge and had this wonderful bonding session thing, and we get here and suddenly its some big secret! That’s bullshit and you know it. Maybe you are a heartless tin can.” Maya yelled stomping her foot.

She was fuming.

Zero shook his head.

Oh his angry siren was so beautiful.

But if the others were to know of her and him it could cause problems between the hunters. Axton had his sights set on her and if he knew that the other male had already made claim the stupid beast may get jealous and get violent. This could break apart their partnership. And that would be a mess. Plus Zero was a wanted man, there were people out there frothing at the bit to put a bullet in his head, this also threw another kink in the chain. Just another scenario where Maya could possibly be harmed. And her safety meant more to him than anything. He had made the greatest mistake an assassin could...he cared about someone more than he did himself. This realization hit him like a ton of bricks. The thoughts raced through Zero’s mind like a speeding train come off its tracks. Either way he had to keep her safe....and he feared sharing these feelings with her. Allowing her to know how much he cared. This was dangerous too.

_Feelings_ , no wonder he’d always avoided them. They were complicated and in the way.

“Maya it is complex. You are difficult. It cannot explain.” Zero said floundering for an explanation.

This obviously wasn’t good enough of an answer. She stomped away to the big flashing sign that read Dr. Zed. Zero hesitantly followed.

Maya sat on the cold metal table as Zed tended her wounds. She hardly even flinched when he began to clean her up and sterilize the wound. Zero knew her anger must have been drowning out any sort of pain. She wouldn’t even look his direction as he stood in the shadows of the corner of the room.

“So, you must have really pissed something off didn’t you to get a wound like this, huh vault hunter?” Zed said as he finished her stitching.

“Bullymong.” Maya said dryly.

Zed nodded.

“Well you are in luck, seems your friend here did a right good job of keeping the infection out. You should heal fairly quickly. No strenuous activity for at least a week though.” He said.

“A week!??” Maya said angrily.

Zed nodded.

“A week. Get some rest, explore sanctuary. Go get some target practice at Marcus’ shop. But nothing other than little things like that. No open battle.” Zed said pulling off his gloves.

He handed Maya a little bottle of ointment.

“Apply this twice a day. You are good to go!” Zed said smiling.

Maya grabbed the ointment, thanked Zed, and headed for the door leaving Zero behind. Zero ran after her.

“You are angry. I understand. But please do not be.” Zero tried following a few feet behind her.

Maya didn’t look back.

“Go away. I want to be alone.” Maya growled.

In an instant Zero had evaporated into thin air.

Maya stormed away determined to find something to do. She found herself at the town square.

She flopped down on a bench and put her elbows on her knees.

What a mess this was, she knew their...relations...or whatever they were...had to be kept a secret. It was better for the team if they didn’t make it public. Then why was she so mad? Because...part of her was more girly than she liked to admit...and that part, didn’t want it to be secret. She couldn’t exactly picture her and Zero frolicking through the battlefield holding hands or anything....but that didn’t mean she wanted it to be a secret all the time... Maybe Zero was right. But she still felt a little hurt, and she felt silly for it. She was better off before she met him and melted all over the place. Ugh how disgusting. She frowned deeper and decided this would be her resting spot for most of the day. To...get her thoughts in order. And then she didn’t have to deal with Zero or that idiot Axton back at the base.

Little did she know Zero sat not ten feet away, invisible to the eye, watching her silently.

He rested his chin in his hand and simply kept a watchful eye on her. Just to you know, make sure she hadn’t gotten into any trouble. He wanted to keep it secret but that didn’t mean he didn’t care. He cared a lot. More than an assassin should care for a woman. But she wasn’t just any woman. She was fierce, and stubborn, and feisty, and strong, and sexy, and gorgeous....and a siren. She was everything he never knew he wanted in a woman, but now had come to the startling realization. Even when she was mad at him she was stunning. He sighed and felt himself flush underneath his armor. He wanted to hold her and take her back and announce to the others she was his...but his common sense told him otherwise.

The sun was slipping down below the horizon and Maya rose tiredly. She supposed she might as well head back to the base and try to get some sleep, she felt impossibly tired for not really doing anything today...and her wound now throbbed. She trudged back to where she had come from, but her boots felt much more heavy now that her anger had dulled.

After what felt like forever she pushed the front door open to find Salvador and Axton lounging in the den.

Both of them looked up intrigued.

“So which room is mine, so I don’t have to bother the mystery man anymore with taking his bed.” Maya said quickly.

Axton was all too eager to show her to her room. He popped off the couch and led her upstairs. Her room was the only one on this floor, a single little room with clean bedding and a couple of shelves. It would do fine. Maya entered it and Axton lingered at the door, as she knew he might.

“And...you know anytime you get lonely, my bed is always open for sharing sweetie.” He said folding his arms and smiling.

Maya frowned at him.

“Thanks. But I’m going to bed now.” Maya said preparing to shut the door.

Axton smiled.

“One day you’ll give in cutie.” He winked.

Maya slammed the door. She thought she could taste a little puke in her mouth.

She locked her door and shed her armor gingerly as she was now aware of how painful her wound had become. With all the poking and prodding and cleaning it was now fresh and flaring again. The bandages were wrapped tight around it, she gently opened them to apply her ointment and did her best to wrap it back up. She crawled into the fresh bedding and pulled the faded red sheets over her tired body. Her muscles sank into the mattress and her head molded into the pillow. And though she was beyond tired, sleep just seemed to evade her. The sky was pitch black through the window, and the sounds of night trickled to her ears, and yet this could not lull her to sleep. She rolled over and tried to sleep on her other side. No luck. She laid on her back irritably and rubbed her heavy eyelids. She knew why she couldn’t sleep, but she didn’t want to admit it. She couldn’t sleep because there was a whole empty side to this bed. Where there should have been a warm assassin there was only more mattress and undisturbed bedding. She had grown used to his presence beside her through the night and now her comfort blanket was not there. She whimpered and turned toward the window. Maybe she had been too harsh. Maybe she should go apologize...

She pulled the covers to her chin and sniffled a little. This was lonely and she didn’t care for it much at all.

“You cannot sleep. You are troubled. May I be of assistance?” Came a low voice from the corner.

Maya sat straight up in bed, defensive automatically, that was pure instinct. But the voice was familiar, it was who she longed for but also who had caused the fury inside her. She wiped her eyes quickly, she couldn’t be seen crying. No none of that. Sirens don’t cry.

“Don’t you knock.” She hissed angrily.

“Assassins do not knock. We appear. And disappear.” Zero said mechanically.

“Well then disappear would you? I’d rather not deal with you right now.” Maya said folding her arms and glaring at him.

Zero stood there in the room awkwardly. His armor shone in the pale moon beams creeping through the window, he was like a shadow cast from the walls. Black, sleek and slender. Like a panther. Some strange animal slunk into her room. His hologram offered a sad face to her but she ignored it. She was far too angry to admit she couldn’t sleep without him there.

Suddenly Zero reached up, undid his helmet and lifted it off. He stood there holding it in hand, black eyes shining in the light looking helplessly at Maya. He looked like a hurt child standing there. With no mask to hide behind, his emotions were painted on his face plain for all to see.

Maybe that’s why he really wore the thing, Maya thought frowning.

Her heart suddenly hurt for him as he stood there looking upon her distressed vault hunter. He looked confused, and anguished, at a loss of what to do.

“I offended you earlier. You are not a secret. I only wished to keep you safe.” Zero said in his untainted voice. It was so much deeper this way, so much more male.

His eyebrows knitted together as he tried his hardest to explain.

“I am unsafe. Association with me is not safe. But I want you to be safe.” Zero continued, struggling to find the words. He was not good with explaining his motives. Just as he was not good at explaining feelings....or anything really.

Maya bit her lip in thought. She knew he was only trying to keep her secret for her own good...she knew he was trying. Her anger was impossible to keep when he just looked so pitiful. His blonde hair was a mess as it fell over his forehead. His pale skin almost glowed blue in the moon, and his endless eyes looked so very sad. Such genuine distress and sorrow.

Maya let her shoulders fall. It was impossible to stay mad at him. How could she when he looked like a kicked puppy.

“I know you were only thinking of my own good.” Maya said hesitantly.

Zero raised his eyebrows hopefully.

“I’m not mad anymore....i can live with keeping this a secret.” She said sighing.

Zero moved closer, his steps graceful as ever, his movements awed her as always. Zero sat down on the bed cautiously. Maya was a loose cannon, he wanted not to set her off again. Maya searched his eyes and only found true apologetics there. He was sorry and she knew this was hard for him. He wasn’t used to conflict. He killed anything that ever conflicted with his opinions. So of course this was difficult. Maya reached up and touched his face, running her fingers through his blonde hair. Zero’s eyes fluttered closed and he sighed heavily. Weight lifted off his being as she ran her fingers down his neck and over his cheek bones. Exploring his slender face, one she rarely got to lay eyes upon. It was mysterious and strange to her still. He opened his eyes slowly to explore her expression. She was relaxed and the anger seemed to have washed from her eyes.

“I want no harm to come to you. Because of me and who I am. I could not live with that guilt.” Zero said finally.

Maya looked at him softly, his black eyes wandering over her face. They were sorry, they were sad, they were trying so hard to make her understand he had good intentions. Assassins were not good at emotion. But he was her assassin and she rather like him, and wanted to keep him even if it were in secret. He would still be hers. And hers alone. A small smile drifted to the corners of her lips.

Suddenly she pulled Zeros slender face to hers and kissed him hard. Her lips against his she kissed him like there would be no tomorrow and they had but hours left. She kissed him like she had not seen him in years. She kissed him like it was the last moments of their very existence.

Zero instinctively reached around and spread his fingers across her back pulling her closer to him, melting into her kiss. They were instantly lost in each other. Nothing else existed. Just them on the entire planet of Pandora.

Maya gently pulled away, the taste of him on her lips, he tasted like nectar and pride. He was gorgeous. Zero ran his gloved hand over her cheek and cradled her chin.

“You are a magnificent creature. You are beautiful. Such a powerful Siren.” Zero said twirling her hair in his four fingers.

His eyes were soft now, infatuated with her presence.

“I am your siren.” Maya said looking at him vulnerably.

His glass eyes flicked up to meet hers.

“And I am your assassin. Your protector. I will not leave your side.” Zero said his tone serious and true.

Maya’s smile widened and it seemed to light up the room. Oh that smile, when she smiled Zero could feel his heart cease.

“You call me an amazing creature...but you are the amazing one.” Maya said kissing him again.

Zero melted into her, his shoulders fell and he accepted the kiss needful and wanting.

“I am but a killer. That has now realized what it feels like to feel. To need...and be needed.” He said breaking the kiss only for a second.

He pushed into Maya harder, his kisses becoming more wanting.

His body prodding Maya back on the bed as he invaded it further. Maya pulled back and grinned. Zero leaned on the bed panting.

“You are always such a horn-dog.” Maya teased deviously.

He looked at her with furrowed brows, if he had had his helmet on a question mark would have hovered there. Maya smiled and giggled.

“You are always so easily aroused, my technical assassin.” She said smiling.

Zero sighed and blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head.

“I have gotten carried away. You bring out the other side of me. I apologize, you need to sleep.” Zero said smiling peevishly.

Maya nodded and laid down in her bed. Zero made himself a spot next to her and pulled her into him his face pressed into the crook of her neck, his slender arms snaking around her waist. He nosed into her neck and kissed her softly. Maya scooted back against his body and sighed comfortably. She pressed herself against him snugly and pushed her rear against him further...only to find herself pressed against his very obviously hard male anatomy.

“I apologize. Your hind quarters are very round and pleasant. I cannot control it...” Zero stuttered.

Maya giggled and turned over to face him.

“Oh really now?” She said grinning wryly.

“You know I cannot control myself around you. I am helpless. I just...happens.” Zero said helplessly.

Maya grinned and scooted closer to him. She slowly inched her hand downward, undid the front of his pants, and teasingly fiddled with his belt.

“Maya you need sleep. I will be ok. You need to rest.” Zero said holding her wrist.

“I can rest...in a little while.” She said kissing Zero slowly.

Zero tensed and then unfolded around her, he was helpless to her persuasion. She was hard to argue with. Maya’s fingers wandered downward further, into his pants and slowly wrapped around his thick erection. Zero hissed at her fingers touch.

He was warm and hard but the skin was soft as she encircled him with her palm. Alien in nature to her, she slid her hand upward squeezing his engorged glands. Zero mewled into her hair helpless to the pleasure. Such a simple touch and yet she had him spooled around her talented fingers.

She stroked him slowly, squeezing gently feeling her lover unwind into her touch, press against her wanting more. The control was powerful, she felt like a goddess. Something far beyond what she was to hold such pleasure for this brilliant male. She had a great assassin void of any passion for all of his life falling all over himself just for her. It was a feeling like no other she had ever embraced. She loved it. She loved having her lover in such a state.

Zero clenched his teeth as she slowly rotated her hand. Twisting up his shaft applying just enough pressure to push him into a delicious state of need and pleasure. He was lost in the dripping ecstasy, it was like dribbling melted chocolate down his body. Warm tingles spread over his skin his hands found a hold on his lovers rump squeezing just under each of her round buttocks. She ran her fingers up his underside, teasing his most sensitive areas and causing him to shiver and thrust forward.

“Oh Maya your hand is so soft...So smooth.....So small around me....” Zero moaned into her ear his breath hot on her neck.

Maya smiled. His large anatomy did make her slender hand look incredibly small in comparison. She giggled and began to stroke him faster. Zero buckled and pushed into her hand to meet her. His eyes were shut tight, no longer could she see those black marbles, but the pleasure slapped across his face was indescribable. His mouth was slightly agape, his head leaned back, his hair tossed around him, his brows knitted together it was a sight to be withheld. She loved looking upon his face he was so handsome it hurt deep in her gut. She loved that it was her alone that could make him feel such things.

Zero squirmed and jerked.

Maya could feel him swelling in her palm.

“I-I cannot hold out any longer...Maya I-I’m going to come! I’m going to get you dirty!” Zero pleaded.

Maya smiled and only continued to stroke him.

“Come on my stomach, I like feeling your hot finish on my skin.” Maya purred in his ear.

The sound of her voice in his ear, the feel of her words kissing him, he couldn’t hold it together another second. He bucked up his fingers gripping Maya hard, his mouth agape in uninterrupted pleasure. He cried out pitifully as his he hit his peak. Maya felt his shaft pulsating as he released his load onto the front of her abdomen. It was warm and sticky in sensation, running down her porcelain skin, over her pert breasts.

Zero continued to hold her as he rode out his finish, the swirling holds of orgasm flushing through his veins. Maya squeezed him gently allowing the last of his finish to seep from his tip and onto the bed. Zero mewled weakly and Maya could feel as his muscles went limp and his body relaxed, relishing in the pleasure of release.

“Your hand is incredibly soft. I am prisoner to your touch. That was amazing.” Zero said through hoarse breaths.

Maya fondled his head tenderly, coming away with a bit of sticky finish on her fingers. She kissed his lips softly, tenderly, and she could tell her assassin was spent. His eyelids drooped over his ebony orbs and his breath was shallow and labored. Maya ran her hand through his dirty blonde locks and he sighed into her fondly.

“Forgive me my siren. But I must rest. I am exhausted.” Zero managed tiredly.

Maya kissed his forehead.

“Goodnight assassin.” Maya said smiling.

“Goodnight siren.” Zero breathed already being claimed by sleep’s clutches.

Maya wiped her lovers finish from her body with an extra sheet and threw it in a pile on the flooring. She then curled into her already sleeping partner and let herself slide away. She liked this much better than being alone.


	8. Highlands

Highlands

The house was in a bustle of noise and voices when Maya finally pulled herself from sleep. Her lover was nowhere to be seen, the bed was disturbed where he had been, but he no longer remained there. Maya dressed herself and headed downstairs. Axton and Salvador were leaned back on the couches, Zero was perched on the arm of the farthest chair. He looked like a gargoyle the way he sat. He looked dangerous and unreadable. He had made his transformation back into his usual state. His wordless self, sly and mysterious. The assassin he was born to be.

He looked up as Maya entered the room and an instant smile reflected off his helmet.

“What’s with all the commotion?” Maya asked rubbing the back of her neck sleepily.

Axton immediately spoke up...of course.

“Lilith called us all down to headquarters, apparently she’s got some kind of mission for us, love the morning hair by the way doll.” Axton said flashing his million dollar smile in her direction.

Maya frowned angrily. Her eyes flicked to her assassin across the room, he now displayed a distasteful angry face.

“Thanks...well then let’s go find out what she wants.” Maya said pushing past him and rolling her eyes.

Axton kept pace with her as she headed out the door.

“You aren’t a morning person huh?” He said cheerily keeping step with her.

Maya growled. Indeed it was too early for this shit.

“No.” Maya said shortly.

Axton shook his head.

“Testy, Testy, definitely not a morning person at all. So what gives cutie, you’ve been oh so cold to me since you got here and I am only trying to be friendly!” He said sticking his lower lip out.

Maya looked sideways at him angrily.

“You seem like a man-whore, and those types of men...tend to get on my nerves.” Maya said honestly.

It was blunt but she couldn’t stop it before it escaped her lips. Salvador roared with laughter obviously been eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Hey, she got you on that one Axton.” Salvador said chuckling.

Axton furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged smugly.

“Oh now that’s a little harsh....i like to refer to myself as....experienced.” He said winking.

Maya rolled her eyes.

“Exactly what I mean. The only experience I’m interested in is experience on the battle field. So you better be as experienced in fighting as you are in chasing ass, I need you to be a partner I can count on.” Maya said jabbing her finger into his chest.

Axton looked at her deviously; he was quite pleased with himself for rousing feelings from the siren. She was quite the sight when she was mad. Axton wanted to bend her over the nearest barrel and fuck her until her legs gave out. His pants tightened at the thought.

“Oh trust me, I’ve got your back honey.” Axton said grinning wider.

Maya passed him up and continued toward the headquarters. Axton followed behind, soaking in the wondrous view of the sirens round, luscious ass as she walked ahead of him. Zero couldn’t help but notice the pompous ape’s obvious gaze focused on his siren’s backside. Zero wanted nothing more than to slice Axton from top to bottom.

“Your eyes wander where they are not wanted. Don’t be a pig. We need her to like our team.” Zero hissed to Axton.

Axton clapped Zero on the back and laughed.

“Awww Zero you don’t know how to have any fun. No harm in looking!” Axton whispered grinning.

Zero fumed beneath his armor.

“Disgusting thoughts, these are inappropriate things to say, about our teammate.” Zero said mechanically cloaking any trace of anger in his tone.

“Oh c’mon you’re a guy aren’t you!? You can’t possibly tell me if given the chance you wouldn’t tear that ass up. Or do aliens like you not feel lust, or maybe you are a robot under there?” Axton said raising his eyebrow.

“I assure you my gender is male. I am an assassin. I do not lust.” Zero lied.

“Well maybe you just aren’t interested in women...?” Axton teased meanly.

How dare this behemoth question his sexuality!? If only Axton knew what Zero had done to Maya in the past few weeks. He’d “torn that ass up” on many occasions. He’d fucked her until she could hardly walk.

“She is part of my team. I respect her. I don’t think disgusting thoughts of her.” Zero said.

Another lie. Big lie. In fact, Zero couldn’t help picturing Maya’s naked, round ass in his hands as he pounded her from behind. The wetness of her opening as her fluids coated his dick. The feel of his head pressing into her end, squeezing for more room....his girth filling her. Her breasts bouncing with the movement. Now it was Zero that was becoming aware of the erection forming in his pants as he ogled at Mayas hips.

Axton shook his head.

“Whatever you say robot boy. But that ass is going to be riding my dick one of these days I can assure you that! I mean who can resist this, she’ll warm up to me eventually. Maybe I can rush in and save her in battle and then she’ll be throwing her clothes off for me.” Axton said chuckling.

Zero felt every muscle in his body tense.

Oh fuck no.

He wanted to knock the brutish man on his ass. He knew Axton wanted Maya, but to say such things to him!?!? He supposed he was just making...male talk....but Zero was not the one to want to hear these things, about _his_ siren. Zero would gladly cut Axton’s dick off if he tried anything.

But before Axton could further his conversation, they found themselves at headquarters.

Lilith and Roland greeted them, accompanied with Tannis.

“We need you to travel out to the highlands. There’s been a lot of trouble out there. We’ve got people out there dropping like flies. The locals have taken to calling it some kind of curse...I think it must be Jack’s doing. Been some strange activity out there, dabbling with the wildlife fucking with things he shouldn’t be. We need all of you to go out there and figure out what’s going on out there in overlook and take care of Jack’s developments.” Lilith said running her hand through her hair.

“You have a day to pack supplies and get things ready, we need you to leave by sundown tonight.” Roland added.

Tannis nodded in agreement.

“Be careful, we aren’t sure what is going on out there.” She finished.

The vault hunters all nodded loyally and with that Lilith dismissed them.

“All the way in the Highlands! Best pack heavy kids...” Salvador grumbled kicking the dust.

“Oh well at least we get to kill some of Jack’s handymen.” Axton said smiling.

Salvador grinned widely.

“Damn right, I can’t wait to bust out my guns and mow some of those little shits down.” He said laughing.

“And maybe get some local tail while I’m at it, no girl can resist a hero with a great beard!” Salvador added deviously.

Maya giggled.

She liked the gunzerker. He was small and rough, but he was kind. Zero appeared beside her and Maya instantly felt drawn to him. Zero leaned into her so only she could hear her words.

“Going to the Highlands for who knows how long, having to be near that sorry excuse for a human, I do not know if I can manage it.” Zero said angrily.

Maya giggled quietly.

“Oh has he upset the big bad assassin?” Maya teased pushing him.

“He spoke disgusting things to me involving what he wants to do to you, I will have none of this. Fucking pig.” Zero snapped under his breath.

Maya narrowed her eyes at him and smiled.

“He can say all the disgusting things he wants about me....but who is the one that actually gets to do all those dirty, nasty, shameful things to me huh big boy?” Maya teased gently running her finger down his helmet and batting her eyes at him.

Zero felt his breath hitch.

“Oh Maya do not tempt me. I want to fuck you for him to see. You are mine.” Zero growled.

Maya just laughed.

“Don’t worry I can handle him Zero, he’s all talk.” Maya said trying to ease the assassin’s anger.

She didn’t want to have to clean up Axton’s guts off the floor of the highlands if he said something to cross Zero. She figured she’d have to keep Zero calm even if Axton was a complete asshole. She knew this was going to be a long trip.

The vault hunters spent the rest of the day packing the essentials for travel. Food, water, things they would need for the journey. Maya packed her pack heavy, but not too heavy. She was still on doctor’s orders. Which meant no heavy battle...she was sure Dr. Zed wouldn’t be very happy with her going to the Highlands after being told to get bed rest...

Zero seemed to be thinking the same thing. He reloaded his weapon and strapped it to his back then looked at Maya.

“Is a journey to the Highlands, too much for your injury, the doctor said to rest...” Zero said slowly.

Maya sighed.

“I’m not staying behind. I’ll take it slow, I will let you guys have the kills.” Maya tried hopefully.

Zero looked at her warily but eventually sighed and nodded. He knew he couldn’t stop his siren no matter what he said, she was coming and that was that.

The journey across the frozen wastes was long.

Salvador trudged along ahead of the gang snacking on some rakk, tearing the jerked meat with his teeth and making satisfied chewing noises. Axton followed along next, constantly looking back at the Siren. He had given up trying to make conversation with her because she kept brushing him off.

Zero picked up the rear of the herd, near Maya’s side keeping her close just in case. He was already ready to rip Axton’s throat out. He was already tired of Axton’s passes at Maya.

Maya sighed heavily.

She was so tired of these frigid lands. She had just gotten used to the warm weather of Sanctuary and now here she was stomping around in the snow once more. She was cold, sore, and miserable. If she wasn’t so proud she’d ask Zero to carry her.

Suddenly Salvador began to run ahead.

“Ay!!! Look what I found amigos!!!!” Salvador bellowed happily.

The rounded the bend after the stubby little man only to see him standing in front of an abandoned Bandit vehicle. He stood proudly in front of it.

“Well hell!! That’s perfect!! I bet I can get her running in an hour tops.” Axton said running up to the vehicle and patting its rusty frame.

He stood by his word, in under an hour Axton had the old rust bucket cranking and ready to go. Zero helped Maya inside and followed behind her. Salvador took the gunner’s seat and Axton took the wheel. Maya settled down near the back and sighed out comfortably. Zero raided through the cabinets and found two dusty coats. He brought them to his lover and covered her tenderly. Zero slid down next to Maya and Maya without hesitation rested her head on his thigh and tucked the coats around her like a blanket. Zero had his gun at his side ready to protect her.

Maya sighed heavily into him.

“Are you warm? Are you comfortable? Is this to your liking?” Zero asked cooly.

Maya nodded.

“I’m fine I just need sleep. It’s been a long day.” Maya said softly.

“With this vehicle, at this rate, we will be in the highlands in maybe three to four days.” Zero said shifting a little.

Axton looked backward and narrowed his eyes at the two.

“She doing ok?” Axton asked.

This was the first non-sexual thing he’d said all day. Zero looked up questionably.

“She will be ok. She is tired, her wound still disadvantages her.” Zero said bluntly.

Axton grunted and went back to watching the road. Zero narrowed his eyes and then looked back to his sleeping counterpart. She was already fast asleep despite the roughness of the road as the rolled across the terrain. Suddenly the thunderous sound of the guns up top reverberated throughout the vehicle. Zero looked out the small window to see Salvador massacring a cluster of bullymongs to the right. Their roars echoed across the landscape, their bodies falling one by one. Zero could hear the gunzerker laughing maniacally.

Zero found it more enjoyable up close and personal. He liked to feel his blade sliced through the thick flesh and part their limps from their body. Zero grinned at the thought of such things. He much enjoyed tearing flesh from bone with just his sword. So close and personal and intimate. It had been too long since Zero’s animal had been let lose to roam free. But the trek today had allowed him to run rapid through the landscape. Slashing bullymongs, taking down rakks with ease. It felt amazing. He was so full of energy and so full of the need to kill. This whole lust thing had released something more within him, something much more wild. He killed with such fierceness even more than before. He felt quicker, stronger, more deadly. He loved it. He always took out all his frustrations on killing alone, but now he could fulfill his sexual needs and his need to kill and it was magical. The feeling was glorious.

Zero did not sleep. He stayed alert and wary as the vehicle rocked and groaned across the land. Maya slept heavy, and he dare not wake her, he knew she needed the sleep desperately.

They traveled for days, stopping occasionally for food and fuel. Maya looked distantly out the window at the changing landscape, they were finally entering the highlands. The lands were slowly becoming green and hilly. The temperatures were no longer freezing, but mildly cool. Comfortable.

Maya could hardly wait to get out on the landscape and out of this cramped vehicle. Zero had taken the driver’s seat and Axton sat across from Maya slowly cleaning his gun, stealing glances at the siren every once and a while. Maya could feel the commando’s eyes burning into her and she grimaced darkly. She stared harder out the window, but it was impossible to ignore him gawking. She whipped her head in his direction scowling.

“Would you stop?” She hissed lowly.

“Stop what, I don’t believe I’m “doing” anything.” Axton said flashing her one of those million dollar smiles.

“Stop staring.” She said her eyes narrowed and vicious.

How was it even humanly possible for a male to be so annoying?

“Can’t help it sweetie. My eyes are just drawn to that beauty and ferocity of yours.” He said slyly.

Maya rolled her eyes and snorted.

“Oh please, give me a break with the cheesy lines.” Maya growled disgusted.

Axton laughed heartily.

“Oh I thought you girls liked those cheesy compliments, guess not huh sweetie?” He said grinning and raising an eyebrow.

“No. And especially not when they are coming from you.” Maya spat.

“Oh what’s wrong hun, you shoot me down at every move I make, I promise I’m not that bad! Just give me a little time to show you. I just want a chance with a beauty like you.” Axton pleaded with a fake pout.

Maya was about to just get up and slap some sense into him when suddenly the vehicle came to an abrupt halt. Maya stood up and grabbed her gun off her back.

Zero turned around in the driver’s seat.

“The vehicle will no longer suffice. We must walk from here. The rocky terrain blocks the path.” Zero said standing and passing both of them to the door hatch.

He swung it open with a deafening bang and instinctively pointed his sniper out the opening scoping the landscape for enemies. He stepped from the vehicle down onto the greener landscape and continued to scout for danger. He shifted gracefully into the predatory mode that dazzled Maya so very much.

The way he stalked across the terrain like a big cat, searching for a weak antelope. Claws at the ready, back arched, senses acute and ready to take anything down. She followed behind him SMG at the ready and Axton exited last, bringing up the rear of the group.

Salvador had already jumped ship and was a few yards away demolishing a small pack of Stalkers. Their anguished cries echoed off the mountains and rang in Maya’s ears. She gripped her gun tighter and stood up taller. The journey had given her much time to rest and recover, she felt alive and stronger than ever, and she was ready to kill. She bolted past Zero and into the mess of enemies chomping at Salvador’s heels. She sprayed the landscapes with bullets in one clean sweep taking out a stalker coming up to her left. She heard a screech to her right and she swung in that direction with one quick motion. She lifted her hand into the air capturing the creature in a ball of glowing light, twisting its form, binding it with energy. Crushing it with her power.

More stalkers were swept up into the mass trying desperately to run but it was no use. Maya fisted her hand closed and the energy exploded with a loud crack. The creatures charred bodies fell to the ground some still burning. Salvador stood dumbfounded staring at the glowing siren his gun having fallen to his side in awe. Zero ran up beside the siren and looked around. There was not a soul left to kill.

Maya flashed a smile in his direction and headed forward into the rocks.

“Well c’mon slow pokes what’s the hold up!?” Maya called over her shoulder as she disappeared over a boulder.

Axton came up behind Zero and growled.

“Man what a woman.” He said smiling.

Zero displayed a displeased face and the thought to take that moment to split the commando in half fluttered across his mind. But instead he simply trudged forward ignoring the comment. This was already becoming a long trip. Zero held a few paces behind Maya his gun at the ready, but his thoughts wandered elsewhere.

It had been days since he had gotten so much as a second of alone time with Maya. He longed to have her soft skin against him, her firm form beneath his fingertips, the smell of her blue locks filling his senses. That Axton was constantly hovering and blabbering obscene comments. Zero was at his wits end with the loudmouthed male. It had taken every bit of his self-control not to put him in his place, but his patience with him was wearing thin. Zero knew he was part of their team and a good fighter, but he tired of having to hear him mouth off awful things about Zero’s siren.

Zero pondered all this under his blank helmet. Maybe the long car ride had gotten the better of him, maybe it was that that was making him a little crazy. And possibly his neglected sexual need...

Zero sighed at the thought.

He was so needy it was becoming a problem. Like an itch he couldn’t scratch. Before he had never had a need for such human things, he had seen it as petty and idiotic to fall into needing such a thing. But now...now it was different. He was hooked like a druggy to their substance of choice. The heat was burning up his insides like a bonfire, radiating within his gut. It was making him stir crazy. Killing no longer filled his every need.

He frowned beneath his helmet and readjusted his gun.

This new need was not one that an assassin should be dealing with. He was angry at himself for being so stirred by such a primal and human need. But he could not help the needs of his body. He could not control it like he controlled every other aspect around him.

Zero’s eyes wandered ahead of him to the nimble girl springing along like an antelope in front of him. Her body moved like a well-oiled machine, scaling rocks with ease, gun always at the ready, hair blowing in the soft breeze whispering across the lands. Her pert ass moving swiftly as she did so.

Her buttocks filled her pants making the material tight across her rump, displaying her every curve for Zero’s secret viewing. Zero indulged in ogling her much more than he intended to allow himself. Zero felt his body flush beneath his armor despite the cool chill in the air, he felt so uncomfortably hot. He pulled his gaze away from the delectable woman in front of him and cursed himself for getting himself worked up.

He needed time alone.

With a sudden flicker Zero disappeared into midair.


	9. Killing

Killing

After walking for what seemed like forever the sun was slowly starting to sink behind the horizon and twilight was swallowing the Pandora sky.

Salvador stopped and turned back to the rest of his team.

One, two, three...

But no Zero to be found.

He shrugged. Zero was a strange fellow, often disappearing for good amounts of time, and gently reappearing in the night. It was like having a ghost for a team member and much less of a man...or whatever Zero was.

“We better be lookin for a place to make camp amigos. The bigger stalkers tend to come out after dark and we need to save our energy.” Salvador said to his comrades.

“There’s a little crevice over here by a pond, why not here?” Maya called to the others from her perch on a large rock.

Salvador nodded and headed after her.

The crevice in the boulders served for a safe little nook from the elements. It wasn’t very big until it opened up into a small clearing with a small pool of what looked like clean water. Maya dipped her hands into the pool and brought the clear water to her lips. The crisp water felt good as it slid down her throat. It quenched her thirst and cooled her body.

Axton knelt beside her and took a sloppy drink of the crisp water.

Maya scowled. Couldn’t she just have a second to herself without this ape bothering her!?

“Nice job finding a camp, nice little secluded pool huh? Pretty nice for, you know a late night dip huh?” Axton said grinning.

“How about I just drown you instead.” Maya growled.

Axton chuckled.

“Oh-ho-ho, such a short fuse!” Axton purred to her.

Maya scoffed and walked off. Salvador looked over at the commando and shook his head.

“Aye, don’t you think you should give it a rest there bub?” Salvador said raising an eyebrow at Axton.

Axton frowned at him.

“Oh c’mon it’s harmless.” Axton said rolling his eyes.

Salvador rolled his eyes, mirroring the other man’s actions and wandered back among the rocks to claim his sleeping space. Maya stormed off into the grassy rocks and climbed them irritably. She sat down and rested her chin on her knees. She was growing very sick of Axton’s attempts. And Zero had been nowhere to be found all day long. This made Maya frown.

Her assassin had pretty much just disappeared. She brushed her bangs out of her face and pouted. He had been acting distant the past few days and she knew something must be bothering the silent assassin. But how could she ask if he had disappeared!!??

 

Meanwhile Zero slunk across the barren landscape. His cloaking device keeping him hidden from all watchful eyes. The air was still and silent. He felt the monster within him growing. He couldn’t let it win...he had to calm it somehow. And so he sought to calm it in the only way that he knew how to. He needed to kill. To shed blood.

A lot of blood.

The smell of smoke filled the night air and it kissed Zero’s sensitive sense of smell. Smoke meant fire, and fire meant a bandit camp. He leapt from the boulder he perched upon and as swift as the wind he approached the camp. He came on silent feet, silent as ever...his breath was shallow and silent, the night air felt cold in his lungs. His body ached with the need and his armor felt tight around him.

He slunk through the camp, padding like a lion to prey. He peered in the window and soaked in the scene. A woman’s voice seeped from the bandit tent. It was thick and rich and exhausted, Zero now knew that sound all too well. A Psycho roughly bent the busty woman over a desk in the corner.

His hips slammed into her again and again, rhythmic and hard the impact of each thrust reverberated up through her body, causing her healthy rump to shake and sway. Her fingernails drug across the wooden table, leaving deep gouges behind. Her mouth was open wide in what seemed to be pleasure but could be mistaken as pain. Her eyes sparkled in the dim firelight as she looked over her shoulder at her captor, or lover, or whatever he may be. Bandits and Psychos were animals. It was highly possible she was a captured pet of theirs, and just something they enjoyed playing with.

Zero hesitated at the window, hand twitching toward his sword...but his curiosity held him still. He would watch....just a little longer....what could it hurt?

Suddenly a third party entered the tent, a large Bruiser. He stood high enough that his head nearly touched the top of the tent. The psycho seemed unfazed by the other’s appearance, but continued to sink himself into the loud woman. The Bruiser undid his jeans and offered his thick cock to the woman’s lips. She took it somewhat hesitantly and began to please him. He roughly grabbed her hair and shoved himself down her throat, Zero could hear the poor girl choking. She sputtered against the large intrusion and her moans and yelps were muffled. The Psycho began to hump faster, like a little dog mounting another, he panted disgustingly, and slapped her ass hard, leaving a large red whelp behind.

Zero had come here to quiet the need that was growing inside him with bloodshed...and yet here it was staring him in the face. This new lust for flesh, was unsettling to him. Up until now, slicing flesh was enough to give him that high....but now...now he needed more. As he stood there, moments from killing all occupants within the room, his mind still wandered to the warmth of his skin and how desperately he needed release.

The Psycho was now wailing in pleasure, his dirty fingernails clawing at the woman’s rump causing her to cry out in pain, letting the Bruiser’s cock slip from her mouth, his shaft shimmering with wetness. It disgusted Zero the way they took her...but aroused him more than he wanted to admit. It brought him back to his weakness...his drug...his siren. He felt himself shudder. What he wouldn’t do to have Maya underneath him now...

The Psycho shuddered and moaned signaling the orgasm crashing down upon him. He didn’t bother to pull out, instead he kept firmly nestled within her body, his cum dripping down between her thick thighs. The Bruiser chuckled as she took his counterparts load and forced his dick into her mouth again, fucking her pretty lips as he pleased. His groans grew deeper and more labored and within minutes he pulled himself from her cheeks and exploded onto her face. His thick finish spurting out onto her pale face, running down her neck and messing her golden locks. Her eyes were squeezed shut in exhaustion and maybe a little shame.

The fire within Zero burned too brightly now, it was searing his innards. He leapt through the window invisible to every eye in the room. He ran his sword through the Bruiser first, right up through his chest. Zero twisted the sword as the Bruiser stood, stunned, and then pulled it straight out, spurting blood upon the dirt floor. The Bruiser fell face first in the dirt, the Psycho scrambled for his weapon, pants still around his ankles, and tripped over himself in his hurry. Zero chuckled at his fear.

“That’s right, squirm, for I am death” Zero growled dragging his bloody sword through the dirt as his cloak shimmered away and gave himself to his victim. Zero drove the tip of his sword into the Psycho’s shoulder and pinned him to the floor.

Zero felt himself swell with lust for the kill. He grinned maniacally behind his mask, pitch black eyes wide as he soaked in the Psycho and all his last thoughts and breaths. Zero leaned on the sword pushing it in farther, the Psycho screamed in pain.

“Come now you little worm, scream for me, scream like your little lady friend.” Zero hissed sadistically. The woman scrambled into the corner fear reflecting in her eyes as the dark armored man toyed with her rapist like a cat would a mouse.

Zero laughed at the Psycho as he leaned over his squirming form.

“Maybe I should shove my sword up you, and fuck you just like you did her, how does that sound?” Zero said psychotically.

The Psycho yelped and struggled to manage begging words to Zero. Zero laughed.

“Begging will not help you now, begging is for the weak, you are weak you little maggot.” Zero taunted.

He slowly drug the sword down, slicing the Psycho open inch by inch, his screams echoed through the night. Zero was aware this may attract Stalkers, or other Bandits, but he couldn't turn back he was drunk on his killing high. His blood boiled with his love for the kill. Zero suddenly pulled his sword out and rested it dangerously close to the Psycho’s privates.

“Maybe...I’ll just cut this off, and leave you to bleed out in the mountains, leave you for the stalkers.” Zero breathed through gritted teeth.

“N-NO! please!!!” The Psycho begged through fearful whimpers.

Music to Zero’s ears. His heart raced and his smile widened. It had been so long since he had killed like this. He swung his sword down and chopped the Psycho’s left arm clean off. The Psycho screamed wildly, blood spurting from the stump of an arm that was left.

“Oh dear, my sword slipped, apologies.” Zero whispered slyly.

“Just kill meeee!!” The Psycho screamed helplessly.

“And miss all this fun? I think not. Things are not that easy.” Zero said shaking his head.

He brought his sword down and took off the Psycho’s other arm, more bright crimson staining the ground and splattering over Zero’s suit. Zero stood with his boot on the Psycho’s chest and laughed. Oh how he loved to see his pain.

Zero looked down on the sputtering man. Blood pouring from his wounds, life fading from his eyes. This was the part Zero enjoyed most, the last breath of his prey....and yet as he stood here watching the life slip from his victims eyes...the high was just....not as intense. It was not like it used to be...he felt aroused and vicious, and yet...it did not do for him what it once did. The high of an orgasm induced by a woman had robbed his killing of its allure. Zero let his shoulders fall, he leaned his head back, if only he had Maya here, he would fuck her right here on the ground...in the dirt...in the blood of his kill. He groaned at the thought. He would fuck her until their bodies gave out, red and slick with blood and gore. Oh god the thought!

To others it was a sick fantasy...but to a killer, to a vault hunter....was it really anything out of the norm? Zero debated the fact in his head. Sick he may be, but right then he did not care. He shook himself from his fantasy, aroused and flustered, his cock pressed against his thigh, hard and throbbing. He whipped his head to the shaking woman in the corner. She was paralyzed with fear.

“I’d advise you to leave this place. Go now. You saw nothing.” Zero growled to her before flickering and disappearing into thin air.

 

Maya looked up into the stars, their reflection flickering on the surface of the pond. Maya could still see the hint of the light from the fire Axton and Salvador had built within the rocks. She made sure to stay close, but not too close. She didn’t want Axton figuring her location out, his advances were exhausting her and annoying her. She was better to wait until he possibly fell asleep or something. She pursed her lips and looked out on the night blanked landscape.

Still no sign of the assassin.

She kicked the dirt, and picked up a pebble in her fingers. She tossed it into the water nearby her with a soft plunk. The night was still, not a breath of wind licked at her form. But for some reason...she did not feel alone. She perked up her head and scaled the darkness, straining to make out shadows and rocks. Suddenly there was a metallic smell in the air. She breathed it in deeply.

She knew that smell...

It was the smell of thick, fresh...blood.

She got to her feet and her hand slowly went to her gun. But before she could even so much as touch her weapon, she felt a hand slide around her neck. She froze, unsure whether to scream or to react. Her whole body seemed to tense. _Shit._ She thought frantically.

“If I were out to murder you, I’m afraid you would be very much out of luck, my lovely peach.” Zero whispered in her ear.

Maya’s body slumped and her fear immediately turned to rage.

“Zero!!! What the fuck!?!?! If that’s your goddamn idea of being romantic you are a really fucked up individual!!!” Maya barked turning around fists clenched.

She did so just in time to see Zero flicker into sight, the moonlight reflecting off of him subtly.

“Who knows. I may very well be. A fucked up individual.” He whispered his voice low and sensual.

Maya’s eyes darted over the much taller individual, the moonlight sparkled off his armor...much more than usual... Maya squinted her eyes, what was he covered in. Zero stepped out of the shadows slowly, and suddenly it was apparent what substance clung to him.

Lots of blood.

It dripped down his arms and pooled in tiny puddles on the ground.

“Zero what the hell happened!? Why are you covered in blood?? Are you hurt!?” Maya said walking up to him and inspecting him concernedly.

Zero chuckled.

“I came across a couple of Bandits fucking a hostage raw, I could not resist, I disposed of them.” Zero said almost drunkenly.

His high was near bubbling over now as he stared his guilty pleasure down like the big bad wolf. and lord was he hungry. Maya stared at him questionably.

“Holy shit, why didn’t you call for backup??” Maya said.

“I went looking for a victim. I found them, and got the show for free.” Zero growled.

Maya raised an eyebrow at the assassin. He was acting very strange. Here he disappears for hours and then shows back up covered in blood with this wild tale as his story.

“Zero are you ok...you seem...off?” Maya said folding her arms.

Zero groaned and took a step toward his need.

“You see Maya, before you killing was my drug. It was my high that I could not resist. Tonight I went to feed it...” Zero cooed slyly.

“But now...as much as I love killing, it falters in the high I get, from being inside you.” Zero finished reaching up and running his fingers though Maya’s hair, dripping blood down her shoulder.

Maya watched the blood that was obviously not her lover’s but his poor victim’s run down her skin. But she did not recoil.

“I thought I could drown out this overwhelming need for you, dull it with my old habits, but killing has made it impossibly stronger.” Zero groaned huskily.

The sexual need in his voice was as heavy and thick as tar. It spilled over Maya and her being.

Maya was unsure of how to react. She killed for the sake of survival and necessity. But here Zero stood before her spilling his darkest secret, he killed for the sake of killing. He lusted to spill blood. Apparently before her, that was what he lived for...but now she had him confused and rethinking all his habits and what they stood for. He spoke of killing like it was a sexual act...and somehow it was not completely unpleasant to her. She stared at Zero deeply, eyes darting over his form soaking all of him in. Her body took over when her mind failed.

“Holy shit Zero just come here and fuck me.” She growled as she took hold of a strap on his neck and pulled him close.

“Oh god Maya, I thought you would never ask, I need you now.” Zero moaned as he wrapped himself around her. Maya tumbled backward into the dirt and Zero pinned her down with his hips, his impossibly hard cock rubbing against her.

Maya leaned her head back and moaned as she enjoyed the friction between them.

“Nnnngg fuck Zero, so what do you like get off to killing?” Maya panted to the man on top of her.

Zero did not so much as hesitate, instead he continued to fondle Maya’s breasts, smearing blood down her front.

“Y-yes...i used to, it was the only way I could somewhat feel emotion, that is until I met you.” Zero groaned.

Maya sat up and began to strip her armor off completely. Zero looked on confused.

“Maya you are exposed, I could complete the deed, with most of your armor still on.” Zero breathed.

Maya let her armor fall in a pile next to her.

“If my armor is on...I can’t feel the warmth of your victim’s blood on my skin while you fuck me.” Maya whispered running her tongue over his face plate, coming away with a slight metallic taste on her tongue.

Zero all but lost it.

He couldn’t get his pants undone fast enough.

Maya pushed him backward and slowly kissed down his armor, to his engorged erection. His head was swollen and purple, needing desperately to be taken care of. Maya kissed his thick girth and pursed her wet lips around him. Zero bucked up wanting more of her hot mouth. He wanted to fuck that dirty mouth of hers.

She took his shaft into her mouth, as far back as she could manage, his large head causing her to sputter a bit. Zero rolled his hips forward a little wanting her to take more. Her wet mouth felt so good around his sensitive manhood, but he wanted more, he wanted to explore that body of hers. Punish her for being so stubborn, and loud and fucking hard headed. Zero pulled her head back, his cock popping free of her mouth.

“I want to punish you. You are most dirty. You are in need of punishment from your lovers hand.” Zero growled.

“Why have I been a bad girl?” Maya teased cheekily.

“Mmmm very bad. So bad I can hardly stand not bending you over right in front of Salvador and Axton and fucking you until you pass out.” Zero breathed, his word shaky and flustered.

“Well what makes you think you can punish me huh big boy?” Maya hissed playfully her face inches from his helmet, she could only imagine the expressions on his face behind that visor.

Zero smiled behind the mask, wide and psychotically.

Zero grabbed Maya’s wrists, whipped off a strap from his armor and tied them together. Maya fell forward in front of her lover rump in the air on display for her assassin attacker.

“I am going to punish you now. For being so disobedient. And so delicious.” Zero groaned deeply.

Maya could tell his tone of voice had changed, changed to something primal and dark.

Zero reared his hand back and swatted it against Maya’s exposed rear end, a large red mark soon stained her white skin where his hand had hit. Maya cried out from her tied position, her eyes fluttered in pain and pleasure.

_Dear god hit me again._ She thought biting her tongue.

As if reading her thoughts Zero revved his hand back again and delivered another punishing blow to her large round rump. Zero’s cock pulsated with every impact. His hand tingled from contact with her skin. Her rear looked as if it were blushing up at him.

“Fucking hit me harder!!!” Maya yelled at the assassin, drunk on some wild high she had never felt before.

Zero chuckled deeply, his voice was husky and raw with need. He grabbed his loosely hanging belt and slipped it off. He doubled it over in his fist and cracked it like a whip across her back end. Maya screamed out, her fingers digging into the leather strap binding her wrists, her markings glowed brightly as pleasure washed over her. The stinging whelps tingled her skin and flooded her with pleasure. Her wetness dribbled down her thighs as her body begged for more. Zero brought the wrath of his belt on her again and she screamed again even louder this time, her lungs giving forth to pleasure and not thinking twice of the predators or enemies that may be lurking near.

 

Meanwhile at the camp Salvador sat across the fire from Axton, munching some meat and kicking the dust. Axton looked off into the distance.

“You think she’s alright out there?” Axton mused glancing at Salvador.

Salvador looked up from chewing.

“She’s a siren, she will be fine. She’ll wander back when she’s ready. She was probably tired of yer harrassin her and such.” Salvador said shrugging.

Axton snorted.

“Oh I’m just playin with her. You think I’m comin on too strong or what?” Axton said leaning back arms folded behind his head.

“Huh. A little too strong is a huge understatement amigo. ‘Sides I just don’t think she’s got eyes for ya.” Salvador said raising an eyebrow.

Axton laughed.

“And who else would she have eyes for!? You!?” Axton exploded with laughter.

Salvador gave him a dark scowl.

“No. She aint mah type you dumbass.” Salvador growled.

Axton nearly doubled over with laughter. Salvador grunted.

“I think she’s got her eyes on Zero.” Salvador said shrugging.

Axton stopped laughing and nearly choked.

“Zero!? For fucks sake why would she have eyes for that maniac?? WE aren’t even entirely sure if he’s human, or a guy, or WHAT?!” Axton said waving his hands around.

Salvador shrugged.

“It’s just a guess.” Salvador said.

“Well you are fucking nuts, I really don’t think she’s gunna pick the creepy robot over me.” Axton snorted.

Suddenly there was a loud scream from across the pond and over the rocks, it echoed over the landscape and landed on Axton and Salvador’s ears. Axton sprung up gun ready. Salvador stood slowly.

“The fuck was that? Sounded like a chick... what if it’s Maya!?” Axton said frantically.

Salvador waved his hand at him.

“Shhhh quit makin a scene, sounded most likely like a stalker. I’ll go check it out, you stay here and guard the camp.” Salvador said calmly.

Axton looked at him brow furrowed.

“Fine. Go see what it is fucker.” He growled plunking back down, his rifle still in hand finger on the trigger.

Salvador hauled his gun up and head out into the night.

 

Zero smiled at his handy work. Maya was shaking with need, he rump red and raw from the beating, he back slick with the blood dripping off Zero’s armor. Zero suddenly grabbed Maya, flipped her over and drug her by the ankles toward him.

“You like it when I punish you. Such a bad girl you have been. I enjoy spanking my little siren.” Zero breathed menacingly.

Maya panted hard, looked up at her hard lover her eyes full of pleasure and need.

“Tell me you like it. Say it. Let me hear it.” Zero growled leaning down to her hear, his smooth helmet brushing her skin, the red hologram illuminating her skin.

“Oh Zero I love the way you punish me! Please more!” She moaned arching her back and writhing against her bindings. Blood trickled down over her large breasts, her nipples pert from the night air. Zero took each one in his fingertips and squeezed hard. Maya yelped and pushed against him, he squeezed harder, she moaned louder.

He had her totally under his control, he could toy with her much more than he could ever toy with any victim. And oh the pleasure was so much better this way. Her skin was covered in the blood of his kill and he could not help how aroused that made him, his cock begged for attention as it pressed against Maya’s stomach. He wept sparkling blue pre-cum on her bloody stomach.

Maya squirmed and pressed against his erection with her abdomen, without her hands she was helpless. She wanted Zero to intrude upon her but he was set on taking his sweet time. She whimpered helplessly.

“Zero...unf....please!” She begged.

Zero rubbed his penis against her hot mound ever so slowly, their bodies sliding together with the crimson blood shimmering in the moon beams.

“I like the way you beg. It’s music to my ears. Beg harder pet.” Zero groaned running his fingers through her blue locks, now muddied with red.

“Oh Zero please I need your fat cock inside of me!!! MASTER please!!!” Maya moaned loudly, thick blush spreading across her cheeks, peering at Zero through dark lashes.

Zero felt his blood go hot. She looked like a murderous goddess, naked, bound and covered in blood beneath him. He was practically drooling over her form. He wiped blood up her neck, over her chin and up the side of her face. His hand smelled like earth and blood and dirt all in one, her breathe hitched and she breathed in deeply.

“Fuck me killer.” She kissed through barred teeth and narrowed eyes.

Zero couldn’t hold back any longer, he needed to be inside of her, right then and there. He dug his fingers into her hips and dragged her to him. He pushed his monstrously swollen cock into her body, forcing his way in her tiny entrance. Her walls stretched to hold him and she cried out with the sudden intrusion, gritting her teeth and pressing her chin into her collarbone. Zero’s fingers dug deeper into her hips as he pushed into her farther, making room for his entire girth, until his head squeezed against her end and could go no further. He bit his lip and groaned as he felt Maya’s tightness around him.

Zero fell upon Maya, hands on either side of her head, trapping her with his body. Maya hooked her strong legs up and around Zero’s hips, locking her feet together, her bare toes outstretched in pleasure. She threw her head back, mouth agape in ecstasy, pleasure washed across her blushing face. Zero abruptly slammed into her, the impact racked her body, his penis almost felt as if it were pushing into her gut he was so large and his thrusts were so powerful. He had no mercy on her body, he slammed into her again and again, groaning and growling with lust as Maya mewled in delicious pleasure.

 

Salvador trudged through the rocks, gun at the ready toward the source of the sound. Every so often another strange cry would lick his ears. He stopped for a second listening for it.

There it was again.

This time louder, this time clearer.

Salvador slunk through the rocks as quietly as possible, he wasn’t exactly as stealthy as Zero when it came to sneaking around. He was used to going in guns blazing, none of this stepping lightly shit. He slunk around a large boulder and noticed a strange blue light flickering faintly ahead. The glow seemed to grow and wane like a beacon. Salvador furrowed his eyebrows.

“Now what in the fuck could that be.” He whispered.

He trudged on, growing closer and closer to the blue glow. As he approached the faint cries grew loader, and more defined. This most certainly was no stalker...they were female.

Of pain?

Salvador kept in the shadows of a large boulder and slowly stole a peak around it. The blue light bathed over his face and blinded him for a second. He shielded his eyes and squinted trying to make out what he was looking at. The blue waned again and his eyes adjusted to the scene before him.

Maya....and Zero!?

Salvador lowered down into the shadows unsure if he should run, or stay and watch the show. It was a wonder Zero hadn’t already sensed his presence and drawn his blade on him, Salvador thought...but then again he was a little preoccupied....

Salvador chose the second option...it wasn’t often he got a little peep show like this, he grinned wryly.

Zero thrust hard into Maya his penis swelling with his building need. Maya writhed beneath him, crying out weakly overcome by the act, her body unwinding around her sadistic lover. She felt sticky and hot and her hair was now caked with dirt and blood as she lay on the ground.

“TELL ME YOU ARE MINE!!! TELL ME I OWN YOU!! I AM YOUR MASTER!” Zero bellowed as he fucked her faster his chest heaving.

Maya bucked up and pulled hard on her bindings, her powers glowering wildly.

“YOU OWN ME ZERO!! I AM YOURS!!” She yelled her voice primal and animalistic.

Suddenly she pulled on her bindings with all her might and snapped the leather right in two freeing her hands. Zero looked at her with fire in his eyes. He grabbed her free hands and pinned them to the dirt.

She would not defy him, he owned her, he was master.

The pleasure of dominance swirled through his body, it was so much better than killing, her cries of ecstasy outweighed ones cries of pains by leaps and bounds. His thoughts came at a million miles an hour, his head swirled. Behind his mask his breath fogged his visor he was so hot, a small bead of saliva running of his lip. He was an animal, there was no holding it back anymore. He yanked her hands above her head and held them there with one of his large palms, this was one binding she would not escape. With the other hand Zero lifted her rump to him as he humped her harder.

Maya wailed loudly as her climax built, her walls squeezing him tighter, she could not fight it. She came in a burst of pleasure her muscles tensing, her legs tightening around his hips her toes outstretched without her control. She moaned out loudly throwing her head back as her walls pulsed around Zero’s shaft. She fell back panting and mewling as her lover continued his ravaging of her body.

Zero rolled his hips to hers, her moist walls were slick against him. His bloody Siren lover, oh lord she was gorgeous.

He began to moan louder, and louder, his breaths coming short and shallow.

“AGHHH YESSS!!!!” He bellowed gruffly as his climax barreled him over.

He pulled himself from her body, though he desperately wanted to blow his load deep inside her. He came hard, large streams of cum coating Maya’s face. Eventually they waned in power, cumshot after cumshot, until it was reduced to a slow dribble from his angry tip.

Zero’s erection slowly wilted, staying stubbornly hard even after climax. Maya looked up at Zero, his blue finish running down her flushed face. He slowly released her hands and she let them fall weakly by her sides. There were no words between them just heavy breathing. Maya smiled widely. She tenderly cradled his helmet in her hands and kissed his faceplate, her lips coming away stained brilliant red. A vibrant heart shone on his visor and Maya could feel him smiling behind it.

“You are such a cocky, controlling, bastard.” Maya teased.

Zero chuckled.

“Do not act like you do not like it. You seemed to enjoy yourself thoroughly. Possibly you like to be bossed around?” Zero whispered playfully.

 

Salvador ducked down behind the boulder, very aware of the large bulge in his jeans. He couldn’t help himself, it wasn’t very often he got to get a good peek of something like that. Who would have thought the Siren and the Assassin were fucking...and fucking hard. Who knew Zero was such a freak.

_It’s always the quiet ones._ Salvador thought to himself shaking his head.

He best sneak out now while Zero was still in his lethargic state. He snuck off back toward the camp chuckling to himself.

 

Zero sighed heavily and leaned back to let Maya free. His knees wobbled a little as he did so. He looked over his gorgeous dirtied siren and laughed.

“Cleaning is required. We cannot return in this state. The others would wonder.” Zero sighed

Maya laughed

“They might get a little curious as to why I’m covered in blood, and a blue sticky substance.” Maya said grinning.

Zero nodded to the glassy pond.

“The pond should suffice. I must clean my armor also. I am a mess.” He stated.

Zero stood slowly his flaccid member wagging in front of him. He hefted his pants back up and readjusted his large package. He helped Maya to her wobbly feet and they descended down to the ponds shore. Zero stripped his armor off and laid it by the shore. Maya threw her armor down beside his. Maya looked at him lovingly.

“Take your helmet off. Let me look at you sweetie.” She whispered cupping his chin.

Zero sighed but did not argue.

He unlatched his helmet and slowly lifted it off. His blue tinted skin shimmered in the moonlight and his black eyes glistened as they fell upon her. Maya took his hand and lead him into the water until they were both nearly submerged. The water was surprisingly warm on their skin, a hot spring no doubt.

Zero melted into the water, his muscles unraveling. His need finally fulfilled, the monster inside him dulled once more. Maya disappeared beneath the water and came up looking like a moon goddess her wet hair sparkling in the moonlight. She slowly swam to Zero’s arms and he encircled her slowly, leaning his head against her wet locks.

He breathed out heavily.

“How long have you had this problem....you know the need to kill?” Maya asked suddenly.

Zero sighed.

“As long as I can remember. The taking of a life is a need. The longer I go without the stronger it gets.” Zero breathed.

“But now...it is intermixed with needs of other kinds. The sexual aspect now exists with it. Now I must deal with muddying the two together.” Zero continued.

“It has always aroused me. But tonight I had fantasies I have never before needed. The need frightens me...”

Maya touched his face.

“I think I can handle it.” Maya whispered kissing him softly.

She kissed down his neck and nibbled his ear.

“Nnng Maya you will get me all worked up again...please I need the last bit of energy, or I will not make it back to camp.” Zero groaned.

He could very well take his Siren again and again all night until the morning kissed the sky. His cock twitched at the thought. Maya pouted.

“But what if I don’t want to go back to camp? What if I just want to ride you all night?” Maya whispered deviously.

Zero groaned.

“Maya, please, I am helpless and your teasing is mean.” Zero begged.

“Well, well, well now look who is begging big shot.” Maya said winking.

She hung her arms around his neck and her large breasts pressed snugly against him.

“Oh Maya you are impossible, why must you do this to me, I have no control you know this” Zero pleaded.

Maya smiled.

“Ok, ok I’ll let you off easy this time.” Maya whispered grinning.

She scrubbed the blood from her pale skin and washed the mess from her face and hair. Zero washed himself slowly, enjoying the warmth of the water and the presence of his siren. He felt like he had his senses back, now they were unclouded by that hankering need of his. They dressed on the bank and Maya did her best to dry her hair. She slowly pulled on her pants and winced as she got to her very tender rear end.

“Having trouble? You seem a little tender there. Too much punishment my dear?” Zero said chuckling as he zipped up his pants.

“Oh shut up.” Maya said as she tenderly buckled her belt.

Maya slowly followed behind Zero, his glowing sword leading the way as they weaved in-between the rocks. The fire light was a welcome sign to the weary counterparts. Axton looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrow at the two returning vault hunters.

“Well where the fuck were you two?” Axton questioned narrowing his eyes.

“I went to scout the perimeter. I cleared it of bandits. I returned.” Zero said bluntly.

“I just went to clean off and wander for a while, I ran into Zero on the way back.” Maya said coolly walking past the other two males.

Salvador chuckled to himself.

“Well I’m heading to bed, I’ll see you guys in the morning.” Maya said stretching and heading back to a small cave within the rocks. She disappeared into the shadows and Zero joined the other two men a the fire.

“Thanks for checking the perimeter amigo.” Salvador said smiling.

Zero sensed Salvador was even more cheery than usual. It was odd. Zero turned in his direction.

“Necessity. It is my duty. It was not an inconvenience.” Zero said bluntly warming his hands in the fire light.


	10. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really have been away from this story for a while! I hadn't realized that I only uploaded until chapter nine on this site…*face palm* so get ready for like a whole bunch of chapters to be uploaded to this story cause I am way ahead on my other site I post it on :)

Secrets

 

Maya stirred when she felt the Pandora sun heating her body right through her armor, she slowly leaned up on her elbows and was immediately aware of how terribly sore she was. She gritted her teeth and ran her hand through her hair. Her muscles ached and her entire body highly disagreed with the sudden movement. She stood up and stretched slowly. She reached back and rubbed her extremely sore ass. Good god Zero had taken a beating to her poor behind. She groaned lowly.

“Asshole” She scoffed under her breath...though last night she was everything but complaining...so possibly it was her own fault...she had egged him on.

Zero simply listened. Maya sighed and emerged into the sunlight. She let her eyes focus slowly to the brightness of the landscape and felt the warmth on her face.

“Good morning siren. Sleep well? Ready for travel?” Came Zero’s robotically rough voice from behind her.

Maya jumped and turned around to face her assassin.

“You really have a lovely way of scaring the crap out of me. I slept fine...just a little sore...” She admitted rubbing her arm.

“Especially my fucking ass.” She growled to him under her breath.

Zero chuckled lowly.

“If I remember correctly was it not you asking me to “hit you harder”? Apologies Siren was I too rough for you to take? If we were alone I’d gladly massage it for you.” Zero whispered to her, his body inches from hers.

The early morning sun only added to the heat between them. Maya felt herself go a little weak with him so close, lord she wanted him again. She just wanted him all day, to do nothing but indulge in him and all his talents. Last night was like a heavy dose of a very addictive drug. If Maya was not already addicted, she was indeed now. Hard, heavy addiction. She looked up at Zero through her lashes and touched his chest plate, running her fingers down the rough armor. She wanted to run her tongue down that mystical blue skin of his and taste him in her mouth. That sweet, salty earthy taste.

Maya licked her lips slowly, and was aware her mouth had suddenly gone dry. Dear god the things this alien did to her.

“Maya you are looking at me as if I am a piece of meat. I am unsure if you are wanting to eat me....or fuck me.” Zero said slowly whispering the last few words in her ear. That robotic voice of his sent chills down her spine.

“Nnnng Zero...” She whispered involuntarily.

Zero laughed and tipped her chin up.

“I have not so much as touched you and you are already moaning for me? Did not get enough last night siren, you are in need of more?” Zero growled.

Maya snapped out of it and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Oh shut up!” She snapped embarrassed.

She shooed him away with her hand and sashayed away to find the others. Zero chuckled and readjusted his rifle then followed suit behind his obviously grumpy and needy siren. The day was hot despite areas where snow still clung to the hills. The four trudged over the land guns ready and eyes scanning the rocks. Axton lead the way, Zero kept disappearing and reappearing as they went along most likely checking for stray stalkers and such. The gunzerker brought up the rear, walking side by side with the siren, who seemed to be moving a little slower today.

“Moving a little slow there lass, you doing ok over there?” Salvador said swinging his gun as he moved along.

Maya winced a little.

“I’m fine, just a little sore.” She said quickly.

“Your wound giving you problems?” Salvador asked.

Maya stepped over a rock and then looked at him.

“Yeah something like that.” she lied.

Her wound was fine, it was her raw ass that was the problem. She felt the blush spread across her cheeks. Salvador chuckled. He knew damn well why the siren was moving slow.

“Huh. Well we can always take a break if you need.” Salvador offered.

“Oh no I’m fine. I’d never hear the end of it if I took a break, then he’d be even more cocky than he already is this morning.” Maya blurted.

She immediately realized what had come out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Salvador erupted with laughter and slapped his knee. Maya looked at him with furrowed eyes her confusion obvious. Salvador looked at her chuckling.

“You and the Assassin, its ok your secret is safe with me.” Salvador said lowly.

Maya looked at him dumbfounded.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. There’s nothing going on with me and that cocky son of a bitch.” Maya scoffed, god she was a bad liar.

“Huh. You two seemed pretty friendly last night.” Salvador said shrugging.

“When we came back to camp? All we did was go to bed. Trust me I can hardly stand his prideful ass as a fellow vault hunter much less anything else.” She growled her cheeks flushing.

But god did she ever love that prideful ass. And everything else that went with it.

“Not at camp lass.” He said smiling. He liked having secrets.

Maya stared at him.

“What are you talking about?” She snapped.

“Well last night Axton and I heard some awfully strange noises, I went to check it out make sure it wasn’t some bandits passing through...and well I got a good eyeful of that cocky asshole roughing you up a little bit...and you didn’t seem to be complaining much.” Salvador said laughing.

Maya felt her cheeks grow white hot.

“Oh my god, fucking shit please don’t let Zero know you saw us. He can’t know that you know.” Maya whispered begging Salvador frantically.

Salvador waved his hand gently.

“Don’t worry chica, I won’t let on I know. But next time maybe keep it down a little, lucky Axton didn’t find ya he would have for sure ruined the moment. You know he’s got a hankering for you something awful.” Salvador said wagging his finger.

Maya groaned. Oh Zero would flip his shit if he knew.

“He sees Zero as competition now. And I don’t really want those two getting into it.” Salvador said sighing.

“My money would be on Zero.” Maya growled rolling her eyes.

Salvador started laughing again wildly.

“I’m afraid mine would be too chica.” Salvador said chuckling.

Axton climbed the next hill and yelled back at the other.

“Overlook is just over the next hill!! We’re almost there.” He bellowed.

Overlook was a small town perched on the top of a mountain, it loomed over the landscape.

They reached the edge of town, it seemed to be eerily quiet. A couple of people shuffled in the streets, their eyes fearful as the vault hunters walked into town. One hurried inside and she other seemed to be trying to.

“Ma’m wait, we are here to help.” Maya said rushing to the woman.

The woman looked at her with fear seeping from her pupils.

“You can’t help us. We are cursed. You best leave before the curse gets you too.” She whispered to Maya shakily.

“Curse?” Maya asked.

The woman shook her head.

“I beg you, leave before it gets you too...” She said louder.

And with that she scurried away like some frightened animal. Maya looked back at the other vault hunters confused.

Salvador snorted.

“People get damn crazy up here in the mountains by themselves.” Salvador said shaking his head.

“Well we better go get a room at the Inn and then we will start figuring this shit out.” Axton sighed.

The Inn was a disgusting building just next to the local bar. Maya could feel her skin crawl as soon as she walked in. A blonde woman looked over her magazine at the four of them as they walked in the door.

“Well what can I do for y’all weary travelers?” She said plunking the reading material on the desk.

She peeked over her librarian glasses a smile spread across her bright red puffy lips. Axton approached the counter and gave one of his million dollar smiles.

“We’re gunna need four of your finest rooms you beautiful little creature.” Axton cooed slyly.

The woman leaned over the desk pressing her large breasts together as she did so and grinned at Axton.

“Oh of course! So what’s your business here handsome? We don’t get many visitors out here, ‘specially not since things started getting spooky round here.” She said slyly.

“We’re vault hunters, we’ve come to figure out what is going on around here cutie.” Axton said sensually.

The woman’s eyes grew.

“Vault hunters huh? Well, well my hero, heroes your room keys love, and if you need anything else at all you come and see me.” She said with a wink.

Axton growled and raised his eyebrow.

“Will do sweetie.” He said slowly.

Maya grabbed her room key from Axton’s hand and rolled her eyes.

“Quit being such a pig.” Maya growled.

Salvador chuckled and followed the Siren. Maya pushed open her room and threw the key on the bed. It wasn’t the cleanest, but it would do. Maya inspected the room and sighed slowly. There was a faint knock at the door. She turned, and faced Zero’s form as it filled the doorway.

“We are going to the Holy Spirits. Information is to be found there. Will you join?” He asked folding his arms.

“If you don’t mind I actually think I’m just going to lie down. I’m way too sore to deal with a drunk Axton tonight. Hope you understand.” She said smiling.

Zero nodded.

“Understandable. I feel very sorry I am responsible for your discomfort. I apologize.” He said displaying a sad face.

Maya laughed.

“Oh stop it Zero, you know I loved it.” She said walking up to him.

She placed a kiss on his faceplate.

“And I can’t wait to do it again.” She whispered.

“Nnng Maya do not tease me so. I’ve just now got the need tamed. Do not rouse it I beg.” He said sighing.

She smiled.

“Fine, go I’ll be here if you want to join me tonight.” She said smiling.

Zer0 shuddered.

“An invitation most welcome. You can count on my presence later. That I promise.” He mused running his fingers through her hair.

Zero was gone in a flicker. He was like a ghost. Coming and going as he pleased, never knowing when he would decide to grace one with his presence. It was all part of the mystery that surrounded him. Maya breathed out slowly as her lover departed just as quickly as he had come. Her eyes searched for signs of him, but she knew there would be none. He left no traces behind. She closed the door slowly, stealing one last look outward and then was left to her empty motel room. The light seeping in the windows was waning, and the night was slowly beginning to settle in. Maya sat down on the bed mechanically. The dusk kissed the landscape like a long lost lover. It held it there caressing it with passion. Maya could no longer hold back the thoughts. She had known Zero killed for a living, it was a profession, just like hers. But she had not known the darkness that was clinging to Zero’s soul.

There were monsters lurking within her lover.

She had chosen to ignore them last night in the heat of passion...but now they were placed in front of her begging for her undivided attention. She could no longer sweep them aside. Zero lusted for killing, he needed it and enjoyed it like an addict needs a drug. She could only sit and ponder to what extent this need ruled him... What if it was stronger than Zero himself....what if he couldn’t control it... What if the need for her and the need to kill got muddied?

There was something in Zero last night that she had not yet seen before...something very frightening. A murderer high on his lust to kill. Maya felt uneasy with this fact....she felt even more unnerved that it did not bother her the way it should. It aroused and frightened her...this strange monster in him...

How should she handle this? What was the right action here? Ignore it? But what if it got stronger when ignored...?

Her head felt heavy, buzzing with worries. What had she gotten herself into? Her feelings for this assassin...they were growing... Blooming into this wild thing. Growing like a fern drinking in the fresh rain, its roots swelling with nourishment. She had not felt such things before. As a loner...you learn to lust for few, trust none...and “love” was out of the question.

She bit her lip and let her eyes wander out over the landscape slowly. Out toward the wild hills of this planet that she now called somewhat of a home.

What a strange word that was. She whispered it to herself. It stuck to her tongue and teeth like honey, and lingering in the air like mist. It was thick enough to choke her. She barely knew Zero. She was unveiling more as their time spent together grew...but she did not know everything. Not even close. He was still a puzzle. As were his intentions and his feelings.

Could he possibly ever love her? And did she....love him?

The question of the evening sat right there before Maya grinning at her like some cheeky demon. Did she love Zero? Did she even know what it meant to say you loved another? She ran her hand wildly through her hair. No. She could not fall that hard that fast. Love was out of the question. Especially not with these unknown demons swarming about Zero and all that he was. They hung there like terrible things. She would have to address them first before this....love business was ever brought up again. She Scoffed to herself.

Love… what a petty strange word.

She was not in love.

At least...not that she would say out loud.

She sighed and let her secret thoughts bed down with her for the night.


	11. Curse

Curse

Zero sat to the right of Axton at the old wooden bar, leaning forward in his barstool lean elbows rested against the countertop. Axton had already had far too many drinks to be of any use to their mission of gaining information. Salvador had already broken some poor drunk’s arm in an arm wrestling match. Zero on the other hand remained quiet, simply listening to the hum of the bar, trying to pick up on any informative conversations that may offer up just a sliver of an explanation for the strange plague going around. He targeted a conversation between the bar keep and a customer.

“Yeah...found old Lou torn in three different pieces just outside of town, found two more washed up on the river bank missing pieces and parts. Three this time...that’s two more than the norm. Whatever is getting to them...it’s taking more now.” The barkeep said drying a glass with a dirty towel.

The customer sighed.

“It’s a curse. We’re cursed, I don’t know what we fuckin’ did but this town ain’t safe no more Bill. The moons getting thick again, you know it always happens when the moon gets full. That’s when the curse comes, when that go forsaken plague comes. I’m leaving town. I aint riskin’ it no more. Aint worth it, I’d rather Jack get me than whatever that thing is that got the rest of them poor bastards.” The customer said sipping his drink.

Zero remained unmoved, simply listening with full attention.

The barkeep set the glass down.

“I think its Jack’s doing. You know him and his Hyperion fucks have been testing on the wildlife. I think that’s where this shit started, I reckon it’s his doing. Some experiment gone wrong. This aint no fuckin’ curse. It’s something else.” He growled.

“People just get all excited saying it’s a curse and our town is under seize by some crazy superstitious shit. Its horse shit.” He finished.

The customer shrugged.

“I don’t care if it’s Jack, or a curse, or what I just know I don’t wanna be found with my ass in pieces in the fucking river. That’s all i know.” The customer took a loud swig of his beer, slammed it down and then whisked out the door without another word.

Zero soaked all of the information in. Now he was intrigued. Very intrigued. Something was murdering the townsfolk, and he was going to figure out what. Nothing made his heart race faster than hunting another hunter. He grinned beneath his helmet. He would bring this killer to its knees...somewhat for the sake of the safety of the townspeople, but more for the raw challenge. A killer against a killer. He was determined to win. Now to figure out what he was up against. He stood and turned to Axton who currently had a busty little brunet perched upon his lap whispering and kissing on him. Zero rolled his eyes.

“Comrade, I go in search of more information, I am departing for the night.” Zero said dryly.

Axton peered at him from around the lady on his lap.

“Leaving already!? Oh but Zero look at all these fine little ladies running around just waiting to get their pretty little hands on you. Stick around I’m sure one of Lilly’s little friends here would take real good care of you.” Axton slurred.

“I do not wish for any of these women. Information is more important. I go now.” Zero muttered un-amused with Axton’s pig like nature.

“Oh c’mon assassin!!! Candy over there has been eyeing you all evening! Give her a shot big guy!” Axton bellowed.

A blonde woman leaned over the bar giving Zero a big flashing smile. Zero now understood when women get that look in their eyes. It was a lustful look that before the past few weeks he was oblivious of its meaning. This “Candy” was giving him a full dose of those lustful big blue eyes.

Zero’s faceplate displayed a disgruntled frown.

This woman looked as if every man in town had gained entrance to her body at some point or another. Poor thing looked dirty as the floor they stood on underneath all her heavy makeup and smiles. Her shorts were too short, and her fishnets were torn. Her shirt was tied at her bellybutton and exposed her large cleavage. There was a shamrock tattoo decorating her right breast. She walked over to the assassin, her body swaying like a ship at sea.

Zero sighed, he wanted nothing to do with this woman. She tried to hang on Zero’s chest, but he took a step back.

“What’s the matter big boy, don’t wanna let me take care of you? Cause I can take care of you sweetie...I’ll take real good care of you. Lemme see what’s under that armor huh? I bet you are real interesting under there aren’t you.” She said drawing little circles up his arm.

“Apologies. Tend to another man here. I take my leave.” Zero said mechanically as he turned on his heel and strode out the door.

Zero brushed off his arm, he felt dirty with her just touching him. He was not a fan of women like that coming onto him and not taking no for an answer that was for sure. He wandered outside of town and started into the hills. He figured this night was as good as any to search for clues of any type. The townsfolk had said the killer was most active on full moons, and tomorrow the moon would indeed be full. He walked along the river bank slowly, gun at the ready, the almost full moon shining brightly down upon his armor. The night was eerily quiet. He searched along the rocks, trying to pinpoint where the bodies had been found, going off only what the two men had said in the bar.

Down along the bank he spotted several rocks stained with dark matter. He leaned down to inspect. There was no doubt it was blood stain. As Zero searched the ground...in the hard clay he noticed footprints surrounded the rocks. Most were boots from what he supposed were townsfolk, but among them he picked out a footprint he did not recognize. It was enormous, it swallowed the print of any man’s boot. It was apparent it was animal...or so he thought. Paw pads had sunk into the dirt as did large claws, and so he assumed Skag, but yet this print had five fingers, like a human hand. He furrowed his eyebrows. What was it? Zero pondered heavily leaning down in the dirt inspecting the scene. He had not come across something of this nature before. Suddenly he heard the defined moan of a Thresher nearby. He had been discovered.

Zero whipped up and in a flash had his sword in hand.

The Thresher burst from the ground tentacles whipping, trying to get a hold on the lither assassin. Zero rolled underneath one long limp and sprung off a rock nearby. He swung his sword with all his strength and took the beast ugly head clean off. Its body slumped to the ground as its toothed head rolled into the river. He looked around panting, covered in fresh thresher blood. He knew they usually traveled in packs... Suddenly a tentacle sprung up from the ground followed by a much larger Thresher.

Zero grinned to himself. More of a challenge.

Zero held his ground against the monster and simply dodged as its arms sprung for him. He casually whipped his shotgun off his back and unloaded it into the monsters flesh. It howled soulfully. It’s voice echoing up into the night. Zero walked up to it and sunk his sword into its belly flesh. The threshing beast fell forward and Zero lethargically stepped to the side, pulling his sword from its guts. He basked in the smell of the kill. Relished in it as it flowed over him. It was not as good of a high as killing something of equal intelligence to himself...but it would do. He cracked his knuckles and sprung off into the night.

He needed more...more to kill.

 

The morning came before Maya was ready for it. She roused herself slowly, prying herself from the tangles of the bedding. She struggled to get her bearings and then looked around the room. It was only then that she realized that Zero...had never come to her last night. The side she had left for him was undisturbed and her invitation was left forgotten in the air.

Maya frowned deeply.

_Where the fuck has he disappeared to now?_ She thought irritably.

She dressed herself and equipped all her heavy weaponry. Downstairs the inn was bustling with people, a small room next to the check in counter served as a small eating establishment. The smell of breakfast teased Maya’s nose and she was immediately drooling. She trudged into the cafe, only for her eyes to rest at Salvador sitting alone at a table, empty plates littering around him.

Maya smiled and walked over.

“Mind if I join you?” She said grabbing the back of the other chair.

Salvador looked up and smiled widely.

“Of course chica! Sit down have some bacon!” He said loudly, spitting a little food on the table.

Maya sat down and grabbed the plate of bacon, then scooped some eggs onto her plate as well. Maya scarfed down the food like a wild animal, almost as fast and as animal like as Salvador forked down his own plate of food. Turned out they made pretty good table mates. Salvador chewed heartily and then looked up at the Siren.

“So where’s the asshole this morning.” Maya said bluntly.

Salvador just laughed.

“Axton? He took some purty chica back to his room last night. I haven’t seen him since.” Salvador said chuckling.

Maya made a disgusted face and laughed.

“So where’s your assassin this morning.” Salvador said noticing Zero’s absence.

Maya shrugged.

“Fuck if I know.” She growled irritably.

Salvador smiled.

“He’ll come around eventually. Amigo is like a shadow, he shows up on his own free will.” Salvador said grabbing a mouthful food.

Maya nodded and sighed.

“He’s a stubborn son of a bitch.” She growled.

“He’s a Vault Hunter...aren’t we all stubborn sons of bitches?” Salvador said through his mouthful.

Maya giggled.

“I guess you are right.” She said leaning on her elbow.

Salvador smiled.

“So you, and him you are... err a thing?” Salvador said curiously.

“I suppose so.” Maya said shrugging.

Salvador nodded.

“Well good luck with that chica. Keep him under your thumb. That Zero he’s a strange fellow.” Salvador said sternly.

Maya nodded and finished her plate. She smiled fondly at Salvador and got up from her seat.

“I’m going to go for a walk. I’ll see you later Salvador.” She said swiftly crossing the room and disappearing out the inn front doors.

The morning sun warmed her face, and a chilly breeze played at her hair. She walked through the town slowly, people’s eyes immediately watching her as she passed by. She was used to stares. These were because she was a vault hunter, but normally they came because of her siren nature. She walked with no purpose. She simply walked to walk. To stretch her legs and to be alone with her thoughts.

Why had Zero not returned last night? What was going on with him...?

She had never worried nor cared about someone else in all her life. She wasn’t used to things like this bothering her so much. She had had flings here and there throughout the years, but this was something else.

Something stronger.

Something more primal.

It disturbed her greatly to realize how deeply she had fallen into this. She could walk away now...forget it ever happened....But no she couldn’t because she knew she couldn’t forget it. She had to face this. She wanted to. She wanted Zero. No matter what he was. She found herself standing on an overlook of the landscape. The wind licked at her face and rushed around her body. It was a gorgeous day, well by Pandora standards it was. This seemed like such a sleepy little town, almost untouched by Hyperion’s grasp...what could be going on here that had these poor people so spooked. They peered out their windows like death itself could come knocking on their door at any second. She sat down slowly and hung her legs over the edge of the cliff. Rakks cried of in the distance, circling aimlessly in the morning sky. Their black wings bold against the dusty blue. She leaned her chin in her hands. She sure didn’t do this much thinking when she was alone wandering the ice. She rose to her feet suddenly. Maybe going on a raid for loot would get her mind off things. She hauled her gun off her back and wandered off into the mountains.

 

The land was painted in dusk when Maya trudged back into the boundaries of overlook. She was winded and worn, but she didn’t care. She had raided four different bandit camps in search of some clue to the source of the murders happening here but had come up with nothing. Well nothing but guns, ammo and riches at least. Blood of her slain enemies clung to her armor and her gun was still smoking in her hand. She felt all powerful. Her wound stung a tad, but she paid it no matter, she would go to the medical center later. She held her head high and wiped a bit of Thresher flesh from her cheek. She looked back from where she had come, smoke billowing from several of the camps. She snorted and headed into town. She made her way to the medical center and paid the price for a healing vile of serum. She held her breath and injected it into her arm.

It stung like a bitch.

“Fuck” She growled lowly as the last bit of serum disappeared into her body.

She suddenly felt a presence behind her, she lifted her gun in defense, snarl spread across her face. She was instead greeted by a sleek black helmet she knew all too well. She didn’t lower her gun for a moment but instead just scowled at him. Finally she lowered the SMG and threw the empty vile in the discard bin.

“What do you want?” She growled.

Zero let his shoulders fall. He had no excuse for his absence this time. He did not return to Maya in the night like he had promised, instead his need to kill had taken him for the night.

“I had wanted to apologize. For my absence. Where have you been all day?” He said slowly.

Maya looked at him with unforgiving eyes.

“Getting tired of hearing nothing but apologies from you assassin.” She growled.

The teeth of the animal she was were showing terribly. Zero sighed.

“I got carried away. In searching for clues...and wandered too far.” He said trying to reason with her.

Zero observed her from top to bottom. She was covered in blood and dirt.

“You have been raiding? You are filthy.” He asked pointedly.

“Yeah, what’s it to you. I needed a good day of looting.” She snapped.

“I would have accompanied you. I would enjoy to loot with you. I am disappointed.” Zero said lowly.

“Yeah kinda like how I was disappointed your ass didn’t show up last night.” Maya scoffed folding her arms.

“Look I don’t give a rat’s ass if you have other things to do and shit. But just don’t make me promises anymore if you can’t keep them. Got it Vault Hunter.” Maya said sharply.

She turned and walked right past a very silent Zero. Maya had not talked so fiercely toward him since the first day they met. He hated that it turned him on more than it made him feel bad. How could he not feel instantly needy of her, she was battle worn and gorgeous. The days plunder still clinging to her armor. Zero ran to her, only a few of his long strides were needed to catch up to her. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her into an alley just behind an old building.

“Zero what the fuck are you doing!?” She barked shoving him hard.

Zero pulled the back of his helmet open and ripped it off his head. He shoved Maya back just as hard. Her back hit the wall, knocking dust onto the couple. He forced his lips against hers. Maya wanted to slap him. Shove him off her and punch him. She wanted to.... But god the way he kissed her. She could taste the need on his tongue, feel the want flowing from his body to hers. Zero pinned her wrists against the wall, just in case his very moody siren decided she wanted to take her anger out on him.

“You are the most stubborn thing I have ever seen in all my days. Violent, harsh, grumpy, fierce, and unpredictable. But god Maya you could not be any more beautiful.” Zero whispered to her in-between indulging himself in her lush lips. They were like two shamrocks pressed together, soft and wet. She tasted like dust, blood, and sweet water.

He could not get enough of it. Maya melted against him. And as much as she hated him at the moment she couldn’t help but to....love him...Maya pushed into him hard. He released her arms and she wrapped them around his neck, fingers entwined in his dirty blonde hair. She closed her eyes and forced into the kiss harder. Bodies pressed together, breath stolen by the moment.

“Zero...I think I love you...” Maya breathed heavily.

The words escaped her lips before she even knew what happened. It was just the heat of the moment, her brain got foggy and her tongue got lose.

_Shit....shit...._ She thought frantically.

Zero stopped kissing her and pulled back a little. His ebony eyes wide. He studied her with pupil-less eyes. They darted over her face, observing her, soaking in the sentence that hung heavily in the air. Maya looked at the floor embarrassed and upset with herself. How could she have been so fucking stupid!? She felt her cheeks growing hot and tears threatening to sting her eyes. She cursed herself under her breath.

_Don’t fucking get sappy that will only make it worse!_ She screamed in her head.

The silence could have been cut with a knife as it layered over them. Zero just continued to stare at her silent as stone and just as still. Maya wanted to hide her face and run. She wanted to disappear into the dirt.

“Did you mean that Maya. What you said. Did you mean it?” Zero said finally breaking the awkward silence drowning them.

Maya looked at him nervously and then back at the ground.

“I-I....it just came out...I’m sorry.” She whispered shamed.

Zero raised a gloved hand to brush her face.

“Do not be sorry. Maya I know little about human emotion, feelings...love. But what I feel for you, I believe it to be what you call love.” He said softly to her.

Maya looked up at him meekly. Her eyes were glassy with embarrassment and fear.

“Zero- I- I just said it....if you don’t feel that way it-it’s ok...” Maya stumbled over her words like a newborn Skag taking its first steps.

Zero put one slender finger to her lips.

“You heard what I said. I do not lie to accommodate others. I believe what I have found here is indeed love.” Zero said his tone of voice light, a smile tugging at his lips.

Maya smiled at him. She pulled him back in for another kiss. Their lips collided forcefully and once again Zero was lost in his Siren’s essence. Zero hefted Maya up into his arms and forced her to wrap her legs around his slender waist. Her back once again collided with the wall. Their kiss deepened as the evening crept into their secluded crevice between buildings. Zero’s breath quickened and came to him in short gasps between kisses. Lost in each other’s embrace, drowning in the realization of the feelings between them that could no longer be ignored. Two hunters, naive to love, loners now brought together by fate.

Zero pulled away from her slowly, panting softly. He knew being here was vulnerable. He looked up to the sky. The night was falling...and the full fat moon was rising. He slowly returned his helmet to his head and Maya sighed sadly. She savored the little moments she was able to see him without his mask.

“The word around the town is the curse takes under the full moon. I will hunt the murderer tonight. Bring an end to this.” Zero said turning to exit the alley.

Maya grabbed his arm and he turned to her questionably.

“Not alone you aren’t” Maya growled.

Zero sighed heavily.

“Maya you have been active all day. You wound demands rest. Do not lie to me and say you are fine, I know better.” Zero said folding his arms across his armored chest.

Maya bit her lip and scowled at him. He tapped his slender fingers against his arm and tilted his helmet to the side displaying a very annoying smile.

“I tisn’t bothering me that badly...I could just cover you or something...” She said clearly beaten but not wanting to give up the fight.

Zero shook his head.

“Your body needs rest. Do not worry of my wellbeing. I can handle myself.” He said.

Maya rolled her eyes and dropped her shoulders.

“Fucking fine. God damn there will be no winning with you.” Maya said sighing and throwing her hands up.

Zero chuckled at Maya fondly.

“Tonight I promise I will return to your bed.” Zero said following behind Maya.

Maya looked back at him, eyes narrowed.

“Promise?” She said warily.

“My word I give you. I promise. This time I will return to you.” Zero assured her.

Zero reached up to brush her hair out of her eyes and Maya could feel his fond gaze upon her. Maya nodded at him sternly.

“You’d best keep your word assassin...” She said smiling at him.

Zero nodded, and with a flicker he was gone into the fading daylight.

Maya let her shoulders fall and slowly turned back to the direction of the inn. Once Zero was hung up on something, he would not leave it alone. He wouldn’t stop until he figured out what was going on in this sleepy little town. Maya sighed, it was just his obsessive tendencies. She had to let him go, as much as she wished he would just stay... She looked out into the landscape searching for an assassin she knew she would not find. Something just felt...wrong.

The moon rose as she stood there contemplating whether to go after him, or to listen to his orders. Zero never listened to her....why should she listen to him? She frowned heavily. Her wound throbbed slightly and reminded her of her state. She knew she couldn’t keep up with the assassin...even if she wanted to. He was already long gone.

She shook her head and trudged back to the inn.

Zero wandered through the rocks, hugging the river closely. This is where many of the townspeople had been found dead, so possibly this is where the beast may strike again. It was the only lead he had to go on, and he followed it like a hound on the trail of a fox. Sword at the ready gun swinging at his hip he lunged and sprung over boulder after boulder, searching wildly for any sign of movement. The night was incredibly still, not a whisper of wind was there to join him in his hunt. Just the far off moans of an animal here and there to join him, and the trickle of the river as it sloshed around the rocks and licked at the bank. Zero perched atop a huge rock and leaned on his sword. Even as he hunted...his mind was other places. His thoughts wandered back to Maya, and the words she had spoken to him in the alley. She said she loved him...

Zero pondered and savored the word. It left a strange taste in his mouth. He was unaccustomed to having to deal with emotions such as these. They were strange and new and he was unsure. He thought he loved her, with only the small bit of knowledge he had about love it was hard to tell. He didn’t want to be without her, and her presence gave him pleasure...was that love? He cared about her more than he cared about his own wellbeing that was for sure...was that love? It had to be. Or else he would have just left her out in that icy hell-hole. He was not one to take in stray animals and care for them, and yet with her he had made an exception. And now he was hopelessly addicted to everything about her. He was spiraling downward and his obsession was growing. He supposed that was some kind of love. He sighed.

What had he gotten himself into? Maybe this was all too much to handle. Though he cared for her more than he cared for anything else, in the back of his mind he still feared hurting her. She was strong, and yet he made her vulnerable. They made each other vulnerable...did this make them poisonous for each other? A mixture that was toxic for them both? But how could something so delicious ever be toxic...

Zero shook the thoughts away. He needed to focus on hunting, not his and Maya’s roller coaster of a relationship...or whatever it was. The moonlight reflected vibrantly off his armor and bathed the land in white light. Shadows played across the ground and all the dark spaces wandered around him. Maybe the killer had no intentions of returning to its favorite killing spot. Maybe he had been wrong. Zero stood to press on, when suddenly he heard a rustling to his right. He whipped around sword ready.

More rustling to his left. He turned that direction. Was he surrounded? Heavy footsteps echoed in his ears, he stood motionless, his blood rushing, ready for the attacker. Whatever it was, it seemed to be toying with him. Suddenly a low growl rumbled up through the night, it shook Zero’s bones with its intensity. It was no animal he had ever heard before. This was no skag, or thresher. This was something else.

Zero gripped his sword tighter.

“Show yourself to me beast. Do not toy. Show yourself.” Zero growled.

As if listening to Zero’s command suddenly something began to emerge from the shadows casted by the large boulders. Zero held his ground as it slunk into view. One huge clawed paw came loose from the shadow, and its huge hulking body followed. It stood one two massive back legs, like a man, its monstrous shoulders hunched forward. Zero could easily guess it stood at least nine feet tall.

Its massive body heaved with every breath it took. Its body was lean and armored in rough looking scaled skin, a strange glowing purple and orange light shone through cracks in its skin...as if it were glowing from the inside out. Long spikes sprouted down its back and arms, but its face was a mixture of almost human and somewhat canine. A long muzzle sporting from its dog like face. Two long pointed ears stood on end like devil’s horns atop its skull. The hell beast no longer moved, instead it just stood there in all is monstrosity, staring at Zero with molten eyes.

Zero soaked in the monster, observing it and trying to piece together what it could be.

Suddenly it peeled back is heavy lips revealing rows and rows of sparkling white fangs probably as long as Zero’s helmet. Its throat glowered majestic purple. Ribbons of purple saliva dripped off its jaws.

Zero felt his heart almost stop, whatever it was he couldn’t wait to kill it. The beast eyed him unmoving. Two hunters sizing each other up...two monsters staring each other down. It reared its huge head back and let lose a howl that reverberated through Zero’s bones. It echoed off the cliffs and rocked his form. Zero knew it was coming for him, the howl like a signaling battle cry. In a split second it lunged, with speed Zero had not expected. Zero dodged out of its way and swung his sword, grazing the beasts shoulder as he came down. It bellowed enraged by its own blood. It came for him jaws gaping, saliva running over its lips. It swung its great paw in his direction and Zero ducked just barely avoiding its blow. Zero slashed at its ankle attempting to knock it off its feet, but his blade caught against its thick bone. The monster howled, its eyes blazing, wild with pain and the need to kill. It swung its other arm around and caught Zero right in the chest.

Zero fell into the dirt, sputtering for air that did not exist, his lungs failing to provide him with a breath. He managed to get his feet beneath him and readied his sword. What the fuck was this thing?? It was ten times as strong as any resident beast here on Pandora.

The beast leapt down from the rocks, limping slightly, orange blood pouring from its wounds, but it seemed not to care. It was locked onto Zero and nothing else mattered. Zero felt something that could only be...terror...run through him. Looking into the eyes of the monster, he saw himself. What he was when he needed to kill, when the monster came out from him and longed for bloodshed. The overpowering want to slice flesh, to spill blood. When nothing else mattered but his victim. This monster was a reflection of himself. His skeleton come to life, staring him in the face now threatening his life.

Zero gritted his teeth. The beast leapt claws outstretched, and Zero ran to meet it. Its massive form fell upon him, and as it did he ran his sword up through its chest, piercing it through. The monster roared out and brought its teeth down upon the assassin. Its long fangs pierced through his armor like it was butter, sinking down into his flesh. Zero twisted the sword, slicing downward, paying no mind to the beasts fangs buried in him.

It bit down harder.

Zero twisted his sword again and then with a great heave pulled the blade from the beast, its heart coming out with it and falling upon him.

The beasts clenched jaws slacked, and its glowing eyes quivered as it looked upon Zero.

“That’s right. Die for me. You have fallen monster.” Zero whispered to its dying form.

The life faded from its eyes slowly and Zero pushed it off of him and it fell to the ground limp. A massive form of dead flesh. Zero sat up slowly and touched his shoulder where the beast’s fangs had pierced him. The wound was deep, and blood was beginning to pool underneath his armor. He knew this wasn’t good. It had pierced his armor like it was nothing. Zero stood slowly and looked at the beast next to him. He re-sheathed his sword and went to observe the monster.

Its large blue eyes were wide open, staring into nothingness, void of all life and emotion.

Zero froze. He had seen those eyes before. Those wide, lustful blue eyes. Why were those eyes so familiar?

Where had he seen those eyes...?

Zero leaned down to the beast and slowly touched its flesh...as he did so, its body...began to change. The dead animal was shrinking, its massive claws seemed to retract into its fingertips, the spikes on its back and arms disappeared into its skin. It’s rough scaled skin began to fade away, revealing pale flesh...human flesh.

Zero took a step back, unsure of what was happening.

Its long muzzle began to shrink, conforming into a human face, ears shrinking, hands replaced paws, and rosy lips replaced its snarl. And there where a monster of lore had laid dead only seconds ago, a young woman now replaced it. The woman from the bar. Candy...the one who was intent on taking him home for the night. Zero felt a pang of guilt hit him as he stood over her body, her heart laying by his feet, blood pooling around her naked form.

What was this witchcraft before him?

The words of the inn keep rang in his ears. This was Jack’s doing...it had to be. One of his wildlife experiments gone wrong. Now he was turning humans into animals? What kind of sick shit was this... Zero felt his shoulder suddenly sear with pain, he nearly doubled over. It racked through his body like a white hot flame. He cried out and clutched his shoulder. He had never felt pain like this before. He couldn’t stay here. The townsfolk would never believe this woman had been a monster when he had killed her. Zero ran off into the night, trying to ignore the pain as he did so.

 

Maya crossed the room slowly and picked her gun up off the desk, setting it in her lap to begin cleaning it of all the days grime and blood. She looked out the window into the night sky, the moon was high and fat in among the stars. It was getting late, and her assassin still hadn’t returned from the nights clutches. She shook her head slowly. Maybe this was the way it was always to be. Zero was a wild animal, promises were cages that he could not be held to. Wild things like him could not be domesticated...

She wasn’t trying to domesticate him exactly...she just wanted him to keep his promises. To stop being so flighty and unsure. She just couldn’t wrap her head around his strange ways. He wasn’t human after all...maybe he was wired differently. Maybe this was the problem. She was human and he was not, was this why he was the way he was? So strange and emotionless? But...he had said he loved her...

Did he even know what that meant though? She pondered angrily cleaning her gun. She felt so stupid for letting such childish things slip from her mouth. She cursed herself for saying it.

So what if it were true?

Just as she became more entranced in her thoughts, the window suddenly flung open with a large bang.

Maya jumped back and bumped into the desk. Zero appeared in the windows opening, and basically tumbled down onto the bedroom floor with a large crash.

Maya could tell instantly something was wrong. It wasn’t like him to make such a sloppy entrance. Maya ran over to him as he tried to stand but was failing miserably. She hauled him up into her lap and he leaned against her hard, breath coming in short pants. It was only then that she noticed the pool of blood slowly forming around him, he was covered in blood, his armor soaked in it. But this time...she was certain this was not the blood of a victim, but instead his own.

“Zero what happened!?” She barked at him terror rising in her voice.

Zero lifted his head to speak, but the burning pain stole his voice from him.

“Fuck let’s get you cleaned up ok, can you stand?” She said frantically.

Zero nodded.

Maya helped him to his feet and he cried out in anguish. The sound made her sick to her stomach. She had never seen him in pain, she had never seen him injured. Maya helped him slowly to the shower room. She hoisted him into the shower, armor and all then slowly leaned down over him.

“I have to take this armor off, I don’t know where you are hurt.” Maya said her fingers shaking. There was so much blood.

Zero weakly pointed to his shoulder then let his arm fall limply to his side. Maya nodded and began to strip his armor off. Zero moaned and gritted his teeth with every movement the shedding of his armor caused. Maya finally stripped him of his armor and pulled his helmet off him.

His eyes were shut, his face twisted in agony.

She looked over his blood soaked body and her eyes rested on the torn flesh of his shoulder, deep gnarled puncture wounds decorated his bluish skin. She needed to stop the bleeding or he would likely bleed out before morning.

“I’m going to sear the wound shut. This is going to hurt.” Maya whispered apologetically.

Maya’s hand glowed blue as a ball of energy formed around it, its heat radiating wildly.

Then she quickly placed her palm over Zero’s wound searing it closed with the sudden burst of heat. Zero threw his head back and yelled. Maya took her hand away quickly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” She stuttered.

She looked over her handy work and was pleased to see she had stopped the profuse bleeding and shut the wound. Zero breathed heavily his back pressed against the shower wall, eyes still shut but slightly less pained.

Maya stripped her armor off and climbed in with him, she turned on the warm water and slid down beside him. She soaked a washcloth in the warmth and slowly ran it over his body, attempting to wash away some of the blood from him. Zero sighed and let her wash him, his brain was fuzzy and his body was tired, exhausted from the pain coursing through it. Maya cradled his head against her body and just let him melt into her. The water rushing down the drain was red with his blood. She continued to tenderly wash him until only his gorgeous blue tinted skin was left behind. Zero’s pain seemed to be waning slowly. His body giving way to Maya’s gentle touch and the waters warmth. Maya nestled her nose in his golden locks and breathed out.

“You scared the shit out of me Zero...” Maya whispered.

Zero chuckled quietly.

“Apologies my siren. For scaring you. That was not my intention.” Zero said his voice low and strained.

Maya smiled into his hair.

“What the hell happened to you...?” She asked slowly.

Zero breathed in heavily.

“Went in search of a killer. Found it. It was something I have never seen or faced before.” Zero said.

“It was fast. Strong. I was unprepared.” He finished.

Maya shook her head.

“You should have let me go with you. I could have helped.” She said angrily.

Zero shook his head.

“In your state. It would have killed you. It nearly killed me and I was at full strength.” Zero whispered.

Though if his mind hadn’t been wandering...maybe the outcome of this would have been different. If he had focused on hunting...and not on his thoughts...He brushed that away and ignored it.

“What was it?” Maya asked running the wash cloth down his good shoulder.

“I am unsure. It had the spikes and claws of an animal, the stance of a human...I have never seen anything like it.” Zero said through labored breaths.

“Maya, if I tell you what I saw. Will you believe my words. They are truth but they do not make sense.” Zero asked tiredly.

Maya nodded and furrowed her eyebrows.

“The monster. When I killed it, it turned into a woman. A woman I had seen at the bar the night pervious.” Zero whispered.

Maya looked at him sternly.

“What do you mean...?” She asked confused.

“When I slaughtered it, it was a beast. When it died, it became human. I believe this is Jack’s doing.” Zero said.

“He is playing with nature. Dabbling in something dark. Experimenting on humans.”

Maya stared at him pondering his words.

“What do we tell the townsfolk?” Maya whispered.

“We don’t tell them anything yet. I am not positive this is Jack’s doing. We do not tell them of the monster.” Zero said.

Maya shook her head.

“Why not!?” She said angrily.

“Because the beast I killed. Is now a human. They will not believe or understand.” Zero said slowly.

Maya bit her lip.

“Fine...but what do we do now?” Maya whispered.

“We have to go to the wildlife preserve. I heard the townsfolk speak of it. It’s where Hyperion has been testing on animals.” Zero said his voice tired.

“That’s where we will find answers. If there are any to be found. They will be there.” he finished.

Maya nodded.

“Should we tell the others?” Maya asked.

“In the morning. We will tell them. I need to sleep.” Zero mused.

“Oh Zero...” Maya whispered sadly looking over his weak and tired form.

“Let’s get you bandaged and get you to bed.” she said gently helping the wounded alien to his feet.

Maya retrieved some gauze from the bathroom shelving and tenderly wrapped Zero’s wound.

Zero leaned on her hard for support, his body felt hollow, the pain had waned but the exhaustion now took over. Maya settled him into bed and climbed in next to him, tucking the covers around him. He was almost instantly asleep. Maya touched his back tenderly and let herself slip into sleep as well.


	12. Changes

Changes

Maya’s eyes opened to the new morning. She knew she had slept, but her body still felt so drained. She immediately sat up to observe her wounded counterpart...only to find the bed empty. She narrowed her eyes and searched the room, the bathroom door was wide open and Zero stood in front of the mirror assessing his body and the damage she supposed. He hadn’t even bothered to put a shred of clothing on. Maya rolled her eyes.

“How are you feeling big guy?” She called from across the room.

Zero turned to look at her, giving her a very nice eyeful of a full frontal.

“I am most well. I feel incredible. Much better.” Zero said crossing the room.

Maya scratched her hair and yawned.

“Well come here, let me take a look at your wound, I need to change the bandages anyway.” Maya said as Zero sat down obediently.

“You are awfully chipper for someone who looked about half dead last night.” She said slowly unwrapping the bandages.

“As I said. I feel unscathed. I feel amazing.” Zero said shrugging.

Maya let the bandages come loose, and covered her mouth in shock. Where his jagged wound had been sprawled across his flesh....there was now nothing. No scar. No blood. Nothing. Zero looked back at Maya then down at his shoulder.

“Well this is odd. Normally I do not heal this quickly. I am confused.” Zero said the shock on his face apparent as well.

“What the hell...” Maya said touching where the wound had been.

Zero didn’t even flinch. The skin felt strong and healthy. As if there had been nothing there. Maya looked at him and then down at his shoulder again.

“I really think we need to pay a visit to this wildlife preserve...and quickly...I am glad you are better, but this isn’t normal.” Maya said sternly.

Zero nodded. Normally he would have been more worried, but he felt amazing. His body felt strong, and lean and energetic. His blood boiled hot with power like he had not felt in ages. It was as if he had been on a day long killing spree. And yet...it felt even better than that. Like he had awoke new and fresh. He breathed in deeply and felt his lungs expand, he should have been badly bruised, he should have been torn to shreds and weak, and yet here he was untouched. He stretched upward and groaned. He felt so great, my god he felt fucking amazing. Maya on the other hand looked worn with worrying all through the night.

Her hair was a mess, her eyes looked tired.

“You look most unrested. You seem tense. May I be of assistance?” Zero said turning to Maya his black eyes narrowed, a small grin pulling at his lips.

Maya frowned at him.

“If you are thinking what I think you are thinking...that isn’t going to help. The only thing that can help is if we get out of this town and head for the wildlife preserve. I’m fine but we need to get going.” Maya growled crankily.

She went to get up but Zero blocked her.

“You are most feisty this morning. You should relax. Let me take care of it.” Zero said grinning wider.

He may as well have sprouted fangs and eaten her the way he was looking at her. His gaze was beyond intense, and his body radiated raw lust. He had devious intentions no doubt. Maya groaned. She didn’t have time to deal with this strange Zero. Normally he would have been the one dragging her out of the room and to their destination. If there was a mission to be done, Zero was all about schedules. And yet he seemed to have no intentions of doing anything but making her prey. It was unlike him.

“Zero! Snap out of it! We need to figure all this out, and we need to leave asap! The others need to know what’s going on!” She barked raising a hand to shove him.

Zero caught her wrist mid swing and held it tightly. Maya tried to move it without any luck at all. His strength overcame her and held her hostage.

“The others can wait. You need tending to. You are in need.” Zero said his perverted grin still clinging to his face.

“Zero let go!!” Maya yelled angrily.

She had had just about enough of Zero and his games, this was not the morning to be toying with her.

“No. You do not frighten me siren. You are not master.” Zero hissed through his teeth.

Maya tried to smack him with her free hand, he only caught that one too and held both her wrists in his palms. Zero then put her wrists together and clenched them with one hand. He raised one finger and wagged it in front of her as if he were scolding a disobedient child. Maya fumed at the gesture.

“Fucking stop it!!!” She barked struggling against his grip.

He only tightened it.

“Or what siren? You bark threats and yet...you do nothing. You want it.” He cooed sensually.

Zero couldn’t help but to put all thoughts of the mission before them aside. His body was racked with sexual tension, powerful and raw. He felt fantastic and full of lust. He wanted a taste of the angry Siren. Zero pushed Maya back onto the bed hard. He stood and gazed at her with hungry eyes.

“Do not move from that spot. Do not disobey. If you do there will be consequences.” Zero growled his dark eyes nothing but slits.

The intensity in those glossy eyes captivated her. She was unsure if she should just get up and ignore his threat...or if she should listen to his orders. The manner in which he had laid them down frightened her slightly. Zero disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared with a large tangle of rope. Maya looked at the rope and then back at him with confusion in her eyes. Zero only offered a sleek smile in return to her questioning eyes. He grabbed one of her wrists roughly and secured it to the bed, then followed suit with the other. Maya did not struggle, only looked on uncertainly. As much as she was annoyed with him, she felt as if silence was her best bet...something told her not to cross Zero when he was like this. This other Zero....this intense maniacal Zero.

He took hold of each of her ankles and did the same with them. Maya was sprawled on the bed each limb tightly bound by the rope, she did not struggle against her bindings for fear of what Zero may do if she was disobedient.

“Good girl. You are a good listener. I shall reward you.” Zero said smiling fiercely.

Zero stalked onto the bed, over Maya. He slowly bent down and ran his lither tongue over her breast. From underside to top until he came to her nipple. He glided his blue tongue over the sensitive area and Maya hissed. Zero smiled against her skin and swirled his tongue around her nipple. He rolled it into his mouth and sucked fondly. Maya arched her back a little involuntarily.

She wanted to not like it. She didn’t want to give in. She thought as Zero gave his attention to her other nipple, and all her thoughts were shattered again. Zero kissed up her neck, then slowly ran his tongue up her chin. Maya shuddered with pleasure. Zero smiled widely and gently sucked her ear lobe.

“I knew you wanted it. You always want it. You cannot hide it Siren.” Zero whispered hotly in her ear. His breath was heavy with lust, Maya could feel it dripping off of him as he made her his.

Maya’s eyes fluttered. Zero then descended down her body. Slowly. Painfully slow. Leaving kisses here and there as he went. Until he came to where her powerful legs met. Zero paused, savoring her aroma, soaking in the scent. Zero kissed her slowly and wrapped his palms around the undersides of her thighs. Maya bit her lip. For fucks sake could he take any longer!? Suddenly Zero extended his tongue and ran it along her clit, Maya jerked up with the sudden advance. Zero flattened his tongue against her sensitive spot and then gently sucked. Maya threw her head back and closed her eyes. Dear god she had never felt anything like it.

Zero smiled against her hot mound and gently played with her clit, his tongue like a serpent of pleasure for her. His mouth was hot and wet against her, his tongue talented beyond her belief. Maya moaned lowly. She tasted as good as she smelled. Zero lost himself in the sweet sharp taste on his tongue. He wanted more. He dragged his tongue down ever so slowly until he was at her entrance. He pushed his long tongue inside, getting a full taste of his siren. She was already so wet for him. He pushed is tongue in farther, running it along her walls, squeezing her thighs as he did so. God she tasted good. His nose firmly pressed against her clit he soaked in everything, the softness of her flesh, her strong gorgeous scent, the taste of her insides. Zero pulled himself closer to her, wanting to be in-between her legs even more, his fierce erection rubbing on the bed sheets.

“Hnnng” Zero mused as he lapped at her fondly, completely lost in the pleasures her body had to offer.

Maya pulled against her bindings roughly, the rope cutting into her flesh as she did so. She could feel his talented tongue darting in and out of her, coating her walls in his saliva, every so often he would return to tease at her clit. She had lost all control of her body. Good god he was talented with that tongue of his. Her cheeks flushed vibrant red and her breaths came in short pants. Zero pushed his mouth against her harder, forcing his tongue in over and over again, her wetness dribbling down his chin. His cock pulsated angrily. He denied it any attention, all he wanted to do was get lost in his Siren’s folds. He wanted to taste all of her...every last inch. He ran his tongue along the skin between her pussy and her tight back entrance.

Maya mewled at his advances. There was no protest in her voice, Zero took this as an invitation to proceed. He slowly ran his tongue over the puckered flesh of her rump and Maya bucked up in surprise. She had never had a man eat her out like this before...well...man...alien...whatever. Zero seemed unfazed. He continued his exploration of her other entrance. He pressed his tongue against the opening and forced entry upon her.

Zero sucked the unknown flesh and let his eyes lull in pleasure. He moaned fondly as he inhaled her scent deeply, holding it in his lungs savoring it. Zero felt his erection throbbing beneath him as it pressed against the bed, but he could not pull himself from pleasing Maya, he was far too fond of it. He slowly reached one of his hands downward and snaked it around his own swollen member. He hissed against Maya as he squeezed his girth tightly. Maya mewled loudly her mouth wide as Zero’s tongue intruded upon her again. Zero ran his fingers up his cock and squeezed just under his swollen head. He felt pre-cum leak onto his long fingers and he moaned loudly. He slid his tongue up her, over both her openings and back to her clit to suck on it once more. Maya cried out weakly.

She was close. Terribly close.

“Ahhhhh ZERO!!! DON”T STOP!!!” She begged pitifully.

Zero obeyed. His tongue teased at her weakness until Maya could stand it no longer. She arched up harshly, pulling her bindings tight and yelled out loudly. She came hard, her body shuddering around Zero. Zero slid his tongue over her wet mound as her body pulsed and shuddered. Her finish tasted like gold. Zero slid his hand up and down his shaft gripping tighter, moaning into Maya’s finish. He moved his hand faster until he was at the edge of his own climax. Zero groaned loudly as he finally came.

“Ahhhhhhh yes!!!!!” He moaned.

His cock pulsated, powerful bursts of cum onto the bed and against his own chest. He pushed and pulled the seed from his cock, his hand still tight around his girth. He sighed lowly, cock still in hand, panting with the on come of his finish. Maya’s chest was heaving, little beads of sweat covering her naked form. Zero leaned up on his elbows, mouth still wet with Maya’s finish.

Maya’s tired eyes fell upon him fondly. Zero wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled at her.

“You are always easier to deal with. After you have been pleasured. Not before.” He said grinning triumphantly.

Maya took in a deep breath.

“My god...where...did… you learn...to use your...tongue like...that?” Maya panted tiredly.

Zero slowly leaned up to his knees, resulting in his sticky cum running down his chest. Damn he had made a mess. He needed immediate cleaning. Zero got up and whisked across to the bathroom.

“Hey, HEY!? aren’t you going to untie me!?” Maya called after him.

Zero threw her a cheeky smile over his shoulder.

“Not just yet pet. You can stay bound. For just a little longer.” Zero sneered evilly.

Maya growled and pulled at her bindings. That fucking asshole!!!! Maya thought angrily.

She pouted halfheartedly. It was hard to be mad at a man that had just eaten her out so deliciously well. God what a talent he had. The way he used his tongue, the way he pushed all her buttons in just the right way. Maya blushed at the thought and swallowed thickly. Zero stepped into the shower slowly and let the water run over his body.

He smiled to himself cheekily thinking of how angry Maya must be still tied to the bed, helpless and pleasured to the max. He ran his hands up through his hair and washed his finish from his lean hardened chest. Normally after sex...he felt exhausted, relaxed and ready to sleep but now...he felt good enough for another round...or two...or three. Zero sighed loudly and grinned. God he felt so amazing. Zero shut the faucets off and dried himself slowly. He reentered the room and crossed his arms over his naked body as he looked down at Maya. She was fast asleep. The hard kind of sleep that comes only after that kind of raw, pure ecstasy. Her chest rose and fell with her heavy sleep. Zero tenderly untied her wrists and ankles. She didn’t even stir at his touch. She was gone to the world. Zero brought a fresh sheet over to cover her naked form and tucked her in fondly. He placed a kiss on her forehead then proceeded to dress himself. He needed to tell the others what had happened, but he could do that with or without Maya, and he knew she needed the sleep desperately. She’d been up worrying about him and he felt guilty for that.

He touched his shoulder.

What could have caused his wound to just disappear like that...he had a sinking feeling that it wasn’t good...

He would tell the others of the beast...but not of his wound. Not yet, not until he figured out what was happening with his body. Despite the quickly healed wound, and the fact that he felt fucking amazing, he was slightly worried about his symptoms...it wasn’t normal. Zero slipped out the door and shut it quietly behind him. He figured he might be able to find the other two males in the cafe, they weren’t known for skipping meals and it was high time for breakfast. Zero headed downstairs and scanned the cafe. Sure enough he found Axton and Salvador scarfing down plate after plate of food. Their table manners were awful. Zero winced disgusted. He headed over to the other two and took the empty seat.

Salvador looked up and smiled at him.

“Amigo!! I Haven’t seen you since the bar!! Where have you been??” He bellowed.

“I have been searching for the killer. The one that has been taking the townsfolk. Searching for information.” Zero mused.

Axton swallowed his mouthful of bacon and raised his eyebrow.

“Yeah you left the bar in an awful big hurry. Turned down a real pretty lady to go hunt for some murderer.” Axton said rolling his eyes.

“Getting to the bottom of this was more important at the time. I’m sure she found someone else to fuck. I wasn’t interested.” Zero growled.

Axton shook his head and chuckled.

“See you aint interested in any girl we come across. There was nothing wrong with that poor girl. You could have gotten your dick wet then gone and hunted.” Axton said grinning.

Zero rolled his eyes.

“I had no time for her. There are other things we need to discuss. In fact it has to do with that woman.” Zero said pointedly.

“Don’t tell me you did end up fucking that pretty ass!? Didn’t you, you sly dog!” Axton teased meanly.

“She’s dead. I killed her. Last night.” Zero said mechanically.

Axton’s smile dropped off his face and Salvador looked sternly in the assassin’s direction.

“Erm....run that by us again?” Salvador said curiously.

“I did not know it was her. When she attacked me, she was a monster. When I killed her she returned to a human and I realized it was her.” Zero explained.

Salvador furrowed his eyebrows.

“So there was some truth to the townsfolk’s talk of a monster....but...how?” Salvador asked.

“I’m not sure. I have a hunch it is Hyperion’s doing. We need to travel to the Wildlife Preserve to get more answers.” Zero said hollowly.

Axton chewed his lip and stared at the assassin.

“Those Hyperion fucks have gone too far this time....such a fine ass...gone to fucking waste.” He said leaning back in his chair.

“They’re going to pay for this shit.” He finished.

Zero sighed, well at least Axton was on board.

“When do we leave?” Salvador asked.

“As soon as Maya awakens. She was still sleeping. Last time I checked.” Zero answered.

Just as Maya was mentioned, she slowly entered the cafe and headed over to her comrades. Maya smiled at them then leaned over to Zero’s helmet.

“Thanks for untying me, but you’re still an asshole.” She whispered so only he could hear.

Zero flashed a smile hologram in her direction.

Maya looked up to see there were only three chairs at the table. Zero patted his thigh gently, and Maya took a seat on his lap. Inside she was hesitant of such an action, normally Zero didn’t so much as touch her around the others much less invite her to sit on his lap. But she did not mind it.

Axton frowned darkly.

“So why does the pretty lady get to sit on your lap huh?” Axton barked.

Maya scowled at him.

“Because unlike you, he’s a gentleman and I know he won’t try any funny shit you mouthy asshole.” Maya shouted at him.

Axton’s eyes grew wide, he growled and kicked the floor scowling deeper.

Salvador just shook his head.

“C’mon now let’s everybody be friendly. Axton quit pouting and hush your big mouth. So what’s the plan now?” Salvador said leaning his arm on the table.

“We need to leave now. No time should be wasted. It is a far journey.” Zero said his voice void of all emotion...much like the norm.

Salvador nodded and pushed his chair back from the table with a load screech of wood against wood.

“Then let’s get our asses in gear and get goin!” He exclaimed.

The company departed to their rooms to gather up supplies, it was agreed they would all meet at the front of the inn. Zero followed Maya back to her room and watched quietly as she gathered her weapons. Zero needed to pack nothing, he had all his belongings already on his person. He was always ready, just as any true wanderer should be. Though now less of a wanderer...he was tethered to the blue haired woman whisking around the room gathering ammo and other things.

He stood by the window silently, but inside he was writhing. He felt antsy and wound, needing to run needing to go needing to....kill. The need was coming back, he knew this feeling all too well....and yet this time as it crept up his spine it felt so much stronger. It was nearly overbearing. His fingers twitched at his side. He could hear his heart racing and his blood rushing. It was all so loud and so clear, it was internally driving him insane. It all washed over him like a wave, his throat felt dry and he felt like he was about to crawl out of his own skin.

What the hell was going on…?

Normally the insanity of need took time to develop, to build, to grow. Maybe the events of last night were not good enough to satisfy. It was a sloppy kill he had to admit, but the thrill was still there, he had still fed the monster...or so he had thought. But for it to come on so quickly, so strongly, this wasn’t normal. All his senses felt heightened beyond what they already were. He could hear people talking on the street as if they were next to him. He could smell scents from cafe below, and make out each different food the smell was attached to.

Zero wanted to peel his skin off, he felt crazed, he needed blood. He needed to kill, he needed to rip flesh from bone, slice meat into pieces, hear the screams of his victim. He needed to taste their blood.

“Zero are you ok?” Maya’s asked stopping to look at her assassin.

Maya’s words snapped Zero from his crazed thoughts. He shook his head and rubbed his shoulder.

“I am not sure. My body it is acting strange. My needs are returning.” Zero said his voice clearly uneasy.

That crazed tone in which he had talked to her that night out in the highlands, it was back again. Maya narrowed her eyes at him.

“Well we are leaving soon, promise.” Maya said walking over and touching his helmet.

Oh god her touch, he wanted to grab her hand and force it down his pants. He wanted her small fingers around his cock. Zero shook the thoughts away again. Fuck he was losing the battle, and losing it quickly.

“It’s stronger than usual. I am unsure what is happening. I feel like I am coming apart.” Zero said hesitantly.

Maya attached her gun to her hip and motioned that she was ready.

“What can I do?” Maya said looking up at him with confused eyes.

“I need to kill. I need to cut. And spill blood.” Zero growled.

There was that voice again. That poisonous tone laced with grim desire and lust for killing. Maya frowned and grabbed his arm pulling him to the door. They met with the others who were already ready to go and armed to the gills.

“Hyperion has the vehicle station locked down. Looks like were hoofing it kiddos.” Axton grumbled looking at the map and then heading off into the landscape.

The other followed without a word. Hours went by without heads or tails of any bandit camps. Only stalkers and the occasional rakk.

Zero slashed open a Stalkers throat without even looking at it and continued walking. His pace was quick and hurried. He was on a mission invisible to the others. He needed more than a filthy animal to fill his blood lust. He needed something that could fight back, that could display emotion as it died. Fear, remorse, sadness. He couldn’t enjoy the life slipping from the eyes of a creature, because it didn’t understand the full extent of death. Only something with humanlike emotion could be rattled by the fear of dying, the fear of the unknown.

Zero shivered at the thought.

He needed a bandit camp. He needed to ease the ache a little, because it was starting to consume his every thought. His every nerve. Zero cursed under his breath and quickened his pace even more. Leaving the others lagging behind him.

Salvador moseyed along beside Maya, swinging his gun as he walked.

“What’s gotten into him?” Salvador grumbled to Maya.

Maya shrugged her shoulders.

“He’s restless I guess. Last night shook him up pretty good.” Maya said.

“The whole monster turning into that girl thing?” Salvador asked.

“Yeah and the whole wound thing. He’s been acting strange ever since.” Maya answered.

“Wound?” Salvador asked curiously.

“Yeah...? He didn’t tell you?” Maya said raising an eyebrow.

“Nope.” Salvador snorted.

“The monster took a pretty good bite out of him before he killed the thing. He came crawling into my room last night half dead, and this morning the wound was completely gone. He’s been acting antsy ever since...I don’t know what’s going on...but I don’t have a good feeling about it. Zero is good at controlling his emotions...but he’s been all over the place this morning....it’s got me worried. It isn’t like him.” Maya said a frown forming on her lips.

Salvador furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

“He does seem a little...off...” Salvador said.

As they rounded the bend the rocks fell off into a canyon, at the base were many buildings built up into the cliffs. Zero felt his body come alive, he didn’t even think...he just...went. He disappeared into thin air as he leapt off the cliff and down into the canyon. A few marauders wandered around the little buildings. Zero flickered into sight right in front of one as he walked down the old rusty stairs. Zero swung his sword and cut the man right in half, his innards spilling down onto the metal walkway, blood splattering into the dirt. Three more came to their fallen comrade’s rescue.

Zero slashed open this first ones gut, spilling more blood and intestines. He grabbed his pistol off his hip, shoved the barrel into the second man’s mouth and pulled the trigger, spraying the terrified man’s brains.

Zero smiled wildly behind his mask. The man turned to run back into the building, but before he could take another step Zero swiped his sword with one outstretched arm and caught his throat, slicing his head clean off. His head tumbled down the steps, bouncing and rolling until it landed at Salvador’s feet. Salvador and the others stood guns ready, only to see the carnage left behind by the crazed assassin, who was now nowhere to be seen. He had disappeared inside the building.

“That idiot is going the wrong way.” Axton growled un-amused at Zero’s display of power.

Maya sighed loudly and raised her SMG.

“I’ll go get him. We’ll catch up.” She growled annoyed.

This was not the time for Zero to get all wacko. Maya carefully stepped over the slick guts coating the stairs and ran after Zero. She ran into the old building, its structure rocking and groaning with the wind as it whispered through the canyon. Maya growled and stormed after Zero, following the dead bodies...or what was left of them.

“God damn it Zero.” She muttered.

Zero stormed into a small rusted shack with a sheet for a door and was met by two goliaths. They both stood abruptly from their seats and for a second just stared at the invader. Zero was on them before they could react. He pounced upon one’s shoulders and sunk his sword into its chest. It roared and swatted its arms blindly, spurting blood upon the wooden floor, coating it in deep, angry red.

The second goliath lunged for Zero and before it could get its hands on the assassin he flickered away into thin air. The hulking beast looked around confused, but before it could locate its attacker, Zero appeared behind it, he pushed his gun’s barrel up against the back of its skull and pulled the trigger. The beast’s brains splattered the walls. The first goliath stumbled around aimlessly, clinging to life weakly, trying in vain to continue fighting. Zero swung his sword leisurely by his side, slowly approaching the dying goliath. It wheezed and weakly swung an arm in Zero’s direction as it fell to its knees. Its beady eyes looked up at Zero, the life slipping slowly from them, fading like a flickering light. It was trying to fight him right up to the very end, Zero admired this determination. He would make his death quick. Zero raised his sword and drove it through the Goliaths mouth, pinning its skull to the floor, and it’s body fell slack, its fight leaving its form. Zero smiled wickedly, soaking in the feeling of death upon his hands. Blood splattered the front of his armor and collected on his boots as he stood admiring his handy-work.

Suddenly the small door frame was filled with a familiar presence. Maya stood panting, gun ready, and stood observing the scene before her silently. Two massive goliaths slain brutally at Zero’s feet.

“Holy shit...”She whispered slowly lowering her gun.

Goliath’s were hard to deal with and yet Zero had disposed of them like they were play things. Zero slowly looked at Maya over his shoulder. His heart raced in his chest, every nerve in his body was awakened, he felt powerful and unstoppable. Maya could not help but to feel something stir within her, it fluttered up without warning, for just a second, just a small fraction of a moment...but it was there...fear. A small, dreadful, hint of it stirred in her as she felt Zero’s eyes upon her. Was it the kill before her? No...she had seen much worse carnage than this. Then...what?

The way he enjoyed it.

He stood like a king amongst his kill, tall and proud, admiring what he had done, relishing in the deed...drowning himself within its pleasures. A king...a dark king. Some dreadful king, fallen from the realm of holy kings, he was the devil if ever there was one.

This frightened her.

The scent hit Zero’s nostrils hard, a twinge of deep musky scent that made him come alive even more. What was that smell? He had never smelled it before. It was....delicious. And then, without knowing how or why, he knew what that delectable scent was.

Raw, dripping fear.

And he could smell it.

But how?

How did not matter at the time. He immediately traced the scent to the woman standing in the doorway. She was afraid. Of him. Normally this would have racked him with immediate guilt and disgust with himself, but high on his kill and blood lust the fear drove him mad.

“Are you afraid? Of me? Siren?” the assassin growled to Maya.

Maya felt her throat hitch.

Was the fear that plain to see on her face? Or did he somehow sense it...

“No.” Maya lied quickly, her voice shaking a little.

Zero turned to face her, rotating his lean body ever so slowly. Maya felt hunted. She felt like prey. And in the blink of an eye Zero was suddenly upon her, his body pressed against hers, her back bit into the door frame as he pinned her there.

“You do not lie very well. I see it in your eyes. You are afraid.” Zero hissed in her ear, his fingers snaking up her neck.

Maya’s eyes darted to the side and then back to Zero, she was having an internal battle with herself. This was her lover, her assassin, her Zero....and yet here, now he felt like...her enemy. He felt dangerous, wicked, something to be afraid of. She felt trapped, and frightened, but worst of all...aroused. The mix of emotions had her melting and anxious. She was unsure of what to do.

She would be a formidable challenge if it came to a fight between her and Zero. But did she want to fight him? Or did she want this crazed Zero to take her...like the night by the pond. She had lost everything there, sunk into the morbid mixture of blood lust and sex. Zero’s arms trapped Maya to the wall, his form looming over her, still as any predator would be while stalking his prey.

“Are you afraid of what I am Maya? Afraid I will hurt you? Afraid that I am...dangerous?”

Zero let the last word slip off his tongue like melted butter. It poured over Maya’s body, and she instantly felt a wave of flush run through her, a small feminine moan escaped her lips without her consent as she arched back against the wall.

“Well, well now, what was that siren, I thought you were afraid?” Zero hissed in her ear.

Maya clenched her mouth closed and looked at him through long lashes, her eyes uncertain. Should she like this? It felt so wrong to enjoy this...and yet she could not deny how her body was acting. Zero’s strange mannerisms were sending hot chills through her. Internally she wondered why he was acting so strangely, even stranger than their previous kinky encounter, but then she didn’t want to know. She just wanted it to happen, for him to take her while he was like this. While he was...this...monster. A monster that she had not yet seen before. It was as if his dark side had grown, evolved, and was seeping from his core. He could not contain it, control it, any longer.

“I am afraid....afraid you will not stop toying with me, and give me what I need Zero...” Maya growled to Zero her gaze dark as it fell upon him.

Zero laughed warmly, his laugh causing her to shiver as it met her ears. It was dark, and full of lust. Zero grabbed Maya’s belt and undid it quickly. He pulled down her pants and they pooled at her feet.

“Take them all the way off. You’ll need freedom of your legs to hold onto me.” Zero commanded huskily.

Maya obeyed quickly. She freed herself of her pants and her footwear, leaving her lower half bare to her master. Zero unzipped himself and allowed his large erection to spring free of his pants. He grabbed Maya his palms underneath each of her thighs, and hefted her upward, forcing her to wrap her legs around his thin waist. He pushed her hard into the door frame, and without warning he forced his girth inside of her.

Maya gasped loudly and dug her fingers into Zero’s blood slick armor.

Zero pushed harder, forcing more of his thickness into her folds. She was already wet and ready for him, her entrance begged for him, pleaded for him. Zero stretched her tightness, her walls squeezing around him pleasingly. Maya felt a slight sting as Zero’s large girth stretched her, forcing its way in. The thin line between pain and pleasure took hold of Maya by the throat. She mewled loudly, arching into Zero, wanting him deeper inside of her.

“That’s right siren, you are so dirty, you want my cock you filthy, gorgeous creature.” Zero growled in her ear.

His voice was low and guttural, it almost didn’t sound like him...it almost sounded like some kind of...animal. Zero wasted no time in making Maya his. Without warning he began to thrust into her, hard and fast. Maya gripped onto his body for dear life, throwing her head back with the pleasure being intruded upon her.

“Fucking yell for me! Tell me you want it Siren! Tell me you need it!” Zero barked fiercely, his fingers digging into Maya’s rump harshly.

Her muscled ass filled his palms, like strong kneaded dough.

“I want it Zero!!!” Maya yelled breathlessly.

It was sick in a way. Zero fucking his siren lover as his latest victim’s bodies lay lifelessly upon the floor beside them. The sickness only drove him madder with arousal. He pounded into Maya’s body relentlessly, holding nothing back, owning her like she was his property. The sound of her exasperated moans licked at his senses pleasingly. Maya’s rump bounced in his hands with every powerful thrust he forced upon her. He gripped her tighter, bringing her rump down into his thrusts, fucking her deeper, his head pressing against her end, his testes slapping against her. The goliath’s blood dripped from Zero’s armor and ran down Maya’s own protective suit. It wept down her bare knees and puddled on the floor. It was still very warm...having been pulsing through living veins only moments before. The thought sent Maya over the edge. She cradled her arms around Zero’s neck pulling him toward her as she yelled out in utter pleasure.

“ZERO!!!!!!” She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Her finish reverberated through her abused body, wracking her in pleasurable shutters. Her body squeezed around Zero’s erection as he thrust into her. He could no longer hold back, he was drunk on the pleasure of having his siren right after having his kill. Zero dug his fingers into her rump pushed her hard into the door frame as he came to his delicious finish. Zero could not bring himself to pull himself from the confines of his pet’s hot insides, instead he released himself into her hot core. Maya felt a rush of pleasure as Zero’s finish coated the walls of her insides, jetting into her, fresh, warm and powerful. Zero gave several slow thrusts, pumping his seed into her, his finish waning in power. Maya slumped against him tiredly, her head fuzzy with the actions that had just ensued. Zero breathed out long and heavy, finally coming down from his crazed high. Maya looked up at Zero tiredly.

Suddenly the realization of what he had just done hit him hard.

“Maya...I-I’m sorry...I didn’t think...I should have asked...” Zero stuttered.

He was beyond angry with himself for being so careless. Maya smiled shyly. There he was, the Zero she knew and loved.

“It’s fine Zero, I’ll be ok, I promise.” She whispered smiling.

Zero nodded unsurely. He slowly pulled himself from his siren’s hot folds, blue cum dripping down the inside of her thighs as he did so. Maya gasped quietly as he pulled himself from her body, the feeling of fullness leaving her. Zero gently let her get her footing on the flooring, and encircled his arms around her.

“Well someone is sure being lovey dovey now, after your little episode.” Maya teased.

Zero displayed a frown.

“I don’t know what got into me. I lost control of myself. I have never lost control like that.” Zero mused a little ashamed of himself.

He felt a disgusting feeling in his gut, he was very good at keeping himself under control. Keeping emotions and impulses at bay, and yet here he stood in the aftermath of his little episode. He felt sick with himself.

“I am sorry. I am disgusting. A pig.” Zero scoffed angrily.

He zipped up his pants and backed away from Maya, afraid to do any more damage than what he had already done. Maya pulled on her pants and replaced her boots.

“Hey, don’t say that. You are not.” Maya said stepping toward him to close the gap and comfort her guilty lover.

Zero shook his head.

“I do not know what is wrong with me. I am…all over the place. I am afraid Maya.” Zero said lowly.

Maya looked at him, concern now spreading darkly across her face.

“Zero...” She whispered.

“I have always kept control of my need to kill. But now it is stronger, fiercer...I fear the next time will be worse.” He said brushing past Maya.

“Zero calm down, whatever is happening, we will figure it out. We can find the answers at the wildlife preserve.” Maya said taking his hand into hers slowly.

Zero did not recoil at the touch. Maya was comfort to him, soft and delicate like a flower, blooming to the new moon. But he was afraid now... Afraid this strong new need might crush her.

Even the strongest of flowers is at risk of having its petals torn...


	13. Beast

Beast

Days had passed since Zero’s incident. But passing time did not ease his guilt of what he had done. He’d endangered Maya’s own safety to please his own disgusting pleasures. The trek to the wildlife preserve was far, and the way had not been easy. Hyperion loaders had now become a frequent encounter for the team. The days were beginning to wear on the vault hunters. Zero lagged behind, bringing up the rear of the team as they marched on, drowning in his own thoughts, going out of his mind trying to control his urges. He was trying to keep his distance from Maya, it only got worse the closer he got and he had not yet forgiven himself for losing it days before. But it was getting strong again. The constant battle of bandit camps, loaders and threshers kept it at bay, but it was not enough. He felt like he was losing himself, an unknown beast had risen within him and he could not bury it again.

It all started after that monster bit him.

Did it infect him somehow? Or let something loose? Poison him? He was unsure of what it could be but he knew it all started then, that night...when his guard was down, and he failed to kill adequately. And now he was paying for it. He needed answers, and until they made it to that preserve, he was left with nothing. He felt like he was crawling out of his skin, going mad with anxiety.

He felt things differently, heard them differently, all his senses were heightened, coming in stronger than ever before. He was having trouble balancing them. His senses were naturally higher than a humans...but not like this...this was not normal. He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. He had to keep focused, he couldn’t let the need overcome him again.

The evening was hot on their heels as they climbed the rugged landscape. Salvador climbed to the top of the ridge and looked out on the scenery.

“Hey! I can see the preserve from here! If we make camp here, we can storm the preserve in the morning. We aint got no idea what critters are lurking around in there...better not try it at night.” Salvador said putting his hands on his hips and looking at his comrades.

Maya sighed in relief, she wanted nothing more than to have a long soak in a hot shower...but at least getting to rest a while would do. She trudged over to some large rocks jutting up from the cliffs and took shelter underneath them, letting her tired rump touch the hard rock. She leaned her back against the stone wall and sighed. Zero still stood on the foot of the overlook, staring at the preserve, his body unmoving. Maya frowned.

She wished very much that she could read the dark assassin’s mind...and find out what had gotten into him...

He had never been so on edge, so...out of control. She worried for him...and she also worried for the safety of the others...what if Zero decided to turn on them? She had never feared the tall man, but earlier...his stance, the way he moved, he intended to kill...and she had feared. Feared like she had not before.

She loved him...but she feared him, feared whatever was happening to him...would consume him. She could handle his urges, but there was something more to them now. She just couldn’t put her finger on it. The night fell slowly, and the vault hunters began to settle in. Maya chose to sleep sitting up against the rocks, while the other two men slept on the ground. Zero had yet to settle down. He still stood, still as a statue, looking down on the landscape. She debated going to him, attempting to comfort him...but his entire aura told her to simply leave him be. And so she reluctantly did so.

Zero felt the wind wash over his form as he stood on the cliffs edge, he shifted his boot and sent small stones plundering down to the earth. He couldn’t wait until morning to get to that preserve. He could not risk it. He looked back over his shoulder, the other three hunters seemed to already be fast asleep. Their journey had been long and he knew they were exhausted. But he on the other hand was overflowing with energy. Sleep was out of the question. With one final look back at this comrades, and his lover, he leapt over the cliff.

 

The preserve loomed over the landscape, tall and wild, two pillars guarding the entryway. Zero flickered out of sight and slunk into the building. His heart was racing, every nerve on end, his pulse spiraling wildly out of control. On each side of him the hallway was lined with barred cages, lurking within them were animals he had not seen before. Some resembled skags, or stalkers, but they seemed to be a mere shadow of the animals they once were. Some glowed purple and orange, dripping the vibrant colors as they moved...

Zero stopped and stared at the creature. That purple glow, it was the same glow that the monster that had attacked him had carried. That pulsing energy surrounding it, leaking from it. The poor beast lumbered across the enclosure, slow and aimlessly, its large body hulking against the shadows.

What was Jack doing here… torturing these poor animals...what was he gaining from this? Zero pushed on quickly, leaving behind the caged animal. Zero wandered down the hallway slowly, sword a the ready, his cloak allowing him to be undetectable to eyes and ears. He rounded the corner and came to what looked like a lab of some sort. He peered inside.

Movement...there was somebody in there.

A stumpy man in a white coat wandered around the facility, a vile of unknown substance in his hand. In the middle of the room, a small skag was chained to a lifted table, strapped down so that it could not so much as lift its head. Zero crouched beside the window and watched. The man took a large syringe and filled it with the glowing substance. He then shoved the needle into the animal’s shoulder. I howled in anguish, writhing under the pain of the insertion, its moans echoing through the preserve. This awakened the other animals, their answering cries began to rise up from the depths of the hallways, as if to comfort the pained creature. Zero suddenly felt a twinge of blind anger rush through him. He suddenly felt very...connected to the poor beast on the table.

As if he could understand its pleas for mercy. It was begging, begging for it to stop. The others we attempting to comfort it from their far away cages.

Don’t fight it they say.

Stay still they say.

Like hundreds of voices ringing in his ears.

Zero shook his head wildly, he was hearing things. Or was he just going insane?

Either way he could no longer stand it. Zero burst through the heavy glass window, shattering it into thousands of pieces. The glass shards clinked to the tile floor, tinkling like wind chimes. The stumpy man dropped the vile, and it crashed to the floor breaking apart on contact, spilling its solution. The skag on the table’s eyes were wide with fear, its tethered limbs pulling at its confinement, trying hard to get away from the new danger that had burst into the room. Zero looked at the skag, and then to the man who was attempting to retreat through the back door. Zero flung his sword toward the man, it stabbed through his shoulder and pinned him to the wall. The man screamed in pain and writhed underneath the blade. Zero proceeded to walk toward him...as he passed the tethered skag, its eyes still darting around in terror, he stopped for a moment.

The poor, poor creature...

Zero ran a gloved hand down the beasts back, not to threaten it, but in a small offering of comfort. The animal stilled under his hand. Zero then looked up to the man still pinned to the wall. He walked casually toward the trapped man. Like a rat in a cage. He clawed at the sword desperately. This man was nothing but a rodent, curled up in Zero’s path. He figured if he left him long enough he might just chew his own arm off to get free. Zero stood before the man, now just as trapped as his test subject on the table.

“Look who is helpless now. I would very much like to slaughter you right here you fat little man, but I need answers.” Zero mused darkly.

The man squirmed and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Fuck you!” He barked.

Zero sighed and rolled his eyes beneath his helmet. He grabbed his pistol off his hip and firmed it up against the cubby little humans forehead.

“Now, we can do this the hard way, or you can cooperate. I suggest the latter. Unless you are willing to part with your brains.” Zero said un-amused.

The man squirmed under the barrel of the gun and shut his eyes tight.

“Ok! Ok!” He pleaded helplessly.

Zero pushed took the gun barrel away from his skull, but still held it in hand, just in case it were to be needed.

“What kinds of test have been going on here, who are you working for, and why.” Zero barked the questions fiercely.

The man swallowed hard and winced as Zero pushed slightly on the hilt of the sword, digging it farther into his shoulder.

“AH!! I-I...I work for Jack! He set up this wildlife preserve so we could test the effects of Eridium on different species!” He cried out his voice thick with anguish.

“Go on.” Zero commanded.

“We found that injecting different species with Eridium came up with different results, gave them extraordinary powers, altered their DNA, sometimes changed their outer appearance, made them stronger, faster, bigger...” The man wheezed.

“As head scientist I am in charge of finding new ways to alter the creatures, make them into killing machines that Jack could use to fight for him....But then...I discovered something beyond what I ever thought possible...” He said pausing for a moment.

Zero pushed on the sword again. The man yelled out weakly.

“I-I found that if you mixed the creatures DNA, and the components of the Eridium, and injected it into....humans....it made something even more powerful. When mixed with human DNA, the concoction turned them into something...fantastic...” He whispered.

Zero clenched his teeth.

“The first few tests were a failure. The test subjects transformed into beasts unlike anything I had seen, but they were unable to change back to a human, nor could they control the beast they had become. They were rabid killers, without any use to Jack. They would turn on us just as easily as they would turn on our enemies. Loose cannons do not make for good weapons of war. But, I began perfecting it, molding it, running test after test...until I created a serum that could allow a human to transform from man, to beast and then back again. The early subjects to this new serum were rough around the edges, due to the nature of the Eridium the moon was the only thing that swayed their transformation. When it grew full, they would transform, and when the sun rose they would be human again. But these were still very risky, they killed wildly, the power of a wild animal and the Eridium made them lose what human aspects they had when the moon rose. We had an incident where some got loose, we tracked most of them down and disposed of them...I am still researching the matter...it is still in the early stages....b-but could you imagine?? A man, that could turn to beast on his own will?? Control the beast...he would be more powerful than any Hyperion machine, than any bandit, or raider, he would harness power only comparable to that...of the warrior!!!!” The man bellowed laughing wildly.

Zero felt his throat go dry.

“And what if you did not kill them all, the subjects that escaped. What if one were to bite another being. What of that?” Zero hissed.

The man snickered.

“Well our first test subjects...were highly contagious. When one bit a fellow scientist, he too gained the wild power to transform. He went mad. His body simply could not handle the heightened senses, the ability to hear the creatures we worked on, the power coursing through his veins willed him to lose his sanity. We had to put him down. Any bite from a creature would have the same outcome on a human....” The man looked into the blackness of Zero’s helmet.

“So traveler....” The man whispered smiling.

“Which one of your comrades got bitten....or....perhaps...was it...you?” He snarled his lips pulling up in a wicked grin.

Zero grabbed the man by his throat, his strength choking the breath out of the squat little human.

“Oh....how...very unlucky....for you...” The man sputtered.

“What if the one bitten is not human.” Zero said bluntly.

The little man’s eyes grew wide.

“I-I have never seen the effects on someone who is not human...there are hundreds of possible outcomes...” The man said squirming.

“If you are not human....and you are...Alien....cyborg...humanoid...the effects could be very different. Possibly...you would have more control than a human, since the senses of humanoids are naturally heightened...maybe even sway the transformation on your own will!!!” The man looked as if he were a small child on Christmas morning.

“That tells me nothing!! How do I stop it!!! How is it cured!!??” Zero yelled at the man.

The little man cowered against Zero’s wrath.

“Th-there is no cure!! I have not yet been able to reverse the effects of it! Once effected the subjects were unable to be cured!” The man said breathlessly.

Zero slammed his first against the metal wall, successfully denting it under his power.

“You are useless you little fucking worm!! Meddling with nature like a child with matches!!! And now I suffer because of your need to fuck with the natural way of things!!!” Zero bellowed his anger bubbling out of him like lava from the planet’s core.

“I-I was just following Jack’s orders!! I swear!!”

Zero but the barrel into the man’s mouth.

“Do not push fault off on him! You are both human scum! Drunk with power that you do not deserve!!!” Zero snarled.

“You do as he pleases, listen to orders like a good little slut, suck his dick if he asks!!!” Zero yelled at him.

Zero could feel his skin boiling, he was so hot underneath his armor. His insides felt like fire, rising like bile from his gut. And suddenly there was pain. So much pain. Zero nearly doubled over, clutching his ribs where the pain had spiked. He gasped for breath, the overwhelming pain knocking the wind from his lungs. The man stared wide eyed, crazed grin still clinging to his lips like a spiders web.

“You...poor, poor beast....you have no idea the hell you will suffer for the rest of your days....” The man coughed weakly his beady eyes wavering in his skull.

Zero looked up at him, gasping for the oxygen that was not there. Zero stumbled backward crashing into the nearest medical table, knocking glass beakers to the floor. Zero felt as if his skin were splitting, his bones breaking, cracking, expanding moving. He fell to his knees, his knee caps biting the hard floor harshly. The pain of the fall was nothing compared to the pain searing out of his body. He clutched his chest wildly. What was happening to him!? Then suddenly the door that Zero had failed to use flung off its hinges. The sounds of machinery coming to life filled the room.

“Stop! Intruder!” The mechanical voice commanded.

Zero whipped around, pain still searing through his body.

He had to run.

The loader unleashed a spray of bullets across the room, Zero ducked and rolled across the floor, taking shelter behind a counter. The loader entered the room, its top scraping the ceiling smashing into the florescent lighting overhead, sending sparks scattering to the floor like fireworks. Then suddenly, there was the snap of straps giving way. The Skag on the table broke free of its restraints, rearing it’s now seemingly more massive head wildly.

Its jaws gaped wide, purple liquid running over its teeth.

It sprung for the loader claws extended and hit the machine hard knocking it to the ground. It grabbed one of its mechanical arms in its fangs and ripped it clean off, showering itself and the helpless loader in more multicolored sparks. The beast smashed its front limbs into the loader’s midsection and broke it clean in half. It threw its head back and roared loudly, announcing its war on those who had kept it hostage. It wanted him to run. It commanded Zero to run.

Zero leapt up nimbly despite the racking pain consuming him. He grabbed his sword from the man’s shoulder and let him fall to the ground. Zero looked back at the Skag, then down at the man. Zero brought his sword down, successfully chopping the man’s leg in two. The stumpy little human screamed in anguish, blood spurting from the stump that was now his leg. Zero sneered down at him.

“I’ll let the creature finish you off. Let him have his revenge. I hope he makes it slow and painful.” Zero mused as he made his leave through the back door of the lab.

Zero stumbled into the wide hallway, slamming into the wall as he did so, another wave of pain searing through him causing him to cry out. His heart was racing, pumping hard and fast as if in danger of exploding. He clutched his chest and pushed his crumbling body onward.

He forced himself onward, stumbling down the hall, he could hear the commotion behind him. It would not be long before those Loaders came for him. Loaders never come alone, and there would be more coming soon. Zero looked around frantically, to his left he caught a glimpse of something that looked like a control panel. He ran over to it and lifted the protective cover. Under each switch was a label, stating the species that the cage held. Zero quickly pulled every switch downward, changing the cages state to “release”. Immediately sirens began to sound throughout the preserve. The loud wailing screaming through the vast hallways. There were the sounds of metal doors opening, and the sound of beasts awakening. The vicious cries of monstrous creatures filled Zero’s ears. He needed to get out of here...now.

Zero forced his legs to move, forced his body to run. Every time his foot hit the floor it felt like a shock reverberating up through him, shooting pain through his leg. He gritted his teeth harshly and pushed himself harder. He had to get out of this place even if it nearly killed him, because the shit storm now forming behind him certainly would if he didn’t. Zero came to the end of the hallway and pushed the heavy door open, he tumbled out onto the cold ground, his shoulder hitting the dirt hard. He cursed and lifted up on his elbow. He dragged himself to his feet, his body failing him miserably. Zero managed to get a few yards away from the wildlife preserve before his body simply could not go on. He fell to the hard ground, gasping for oxygen that did not exist, he felt like his lungs were shutting down, failing him. Suddenly there was a sick pop and Zero writhed to his back screaming in pain, his ribs, did they just...break??

He felt his bones seem to shift, popping and cracking without his control. He held up his arm and watched in horror as it seemed to grow, to conform into some new shape, stretching his armor to its max.

Zero stripped the armor off frantically, it was either take the armor off or lose it completely. His armor was form fitting, and as his body changed he was sure to ruin it. Zero scrambled out of his armor and fell to his hands and knees wheezing in pain, clutching his bare chest, feeling his muscles shifting, growing, swelling....

As his fingers dug into his chest, they met against something unfamiliar to the touch.

It was rough and hard, not like his skin at all. He looked down slowly...only to find in horror that his skin was splitting, giving way to sleek, wet, scale like armor. Zero dug his fingers into the earth as another shock of searing pain overtook him.

_Dear god just let me die!_ He pleaded weakly, tears stinging his eyes.

There was a ripping sound that would make the strongest of men cringe, and long jagged spikes sprouted like weeds from his back and arms. They jutted from him menacingly, sharp as blades and wicked as evil itself. Long black claws slowly grew from his fingertips, breaking right through the skin causing blood to run down his palms. Zero grew sick with the pain and vomited onto the dirt, his stomach wrenching as it emptied its contents. Zero’s vision grew blurry, his body fading as the shift took the energy from him, stealing it like a well-trained thief. Paws replaced his thin hands and feet, his legs expanding and growing, muscles swelling to monstrous size. Zero could feel his jaw pop and crack as it extended into a large canine muzzle.

There was no more Zero.

Instead, where Zero had lain only moments before his body was now replaced by something otherworldly. The beast lay on the ground in a heap, breathing shallow, massive jaws gaping exposing rows and rows of knife-like fangs as it gasped for breath. Its hulking back rose and fell with each breath, its eyes were wide and wild, staring at its surroundings unsure of what this was, who it was, why it was here. Zero felt like a ghost within his own body, his thoughts were faint, his senses muddied with these new feelings he was overcome with.

The beast was Zero...and Zero was the beast.

He rose slowly, power surging through his form.

His massive clawed paws shifting beneath him to hold his hulking weight. His long spikes swayed with the movement. His shoulders rotated back lazily, testing these new muscles, his head foggy. As he raised his massive head he felt dizzy. He slowly looked at his surroundings, on two legs he stood at least nine feet at the shoulder, looming over the rocks, the trees, his shadow casting across the landscape like a cape. A faint blue glow shimmered from this new body, seeping through the cracks in his new skin. Like a ghostly light, eerie and frightening. The thing that he had become stood there, unmoving, gathering itself testing its new form. Zero felt like a puppet, he was still there...somewhat...still present...but there was a wave of new urges, new impulses, that seemed to hit him all at once.

The beast shook its head and then its body as if shaking away the horrific transformation. Zero felt his new body come alive, he had no control of it, and he didn’t want control. Let this new beast have him, let it take him...let it kill. The monster reared back its massive head and let lose a bone chilling howl that rose up into the night like fire. The sound could have curdled blood and left the most courageous cowering in fear. It was rich and powerful, a battle cry on the night.

The beast was alive...and it needed to hunt.

Zero lowered his head and in a burst of new, fresh energy this new thing he had become was gone into the night. His legs pushed him faster than he had ever run, paws pounding the earth like thunder, switching from two legs to four and back again. He had never before felt so free, to let go was utter bliss. The beast roared loudly, the thunderous sound shaking the quite night before it.

And the beast that he had become disappeared into the night.

Swallowed up by the blackness.

An evil let loose on the land that could not be tamed, could not be reasoned with, could not be controlled.


	14. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing in a new character with this chapter. One of my personal favorites, cause I just love asshole characters ;) enjoy!

Aftermath

 

Zero’s eyes rolled beneath his lids. Shifting as his body rose him from sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, his black endless orbs blinking in the very very fresh morning light. He felt wet with dew, another sign that it was very early morning. Zero sat up slowly. His body felt spent, his muscles ached and he felt as if he had been deep in battle all night. The wearing on his body was heavy. He groaned loudly, his senses finally rousing from sleep. It was only then that the stench hit his nostrils...what was that putrid smell?? He raised a hand to his forehead, when he came to the sudden realization that he was without armor. Zero looked down frantically, he was completely naked, not a shred of clothing to keep him modest.

Zero was thrown into panic. He stood frantically and assessed his whereabouts. It was only then that he realized what the stench surrounding him was.

Bodies upon bodies upon bodies.

Piled lifelessly around him.

Zero looked around his heart racing. There were so many.

All dead.

He took a step back and felt his bare foot come in contact with a pool of liquid. He looked down, only to find a growing pool of blood around him, the fluids seeping from the bodies. Flies were already finding their way to the sea of corpses surrounding him. Their lifeless eyes stared up at him, as if asking why, shaming their killer, wishing guilt upon him. Most were only half there, some were emptied of their innards, guts spread all over the dirt flooring. Some were missing their heads, seeming to have been ripped clean off. Those that still had faces, still had the frozen looks of horror just before they met their end clinging to them. But god the smell.

Zero nearly gagged as he covered his mouth and nose from the scent. He looked up to get a better grip of where he might be. It was a massive warehouse of some sort. Hyperion for sure, seeing as most the dead around him were engineers or bore the Hyperion uniform. There was not a sound to be heard, only utter, dripping silence. Zero looked down at himself again, his eyes adjusting to the morning. He was covered in dried blood, bits and pieces of flesh clinging to his skin. He swallowed hard.

His head was pounding with a fierceness that didn’t allow him to recall what had happened last night. But there was a feeling deep down in his gut that told him...he did this. This massacre was somehow his doing. Zero stepped over the bodies tenderly, trying his hardest not to disturb them, but he had to get away from that smell. Zero burst through the heavy doors gasping and choking. His legs felt numb and shaky as he leaned hard on the door.

He coughed for breath and looked out on the still gloomy land. He was without his armor. Why was he without his armor? Where was it? Why would he have abandoned it in the first place? And like a shock to his brain, it all came flooding back to him.

The pain.

The cracking.

The changing.

The growing.

The beast.

Zero felt his breath hitch in his throat. It hadn’t been a dream. The monster....it was real. He remembered the intense searing of the pain as it ripped through his body and he instinctively clutched his bare chest, as if for fear that pain may return. He remembered his poor body coming apart, his muscles growing...and he had shed his armor to save it.

But where?

He remembered crawling from the doors of the wildlife preserve, and collapsing on the ground there. His armor must be there. Zero simply stood there for a moment, breathing the fresh air into his lungs. His head felt like he was in a daze, awoken from some dream world that he knew was not a dream. Or was it? Had he possibly been hallucinating? Possibly breathed in some kind of poison while in the wildlife preserve? He couldn’t fool himself with logical explanations for the happenings of last night...as much as he wished it. He knew deep down what had happened, that the horrific incident had been real.

But he could not wrap his brain around the fact that he could remember nothing of the night. Not a shred of memory of the nights events clung to him. No matter how he tried he could not recall it. Zero can his hand through his blood caked hair and sighed. A weak, fearful sigh. He could not stay here. He would dwell on this later. Zero took off into the hazy morning, he needed to get there before it got light out, he was severely vulnerable without his armor. Zero scaled the cliff, and landed down on the earth below, even without his armor...he felt overwhelmingly powerful. Though his muscles ached, it was a pleasant ache, somehow it felt...pleasing. The kind of ache that comes after the well use of a body, the teasing, pleasing ache of a good battle. A good killing. Zero took off, hugging the shadows of the cliffs, his speed overwhelmed him. He had never felt so quick, so agile. Zero felt his blood pump through him heavy with adrenaline, with power that he had not felt before.

But most of all...the itch, the pestering want, the need to kill, those primal feelings were subdued. At least for the moment. He felt freed of his urges, and for a moment he needed nothing, but to feel his feet on the ground. To feel the breath fill his lungs as he pushed forward. To feel the land, and the chill of the morning. To feel everything in vibrancy he had not ever experienced. Just as Zero had remembered, his armor was right where he had left it.

Zero crouched down to collect his garments and hurried to dress himself. He was not used to going without armor for such a long period of time, he felt exposed and vulnerable...like a newborn child. Zero replaced his helmet and stood alone amongst the looming cliffs and stones. He turned on his heel and headed back to the camp, where he hoped to find the others still asleep. He wanted his absence to go unnoticed. Especially to Maya. Until he figured out just what he had become...he knew the knowledge needed to stay with him and him alone. As Zero walked he could feel it inside of him. Something stirring there, just beneath the skin.

It was weak, but it was there. A force beyond him, a feeling of another power within his gut. A parasite, dwelling there, dormant for now...but would it rise again? What had triggered it in the first place?

Zero walked quickly, his mind racing with thoughts. The worm of a man had said the moon swayed the changes of their test subjects....but there had been no moon last night. So how could he have changed...when there was no moon? He felt a lump form in his throat. Being alien...they had no research on the venom infecting someone of his kind.

What swayed his transformation?

What roused the beast now living within him?

The questions loomed above him like wolves, nipping at his body, slowly tearing away at him. He felt...lost. He felt utterly...alone. He could tell the others nothing of this. How could they trust a comrade that could not control this new power forced upon him? Zero could not fully trust himself now, so how were they supposed to...

Zero climbed the cliff nearest to their camp and sat down on its edge. He supposed the others were not awake yet. It was still very early. He may as well just stay a moment with his thoughts. For the first time in a long time...he was afraid. Afraid of what this new sickness could do to him...to Maya.

Would she be safe around him...it? What if it hurt her....what if Zero could not stop it from doing so. He knew not of what this thing was capable of, nor what triggered transformation. All of this added up to a very real danger that he was putting her in just by being present. Zero frowned deeply. He loved her very deeply...or what he thought was love. Could he live with himself if this new power hurt her in any way?

He couldn’t...he wouldn’t. He could not let that happen. What if Maya had been with him last night? Would she have been dead in that warehouse also? Zero nearly doubled over as the thought invaded him.

What if he killed her?

What if this thing killed her?

He shook his head wildly. Zero clutched his head in his hands. It was like a flood gate had been opened. The thought of Maya lying dead before his own hand caused all the memories to come flooding back to him. The feeling of his feet and hands upon the ground...only they were not hands nor feet at all, but massive paws. Gigantic claws sprouting from them like daggers, they dug into the hard earth as he propelled himself forward. In the back of his head, his moral and conscious side was there, begging the beast to stop. But he did not. He needed this. Needed to let the beast wander, let it roam...let it kill.

Like the sides of good and evil battling within him. This beast took harness of his dark side, his need to kill, and it ran with it. Allowing the darkness to grow, allowing the need to get stronger. Everything just broke lose. He felt so powerful, every bone, every nerve, every muscle working together like a powerful, well-oiled machine. He was so fast, so very fast. The world whipped by his now overly sensitive ears. They were pulled back to his skull as he ran, long and pointed. His vision was otherworldly. He could see for miles, even in utter blackness. Every rock, every crack in the ground illuminated as if it were dawn.

His powerful legs propelled him upward, and he met with a cliff face, his massive claws digging right into the stone, climbing it as if it were nothing. His muscles bulging with the new found power coursing through him. He wanted to scream, wanted it to stop...but i would not. The scent of flesh hit the beast’s nose and flooded its senses. He stood in the shadow of a Hyperion warehouse, immediately he assessed that inside is where the glorious scent was coming from. He lurched forward, slamming right through the glass window, the remnants clattering to the ground around him. But the glass did not cut his flesh, it did not even scathe him. His fierce scaled skin kept him from any damage. As soon as he entered, the building wailed with alarms, and the workers came. They came with guns, they came with robots...and they fell one, by one, by one. Zero could taste the blood on his tongue is memory muddying reality and the night previous. The metallic taste filled his senses, he felt sick to his stomach. Then came the memory of their cries.

Their terror filled voice ringing in his sensitive ears, it drove him mad with power, it was like music sweet and delicious. He remembered taking a worker in his paws he ripped him clean in half, watching as the flesh gave way and finally came apart like tissue paper spilling blood all over his feet. He remembered the way it felt to fling his head back in utter bloody triumph and let loose a powerful, fearsome howl. The sound shook the walls, and reverberated up through his bones. The sound still clung to Zero’s ears. The sound of popping bones, ripping flesh, as the creature tore into its prey. Taking mouthfuls of meat, blood running down its jaws, down its neck staining a vibrant red. The taste drove him mad, he consumed more and more. Never had he tasted such a rich, delicious, delicacy. It slid down his throat like butter, his sharp teeth cutting and slicing it away from bone. His powerful paws ripped bodies apart, shoveling mouthfuls of flesh into his greedy muzzle. The predator did what any other would do....it fed. It fed its enormous appetite, fueling its great power, its strength, its speed.

He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. What a mess he had gotten himself into. What had he done to deserve such a sickness?

Such a curse...

But what now?

What was the right thing to do for himself? For his comrades? For Maya?

Zero whipped his head around as he heard the crunch of gravel behind him.

Maya stood there in the early morning light, her vibrant hair glowing in the new sun rays. She offered Zero a small smile and neared him. Zero almost felt as if he should run, run away from her...just to keep her from harm. Should he ward her away? Tell her to leave him and never search for him again. He looked her over slowly. She was beyond gorgeous.

Her battle strengthened body muscled and powerful. The way she leaned her weight on one leg and stood with her hands on her full hips. That curious look in her eye. God those eyes, those golden amber eyes that could stare right through even the strongest of men. She was a woman that could bring any man to his knees and Zero was helpless against her power.

This was that human emotion...what was it called...love?

Zero was sure of it.

Sitting here, now, before his siren he knew for a fact that what he felt for this strong woman was none other than love.

His heart raced when she neared, he melted when she touched him. No matter what danger he may be thrust into, he would always face it if it meant keeping her safe from harms reach. He would give his life for her if it meant keeping her safe. He knew that now. This woman here before him, was more important to him than his own life. And so, he sat at a cross roads. Should he tell her of his new sickness, or keep it from her...until he learned how to control it or how strong it really was.

Maya simply stood in silence as she looked at her distant assassin. Finally he stood to face her.

“I apologize for my distant nature. I am afraid. It is unlike me to be afraid.” Zero whispered honestly.

Indeed he was afraid.

An emotion that was as alien to him as he was to this planet. He was afraid for Maya...and afraid that he was growing ever closer...to losing her. If he could not control this...being now dwelling within his chest it could mean frightening consequences. He could harm Maya. Or he may have to abandon her to keep her from his harm... He felt his breath catch in his throat. Could he leave her...if it meant keeping her safe...from him? He would have to. Even if it killed him...if it came to that...he knew he would have to do it. But for now, just for the moment, he was here able to bask in her glow, to look upon her gorgeous face, to simply exist in her presence. And for now that was all he needed.

Maya stepped forward and closed the chilled gap between them. She wrapped her arms around him encircling them around his neck, resting her palm on the back of his helmet.

“Shhh...I’m here. No matter what happens, I’m here.” She whispered to him.

Zero felt the knot in his gut tighten. He wanted to simply break down, fall to his knees in her arms and simply let her hold him. He wanted nothing more than her touch. It warmed him down to the core. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. If only she knew how utterly dangerous he was. He had always been a danger. But not to her...he would never hurt her....but now he could not speak for the monster writhing within him.

Zero simply held her close to him, relishing in her sweet aroma, soaking in her touch. He sighed against her.

“Did you sleep?” She asked innocently.

The assassin shook his head slowly.

“As much as I tried. Sleep was not in my cards. It alluded me.” Zero whispered sadly.

It was not a lie. Sleep had alluded him. The monster in him robbed him of his sleep...and robbed countless others of their lives. Though they were the enemy....Zero still felt guilty. For a killer to feel such guilt was something he was not accustomed to. They were worthless Hyperion scum, so why did he feel so disgusted that their blood was on his hands....and in his stomach...

Maybe that was what gripped him with guilt.

He...the beast...or whatever he had become last night, ate those poor souls. Consumed their flesh like it were a rare delicacy. Made a meal of their death, swallowed it down, savored their taste. Zero thought he was going to be sick.

He shook the feeling away and tried to bury the thoughts.

“Zero, we are going to the wildlife preserve, we don’t know what’s down there! I thought you would have at least tried to sleep to keep your strength up.” Maya scolded looking at him sternly.

Zero shrugged slowly.

“I apologize. Many things were on my mind. Sleep was not an option.” Zero mused.

Maya rolled her eyes at him.

“Well just don’t go passing out on us today. We need everybody to be in tip top shape...who knows what Jack has going on behind those walls.” Maya scoffed.

Zero frowned. He already knew what was behind those walls. Merely the carnage he had left behind from the night before.

Salvador and Axton rose shortly thereafter and without a second thought Maya was leading the way to the preserve. Her SMG was at the ready, her blue locks blowing in the wind as she bounded nimbly over rocks. She was like a gazelle, strong and graceful. Zero held his rifle halfheartedly and tried to keep up with the quick woman in front of him. They came to the doors of the preserve and Maya motioned that it was clear. She entered the shadows and let her eyes adjust to the darkness, slowly slinking into the massive building. She gasped as her eyes met up with the scene inside. The bodies of fallen Hyperion robots littered the hallways, torn apart by an unknown enemy. She looked to her right and left, there were massive cages seemingly meant to hold animals but the doors were left opened and there were no creatures to be seen. Salvador neared one robot, its torso and limbs strewn in different directions. Massive teeth and claw marks riddled its metal shell.

He grunted.

“What the fuck happened here...” Salvador grumbled.

Maya frowned.

“I don’t know...but whatever got these robots...it was big.” Maya whispered.

She raised her gun to the ready and pushed onward, carefully stepping over the mutilated loaders. Their footsteps echoed through the preserve. Not a sound was to be heard, no rustling, no movement, no animals at all. It didn’t make sense to Maya. There was plenty of evidence saying that there had been animals here...but now...nothing.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from down the hallway, too far for the eye to see in the darkness. The team froze.

Zero instinctively flickered from sight and reappeared in front of Maya ready to protect her. She didn’t have time to protest the action. Without warning a roar echoed up through the end of the hallway, so loud, deep and guttural it hurt Zero’s now overly sensitive ears. Zero clenched his teeth and removed his sword from its sheath. Whatever it was it would not hurt his lover. He would make sure of that.

The thundering sound of paws smashing into the floor echoed toward them...and finally they got sight of it. A massive skag, at least four times the size of a normal animal, purple liquid dripping from its jaws and eyeballs as it ran. It’s mouth was agape in fury exposing all of its rows of jagged fangs. It roared again, flinging it’s head back as it ran, smashing into the fallen loaders on the floor like a battering ram. They flew aside or crumbled underneath it’s massive feet. It was gaining speed as it neared them, running harder and harder.

Zero could feel his heart racing, his blood boiling. He could only stand witness as his body came alive.

Not now.

Not here.

The beast stirred within his gut threatening to take hold, feeling the sense of danger the sense of excitement and it was roused from its slumber. Zero fought the pain without moving a muscle, he had to fight it. He could not let the thing get loose. Not while his comrades were so close. They would be right in the line of fire. And he knew for a fact that they could not hold the beast off. Zero could hear the wild thoughts of the skag as it barreled toward them. It was frightened and confused.

It was wounded from the night before. A cage door had shut on it, breaking several of it’s ribs and now it was mad with pain and fear. It charged blindly, not knowing if the creatures before it were friend or foe. Zero dropped his sword to his side and simply outstretched his hand, holding it up as if he were pushing against something solid.

The creature was gaining speed, quickly closing the gap between it and the vault hunters.

Axton raised his gun.

“Do not shoot it. It will only anger it. Lower your weapon.” Zero snapped over his shoulder.

Axton narrowed his eyes, but the intensity in his comrade’s voice made him obey.

Closer, closer, closer.

Zero could hear its wheezing breath, its pounding heart, blood rushing through it all driven by wild fear.

Zero braced himself.

“Stop.” He whispered to the beast so low only he and it could hear.

The monster skidded to a complete halt, stopping just inches from Zero’s body.

It stood there frozen before him panting, its chest heaving its body shaking. Zero simply stared at it, unwilling to break the bond that was there between them. Then slowly the beast’s legs began to quiver and eventually they gave out. The monster fell to the ground in a heap, moaning in pain. The adrenaline gone from its body the pain of its broken insides now overwhelmed it and hindered it useless. Zero crouched down and gently touched the beasts face. The creature was dying. It was inhumane to let it suffer another moment. It’s massive chest rose and fell shakily. Zero raised his sword and drove it quickly through the beast’s heart. It shrieked and writhed, then fell silent its jaw slacked its paws still. Zero brushed its bleeding chest and then stood to face his fellow vault hunters. All three stood dumbfounded and confused.

Zero simply turned his back.

“Shall we continue. Standing will get us nowhere. The creature will give us no more trouble.” Zero muttered his back to his counterparts.

Maya slowly passed the assassin, her gun raised, shooting Zero a very confused and concerned glance. He ignored it. Salvador and Axton followed Maya, carrying pretty much the same confused looks. Zero stood for a moment, the pain of the creature inside of him waned. He clutched his chest as the sting faded. Was it danger that roused the parasite? Adrenaline? He was unsure. But something about that charging beast had nearly roused the creature within him. But it was unable to overtake him...was the creature still too weak from the previous night? Did it have to recharge possibly? Zero racked his brain with possibilities. Zero would literally have to relearn himself. He needed control of all situations, and now this was out of his hands. He had to get control of it somehow...someway...

Zero followed the others mechanically, swarmed by his own thoughts.

 

Meanwhile at Hyperion headquarters ‘Opportunity’:

 

The tall man stood in the dimly lit room, his back to the door, his lean shoulders raised. He brought one slender finger to his mouth and ran it across his bottom lip then over his cheek. His fingers met the soft material of the mask covering his face, so very different from his actual skin. Less real...less...human.

Suddenly the heavy double doors burst open and a winded Hyperion worker trudged in. He stood there panting, trying to catch his breath and attempting to access if it was ok to speak in the other man’s presence.

“Ummm...sir...” The worker muttered meekly.

The man turned slowly, painfully slowly. He folded his arms across his chest and simply eyed the worker menacingly. His fierce eyes seemed to stab right through the workers soul. He cringed as if fearing for his life.

The man then thrust his hands out annoyed.

“Well?? Do you have something to say? Or not? This whole silence shit, isn’t getting us anywhere! Spit it out dumb dumb I don’t have all friggin day!” He barked coldly.

The worker seemed to want nothing but to sink right into the tile flooring.

“Th-there has been some t-trouble at the wildlife preserve....it-it appears that it was attacked....I-I sent a recovery team early this morning....they only found one survivor...” The worker stuttered fearfully.

“Well what the friggin hell is the hold up?? Bring the idiot in.” The man said running his hand through his dark brown hair.

“Friggin’ hell. I leave for a week and shit hits the fan.” He cursed shaking his head.

Two loaders then boomed through the door, the mechanics of their leg movement echoing through the spacious room. Each of them had some poor, small man by the arm, dragging him limply across the floor. A trail of blood followed behind the pudgy male. The loaders dropped him hard to the floor, right before the brown haired man’s feet.

The fat man cursed and slowly lifted up on his elbows.

“You sorry son of a bitch robots couldn’t have just been easy on me!” He yelled over his shoulder, cursing and sputtering as he slowly sat up making it very apparent that he was missing one leg.

His round little eyeballs then adjusted to the dark, and realized that there were shoes directly in front of his line of vision. His eyes quickly darted up to find the owner. Immediately his chunky little cheeks began to shake and his eyes grew wide.

“J-J-Jack??” He whispered his voice trailing off to nothing but a small squeak.

“Doctor Mills! What a pleasure to have you back pumpkin. Such a shame not all in one piece I see.” Jack bellowed flashing a million dollar smile down at the small man.

Doctor Mills swallowed hard and stuttered shakily, unable to form words.

Jack leaned down casually, ensuring his face was mere inches from the doctors.

Jack grinned at the fear riled up from the small man just by his presence alone. Jack leaned back slowly, giving the fat fuck a heart attack on the spot would do him no good and gain him no answers. Jack turned heel and crossed the room to the large oak desk a few feet from where the crumpled man lay on the floor. He leaned back against it and drummed his long fingers on it’s hard surface.

“Soooooo.....what the hell happened last night, a little birdie told me there was a teenie tiny, itsy bitsy spot of...trouble.” Jack said in a sing song way, his hands moving along with his slow, teasing words.

“The-there was...an intruder. A...vault hunter...” The man choked.

Jack’s eyes grew cold and unforgiving at the mention of the words. He growled under his breath.

“You want to run that by me again there pumpkin? Or did I hear you correctly? A vault hunter...meaning a SINGLE, friggin human being...trashed my entire fucking wildlife testing facility AND its warehouse in ONE friggin night???” Jack spat his anger flaring like a wildfire.

The doctor looked down at the floor, as if trying to hide from Jack’s bellowing voice.

Jack sighed and ran his hand through his hair again, hiding the grey streak within his brown locks. He breathed out and then his gaze was back on the little man.

“Is that what happened? Hmm Doctor Mills?” Jack questioned in a much calmer yet just as poisonous tone.

Doctor Mills gathered all his possible courage and opened his mouth to speak, still avoiding eye contact with Handsome Jack.

“It was a vault hunter...but....but he wasn’t human.” He croaks weakly. His throat is dry and his words come our strained and raspy.

Jack raises his eyebrow.

“Go on.” He commands.

“Several months ago...we had an escape of test subjects...we assumed we had captured and disposed of them all. We were wrong. Somehow...some way...this vault hunter...had a run in with an exposed test subject....and became infected.” The man strained.

Jack frowned deeply.

“You told me those test subjects were CONTAINED. Or do you just like lying to me? Hmm? You like lying to big bad Handsome Jack? You like the way that feels, trying to play me for a sucker? Feeding me your little lies? Hmm?” Jack hissed crossing the room in the blink of an eye and grabbing the man by the shirt collar.

“N-No! We thought they were contained!! I swear!!” He gasped as Jack choked the words from him.

Jack lets loose of his grip on the man but stays crouched in front of him, like some sort of gargoyle creature.

“Tsk...Tsk...Tsk...well. It seems you miscalculated didn’t you there Doc. You know...I do not take very...kindly to miscalculations.” Jack hisses in his honey sweet tone of voice.

The doctor bites his lips, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“The...infected...was not...human...to begin with. He is...different. Stronger. Unlike anything we have seen before or tested upon.” The man squeaks.

Jack’s eyes flicker with intrigue.

“And? What does that mean?” Jack pushed fiercely.

“Unlike the others...he...might be able...to control the transformation.” He wheezed.

A vicious smile spread across Jack’s slender lips. A smile that can only be accomplished by the most dangerous of humans. And dangerous he was. He chuckled to himself lightly and leaned forward, his lips only inches from the fat mans. His beady eyes quivered in fear.

“Well Mills...looks like you, are just about a fucking genius. A god damned genius I say!” Jack said laughing manically.

“Well now it looks like we have a jolly little man hunt on our hands! Whadda ya say folks! Who wants to go hunt down a vault hunter!” Jack yelled his arms out in invitation.

Jack then paused to look down at the doctor.

“Oh and Doctor Mills, I believe it’s time I had to well...let you go. It’s been real fun peach.” Jack grabbed either side of the little man’s face and snapped his neck, breaking it clean.

The fat man slumped to the floor in a pudgy heap, his eyes wide and blank. Jack whisked by his collapsed body heading for the doors, cheerfully whistling “A hunting we will go” over his shoulder.


	15. Blissfully unaware

Blissfully unaware

 

Several days later:

 

Zero sat with his back to the wind, perched atop a boulder one knee folded to his chin the other left to dangle freely.

His mind wandered to days earlier. The Vault hunters had found the preserve to be empty, obviously. But Zero was the only one with true access to the reason why. Why there had been nothing but destruction for them to find there. He held the truth inside his gut like a poison, brewing and singeing his innards. He had not even told Maya.

He sighed at the thought. He had been distant from her, pushing her away frightened that something...would come loose in her presence. That the monster now festering within him would get out. After days feeling its warmth there, it was slowly becoming a regular entity, he was growing used to its ways. The way it stirred him and the way it played with his emotions. But he knew she was growing tired of his games. She had taken to the motto of “well two can play at this game” and had since been giving him the same cold shoulder. He sighed. She was such a stubborn thing. He peered over the landscape and caught sight of a small speck of blue shimmer. He would know that shimmer anywhere, that beautiful glisten of her hair as it caught the Pandora sun. The Vault hunters had headed away from the wildlife preserve and had stumbled on a rundown bandit camp known as slab city. Once the few scrawny bandits that were lurking around were picked off, the place made a right handy camp for the four of them. Zero had come to like his new found post atop the highest boulder looking over the ruins. He was like a falcon, able to see, hear and smell everything. Axton was asleep under the shade of a tin shed, and Salvador was off shooting Rakk. But Maya...oh Maya, thinking the others were occupied had slunk off with only one thing on her mind. The natural spring nestled between boulders just beyond the Slab City. The calling of the clean water to wash away the grit of Pandora was all too much for the Siren. Zero smiled to himself. She thought that she was very clever and very sneaky. But oh, her little escape had not gone unnoticed. Zero slowly stood from his perch, a hint of playful nature rising in him. Feelings of lust...need...curiosity...swimming into him.

He nimbly bounded across the rocks, cloaked skillfully. Carefully placing each of his steps. He was silent as ever as he crept up on his prey. The feeling was almost too much. The way he stalked her, knowing she had no knowledge of his presence, that he could take her at any moment. Have a taste of his own. Run his tongue over her smooth, earthy skin. Zero shook his head. The thought of Maya as prey was causing the beast to stir ever so slightly. The excitement of a hunt, however the circumstances tended to do this to him. Like it grasped the things attention for a moment and the began scratching at the door to get out. Zero took a deep breath and swallowed the feeling down. He had to keep calm. He could not let the creature stir. He leapt from one rock to the other, feet light and airy, every movement like a plains gazelle. Nimble and quick, a simple ghost wandering through the Pandoran hills, unseen to all wandering eyes. He was now very close to the small spring and his unaware siren. She was most mysterious when alone. He did not get to view her like so very often, but when he did...he had to savor it. A siren in her natural environment. Blissfully unaware of her peeping tom. Zero crouched on a boulder a mere twenty feet from his siren. Her hair was so gorgeous glinting in the sun. Her armor lay abandoned in a heap on the rocks at the shore. The clear water gave perfect view of her pale form, in all its nude glory. Zero groaned lowly. It was almost unfair how utterly gorgeous she was. She could have any male she wanted, if she so chose. She could wrap them around her slender fingers like silk ribbon, just as she had wrapped him up. Zero leaned back on the rock, watching her intently. She was fucking delectable. Maya ran her fingers through the clear water, allowing it to cup in her hands, then releasing it to run down her neck and shoulders. Zero saw the action in slow motion, the water trickling down her deliciously slender neck, kissing her the way he wanted to right now. The fire inside him was lit and growing, tearing through him like he was paper. He swallowed hard.

Maya leaned back against a wet stone, stretching her arms backward, the indentions where her ribs were showing as she did so. Her breasts hugging her body as she elongated on the rock. Her body shimmered with wetness in the sun, letting its warmth invade her. She was a child of the sun, loving its rays and its touch. Soaking it in like a long lost lover she basked in it. She was glowing. Utterly glowing. It was as if she knew that Zero was watching her, just by the way she teased. She ran her hand up her stomach, past her naval and up her breast lightly skimming her pert nipple with her fingertip. She sighed slowly, allowing the breath to go from her. Zero could hear the sound as if he were next to her. Zero breathed out slowly to match her. He wanted to run his tongue up her breast. Indulge in that body he had grown so very fond of, and yet her anger and distance from him for the past few days kept him at bay. He does not want to awaken anything...and he does not know if his siren would welcome him...or shun him. As she had said many times before...all Zero had to offer...were apologies. He had nothing else. That was it. No words, just a very, very sorry heart and sorry words. Maya slid out of the water and laid fully on the stone, on her back exposing herself to the warm highlands air. Zero gulped down his need. He was as helpless as the first time he realized how badly he wanted the mysterious woman. A man turned to a horny little boy in mere seconds.

She looked like a goddess the way she laid out, her body so long and sleek. She lazily rested one knee on top of the other bobbing that leg up and down rhythmically. Zero would have gotten down on his knees and worshipped her glorious legs if she had hinted the very word to do so. He could spend hours worshipping that body of hers. Like an alter dedicated to the most precious of relics. She was the queen of the world right now. Worried about nothing but how good the sun’s rays felt on her naked form. Zero could not help but to feel the heat growing in his groin, love drunk he simply gave into the primal need. He had fought it for days, trying not to get overly emotional...the only thing he could link to his transformation. But now in the heat of the moment he simply unraveled. The excitement of spying on the gorgeous woman had him panting for more.

Maya shifted slowly and let a slight hand slide down her body until she finds where her thighs meet. Zero felt his breath leave him, and he swallowed hard. Maya gently began to move her fingers against her sensitive areas, he back arching ever so very slightly as she rubs her clit in a circular movement.

Maya groaned out lowly. She needed this time away from the boys. As much as she enjoyed their company...they were men. They were dirty, and loud and had no personal boundaries. She needed this little slice of heavenly space, and so she was going to use it to its fullest. She muses a small moan, her lips forming a perfect little “o”. She couldn’t help but to let her mind wander. Wander to places she wanted not to...but her aroused body could not resist. She wandered to thoughts of her assassin. The same assassin that had been anybody but himself lately. He was distant, and they rarely made conversation much less contact of any type. Maya was longing for his touch, the way he was before...the way he had needed her so animalistic...so raw...so male. She wanted him to need her, the way he had nights pervious. The way he had just a short time ago. She chose to forget how he was acting now and simply relish in the thoughts of their previous encounters. Ones driven by lust alone, and the need for each other’s flesh...the need to please and be pleased in return.

Maya ran her finger over herself mewling lowly thoughts of her masked assassin flooding her. She imagined him hovering over her, his lean strong body clad in his black leather armor. She imagined him dragging his talented fingers up over her body. Her fingers were no longer her own, they were Zero’s black gloved hands, the soft worn leather sliding over her need. Pushing against her pleasingly, the leather was so very soft, so worn with battle. She could almost hear the crinkling of his leather suit as he trapped her with his body, like a cage that she did not mind being captured within. She imagined him adding a finger, then another, hooking them in just the right way to massage her g-spot causing her knees to snap open, allowing even more entrance to her imaginary lover. Maya gasped daintily and her arched back lifted off the wet stone as she massaged herself, sinking her fingers into her folds ever so slowly. She could feel the heat from his body, his suit radiating the sunlight. She could imagine his black mask inches from her face, watching her intrigued by her every motion, her every sound. Maya gasped out loudly as she sunk her fingers deeper into herself, imagining Zero rubbing his erection down her stomach, his proud swollen head full with need. Maya smiled at the thought.

Her imagination ran wild with pleasure, it was so vivid...that it almost felt real. Maya cooed in ecstasy if only it was real. That soft leather drawing little circles on her clit, pushing her further toward her much needed orgasm. Those sleek fingers that could kill just as fast as they could please. She wanted all of his dangerous self. She knew from the moment they had met how dangerous the shadow like man was, but only now did she fully grasp just how utterly kill happy he could be. It only turned her on further. She imagined him straight from battle, worn and breathing heavy, blood and dirt still clinging to his armor as he prepared to take her. Maya added another finger, trying to mimic the girth of Zero’s penis as she imagined him undoing his pants and sliding his head into her. She moaned out a little louder. She wanted that delicious, heart stopping stretch as he pushed into her, his gloved hand guiding his massive appendage into her. That small moment where she always wonders if it will really fit. The feeling of such fullness within her as the two become one. Maya gasped out loudly, losing herself in her fantasies. She could feel the breathtaking moment when he hit her end and could go no further, letting he body take him, then the beginning of slow, primal thrusting. His soft fingers coming once more to massage her sensitive clit as he pushed into her painfully slowly.

Maya opened her mouth and clenched her fist. The thin line between what was real and what was imaginary was suddenly lost. Everything was real to her.

“Ohhhh Zero!” She moaned breathlessly, her words dripping like syrup over her.

The gloved hand finger pushed harder, overwhelming her with the pressure. The touch was gentle, and yet it was rough. It was just the way she liked it. His finger pads were bigger than hers, giving him away as male. She bucked up, wanting more of his attention.

“Ahh! Zero don’t stop!!” She begged involuntarily.

His fingers moved faster at her command, circling her clit quicker, flicking it softly.

Maya gritted her teeth, she could feel the heat building that tingling in her abdomen, she was nearly there. Zero flicked her faster and Maya could take no more. Her legs hitched clamping around the form of her lover, her neck bent backward in the throes of heavy orgasm. Her body shattered around his talented fingers, lulling into hard, utter pleasure. She sighed out her body finally coming down, ghostly tingles reverberated through her leaving her on a high that seemed to swim around her. A smile broke her thin lips and she ran both of her hands through her short hair.

Maya furrowed her eyebrows. In the throes of her ecstasy, she had failed to realize...she had use of both her hands...and the leather of the gloves...had felt very real. Maya’s eyes snapped open and she sat up sharply, just in time to see Zero flicker into view from his cloaking device.

“Zero!?” She barked.

Zero flashed a cheeky hologram smile and slowly retracted his gloved fingers from her body, the worn black leather now coated in Maya’s finish.

“You called for me. I could not help it. I had to indulge.” Zero said shrugging innocently.

Maya wanted to be mad...but in her gelatin like state of post-orgasm she could not find it in her. She wanted to ask many questions. She wanted to interrogate the asshole...but none of that mattered at the moment. Now she simply wanted to make up for lost love.

“How dare you crash my private party?” She whispered to him, a smile curling up deviously on her lips.

“I was not aware it was private. But alas I am without an invitation. But one guest does not make for a party.” Zero mused playfully.

“Fine. But if you join this little party of mine, you have to listen to everything I say.” Maya said narrowing her eyes.

Zero nodded obediently.

Maya grabbed Zero’s belt and slid it off quickly, taking note of his bulging pants crotch. She offered him a devious smile and gently tied his hands behind his back.

“You may not do any touching.” She said darkly.

Maya knew how much Zero enjoyed the sensation of touch. This was to be punishment as much as it was pleasure. Maya could not just let it slide that Zero had been acting strange toward her. Now she intended to torture him at his own game. She will be the ring leader now, and Zero must obey.

Zero swallowed hard but did not protest.

This was a revenge game. She was angry, and Zero knew it. Oh what had he agreed to. Possibly this was a poor decision, a less than pleased siren allowed all control of him. His penis throbbed beneath his hot clothing.

Possibly he did not care if this was a poor decision or not. He wanted the torture she had in mind. He wanted the punishment she had for him. God knew he deserved punishment in some sort or fashion.

Maya grabbed Zero by the collar, her grip strong and quick. She pulled him toward her roughly forcing Zero to brace with his knees. Zero was at a loss with this. His power all given away he was lost. But lord did power look good on the siren.

“You are going to listen to my every command. Like a good boy. Or punishment will ensue. Do you understand?” Maya growled.

She said this with all the confidence she could muster, but there was a small shake there. She was new to this, she was angry at Zero and yet she wanted him. It was confusing as all hell.

Maya shoved Zero and he flopped onto his back at her release. Zero gasped a little the wind knocked out of him. Oh god was she angry with him. He could only imagine all that was brewing behind her eyes. He wanted all of it. He wanted it more desperately than life itself. He was drooling at the thought of being under the enraged power of her magic. He was drunk with the lust of being a slave to her. Maya crawled up Zero’s body, her movements like some dramatic big cat. Sleek and gorgeous and ever so terrifying. She slowly wedged her slender knee up between Zero’s thighs, putting slight pressure into his groin. Zero lurched awkwardly, his bindings causing his movements to fail him. He felt like a beetle overturned on the hot sand unable to flip itself over. He felt very helpless, and yet he felt so aroused by it. Maya moved her knee slowly, big lazy circles forcing pressure against the tightness of his pants. Shifting his balls and pressing against his hardness. The sensation was almost too intense, almost too much pressure. It hurt, almost, and yet Zero did not protest. He arched his neck back ever so slightly, the back of his helmet gently scraping the wet stone. Maya abandons the torture and moves to find another.

“I like your helmet Vault Hunter. Looks so smooth, mind if I...use it?” Maya breathes to Zero, ice and fire flickering in her eyes.

Zero is not sure if he should actually answer the question, or simply stay silent. He decides upon the latter.

Maya stalks up to his helmet and drags her tongue up the smooth material. Her hands play at the sides, running over the hard metal, glass and plastic. Her face is illuminated with a hologram heart, but Zero says nothing. She takes his silence as he is in too much of a chokehold to speak.

And she is right. Zero could not find the words if he wanted to. His throat is dry and raspy, his breaths coming in short unforgiving pants, not allowing his lungs enough to be satisfied. Maya kisses along the side of his mask. The material is worn, and hard beneath her lips. Cracks and scratches decorate the surface. Some made by stray bullets, some from the angry claw of a dying creature. Battles painted across the black mask like a masterpiece. It was as rough around the edges as the man behind it. Maya ran her tongue over his visor, leaving a small trail of wet in her wake. Zero groaned lowly, a guttural rumble that crawls up from his chest. Behind the mask Zero’s eyes lulled to small pleased slits. There was something erotic behind watching her caress him, but not being able to actually feel her. He could only watch intently and drunkenly. He felt heavy and foggy, his body taking on the weight of lust.

“You like that don’t you? You big, bad, assassin...” Maya nearly whispered the last word to Zero and he could only shutter as it met his senses.

Her breath was hot on his visor, fogging his vision ever so slightly. He moaned to himself, the heat behind his mask rising.

Maya then suddenly leaned up on her knees, and crawled over Zero’s helpless form. Zero bit his lip and shivered at the new view.

Maya was now sitting on his mask, doughy buttocks spreading across his vision. He pulled against his belt halfheartedly he wanted so badly to grab hold of those cheeks, his fingers making sweet indentions in the flesh. He wanted to see the glorious view of his dick sliding in, hilted within her hungry body.

Maya leaned her arms on the rock above Zero’s head to steady herself then gently began to rock on her knees. She slid herself against Zero’s smooth faceplate, still wet with her own saliva. It was a more pleasing sensation than she had fully expected, her sensitive mound rubbing against the hot visor.

Zero was going mad. All he could do was watch from behind a glass barrier. He felt like a fish in an aquarium, at any other point this would not bother him, but now oh he was reeling. Her plump pink vagina slid along his helmet, wet with her own pleasure, giving Zero a view he could hardly handle. Maya rolled her hips forward, moaning gently at the motion. Maya could only begin to imagine what Zero’s face must look like. Judging by his anxious grunts and moans he was growing extremely frustrated without the use of his hands. Maya grinned wickedly. She began to move in small circles, her breath hitching as the warmth in her groin began to grow already. The helmet was smooth and wet and she could not help but to lose herself in the feeling. A piece of armor that had seen more battles and blood than one could even begin to fathom and here she was using it as her own personal sex toy. She smiled wider and let lose a louder moan as she quickened her pace.

Zero’s mouth hung a little agape, watching her intently. Her labia spread across the glass, wet and ready. She needed to be plundered, she seemed empty without him filling her. Her clit was swollen red, her body flushed with the stimulation. Zero cringed as his fierce erection throbbed against his ridiculously tight pants. The leather had no more room for him, and so he was uncomfortably shoved into its confines. An obvious line depicting his hardness through his clothing. He needed freedom from his armor and he needed it desperately. Zero could smell Maya’s thick must and he inhaled it like a bong hit, holding it in his lungs for just long enough before letting it go in a husky groan.

“M-Maya. Your assistance is needed. P-please undo my pants.” Zero managed to croak out, his mouth dry.

Maya stopped abruptly and looked down at her toy.

“And why would I do that.” Maya sneered.

Zero moaned hoarsely, weakly.

“Maya I beg of you, please...” Zero wheezed arching his hips ever so slightly, his worn armor rubbing against the stone.

Maya could see how hard he was through his armor, a small soaked spot forming where tears of pre-cum had nowhere to go. Maya smiled, it was the least she could do. She would free him, but nothing else. Maya undid the catches of his pants and peeled him open, allowed his thick erection to pop free of the material, releasing the unbearable heat within the confines of the clothes. Zero breathed out with the release. His erection twitched with eager need for attention. Zero nearly whimpered, wanting Maya’s touch, needing to feel her soft hands.

But as if reading his eyes, though concealed by the mask, Maya denied this much needed attention. Her smile said it all. It was devious and mean. She ignored Zero’s needy state and slowly returned to her pleasure.

Zero groaned in protest.

His boots shuffled over the stone as he readjusted his knees. He was antsy and unsettled and his body was coming apart at the stitching. He felt unbearably hot beneath his clothing, such vicious, clawing heat. The beast in his gut was stirring, but not in a dangerous way. Just in a way that simply let him know that...it was there. It was present, awoken by the emotions coursing through Zero’s body. Zero should have been worried. He should have stopped. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. He needed this. It had been days, and he was going absolutely crazed with need. He needed this filthy release. The creature could stir all it wanted, but Zero would not be denied this.

Maya resumed her self-pleasure by use of her fellow vault hunter’s helmet.

Maya gripped Zero’s shoulders as she rolled her hips to her liking, quickening her pace as her orgasm drew nearer. Zero could see her wetness dripping down his visor, oh how he wanted to taste her pleasure. He wanted his face between those strong thighs of hers, feeling them squeezing against him. But he could only view it all through his visor. The sound of Maya’s moans swam through him, washing over his senses. Maya flung her head back, mouth agape in pleasure as she hit her peak. More streaky fluids ran down the glass of his helmet and Zero groaned weakly as she shook on top of him, her body convulsing with orgasm. Zero bucked up, thrusting into the air, needing some type of touch, any at all. The buildup of need in his groin is almost painful. His balls pulled tight to his body, orgasm was right there but he just couldn’t quite tip over the edge.

Maya slumped against him, her body spent and worn. She sighed out loudly and then slowly looked back over her shoulder at her assassin’s poor shape. His raging purple head is swollen and needy, a string of cum connecting between it and his lower stomach. Zero gave a pitiful groan and Maya smiled wickedly.

“Oh goodness, what a state you are in huh Vault Hunter?” Maya cooed innocently.

Zero whined involuntarily.

“M-Maya please! I-i can hardly stand it! Please!” Zero begged, losing what little dignity he had left int he throws of the need for orgasm.

His dick throbbed angrily, leaking more slick pre-cum onto his armor.

Maya put her finger to her lip and shook her head scolding slowly.

“Oh assassin begging will not do you any good! You should know better than that.” She said meanly.

Zero pulled at his bindings, he could break them if he wanted...but he wanted to keep his only belt intact...and wanted to give his siren this little tease of revenge that she seemed bent on. But gods she was mean. Maya reached down and Zero felt his breath catch in his throat, but instead Maya dabbled her fingers in the pool of fluids on his abdomen.

“What a mess you are making assassin. How unprofessional of you.” She said viciously. Her words alone were like strokes to his body, her voice teasing against his skin.

Zero squeezed his eyes shut. He was so very close, without being touched at all, he just needed to be spilled over the edge. Zero moaned out loudly, needing release, he needed it so badly and yet she would not give it to him.

“I have no option b-but to beg! I can’t take it much longer! Ah!!” Zero breathed horsely, his voice cracking miserably.

Maya seemed to be pondering what action to take next.

“Hmm...I don’t know. Do you deserve to finish? Or should I make you suffer for a little while longer?” Maya mused evilly.

Zero raked his tongue over dry lips and huffed out, bucking his hips in vain. Hoping she may take pity on him. The minutes passed and there was no pity for his state. Maya seemed to be getting great pleasure from seeing him squirm, watching his need grow larger, watching him go mad. Maya splayed her palms over Zeros chest touching him through the leather and he groaned in response. Every little touch was like a scalding iron, building the need even more.

Maya then stood, leaving her tortured lover laying there helpless. She then crouched over his thighs.

Oh please...was all Zero could think.

Maya then quickly clasped one of her slender hands around Zero’s swollen cock. She stroked it, pulling the bunched skin upward, thumbing his underside, squeezing forcefully. Zero’s body responded in the only way it could. Zero cried out loudly, breathily, his masculine moan echoing off the rocks. Long ropes of cum exploded from his tip decorating his faceplate and chest, shamelessly messing himself in the throes of his finish. Zero moaned out weakly, burst after burst of hard ejaculation. He let his head fall backward against the stone tiredly. He was very certain he had never come that hard in all his life, it left his body shivering. His eyes rolled back as he simply laid there, spent beyond all reason, his chest heaving pitifully.

Maya pushed and pulled every drop from his stiff member, sticky cum clinging to her fingers as it wept from his tip. Zero’s cock jumped as she did so, weakly dispensing the last of his finish onto his stomach.

Maya grinned wickedly.

“My goodness assassin, so quick to spill your load.” She teased meanly.

“I do believe....you are...the most evil woman....I have ever laid eyes on...” Zero managed through short breaths.

Maya simply burst out in chuckles.

She tenderly leaned down and ran her tongue up Zero’s still hard cock, collecting his oozing cum on her tongue. Zero groaned lowly, the sound coming out more like a purr than anything else. Maya sucked his head, savoring the rich, strange taste. It was musky and male, she could not help but to love it. Zero pushed up into her mouth his thickness filling her cheeks. Maya let his member pop from her cheeks, saliva stringing between her plump lips and his head. He sighed loudly. Zero sat up with Maya’s help and she slowly undid his belt that bound his hands. Zero flexed his hands and rubbed his wrists, working feeling back into them.

Maya crawled into his lap, looking at him through dark lashes.

Zero looked at her through a helmet covered in her finish and his own and the visual alone caused his cock to twitch in interest. He’s not sure if it was the prolonged journey to his finish, or the lack of sexual contact for well over a week and a half...but his erection refused to calm itself.

Maya rocked her plump buttocks against Zero’s hardness, squeezing it between her cheeks. Zero made a sharp noise, expressing his pleasure for the motion.

“You know you still have to listen to me.” Maya whispered to him, her arms draped around his strong shoulders.

“I did not realize I was still under your slavery. Are we still playing this game? If so I’m afraid I may be disobedient.” Zero mused his hands snaking around to her cheeks.

Maya smiled slowly, the grin cutting across her thin cheeks like glass.

“Oh we are still playing that “game” vault hunter. And I have orders for you.” Maya whispered softly.

“What are my orders siren. I shall do my best to listen to instruction. But I have no guarantees for you.” Zero countered.

“But I believe you will like this new set of orders vault hunter. They are very important...or I may not allow you to live.” Maya bit off her words viciously.

She then lifted herself to her knees, and came back down on Zero’s lap, sinking his fat member into her soaked entrance.

Zero’s eyes snapped open and he took a sharp breath in surprise.

“Fuck me until you can’t fuck anymore assassin.” Maya breathed into his ear.


	16. The Last Hours

The Last Hours

 

Zero lay breathlessly on the shore, halfway in the water and halfway out. Somewhere in the past four hours between recovery times, and intense marathon bursts of animalistic sex he lost his clothing, his sword and pretty much everything else. He lays there panting, breath coming to him in small unfulfilling strings. His arms tossed weakly up over his head, fingers of one hand entwined within his dirty locks, now caked with mud and dirt and spring water. His back was grimy and he had sand in places he did not want to think about. His spent cock lies limply on his heaving abdomen, rising and falling with each breath, fat even when limp. He groans roughly and stretches. He feels filthy but can’t seem to find the strength to drag himself to the water to clean off.

Suddenly Maya bursts from the water’s surface, flinging her wet hair then running her hands through it to flatten it against her skull. Her breasts bounced healthily as she ascended from the clear waters. A bright smile spreads across her blue lips as her eyes meet with his. Zero looks so tired and spent, it’s an adorable look on him.

Maya slowly lies down beside him, propping herself up on her elbow.

“You finally tuckered out big boy?” She teases tenderly.

Zero just breathes out tiredly in response.

Maya kisses his cheek gently, then moves down to kiss his lips, then moves away again leaving a trail of wet kisses along his chin. She runs her tongue up his neck, feeling the muscles there, feeling his plus pounding underneath the skin.

Zero reaches up and strokes a strand of Maya’s wet hair softly.

Whatever twinge the beast had been making inside of Zero was now tamed down to nearly nothing. It laid curled up and silent, deliciously fed with sexual delicacies. It was almost like it was not there, for the first time in days upon days, Zero felt almost like he had before the infection. Almost. Not exactly, but close was good enough.

“You know the guys are most likely wondering where we are.” Maya sighs finally.

Her eyes flick up to clouding skies off to the west. Dark bellowing thunderheads begin to loom over the landscape. The wind blows and carries the sweet scent of rain to her nostrils. Far away thunder rumbles like the planet has a hungry stomach.

“And it looks like we may be in for a rainy night...” Maya adds.

Zero nods slowly, looking up toward the skies frowning.

Their ominous shadows were already casting across the landscapes.

Zero stood with a protestant grunt and cleaned himself off in the water, the dirt coming loose from his tired body. He trudged to back to the shore and began pulling on his armor. Maya was already dressed and sat content in watching the assassin pull on his tight leather suiting. Her eyes were full of admiration. She had so many questions for him. They hovered between them like flies that they kept trying to ignore. But they were there, just as persistent as ever.

She bit her lip softly.

She just wanted to know why he had been avoiding her like a disease over the past week and a half. Zero was a man of little words, but this was far beyond the norm. Maya sighed heavily. Zero perked up at the sound, his helmet displaying a red question mark in her direction. Sometimes she wondered if the helmet emoticons were just a front so he wouldn’t actually have to make conversation with others.

“Something is bothering you. Care to share thoughts. I am most willing to listen.” Zero asked in his mechanical tone.

Maya’s eyes darted up to wander over his blank faceplate. It was a great thing to hide all emotion and feeling. Maybe that’s why he wore it. Not to protect him from battle, but to protect him from really getting close to anybody or anything. With the helmet on he was robotic. He was a shadow. He was a mystery. Unknown of what he truly was. But beneath it he was flesh, and bone, and emotion. He was alien but he was hers.

“I want to know what you have been hiding from me. I know you aren’t telling me something. And you’ve been shying away from me lately. You can’t just go telling someone you love them back...then ignore them...I’m...I’m just confused Zero.” She said sighing and slowly rising to her feet.

The woman was so much shorter than Zero. Zero looked down upon her at all times. But then again he towered over most people he came across. Standing at around 6 foot 5 he loomed over her like a shadow. Zero’s shoulders fell slightly and he adjusted his belt, replacing his shields, relics and mods.

“It is difficult to explain. I just want to protect you. From...things.” Zero said carefully tiptoeing over his words.

Maya’s frown deepened.

“I don’t understand.” She said shaking her head.

“I don’t know if I want you to understand. I’m afraid of myself. And afraid of hurting you.” Zero said his words dropping out of the air like stones.

“Most people are afraid of a siren hurting them. What makes you think you could hurt me. I’ve been just fine so far.” She said putting her hands on her hips.

Zero sighed. If ever there was a time for her to be stubborn of course it would be now.

“There is much you do not understand. You are strong. But...I still fear I will hurt you.” Zero said looking up at the clouds.

“The storms grow closer. Can we travel while we talk. Unless you want to be caught out in that.” Zero said motioning toward the sky as a streak of lightning illuminated the darkening world.

Maya nodded, a frown still clinging to her lips.

“If there are things I don’t understand...why don’t you make me understand? Why can’t you just tell me. I’m tired of you talking in riddles.” Maya huffed jumping from rock to rock after her assassin.

Zero swallowed hard. How do you explain to your lover that you are a monster? Quite literally. There is no instruction manual on these types of things. And Zero was at a loss of what to say. He paused, his feet planted firmly on one of the heavily weather worn stones. Maya felt his gaze upon her and she stopped to look at him. He was like a vulture standing there. Black as ebony and frightening as death. Silent as the stones they wandered over.

“I am afraid I will eventually kill you.” Zero said blankly.

Maya’s eyes wavered as she looked at him. Was that supposed to be a threat? Or a fact...

Maya felt her heart drop into her stomach. She felt a little sick. Why would he ever say such a thing?

“Zero...don’t say that.” She whispered.

Tears stung at her eyes, threatening to slide down her cheeks.

“I do not say it because it is a want of mine. I would never want to kill you. But...theres something inside me, that might.” Zero whispered.

“I’m sick Maya. Terribly ill. That is the best way I can explain it to you.” He finished.

The wind whispered between the two vault hunters. Blowing the smell of rain into their senses.

Small droplets began to weep from the blue-black sky. It looked to be midnight kissed as the rain drops came. They came slow at first, then began to grow in company. The rain came down over them. Washing away all conversation. Maya’s tattoos glowed weakly in the shade of the thunderstorm. Zero felt his heart melt.

Those gorgeous blue tattoos that had drawn him to her in the first place. Such power, such glory, such monstrosity. He should have feared her. But he didn’t. He only feared what the beast inside him may do to her. All it would take was a small slip. A little episode. A hiccup. And that would be it. The silence was heavy between their bodies. Glazed with confusion, sadness and all that was heavy.

“I wish I didn’t love you as much as I do...” Maya then finally whispered.

Her intense eyes flickered in the rain, capturing Zero’s with all the flames behind them.

Zero was at a loss for words.

“You are a puzzle, and you are difficult. You don’t know how to deal with your own emotions much less ours together. But I can’t stop loving you. It’s this ridiculous thing really. I wish I didn’t...but I do.” She breathed.

“I don’t care if you are dangerous. I know you are. I see it there, within you. Festering, growing, waning, existing. But hell what isn’t on this god forsaken planet?? I’ve been feared all my damn life. Been considered this being of destruction and power beyond this world. I’m just as much a monster as what you claim to be. Just let me. Just let me love you. At least let me try to love you through all the faults. Let me try to be there for you. Just please...”

She was so strong standing there. Zero felt himself go weak.

Two monsters facing off. Staring through each other’s being. There was love, and anger, and lust and the most tainted of needs.

He wanted to take her in his arms and have her. The way he had her that very first time what seemed like so long ago. The way she had been so careful taking his armor off for the first time. The way he took her on that bed, so far out in their own little world. And now, everything was so confusing and fucked up. He was fucked up. He was infected and he was unsure of what was to come. He knew what he had to do...and yet his entire body argued that this conclusion, this solution he had concocted...was wrong. But...his heart...though it argued the loudest, it also knew that this was the only way. Zero watched his siren. She was his. At least for now.

But was he ready to give her away. To let her go to keep her safe from his monsters. She was strong. Oh so strong. This love of theirs, it was heavy. And dangerous. These two monsters that had found each other were in danger of destroying themselves.

Zero wanted to be destroyed. He wanted her and everything she was. But he could not let himself be the end of her. He could not live with himself if he was to be her reaper. Death would come for her one day, but it would not be carried in his palms. He would not allow it. But for tonight, she was his. Tonight they were still in love. They were still wrapped in each other like twine.

Zero took her hand, his leather glove wet with the rain, soft with age. The touch was small but it rocked her form. He pulled her toward him. She was heavy in his arms. Heavy with love and emotion beyond what he ever thought he could possibly conjure and feel.

“Just let me love you.” Maya whispered her wet body pressing against Zero’s.

“You are the only soul I know that begs to love a monster.” Zero breathed.

“Monsters belong together.” Maya returned her fingers splaying across his shoulder blades, sliding down his back.

Zero felt so empty and so full all at the same time.

Maya stepped back from their embrace and Zero took her by the hand. He knew they needed to return to camp, they needed to sleep and dry off by the fire. A small flicker of orange shone through the rain and the night. Swaying and dancing like a living thing in the shadows, as if calling to them. Maya’s eyes wandered over the darkening man. He was there...and yet he felt so...hollow. Like standing next to a ghost.

She sighed heavily.

She turned on her heel, offering Zero a sad, but understanding glance, and then headed down toward the camp and their fellow vault hunters. Zero followed behind her. He knew what he had to do. What was necessary. What was needed. It was all for Maya. He needed to remember that.

Maya ducked underneath the tin hut where Axton and Salvador sat huddled around the small fire, trying to keep it safe from the storms wrath. Maya shook out her wet hair and shivered a little.

“It’s pouring fucking cats and dogs...” She commented lowly.

Salvador nodded, and lifted a small can up to her.

“Found a lil stash of baked beans, you up for some?” He asked giving her a warm smile.

Maya’s lips were but a thing line across her face.

“Thanks, but I don’t have much of an appetite.” She mused.

Zero finally appeared from the darkness, rain droplets covering his armor like fresh dew.

“You need your strength, food like that is hard to come by, I suggest you eat some.” Zero said taking the can from Salvador’s hand and shoving it into Maya’s protestant fist.

She shot him a dark look over the tin can, but eventually sighed, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. She clinked the spoon against the sides of the can and scooped some into her mouth. She hated to admit it but it was good. Zero slowly eased himself down onto the ground beside Maya. his knees drawn up, hanging his elbows over them. She side glanced at him and then down at her meal once more.

The four of them seemed unusually quiet. The only sounds between them were the chewing of food, the scrape of utensils against the sides of cans, and the storm pounding against the feeble tin shack. Even Axton sat as quiet company. Maybe it was the day’s events that had them all so quiet. The weeks of rough terrain and awful sleeping quarters. Small rations of food, and too many bandits to count.

They were dirty, and tired, worn from too many days in the battle field. Salvador had dark circles under his eyes and Axton’s stubble was quickly growing into a beard. If he didn’t shave soon he’d be competing with Sal in the beard department. Maya looked around at them slowly. They were all so different, and yet all so very much the same. They had all come here to this hell hole of a planet for one reason, and one reason only.

The Vault.

The promise of treasure beyond their wildest dreams. The challenge of the Vault, the riches of it...and for Maya the promise of learning more of her Siren origins. And now, since the train explosion, their one reason had molded into many. To take down Jack, to take revenge...to fulfill a higher purpose than just their own needs alone. They weren’t in this alone anymore. They had each other. And as misfit, and awkward, and annoying as they all were...Maya had begun to consider them...somewhat of a family. Even Axton and his ridiculous advances on her. They were home. Out here in this barren place they had nobody but each other. That was it.

She smiled a little.

Half the time she hated the other three males, but more often than not she couldn’t help but to love them. They were growing on her. Salvador grunted and stretched slowly.

“Aye, Amigos, I think I’m turning in for the night.” He groaned slowly getting up from the fire.

The beddings they had scrounged up were sorry excuses for such but they would do. Layers of cardboard and rags piled up into makeshift sleeping mats. It was better than the ground at least.

Axton groaned and quickly agreed.

“Yeah me too. Took a beating today mowing down those bandits. Feels like I got hit by a bandit technical.” He sighed.

Maya chuckled.

“That’s not a half bad idea.” She said under her breath lightly.

Axton shot her a look of confusion and amusement. The siren was not one for jokes. Especially not geared to the mouthy commando.

“What running me over with a car?” He questioned smiling as he headed to his corner of the shack.

“Yeah. You might be quieter that way.” Maya mused.

Axton chuckled and laid down.

“Yeah, yeah fuck you too.” He muttered over his shoulder.

Maya’s mat was only a few feet from Zero’s. She laid herself down tenderly, her tired body welcoming the sleep that was to come. Zero sat on his sleeping mat distantly, still seeming to stare into the fire. Like he was searching for answers in the flames.

“Zero, you should sleep.” She whispered softly.

He turned to look at her, flashing her a heart hologram.

“I shall sleep, you go ahead, you need the rest.” He whispered to her.

His heart sunk down into his gut.

“Maya...” He whispered lowly.

Maya’s eyes flicked up to his.

“Just know, whatever happens, I will always love you.” Zero finished, a hand coming to Maya’s hip and squeezing slightly.

Maya’s eyes sparkled with admiration for the assassin as she looked upon him.

“I love you too.” She whispered softly.

“Always.” She added tiredly.

Zero brushed his fingers through her wet hair.

He was heavy, so heavy with guilt, sadness, the realization of what had to be done. He had no choice. This was the only path that could be taken, he had to protect Maya...even if it meant keeping her safe...by leaving her life. The sounds of sleep invade the shack now. Heavy breathing and soft sighs. Rain still pelted the tin roof, beating against it like angry hornets.

Zero’s hand still rested on the now sleeping Maya. He savored every second, every moment, every touch his fingers were allowed. For he knew...these could be the last he would get. He felt empty. He had to do this. Had to. But that thought did not bring him any kind of comfort. Only more pain. So much pain. It welled up inside of him like a disease. Filling him, molding him, eating him. He let his fingers slip through her hair once more.

She was so gorgeous when she slept. The world didn’t matter behind her closed eyes. So peaceful, and so graceful. She was so dangerous, but not to him. Not to him...to him she was perfect. Where others feared the siren’s wrath, he knew better, he relished in her strength, in her weakness, in her rarity. And now...he had to leave that all behind. She may not ever forgive him for this.He would not blame her if she didn’t. Zero felt a lump form in his throat and breathing became harder and harder. Emotion was beyond him but this...this one hit him and he knew exactly what it was.

Raw, and unforgiving it racked through his body, shaking him down to his core. Tears welled up in his pupil-less eyes, threatening to slide down his cheeks. He bit his lip hard, so hard he tasted blood. He’d never felt emotion this strong. He felt sick, his insides twisting up like twine. It was for the best. This was for the best. Zero stood, face wet with tears behind his mask and looked down on Maya one last time.

She was strong.

She was perfect.

She would hate him the rest of her life, that he was sure of....but he...he would only love her for a lifetime.

With that he turned on his heel and was gone. Into the rain, into the storm. The storm pelted him, beating down on him with all its rage. He felt like even it was angered with him. How could he do this, he was a monster, this proved it. No, he was beyond a monster. Love was rare on this hellish planet, and here on this night he threw it away. Like day old garbage, he tossed it aside.

Zero shook his head as he ran.

No it wasn’t like that...what else could he do?

He was not good for her...he had to do this.

He would not be the death of her.

She would recover from a broken heart...but she would not recover from a broken body if the beast inside him ever got a hold of her. His feet beat the ground harshly, splashing mud up his boots, his breathing coming erratically. He ran, that’s all he could do, was run.

He wasn’t even sure which direction he was going....it did not matter anyway. He just had to put as much distance between him and the others. They would take care of her, he knew they would. She would come to realize this was for the best. She would go on with her life and these past few months would become nothing more than a blip on her journey. She would forget all this with time.

Forget him, forget what they had....

Zero felt like he had been shot in the chest. Why did this hurt so much? He just wanted it to stop. It hurt so badly. He ran harder, as if trying to outrun it, leave it behind too. But the pain was faster, it invaded him and all his senses. The hours passed, and he never stopped running and he never stopped hurting. He made it up over a large hill, the night still surrounding him and the sound of rain still kissing his ears. He was so tired, so winded...so spent. His legs buckled underneath him and he fell to the ground, into the mud and the dirt.

Zero just laid there, no will to pick himself up out of the filth, no drive to go any farther. And so he let the pain consume him. He couldn’t run from it, couldn’t fight it...and so he just let it come.

With all its strength it came...

It had no mercy on him. What reason did it have to do so? Zero felt the sobs rack through his chest, making his body shudder with their force. He couldn’t contain them, couldn’t force them down. They vomited up from his depths and recoiled through him. And so he laid there, like a broken toy.

In the rain.

In the mud.

In the dark.

Broken.


	17. Empty Spaces

Empty Spaces

 

Maya’s feet felt heavy. Like they were cement blocks attached to her legs. Each step was more work than it was worth. She just wanted to lie on the ground and not get back up. Sink into the dirt, be buried alive in it. Well somewhat alive. If you could even call it that. She didn’t feel alive. She was...hollow.

Her eyes were open, her heart beating, breath coming to her, lungs expanding with the oxygen.

Breath in.

Breath out.

That was all she could manage. To keep breathing robotically. It had been two weeks. Two damned weeks. And yet...it still didn’t hurt any less.

Zero....was gone. And he wasn’t coming back this time.

This wasn’t one of his day long disappearances that he took to “collect his thoughts”. No. This time was different. Maya clenched her fist tightly and blinked her eyes quickly, trying to ward off another onset of tears. There had been so many of them. She thought she would have none left to cry by now, and yet they still came. Any time she thought too much, there they were, sliding down her pale cheeks, racking her body with short breath.

It hurt.

More than any injury she had ever taken, more than any battle she’d ever thrown herself into. This hurt in other ways. A pain that the med stations could not heal. Nothing could heal it. She was one, big open wound. She felt like a shell of herself. Not feeling, just going through the motions. Existing. That was all.

Her eyes downcast onto the dirt, her gun swaying at her side, not at the ready like it should be. She didn’t care. Let the bandits shoot her dead, she was sure that would hurt a lot less than this. This...sadness.

Axton looked back over his shoulder at the lagging siren, his eyebrows furrowed together.

“She aint looking so hot.” Axton muttered to the short man at his side.

“She isn’t taking the assassin leaving too well amigo.” Salvador said sadly looking back at Maya as well.

His frown deepened and he shook his head slowly.

“Yeah well I aint either. Leaving us high and dry, some teammate he was.” Axton scoffed angrily.

Salvador sighed.

“I dunno. Somethin don’t feel right about him just up and leaving like that...” Salvador mused.

“Well for whatever reason it’s still shitty, and we are still one man short.” Axton growled.

They had been wandering for weeks, trailing Jack’s advances with little to no results of figuring out what happened back at the wildlife preserve. The evening sun bathed the land in oranges and yellows. It was gorgeous, lining the Pandoran hills in gold. But Maya paid little attention to its beauty, nothing in her world seemed to hold any beauty worth paying mind to anymore. Her eyes were glazed over, mind hazed, body simply following her comrades limply.

Why would he leave?

Where would he go?

How could he leave her...all alone?

Her eyes flicked up to the two men ahead of her... So not totally alone. But she had needed him, depended on him for comfort, for company... She had loved him. Was that not enough to make him stay? Did that not matter? What had she done wrong? Had she done anything wrong in the first place?

How dare he do this?

How dare he?

He throat clenched in anger. All because he was afraid...afraid of himself. He was fucking selfish, leaving her like this. After he claimed to love her, claimed he would always love her, he was a liar. A fucking worthless liar. Maya’s eyes stung with tears. She wiped them away harshly, wiping dirt across her face in the process. The anger made her forget the tired nature of her body. The aches, the pains coursing through her legs. The emotions simply took up all feeling from her, making her forget her exhausted state.

The evenings camp was nothing more than a small abandoned home butted up against the side of a cliff. Salvador pushed the flapping door aside and peering in. He nodded the sign of all clear and Axton followed in slowly. Maya paused at the door, looking back out on the waning light on the landscape. She chose to sit outside instead. She knew the others had to have been tiring of her moping by now. She felt it best to put some space between her and the others, to mourn her loss alone. She wiped angrily at her face as more tears slipped out. She just wanted the feelings to dissipate. She tired of feeling so weak, so helpless. She was a warrior...she should have known better than to dabble with dangerous feelings of love. She should have never opened herself up to him. She had been so damn stupid.

She was angry with herself, angry that she had been reduced to some blubbering idiot all over a man. She needed no man. She needed no lover. She didn’t need him. The assassin. She hated him. She gritted her teeth together hard, screwing her eyes shut. She had been so vulnerable to him, throwing all caution into the wind. She scoffed at herself. She was pathetic.

Never again.

Never fucking again would she let a man in. Let a man seduce her. Let herself fall so hard.

Suddenly there was the sound of someone clearing their throat beside her. Maya turned slowly to see Salvador standing in the doorframe looking down on her with soft, worrying eyes.

“Hey there chica...how you doing?” Salvador pressed softly.

Maya shrugged halfheartedly.

“That’s what I thought.” He said gruffly.

Salvador slid down slowly to sit beside her.

“Why would he leave...?” Maya whispered softly her forehead pressed against her folded arms.

Salvador shook his head slowly.

“I don’t know chica...maybe...maybe he’ll come around.” Salvador mused quietly.

Maya’s head snapped up.

“I don’t want him to come around. He left. That’s it. I wouldn’t take him back if he did. He promised me...he promised...and he left. He’s dead to me.” Maya snapped.

Salvador grunted.

Maya felt the sobs coming. She felt them bubbling up, boiling her insides, until they spilled out. She doubled over in heavy sobs before she could possibly hope to stop them. Salvador wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, running his thick fingers through her hair in comfort, muttering little phrases in Spanish. His touch was soft, and comforting, friendly. Salvador was a good friend. He was rough around the edges...really rough around the edges but he had a good heart. Such a good heart.

“I’m sorry I’m being so weak.” Maya managed through whimpering sobs.

“No, no, chica don’t apologize. You don’t gotta apologize for anything.” Salvador whispered soothingly.

Maya looked out over the hills through teary eyes, the darkness was overtaking, shadows swallowing the hills like a living thing. Maya turned to Salvador with thankful eyes.

“Thank you...for just being here for me...” Maya whispered softly.

Salvador nodded.

“When you’re ready, come on in and we’ll work on getting some supper into ya.” Salvador said standing with a grunt.

Maya nodded slowly.

Salvador left her with a soft pat and then he was gone. Maya sniffed and brushed her hair out of her face. This was just like any other wound. She needed to heal. Give it time to mend...for the skin to pull back together and become whole again. This was no different. She drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. And that was when she heard it.

That deep, mechanical sound that she knew all too well.

The hollow groan of a constructor.

Maya was on her feet in seconds, all the thoughts of sadness dissipated at the very real threat of danger. The sound was close...too close. Before Maya could scream for the others its shadow splayed out over the hill, covering her with all its massiveness. A badass loader, its huge guns at the ready, its mechanics groaning, echoing into the distance.

“BADASS LOADER!!!!” Maya screamed hauling her rocket launcher off her back and unloading it into the mechanical monster.

Axton and Salvador exploded from the hut, guns ready, just in the nick of time as one of the loaders feet crashed down into the flimsy structure. Maya turned to run, trying to find cover, sliding around a cluster of large boulders. She snapped a grenade off her belt and slung it over her shoulder. It exploded on impact taking out one of the loader’s legs. It crumpled to the ground, its massive bulk slamming into the dirt throwing clouds of dusk into the air like a smoke screen.

Within seconds Axton slid around the same rock, boots biting the ground harshly. He slammed his back up again the rock beside Maya.

“Are you ok??” He bellowed over the sounds of more loaders coming.

Gunfire pelted over the ground like rain, some ricocheting off the stone with ear piercing whirls.

“Yes, fucking throw your turret!! Where’s Salvador???” Maya screamed.

“He’s to the right taking cover behind another boulder!!” Axton yelled as he tossed his turret out.

The machine unfolded mechanically and opened fire on the incoming loaders. Maya could hear Salvador yelling in Spanish, unloading round after round into a hot loader that had slammed down onto the boulder he was behind crushing it to pieces. Maya leapt up over the rock, blue ball forming around her fist, coursing with power as it enlarged. Maya phase-locked a large loader as it came forward and the smaller ones were drawn into the massive ball of energy. Maya closed her fist with a loud scream of power and the machines exploded into thousands of pieces.

The fiery burst blew Maya’s hair back, sparks and ashes flying past her, burning her skin. Maya’s eyes grew wide as she assessed the situation. There were too many.

The constructor was not in site and it was producing machine after machine. They were outnumbered and out gunned. Suddenly there was a bellowing yell from her right.

Maya turned her head just in time to see a loader blast a round into Salvador when his back was down taking another machine down. His knees collapsed and he fell forward into the dirt loaders encroaching quickly.

“SALVADOR!!!!” Maya screamed.

Axton was in motion before she knew what was happening. Axton ran to Salvador’s aid, unloading a full magazine into the loader. It fell backward sparking and twitching. Maya locked another and slung it into the cliff shattering it. Axton dragged Salvador behind another rock.

“MAYA HE’S HURT BAD!!!” Axton screamed over the gunfire.

They would never make it out with a hurt comrade. Not all of them at least. Maya’s eyes glistened powerfully, blue ribbons pulsating around her body as her tattoos glowered brightly.

“TAKE HIM!! GET OUT OF HERE!! I’LL HOLD THEM OFF!!” Maya yelled her eyes flaming with power.

“NO WE AREN’T LEAVING YOU!” Axton screamed back.

“YOU HAVE TO!!! GO NOW!!!!” Maya yelled.

She looked back at Axton who had Salvador slung over his shoulders a look of clear distress across his face. Maya shot him a very clear look. She would take one for the team. She would sacrifice herself for her friends to escape.

“NOW AXTON!!!” She screamed her voice cracking, power swirling around her, kicking up dust around her like a blue tornado.

Axton nodded, face twisted in anguish and fear.

“GIVE EM HELL SIREN!!! I’LL SEE YOU SOON!” Axton bellowed.

Maya nodded as she watched them go. A loader tried to follow but she locked it before it could, and it went up in blue flames. Maya let out a primal yell as her powers exploded around her in a wave, washing over all the loaders, lighting up the night a ghostly blue explosion. Her mouth glowed, her eyes glowed, she seemed to be glowing from the inside out, pushing her powers to their absolute max. She floated off the ground several feet, body lifting into the air like a phantom. Loaders exploded around her, the flames licking at her feet, hot and burning, whirling around her.

And then like a match that had been used up, she felt herself waning. Her eyes rolled back into her head, her body went limp in the air, and she fell to the ground hard. She could taste blood in her mouth, feel pain in her ribs. She pushed too hard. She knew she had. But she had saved them. She had made sure her comrades escaped. This was but a small price to pay.

The popping sounds of flames surrounded her, black smoke billowing up into the air from the fallen mechanical monsters. Her vision was blurry, her head was pounding. Her breath came to her in small, short pants. And then she heard the telltale crunch of boots upon the ground. Not machine...but man.

Maya tried to raise herself, but it was no good, she couldn’t move...couldn’t fight back. A pair of brown shoes came into her fading line of vision. Her fingers scraped the dirt as she tried in vain to move.

“Well, well, well...look what I found....a siren!?” A sweet voice kissed at Maya’s throbbing ears.

She’d heard that voice.

She knew that voice.

Why couldn’t she place it though??

“Ooo Bad luck kiddo.” The voice whispered slyly.

And with that Maya lost consciousness.


	18. Prisoner

Prisoner

Maya’s eyes flickered, slowly opening into small, strained slits. She groaned loudly and tried to sit up, but found she couldn’t. Her eyes opened fully. She pulled on her arm, but found it to be restrained. She looked down. Her wrists were bound to a metal table, as were her feet. She had on little more than a hospital gown to keep her modest. Maya’s eyes flicked from side to side in fear.

What was this? Where was she?

She craned her neck backward and found it to be hard to move. Maya thrashed her feet and pulled at her leather arm restraints. She screamed ruthlessly, voice echoing off the walls around her like some kind of wild animal. The walls were white tile, as was the floor. Hospital immediately came to her brain. She thrashed to the side trying her hardest to get free. Her bare feet scrambled against the smooth, cold, surface of the table she was strapped to.

This couldn’t be happening.

Not now...not after everything else...

Maya felt tears spring to her amber eyes. They stained her cheeks with little trails of wetness. It was stupid to cry, but it was also stupid not to. She had little clue where she was, or what was in store for her. She bucked up as much as possible, arching her back off the table only slightly.

And then, there was the sound of an opening door.

The hinges squealed as it yawned open and Maya ceased her thrashing, frozen with a cold, unrelenting fear. It crawled up her spine like large slow spiders, spreading over her, chilling her right down to her bones. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat. Her pulse rising uncontrollably.

“Easy easy kiddo, I’m not gunna hurt ya.” Came a calm, collected voice to her left.

Maya’s head snapped to the direction the voice came from. She was met by a gaze that seemed to pierce right through her very soul. Mismatched green and blue eyes, mean, intense, frightening...staring her down like a dog. A thin smile spread slowly across his sharp face, all his pearly white teeth on display for Maya’s viewing.

“Well...I mean I’m not going to hurt you now. Though I can’t for see the future...so no promises on that aspect.” He tacked on to the previous comment wryly.

The mask on his perfect face moved as he did, like part of his skin...but not. The hinges where it attached gave it away...as did the slightly lighter tone than his face beneath it. Maya stared at him wild eyed. Maya knew who he was now, knew that face, knew that voice.

Handsome Jack.

Maya felt her stomach drop.

“Well, Well kiddo that was quite the firework display you put on back there. Do you know how much that friggin cost me in damages?” Jack taunted waving a finger at her as if scolding a child.

“But I mean...not much skin off my teeth...because oh yeah I’m friggin rich. But that’s beside the point kitten.” Jack chuckled lightly crossing his arms over his thin chest.

Maya said nothing, just still continued to stare in fear and confusion. Jack slowly leaned over her body, hands placed on either side of her shoulders. Maya drew in a sharp breath.

“Like I said, I’m not gunna hurt you cupcake.” Jack cooed sweetly.

Jack gently brushed a lock of Maya’s blue hair out of her face, smile cutting across his lips menacingly. He smelled thick and sweet like cinnamon. Maya swallowed hard.

“No...I’ve got much bigger plans in store.” He whispered to her soothingly his voice like dripping honey over her ears.

“W-where am I...” Maya whispered finally finding her meager voice.

It came out small and cracked, much weaker than she would have liked.

“Opportunity sweetie. Hyperion headquarters.” Jack answered quickly, unmoving from his hovering position over her.

She felt trapped. Like he was caging her in. She had never felt so alone, here beneath Jack’s wrath with nobody to save her. She had given her freedom so Axton and Salvador could live. And Zero had abandoned her. She felt a pang of anger wash through her as he crossed her mind. If he had been there today she wouldn’t be here. She wouldn’t have been captured. But he wasn’t. He wasn’t there. He left her. He fucking left her. Maya felt the tears coming again, gently rocking her body as they did so.

“Oh no, no siren no need for tears... I promise I won’t hurt a pretty little hair on your head. You have my word.” Jack whispered smoothly.

Maya gritted her teeth and tried to face away from him.

“I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced sweetie, my where are my damned manners. I am Handsome Jack.” Jack mused venomously.

His words were so thick and sweet and dangerous. His voice made her stomach turn.

“I know who you fucking are.” Maya snarled finally finding her confidence.

Jack snickered eyeing her fondly.

“Oh of course you do. Who doesn’t know who I am?” Jack retorted amused.

“What’s your name siren?” Jack hissed his lips inches from her face.

She could feel his breath pour over her neck.

She closed her eyes as he got nearer, feeling her body shaking in fear and anger mixed together.

“M-Maya.” She stuttered.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

“Maya...Maya…” He tested the name on his tongue.

It was sickening how pleasing her name sounded rolling off his lips.

“What a pretty name, for such a gorgeous little siren. You know, I had actually been looking for another member of your merry little Vault hunter misfit gang...but I think I am even more pleased to have gotten you instead.” Jack cooed to her.

Maya clenched her teeth.

“Fuck you.” Maya spat viciously, pulling suddenly against her wrist restraints.

Jack was more amused with the phrase than he should have been.

“Maybe another time Siren. Wouldn’t mind having you all for myself...but...that’s a venture for another day.” Jack whispered smiling, his big palm coming to run down Maya’s thin neck.

Maya’s eyes widened in fear. He wouldn’t...would he?

“For now...I need your help siren. I want to make you...a deal per say.” Jack said leaning up from his hovering position over Maya.

Maya slowly breathed out now that there was a little distance between her and Jack.

“Why would you want a Vault Hunter’s help?” Maya hissed.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his square chin.

“Because of course you have knowledge that I don’t...power that I don’t...” Jack narrowed his eyes at Maya.

“I want to know where the other Vault hunter is.” Jack said his tone dipping to a dark place.

“Which one...there’s four of us. I thought CEO’s could at least count.” Maya snarled.

Jack let out a hearty laugh at her little attempted sarcasm.

“The Assassin. I want the Assassin, Maya. And you...you are going to help me get him.” Jack snapped darkly.

Maya felt her throat clench with anger and disgust. She never wanted to see that bastard again.

She hated him with all the bile in her stomach...but she didn’t want to...hunt him. Nobody deserved that. What Jack had in store for him if he ever got his powerful hands on him could only be what nightmares were made of.

“I-I....I won’t help you hunt him.” Maya growled lowly.

Jack raised his eyebrows amused.

“Interesting answer there kiddo. You see here’s the ultimatum...you don’t help me hunt him down...I kill you. Don’t make me do that sweetie. I’ve got a real soft spot for sirens and I want to put you to good use.” Jack hissed.

Maya chose not to say anything.

“But that aside...I want him. You might be better at tracking him than my men have been.” Jack explained waving his hand.

“They are incompetent. And you...oh after seeing what you did to those loaders...you are an astounding force of nature. Let me make you stronger. I have ways of amplifying a sirens powers beyond your wildest dreams.” Jack said to Maya, gently running one of his blunt fingers across her plump bottom lip.

Maya stared up at him wide eyed. Power? Beyond her wildest dreams.

“Why do you want him?” She asked weakly.

“Well because Maya...he....has something I want. Something that was mine to begin with...and somehow he stumbled across it. Now I want it back. I want him because he is a loose cannon. As long as he is not controlled...Pandora cannot be safe.” Jack whispered to her.

“He’s destroyed my wildlife preserve and my warehouse. He needs to be contained. Studied. I need him.” Jack continued his voice harsh and unforgiving.

Something stirred in Maya. The warehouse? The wildlife preserve....? That was Zero’s doing? Maybe he was the monster he claimed to be all along. If Jack felt he was a danger to Pandora...he had to be. If he had the attention of Jack, there was something very much so wrong. Maya twisted her wrists in their restraints. She had no choice. She was not ready to die, especially not at the hands of Handsome Jack.

If Zero had been here to protect her none of this would have happened. It was his fault...and therefore his downfall. He had always worried he’d be the one to kill her, and now....she would be the one to kill him. She’d hunt him, like a good slave. She’d listen, like a good pet. All in the name of survival...what else could she do?

This was it.

Pandora was all about survival. If there was one thing she had learned from this godforsaken planet it was that. You had to survive. Above all else.

Nothing else mattered but the wellbeing of yourself. Vault hunters do not love. They do not make friends. All for one, thats the way she started out and that was the way she would be again. She had to forget Axton and Salvador, they were alive because of her but there would be no more favors their way from her hands. And Zero....Zero would fall before her.

For all the wrong he had done. All the lies he had told. Now he had to stand judgment in front of one of the most powerful forces in the universe. A siren, controlled and ordered by Handsome Jack. She would pass judgment on him, make him answer to his wickedness.

Make him pay.

Her eyes flicked up to Jack’s. His gaze was watching her intently, watching the wheels turning behind her amber eyes, waiting for a response from his little captive siren.

“I-I’ll do whatever you want Jack...” She whispered closing her eyes.

She never would have thought she’d have to utter those words. That she would fall to this. That she would bow before the very force they had been fighting to snuff out. Now he scales were tipped...and she was involuntarily thrust onto the enemy’s side.

Jack’s grin widened profusely. He reached down and grabbed Maya by the chin, squeezing a little harder than what could be considered gentle.

“That’s what I like to hear my little slave.” He snarled deviously.

There was a fire lighting behind his bright eyes, dancing and wavering dangerously. Maya felt chills run down her spin once again.

“I’m going to make you into the most powerful siren on this fucking planet. And you will be mine. All mine.” Jack whispered maniacally.

Maya cringed at his words. What had she done...what would he do to her...? It was all in the air now. For the sake of survival, she told herself, for the sake of survival. Maya was quickly unbound by Hyperion workers and hauled away by her arms. They took her to a shower room, and stripped her naked. Maya felt her clothes go, and she closed her eyes ashamed. She stood there bare for all of them to see and she felt so hollow. She wanted to cry, but she didn’t have tears left for the deed. She had nothing left.

They hosed her down, the freezing water hitting her like a thousand stinging bees. It pelted her skin rapidly. She stood there firmly, taking it, never flinching away from it. Sirens didn’t flinch. She wouldn’t shy away from the steady stream of piercing water. The hose ceased and she stood there unmoving, the sounds of dripping water kissing her tender ears. Her hair slicked to her face and neck, water slid down the small of her back. All dignity she had was now gone. Standing here, naked, cold and wet. She was prodded to a large room where she was chained to a lead jutting from the middle of the flooring. The Hyperion workers left her, leaving the room silent and empty. All there was to keep her company was a small cot to her left and a long medical looking table to her right.

Maya fell onto her knees and just sat there, unsure of what to do next. There was nothing to do. Only to accept her fate, whatever that was to be. The chain scraped across the floor as she settled her hands in her naked lap. They had not even offered her the comfort of clothing, or a blanket. Not even a towel. They had just left her to shiver on the cold tile floor. She had no emotion. Not sadness, not anger. Just nothing. She sat there for what felt like an eternity.

Eventually, the workers returned. This time they brought equipment and medical supplies. They were all dressed in heavy clad armor, she assumed this was to protect them...from her. They needed no protection. She had no fight left in her. She had no will to do harm. They unloaded the spread of supplies on the long metal table, scattering them out quickly. Maya hung her head, unmoving, uncaring. They filled a vile full of purple liquid and the worker tested it carefully, making sure it was in working order.

He grabbed Maya by her hair and whipped her neck to the side, before she could protest he stabbed the needle into the side of her throat. Maya let loose a blood curdling scream that echoed off the small walls. The other workers held her down as he emptied the vile into her flesh. Maya thrashed wildly as it flooded through her. She felt like she was on fire. Her tattoos glowed brightly as she fell to the ground in a useless heap. She shook uncontrollably as the fluid overtook her. Her heart pounded in her ears, she could hear her blood rushing, her body crashing down around her. Blue flames licked around her naked form and the workers stepped back cautiously.

And then they left her there once more. Maya clenched her fists tightly, her skin was crawling, her body falling to pieces. She was pretty sure she was dying. Caving in on herself. She let out another pitiful yell as it burned through her. Her cheek lay on the cold tile, feet scrambling over the smooth surface as she squirmed under the power bestowed upon her. It took hours for the feeling to wane. She was left tired and worn, no will to move, and so she just laid on the floor silently. She was breathing, and that was all that mattered. She was still alive. She could make it through this. She would live. No matter what.

 

The injections became a regular thing.

Three times a day the workers came, and she was flooded with the purple fluids. It had to be eridium she finally decided. There was no other substance on this planet that could inflict such pain...and such change... Her body had begun to rapidly mold, into something else. Something...more powerful. Jack was keeping his promise of making her into the most powerful siren on the planet.

Maya lay in the middle of the room, tethered by her chain made of unknown material that she could not break, even with her growing powers. She was beginning to lose control of just how powerful she was becoming. The day pervious she had accidentally thrown a worker into the wall with just the flick of her wrist. That had earned her more chains. Heavier chains this time. They weighed on her arms and ankles. She felt so heavy as she laid there. Weary and nodding in and out of consciousness with the wear on her body from the injections. She was in a drug like state, lying there and staring into the wall dazedly. She heard the heavy door open, but she did not turn to look. She simply continued to stare. Sprawled on the floor on her side like a doll thrown out by a child that no longer had a use for her.

Footsteps echoed through the small room, coming closer painfully slowly. Maya did not move. She may as well have been a corpse lying there. The company in the room was now beside her. She can feel their presence. She assumes it to be a worker, checking to see if she is indeed still alive. The company kneels down slowly, and Maya can feel a hand stroking through her hair. The hand is not armor clad. This is no worker.

Maya’s eyes roll in her head, body unwilling to respond to her willing it to rise from the floor.

She just....can’t.

“Oh siren...” Comes a cool, soothing voice.

Maya does not respond. She doesn’t care. She knows that voice...and she doesn’t care.

“I promise it will all be worth it. You will be so strong. So powerful.” The voice lulls venomously.

Fingers splay through her blue locks, slow and explorative. The fingers are long, and blunt. She knows the feeling of those fingers.

But even as her captor sits next to her she pays no mind. Her mind is utter slush under the influence of heavy Eridium dosage.

“Just a few more weeks of injections and the Eridium will fuse with your body...and you will be able to control endless power.” Jack explained slowly, fingers still exploring Maya’s neck.

Then down to her shoulders, where his fingertips ghosted across her shoulder blades and spine. Maya made a small murmur, but that was all she could manage. Jack leaned further down to face her. She could make out some of his features but he was very blurry. Her eyes flickered and nearly closed.

“You make such a beautiful little pet siren...so fucking beautiful...you just need one, final little touch...” Jack sneered wickedly his voice dipping to a low, dangerous place.

Suddenly he stood and snapped his fingers. There were the sounds of more hurried footsteps all around her. They echoed through her ears. She wanted so badly to move, to will her body to do something...anything. But she just....couldn’t.

“Bring it here.” Jack snarled through his teeth, flicking his fingers.

The workers suddenly hauled in a large, rounded machine.

They set it down near Maya’s feet and the workers set about bringing it to life. Small legs unfolded out of its sides and it raised up on itself, it’s inner workings whirling into motion. The machine rattled and cranked, glowing with a bright orange glitter as it’s hollow inside began to heat itself.

Maya could barely feel the heat rising in the room.

Her body knew the temperature was rising to an uncomfortable point. Her mind knew she should be concerned about the looming machine, but she just couldn’t react. She just didn’t have it in her pale, useless body.

She was too weak. Too broken. Too beaten.

Maya’s eyes closed heavily, wanting to shut it all out. Close out all the world around her. She just wanted to shut down...and not come back to life. The machine that she was, was fading fast. She was no longer strong, her engine working and growling with determination and want. Her inner gears were falling off their hinges. Her wires were coming lose.

What a sight she must have been.

Something so powerful, something so wild....reduced to this. Reduced to nothing more than a heap of unmoving flesh and bone. Muscles wasting away, brain slipping into darkness. The workers opened the small door to the machine’s potbelly front, revealing glowing coals and licking flames. One worker approached Jack timidly, the way a kicked dog might approach it’s master.

Maya watched through blurred eyesight as the worker handed off some type of tool to Jack’s awaiting hands. It was some sort of long metal rod. But her eyes could not focus enough to make out any more than that. Jack fondled the object in his lithe hands, turning it over in his grasp, seeming to be testing it’s weight and shape. He was becoming familiar with it, smiling down at it fondly, the way someone would an old, dear friend. Maya suddenly felt the heel of Jack’s shoe in her spine. He dug it into her flesh mercilessly. Maya managed a muffled, little, cry of pain through her slack lips.

“That hurt kiddo? I’m sorry....but this...this is gunna hurt a lot more baby girl.” Jack teased meanly putting more pressure onto Maya’s back.

Jack kicked her hard, rolling her onto her naked stomach. The floor was a cold shock to the skin now pressed against it. A gasp somehow crept up from Maya’s lungs, coming out rasped and jagged through parted lips. Jack chuckled at the sound, a low, rumbling that was like nails scraping down a chalkboard. It made her skin crawl. Jack flipped the long rod in his fingers and suddenly jutted it’s end into the burning machine.

He left it there for a moment, watching....waiting.

Maya’s eyes strained to stay open, strained to watch Jack’s every move. But it was like looking through fogged windows. All she could make out were shapes, and colors, random tidbits of form. Jack’s grin cracked wide across his sharp featured face as he retracted the long tool. Such a tool that had no business with good. A tool that only dealt in the evil that it was used for. The end of it scorched red hot, the metal glowing wickedly. Smoke strung from the hot end in ghostly wisps as Jack pulled it from the coals of the machine. It was ready. This tool of his. A tool. A brand. A brand meant to mark those who belonged to him. Belonged to Handsome Jack. Belonged to this place. Belonged to Hyperion.

His boot found its target in Maya’s back once more, this time the motion had purpose. He wanted her right there, unable to move under his weight. He wanted her trapped. He wanted her to know, that she was under his control. The movement was dominating, dark, merciless.

Jack’s eyes observed the hot metal full of admiration and wonder. He smiled at the white hot tool.

“You’re mine siren. My fucking property.” Jack growled his voice full of playful, dark, malice.

With that Jack pressed the hot end of the brand into Maya’s right shoulder blade. The shock of the searing metal against her skin sent Maya’s body whirling to life. She screamed out, her mouth wide as the panicked sound let loose. Her fingernails scraped the tile frantically, over and over again until they were left bleeding on the pearly linoleum. The brand seared into her soft flesh, sizzling as it burned through the layers. Hissing smoke swirled up from the affected area. Jack was consumed by wild laughter as he pushed the metal into her harder.

Tears streamed down Maya’s cheeks as she took it. Unable to move, unable to run, unable to defend herself. The sobs were hard and ugly and pained as the racked through her. She howled woefully, the sound echoing through the small room. The smell of burning flesh consumed her senses. It was sharp, and hard and awful. Maya’s gut wrenched at the smell. It was everywhere, seeping through her every pore, invading her nostrils with a vengeance. Maya gagged harshly, heaving dryly until what was left of her meal came back up. She vomited onto the tile, the bile burning her throat and nose.

Her body lurched as her stomach emptied itself. She spit profusely, trying in vain to rid herself of the taste of stomach contents on her tongue. A string of saliva and bile dripped from her bottom lip and puddled on the floor. After what seemed like an eternity, Jack pulled the iron away from the screaming siren, coming away with melted flesh, some still clinging to the metal. Jack grinned at his work, a smile so haunting it could bring even the strongest to their knees.

He removed his shoe from Maya’s back, leaving her heaving on the floor, shaking and sputtering weakly. In bold, block letters across her shoulder the word “Hyperion” was now etched into her pale skin. The blistered, inflamed skin kissed around the new brand.

Her new label.

Her new title.

Property of Hyperion.

Owned by Jack.

Jack’s siren.

Another worker stepped forward, his face full of pity for the trembling woman on the floor. He handed Jack another object, this time it was circular and small. Jack bent over the crippled siren and ripped her head up by her hair, forcing her neck to snap backward. He snapped the circular object around her neck and tightened it. A collar. Like a dog. Branded and collared.

Jack’s lips pressed against the shell of the siren’s ear.

“There now. Don’t you just make the perfect pet.” He whispered through barred teeth.

There was no more vault hunter. The was no more siren. There was no more Maya. There was but a pet. Lying there on the floor, crumpled and sobbing...was a pet. A mangy stray now forced into captivity. Forced to her doom. Maya squeezed her eyes shut. What a shameful pet she was.


	19. Jack's Siren and a New Pandora

Jack’s Siren, and a New Pandora

 

One Year Later:

The year had brought change to the land, change that could have been considered good or bad depending on what side of the war you were on. From Maya’s end...it was all neutral. She cared not what the outcome of the war had been. She was still alive and that was all that mattered.

Pandora had fallen.

Those who had once risen against Jack’s power, the crimson raiders...they were but a whisper of legend now. Most never spoke of them anymore. Maya was sure some of the towns still clung to the hope that the Crimson Raiders would somehow flicker back to life, and start anew. But she knew that wouldn’t happen. There were too few left with the will to fight.

And plus...not many bandits were willing to start another war with a man that had a warrior.

Jack had awoken the warrior, and since then the face of Pandora had drastically changed. Towns were all Hyperion regulated now, minus a few scummy underground cities that were breeding grounds for black markets and crime. Those came a went. Jack would get wind of one, destroy it, and in a matter of weeks a new one would breed. Pandora was disgusting like that. Always birthing new trouble. Like maggots, drawn to dead flesh.

In a matter of weeks Pandora had burned.

Leaving nothing but ash and dust in the places where settlements once stood. Pandora had always been a hellish place, but now more than ever before.

 

Maya’s boots echoed off the walls of the long hallway. She left a trail of slick mud and other unknown substances in her wake. Her rocket launcher clung to her back, barrel black from battle, it swayed slightly with her quick, irritated pace. Anger roamed through her like a wild animal. Anger that the battle had not gone as planned, anger that she was back within Hyperion walls.

When she was sent out to battle, she was able to leave this place behind. But like a loyal dog...she always came back.

Maya’s hand instinctively went to her neck, touching the collar there. Her pulse beating against the metal device. A device that only made a better pet out of her. Specially molded to keep a siren under control. A device of Jack’s own creation as he often bragged. The only thing that could make a tamed animal out of a siren.

He liked that. Having her as an ornament. A thing for display. A year had not changed the awful taste it brought to Maya’s mouth when she thought too much on the subject. She shook her head and willed the buzzing thoughts away irritably. Her bangs had come loose from their tucked position behind her ear and they now dangled in her face. She looked like she had walked straight off the battlefield...and in a sense she had.

Her uniform was splattered with blood, bits of bone and slime, clinging to her like medals of honor. She walked with a certain darkness to her. Her eyes were empty in her sockets. Void of all sparkle of life, of joy, of happiness. There was nothing. Nothing but a warrior. Her aura was hard and frightening. Her lips were but a thin blue line on her face and she was as cold as steel.

A year in this place had changed her. Molded her. Created a monster of otherworldly proportions. She was hard, and merciless. You had to be here. Everything that had ever been soft about her was gone, vanished back to the deep depths of herself. A sack hung lazily from her clenched fist, swinging back and forth with her every movement. Red liquid had begun to seep through the material of the cloth and was dripping down onto the white tile. Hyperion workers nearly jumped out of her way as she passed, eyes dark, fists clenched. She was used to this treatment.

Not a one of them dared get in her way, especially when she came back looking like this. That was the way it damn well better be. She was known for setting workers on fire if they crossed her. She wasn’t even sorry for it either. She came to the heavy double doors at the end of the hall and kicked them open with a loud bang that seemed to echo through the entire building. The two doors opened into a massive computer screening room.

Every head turned toward her, and for a moment all work seemed to pause in her presence. Maya stood there for a second, grim look on her face, then sneered and continued in. She wound through the mess of computers, like a missile headed for its target. The dark haired girl stood at the largest computer in the room, many different images on the massive screens in front of her.

Maya grimaced as she approached her. There wasn’t anyone in the world that she wanted see less...than her.

“Maya...” The younger, dark haired girl growled turning slightly.

“Angel...” Maya retorted with just as much venom in her tone.

Maya stood a few feet from the younger siren and shifted her weight to one hip. The tension between the two females could have been cut with a knife. They stood there, sizing each other up with fierce, flaming eyes. Maya tossed the oozing bag onto the floor and it rolled to Angel’s feet. Angel stepped back disgusted.

“Another false alarm. It’d be nice if you’d quit giving me cold trails.” Maya snarled folding her arms across her chest.

Angel shot her a dark look.

“Maybe they aren’t cold trails, maybe your just an incapable tramp.” Angel spat.

Maya felt her blood boil.

“If all there is left, is the poor souls he’s bitten it’s a fucking cold trail you little brat. When I find creatures like this poor bastard-” Maya paused to gesture down at the bag, red liquid now pooling around the fabric. “That means he’s already long gone.”

Maya finished looking over Angel, her distaste painted across her thin face.

“And was bringing the bastard’s head back really necessary?” Angel growled.

Maya let out a hearty chuckle.

“Oh you actually won the little ‘guess what’s in the bag’ game. Aren’t you a smart little shit.” Maya cooed.

Angel rolled her eyes at her.

“So he isn’t out in Three Horns Valley I’m guessing...” Angel sighed as she motioned for one of the workers around her to take the leaking bag away.

“Take it down to the labs.” She commanded him, and then she looked back to Maya.

“I think the answer to that is pretty clear genius.” Maya snapped shortly.

Angel snorted and went back to the large screens.

“Another failed mission Maya. Just like always. I guess I will never understand why Jack keeps entrusting you with this.” Angel sneered looking darkly at the older siren.

Maya bit her lip angrily. God she couldn’t stand the juvenile siren. Every word she uttered just made Maya’s stomach turn.

“You know eventually...He will tire of your failures, and he will dispose of you just like the trash that you are.” Angel cooed teasingly.

Maya’s eyes flicked to the floor and then back up at the other siren. Her throat clenched harshly. Maya stepped closer to the young girl. Close enough for a sort of electric tension to form between the two women.

“You think just because you’re the bosses daughter you’re immune to his wrath don’t you?” Maya whispered in Angel’s ear.

“But you are wrong. You’re no better than me. No more important than me. You are just a commodity, just a trophy. It doesn’t matter that you’re his blood. He still snapped that pretty little collar around your neck didn’t he?” Maya said darkly, her fingers coming up to flick the collar softly.

“See... Don’t we match so perfectly? You think you aren’t disposable, you think you are higher than me, you think that you are safe...but you are so fucking wrong. You’re blinded by false truths Angel....and deep down... I think you know that.” Maya hissed.

Angel thrust her arm out, shoving it into Maya’s chest harshly. A little too harshly. Maya felt her anger flare. Her fists glowed blue suddenly, illuminating Angel’s face. Angel stepped backward warily, eyes narrowed as massive purple wings of energy flickered from her back.

“Shut up!!! Just shut the fuck up!!!!” Angel bellowed, her voice rising in distressed anger.

She knew Maya was right. But she refused to admit it. In her eyes everything her father did was out of love for her. Her father loved her more than anything. The collar was for her own protection.

For her own good.

Maya had felt sorry for the younger siren in the beginning, and sometimes she still did. Angel was hurt, broken and confused. She’d spent all her life in confinement, forced to charge the Vault key. Forced to be a secret. Forced to obey a father that was not a father.

He was a monster. And she could not accept that. She could not admit that. She loved her father, therefore loved a wicked creature. She was a lost and confused soul. But Maya would fight, if fighting is what it came to.

She would rip the smaller, weaker siren limb from limb. Angel may have charged the Vault Key, but it had been Maya that had awoken and controlled the warrior for Jack. Only her power could control the beast. Because she...was the most powerful siren on the face of this planet. A queen in her own right. Energy whirled around her, growing and swaying like a living creature.

“Don’t make me do this angel.” Maya snarled through her teeth.

Angel’s face was contorted in anger and sadness, not wanting to accept the comments Maya had forced down her throat. Even if they were truths. She couldn’t handle the truth. She didn’t want to. She wanted to be Jack’s little girl. The little girl he loved.

“What’s this ruckus?” Came a low, dark voice from behind Maya’s right shoulder.

Maya tensed at the sound. That slick, nasty voice that she knew all too well. That she obeyed all too well. The energy flowing around Maya dissipated at the sound, flickering away like frightened birds. She felt the touch of a slender hand on her shoulder and her whole body went numb. She felt his breath on the side of her face. She hated that he smelled like cinnamon. A scent that had once brought her delight now just made her sick to her stomach.

“Now Maya...is there a problem here pumpkin?” Came Jack’s honeyed voice.

Her ear was hot with his word. She swallowed hard, lowering her eyes.

“No sir.” Maya whispered obediently.

“Really now? Well then do you want to explain to me what all this commotion is about?” Jack asked smoothly, his fingers tightening on Maya’s thin shoulder.

Too tight. Tight enough to let her know he was not pleased. Angel looked on her face pained and unnerved.

“She failed to capture the target. Again.” Angel hissed, her eyes fierce as they bore into Maya.

Jack looked to Angel and then to Maya. He ran one slender finger over Maya’s collar, his lips downturned in a displeased frown. There was no arguing to be had here. Maya simply said nothing. Angel was good at this. Turning the blame all on Maya, making sure that the older siren got the punishment she deserved. Angel hated that Maya even existed. She was competition. In her eyes every second that Maya had her father’s attention, she became more of a threat. Maya hadn’t wanted this. She hadn’t asked for it. Yet Angel only labeled her as threat.

Maya looked at the other siren with sad, pleading eyes. She knew what Jack did when he was not pleased with his pet’s performances. She knew. She did....and yet here she was setting Maya up. Maya could have sworn she saw Angel sneer. It was moment’s like this that she resembled her father most.

“Is that right Maya?” Jack snarled to Maya.

Maya swallowed down her pride and tucked her tail. That was all she could do.

“Yes sir.” Maya whispered.

Jack made a small “hmmph” type of noise and leaned away from Maya.

“Come with me Maya.” Jack said to her turning his back on his daughter and starting down the hallway.

Maya felt dead. Her whole body curled in on itself as she followed. One foot after the other her movements were all mechanical. She knew what was coming. She knew.

The hallways twisted and turned. Like a maze of walls and doors. A mess of white, plain walls adorned with Hyperion yellow. Nothing inflicted disgust in her more than that awful color. A sickening, diseased color. The room was located deep in the gut of the building. Down in the depths where nobody talked about. As far as the workers were concerned, this room didn’t exist. Its metal door with no window was all too familiar to her.

She wanted to run. To turn on her heel and flee. Flee far away from here. But she couldn’t. Survive, she told herself. Survive. It’s just another go round. You can make it. You will be ok. The door yawned open at Jack’s hands and Maya followed him inside. She could feel all the color draining from her face as she stood, face to face with it. Here she was again. To anybody else, it was just a drain on the floor. Just a nasty, dulled, silver little drain. But to her...it was a symbol of a years’ worth of torture.

There was a table just to her right. Old and wooden and stained with dark crimson. The tools were already laid out and ready. Four syringes full of liquid Eridium...and one bullwhip. Just like always. Jack strode to the table, his pace relaxed and lethargic. Like a demon, so slow and calculated. So taunting and wicked.

“Kneel siren.” Jack commanded to her.

Maya drew in a deep breath and walked to the middle of the room. She lowered to her knees, right next to the nasty drain. The floor was slick. Still wet with water. Water used to wash away the remnants of the last torture session the room had been witness to. They could try to wash it away. They could scrub every crack in this room, and still the remnants would cling. It held a wicked smell. A wicked aura. It held wicked memories. Those could not be washed away with soap and water. The ragged stone floor bit into Maya’s knees harshly.

Jack looked at her with curious, venomous eyes.

“Come now siren, don’t make this harder on me than it has to be. Let’s make it quick shall we?” Jack said faking a pitiful look.

His attempt at looking guilty only made rage bubble up from her core. How dare he taunt her? How dare he tease? He obviously had things to accomplish today. Wanting the session to be quick was out of the norm. Normally Jack liked to take his time in his torture.

Maya pulled her uniform armor up over her head and held it to her chest, trying to keep her front modest as she exposed her back, shame crawling over her demeanor. Jack sneered wickedly at the sight before him.

“Tsk Tsk Siren, you know very well I do not like waiting...and the longer you take to capture my little assassin, the longer I have to wait to get my hands on him. You really should know....better.” Jack snapped off the last word as his hand clenched around the leather woven handle of the whip.

He gathered it in his palms and slowly let the long end slip from his fingers and unravel onto the floor. His movements were slow as he stalked toward her. Painfully slow. Maya could hear her heartbeat in her ears, he pulse thrumming against the collar around her neck.

“Do you do it on purpose Maya? Make me wait on purpose?” Jack pouted as he rounded behind her, letting the whip drag behind him.

“No sir.” Maya answered quietly.

“Can’t hear you pumpkin, gotta speak up.” Jack taunted sliding the whip through his fingers thoughtfully.

“No sir.” Maya said a little louder.

“There...that’s better.” Jack whispered dangerously.

Maya closed her eyes and waited.

Waited for what felt like an eternity. It was the waiting that was the worst. The waiting for that fated, first blow. Finally, Jack reared the whip back and sent it across Maya’s bare back with all his strength. Maya clenched her teeth together and closed her eyes. Don’t scream, she commanded herself. Don’t give him that pleasure. There was a zip as the whip cut through the air once more and made contact with Maya’s lower back, opening up the flesh like a Christmas gift. Jack swung the whip like a ring master at a circus, punishing a disobedient animal.

Maya drew in a sharp breath as the whip slapped across her naked flesh, sending up a mist of crimson in its wake. The blood collected around her knees, pooling and drizzling down the grizzled drain. Again and again and again the whip came down on her. Maya’s face contorted into silent sobs, face twisted in agony. But she made no sound. She held it all in.

Wound over wound, deep gashes painted across her flesh like a canvas.

Her vision was blurry with the pain, tears sliding down her cheeks. The edges of her sight were becoming fuzzy and she sagged in her kneeling position. Like a rag doll, the life fading from it. A doll tossed aside and unwanted. The whip slid over the now red tinted floor and Jack smiled widely at the scene, pleased with the dripping end of the torture weapon.

Jack sashayed over to the table and grabbed a syringe. He tested it, squirting the purple liquid from the needle tip. Then he was jabbing it into Maya’s shoulder, emptying the dosage into her blood stream. Maya cried harder as the Eridium seared through her veins. The wounds splayed across her back began to seal shut, new flesh growing at a rapid pace to cover the lacerations. Jack let the vile drop to the floor with a little clatter of glass and metal. His fingers ghosted over her newly healed skin, causing her to flinch. The new skin was fresh and sensitive, Jack’s touch felt like flames pressed upon her.

“Not even a scar....god that’s gorgeous...isn’t it siren?” Jack cooed his voice husky and ragged.

“What do you say we go another round huh? My treat...” Jack whispered bringing the weapon down on her once more.

The whip against the new skin hurt more. It always did. Maya dug her fingers into her thighs, trying desperately not to scream, trying to bite back all the wicked sobs spilling from her. Every silent, ugly sob as the whip made contact. One after the other. Over her left shoulder. Over her right. Slapping over the side of her neck. Crisscrossing down her spine. Slicing, opening....bleeding. This time it was too many. It was too much. Maya crumbled forward onto her hands and knees, he palms sloshing in the pooled blood beneath her.

Her lips pulled back over her teeth as she finally let loose a pained, anguished cry. Jack’s haunting laughter filled the space behind her.

“That’s it pumpkin. Lemme here you scream.” Jack snarled.

Maya pressed her hand over her mouth, smearing blood down her chin. No...don’t let him hear you fall. Don’t let him hear you crumble. There was the sting of the needle again, and the feeling of her skin crawling back together, moving like maggots.

Jack crouched down beside her, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Now Maya....this time...how about you bring me back my assassin. I know you try...but try a little harder next time. Unless you want to go all four rounds with me...you know...I’ve never seen what four doses will do to a siren....maybe I’d like to find out...” Jack whispered grasping Maya’s chin harshly, crushing his thumb over her chapped, bloody lips.

“You understand I only do it because I have to...don’t you pumpkin?” Jack cooed leaning Maya’s head to the side.

Maya nodded weakly.

“That’s a good girl. Now clean up, and try again.” Jack said throwing her chin aside and standing.

Just as quickly as he had come, he was gone. Maya was left there, kneeling in her own shed blood, filthy and ragged. She collected her trembling self and managed to stand. The small bathroom outside of the torture room was used to seeing this bloody, savaged, Maya. The mirror had held this reflection so many times due to her defiance or her failure to please Jack. Maya cupped her hands under the old dirty faucet and let the water collect in her palms.

She splashed it up over her face, scrubbing away the blood viciously. She redid her armor, careful over the new flesh. Her eyes met with the Maya that stood in the mirror. She did not even recognize herself. Her eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep and dark rings clung to the sockets. Her lips were tattered and broken, split in places and threatening to bleed. Her hair was too long and needed to be trimmed. Maya turned away from the reflection in disgust. Her feet carried her swiftly.

Away from the mirror and the Maya that she no longer knew. Through the hallways, through the corridors. All the way to the vehicle bays. She found she spent a lot of time in the vehicle and loader bays. There was always commotion there, always things being built. Maya grabbed the handle to a large garage bay and threw it open with a loud clatter. Inside sat Maya’s personal vehicle. She’d had it built to mimic a bandit technical. She hated the look of the new Hyperion vehicles anyway. She walked up to the large machine. Besides...the old bandit Technical brought fond memories to her. Maya sighed as she laid her hand on the hood of the vehicle. She paused for a moment.

Fond memories cooped up in those technicals with her comrades...back when she actually had...friends. Back when she fought for the good...and not the evil. Back when...she’d been in love. The thought brought bile to her mouth. Love was stupid. She had been stupid back then. So fucking stupid.

Maya climbed into the driver’s seat and buckled in irritably. It had been a year. She thought those memories, those feelings...would have dissipated. And yet...sometimes...every once and a while...they crept back into her brain. Maya leaned her head against the back of the driver’s seat and let out a long sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment. It was days like this...that she hated herself.... What had she become? Jack’s stupid pet, a disgrace to sirens, a traitor... Maya’s breath caught in her throat. Nobody could see her here. This was one of the only places that it was safe...to break down. She had to keep up the strong facade. She couldn’t let Jack know how weak she truly was...he might kill her. Maybe at this point...it would be for the better. Maya buried her head in her hands, and just let the tears come. They spilled over her palms, dripping lazily onto her lap. A year had healed nothing. She was just as broken as she had been so many months ago. She was alone, so utterly alone. She had nobody in this world anymore. Maya sobbed hard, she just let all the buildup come out. Her body racked with the shakes of sadness.

She was a monster. Trapped in this fucked up place. Trapped here to cater to Jack’s every whim, to pretend to be strong, pretend to be mean. She wasn’t strong.

This place had broken her. The way a whip master breaks a wild horse. She had no fight left, had no will. She wished she had the courage to run...but then again where would she go? To a dying planet struggling to repopulate. A dying planet that she had, had a hand in killing. This was her fault... She was nothing more than a play thing for Jack. A subject of his disgusting torture. And she let it happen. Allowed her body...to be a play thing for him. She was trash. She was ashamed. She was....hollow. Maya moaned out pitifully, hate washing over her like a great river. She didn’t even recognize herself. This wasn’t her...

This thing...it wasn’t her.

Her true self got left back in the dusts of Pandora a year ago. Her true self that had been kind, and gentle. Hardheaded, but loyal to those she cared about. Her true self who would have never allowed Jack to let her become a fucking toy. Her true self...who had loved so hard her heart still hurt from it. Her true self who loved...Zero. Maya tried to keep him out of her thoughts. She tried to will that memory away with all her might.

Most days she could...but not today...

She clenched her teeth at the thought of him, and her stomach seemed to twist in a combination of love and utter hatred.

She could picture him like it was yesterday. Black orbs staring at her, observing her. His tall form reaching for her, protecting her, holding her. Those hands that touched her hair so softly. Brushed it out of her face while she slept. Those hands that tucked her in at night, making sure her body was safe from the cold.

Maya gripped the steering wheel hard.

“Zero....why didn’t you save me!? I need you....please...please I need you....” She sobbed uncontrollably.

“Zero....”


	20. Familiar Faces

Familiar Faces

 

The bandit technical lurched and swayed as it rumbled across the dusty terrain of Pandora. It’s wheels grabbed the red sand and kicked it up behind its bumper, like smoke from a fire billowing into the sky. Maya’s knuckles were nearly white on the wheel, gripping it with a vengeance driven by memories, regret, anger and disgust.

Her skin crawled as she had to face the memories head on. There was no escaping them out here, it was just her and the vehicle. Here is where the thoughts all came to whisper in her ears. She couldn’t run from them here, couldn’t bury them under fake facades of strength.

She was just a girl, just a woman. She was a siren, but god was she broken. She was so strong...and so weak at the same time. It didn’t matter that she had risen to the position of the most powerful siren on the planet, she felt so hollow, so small....so useless. It was like the tears wouldn’t stop. They just came, and came and came. There was nothing left in her to will them away.

The vehicle slammed into a wandering skag and Maya could feel the machine rumble with the impact.

The short cry of the animal echoed up through the cab, and blood splattered the left side of her windshield. The wildlife had changed since the fall of Pandora. They’d become bigger, stronger....wilder. With the lack of bandits to keep the wildlife down in the less populated areas of Pandora the animals had grown to epic proportions. Evolution on Pandora happened quicker than anywhere else Maya had ever experienced. If you so much as blinked an eye you’d miss it all together.

Maya had been traveling across Pandora for days now. And this day was waning. She was now left racing the sunlight. She needed no map. She knew all too well where she was going. She’d been there many times since she’d clawed her way to gaining Jack’s trust. She’d earned this small bit of freedom and now she was using it. She needed it. She deserved this.

Tall cliffs surrounded each side of the vehicle, large gnarled rocks jutting out of the sand like great creatures of stone. Once living but now encased in rock to be stationary for the rest of time. Maya followed the map in her head, until she could see the faint glow of lights over the cliffs and canyons. The glow grew as she closed the gap, tires spinning wildly, motor running like a humming drill.

There it was.

The caverns.

The entrance was bathed in mismatched lanterns and lights. Whatever had been scrounged up from the abandoned cities. This was the last city left that was not under Hyperion’s reign. The last survivor after the fall. Jack did not even know this place existed. And Maya would do everything in her power to keep it that way. It was an entire city, underneath the rock.

Enormous caverns hollowed out further by bandits wishing to populate them. The once simple caverns had eventually grown to a full on city. Families had flocked here, outlaws had been drawn here, the last safe place for the Pandoran natives.

Maya drove into the massive mouth of the cavern and parked her technical in the rows and rows of bays available. She let a low breath escape her lips. It was good to be back here. It had been too long.

 

Maya’s feet hit the dusty ground hard. Her boots heavy on the hard earth. Here she at least felt like a human being again. It was custom in the caverns that all were welcome, as long as they minded their own. Maya was no snitch. She would never rat this place out and in turn she was welcome. She wore a heavy cloak just to ward away the unwanted glares even so. She just wanted to remain anonymous.

She entered the large city silently. Just another passerby on the street. Here she was no Hyperion war lord. She was not the siren who caused Pandora to fall. She was just another being here. Just another shadow on the wall, just another poor lost soul in need of a strong drink.

The flickering lights of Moxxi’s bar were like a beacon to Maya’s tired eyes. They twinkled and danced like lightning bugs in the darkness of the caverns. It was a dark place here. Only dim lighting provided for those who wandered here. But she guessed the inhabitants just got used to it. Never seeing the sun this far down in the earth. But what choice did they have really? It was either live in darkness...or bow down to Jack.

Maya cringed at the mere thought of his name. She refused to let him invade her head. She wouldn’t let him creep in. Maya pushed the heavy doors to the bar open and headed inside. It was bustling with commotion as always. There were more drunks flocking to Moxxi’s bar than ever before. Maya guessed since the Pandorans had less to live for now, they had more reasons to drown there sorrows in drink.

Maya pulled an old wooden barstool up to the large wrap around bar and ordered a strong drink from Moxxi. She supposed Moxxi did not remember her. Maya had been coming here for months now, and Moxxi hadn’t said a word to her. Maya supposed it was better that way. If Moxxi knew who Maya was...well once was, she may not serve her the mind numbing drink she needed so very badly. Moxxi placed the drink in front of Maya with a warm smile and within seconds she was gone, already sashaying away to serve another customer.

The bar was packed. People had so many reasons to drink themselves stupid.

So many had lost family, friends, lovers, children...

They’d lost their homes, their belongings, everything they had ever worked for. They had all lost something. All those who now clung to this place. The alcohol was all that really helped. It was a temporary fix...but it was all they could do. Maya was here for all the same reasons. She had lost. Just like all the other men and women here.

She’d lost her dignity, her freedom, her humanity, her friends...her lover. She’d lost her will to live. Most days she just wished Jack would kill her off. And then she feared death just the same. She felt like she would be leaving so many lose ends. That was the only thing still driving her to live…Those loose ends.

In all seriousness...there was but one really…One loose end.

He was her loose end that her mind would not abandon. She had to know. Had to know what had happened. Why it had happened. She had to find him. She tipped the drink to her lips and felt the warm liquid burn her throat on the way down. It was strong. It was what she needed. A fuzzy head would not help her in finding Zero at the moment...but god did she need the release. She just needed to forget, if only for a moment. Forget Jack, and Hyperion and who she had become. She just wanted a simple moment to herself. A moment spent at ease...and not consumed by guilt. And then suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Not just another drunk entering the bar. The presence stood behind her for more than the standard moment and Maya felt herself tense. She turned slowly, eyes peering out from the hood of her cloak. Amber eyes met with green. She drew in a small breath as their eyes met, and realization hit hard.

“Maya?” His voice questioned softly.

Quiet enough for just the two of them to hear. His strong chin, short cropped hair, intelligent eyes....it was like seeing a ghost.

“Axton...?” Maya whispered lowly, shock consuming her tone.

“Oh my god...” He whispered to her his face dropping, eyes flicking over her unsurely.

Maya wasn’t sure what came over her. She was acting before her brain had even had a moment to really think about her next move. Before she could stop herself she was down off the barstool, and had flung her arms around the commando’s form. Axton tensed, but after a moment, returned the awkward gesture. He was a familiar face. In all this darkness, in all this shame, a ghost of her past had flickered back to life.

A friend....

Maya choked back tears as she buried her face in his chest. She and Axton had never really been the “best” of friends. Hell she’d pretty much hated the cocky asshole for half their time together, but he was familiar...he was still what she considered a friend. She hadn’t had any connection to the past in such a long time...and yet here he was.

Axton awkwardly soothed Maya’s back with his hand. Maya pried herself away quickly, as if realizing how stupid the action was and sniffed back her tears. Axton looked on with concerned eyes.

Maya swallowed hard.

“It-it’s been a long time...” Maya stuttered quietly.

Axton nodded rubbing the back of his head.

“You’re damn right it’s been a while....you wanna...sit down?” Axton asked slowly, gesturing toward a booth in the corner.

Maya grabbed her drink and nodded. Axton eased himself down into the old wooden booth and Maya did the same. She sat across from him, meekly clutching her drink in her hand. Axton’s eyes were immediately on her, curious, questioning, concerned...she didn’t blame him for the looks....

She wondered if he knew...knew what she had done. Maybe he didn’t...

“I worried you were dead...” Maya admitted finally.

Axton offered her a little smile.

“Naw. Not yet. Still kicking. I aint easy to get rid of, you know that.” He chuckled.

Maya smiled in return, the mood lightening slightly.

“And...Salvador?” She questioned quietly.

She had to know. Axton just chuckled.

“Yeah he’s still around. Aint nothing on Pandora mean enough to kill that little fuck, you know that.” Axton laughed.

Moxxi sashayed over to the table and offered Axton a drink. He leaned to collect money from his pocket and ordered something strong. Moxxi gave him fond doll eyes and whisked away, only to return with his beverage. Axton offered her a smooth “thank you sweetness” and she was gone. He and the siren sat alone once more, eyes darting over each other. It almost surprised Maya that he hadn’t carried out his normal “hit on everything that move facade” when ordering from the bartender.

“Little more of a gentlemen now huh?” Maya mused before she could catch the words in her throat.

Axton just grunted.

“Yeah well...watching the whole planet go down in flames, and seeing your friends get shot down in the streets like dogs really makes a man out of a boy...” Axton sighed his eyes adverting Maya’s.

Maya felt herself nearly choke. Suddenly it was hard to breathe. It was her fault...all of that.

But did he know that?

Had he seen her on that battlefield...controlling the warrior for Jack...following his orders...killing the innocent? Maya looked down at her drink, ashamed, sad, and angry. How could she sit here in his presence and pretend nothing had happened. Because she was selfish she just wanted the company of an old friend...but did she even deserve that? After all she had done to him, to the people around him, to the crimson raiders and all of Pandora.

The silence weighed heavy over the two for a moment. Axton’s eyes flicked up to Maya’s suddenly.

“It is good to see you though.” Axton said suddenly, his eyes softening over the female.

“Why don’t you come back to the gang? It’s just me and Sal....but Maya we could really use you back. Then maybe....maybe this planet might have a damned shot in hell...” Axton finished.

Maya shook her head sadly.

“Axton....there’s things you don’t know....I can’t come back.” Maya breathed lowly.

“I’ve done horrible things...”

Axton looked at her sternly.

“You think I aint done horrible shit? We all had to Maya. There’s no shame in that. No shame in survival.” Axton looked at her with dark eyes.

Maya’s eyes downcast.

Survival. That was all her life had become, was survival. Make Jack happy so he wouldn’t kill her. Keep him satisfied. Survive through it.

“Axton...” Maya tried.

She just couldn’t find the words to tell him she’d had one of the biggest hands in bringing Pandora to it’s knees.

“Maya...” Axton returned looking at her with understanding eyes.

“What I’ve done...it’s unforgivable.” Maya whispered softly.

“Maya stop. I know ok. Just didn’t wanna say anything.” Axton said suddenly.

Maya looked at him confused. Axton sighed.

“I know you work for Jack. It aint exactly secret you know. When rumor started flying around about Jack’s siren...I knew...I knew he had you.” Axton said his lips downturned in a vicious frown.

Maya stayed quiet.

“Aint your fault. You had to do what needed to be done to survive. I can’t even imagine what the bastard’s put you through....you don’t know how much that day has haunted me. The day he took you. I coulda done more. I shoulda done more. I’m sorry Maya.” Axton said angrily.

Maya sighed heavy.

“It wasn’t your fault. He just would have killed you and Salvador. I wanted you two to live.” Maya whispered.

“I had to do it.”

Axton looked like he was in pain.

“He doesn’t own you. C’mon Maya, come back to us.” Axton pleaded softly.

Maya shook her head sadly. The tears were threatening to fall again. She could feel them welling up in her eyes, the clenching of her throat as the sobs wanted to come forth.

“I-I can’t....I can’t Axton.” She stuttered.

“And why not?” Axton pushed.

“I have been responsible for too many deaths on this planet. I will not be responsible for the deaths of the only friends I ever had. If I leave. Jack will hunt me. And he’ll kill anybody who tries to get in his way. You can’t stop him Axton.” Maya said harshly.

Axton just looked at her with sad eyes.

“You don’t deserve to go through that shit anymore Maya.” Axton whispered sternly.

Maya blinked back the tears. She wanted more than anything to tell him yes. To go back with her little band of misfit vault hunters. To feel free again...to feel whole again. But she couldn’t. Not as Jack’s favorite Siren. He’d kill her and all that meant anything to her. She’d given her freedom to keep the two others safe...she wouldn’t let that all be for nothing.

“I’m sorry Axton...” She whispered.

Axton nodded.

“You know the invitation is always open Maya. Kinda sucks without your pretty self around with us. Sal’s ass sure aint as nice as yours.” Axton laughed a little.

Maya couldn’t help but smile.

“There’s the Axton I knew.” She whispered smiling.

The drinks came easy, and the conversation came easier. Maya was pretty sure it was late into the night by now, and yet she didn’t care. She hadn’t felt this much like herself in months. She needed this. Just needed a friend. Maya set her drink down slowly...and suddenly there were loud voices out in the street. They became louder as they neared the bar.

“GET HIM TO THE MEDICAL STATION! HURRY!!” Came a bellowing voice from the street.

Maya stood up suddenly and ran to the bar entrance.

Axton followed suit, taken aback by the Siren’s sudden movement. A crowd of people rushed by, carrying a man who was wailing like a sick skag. His right leg and arm were but bloody stumps, claw and teeth marks littered his body. He was bleeding like a stuck pig leaving a trail of crimson on the dirt of the road as the other men carried him away to the medical facility.

Axton whispered a little “fuck” under his breath as he stood next to Maya.

Maya knew all too well what those injuries looked like. She felt her heart begin to race.

Could it be?

Here?

Now?

Maya ran out into the street to one of the men trailing the crowd. She grabbed his arm harshly forcing him to look at her.

“What happened to that man?” She said sternly.

The man looked confused and frightened at her intensity.

“He got attacked... some kinda monster, I dunno what it is, been coming around lately killing folks.” He stuttered fearfully.

He pulled away from Maya’s grip and ran after the others. Maya stood there for a moment, soaking it in, watching the crowd disappear down the street, listening to the screams. Axton came up next to her.

“The fuck was all that about?” He whispered slowly.

Maya turned to him. Her whole demeanor had changed. Like suddenly she was an entirely different person. Quickly she threw her arms around the commando one last time, then backed away.

“I’m sorry. But do not follow me. I’ll see you again Commando, I promise...” She said quickly, and before Axton could get out another word she was running.

He didn’t have a prayer of catching up to her. He stood in the street stupidly. Watching her go. But he wouldn’t stop her.

He sighed.

All he could do was watch her leave. She was looking for something. And he couldn’t stop her from that. He could see it in her eyes from the second he saw her in the bar. She was searching. Whatever it was...she couldn’t be free of all this until she found it. Maybe then...she’d come back. But until then...he let her go.

Maya’s heart was pounding as she jumped into the vehicle. The engine couldn’t turn fast enough, wheels couldn’t back up quick enough. She pressed the pedal down to the floor and in a whirl of dust and gravel she was gone. Headed for the direction in which the mob had come from. Nothing mattered. She thought about nothing. Only him. She had to get him this time. He was still in proximity, and she had to find him. The vehicle tore across the terrain, tires biting the sand like fangs, kicking up dust behind her. She could just barely make out the fresh prints and blood on the sand through the front windshield. Everything was so fast. So quick. So sudden. A flash of a shadow.

The deafening roar of a creature.

And then...

The vehicle flipped once, twice, three times before landing on its hood, sliding to a stop against the side of the cliff. The impact knocked the breath from Maya’s lungs. She gasped, mouth wide for the air that escaped her. No time for breathing. Just acting.

She ripped the seatbelt off her chest and scrambled through the broken front windshield. She paid no mind to the cuts on her arms, blood running down her uniform. There was no time to assess wounds. She swiveled her head from left to right, looking, searching, frantically for her attacker.

All was quiet...so damn quiet...

There was only the sound of the technical’s motor dying away, spinning and sputtering weakly. And that...was when she saw it. A massive form coming forth from the shadows like death itself. Maya’s eyes widened as it came into view, the moon bathing over the beast like a haunting halo.

It was enormous.

Bigger than Maya could have ever expected. Looming shoulders towering far above her own, it’s enormous shadow casting over her like a cloak. She couldn’t think. Couldn’t act. Couldn’t move. All she could do was stare. She had always thought this moment would be one of action. She would be thrown into movement, taking the beast for her own. Bringing him to her knees....and yet here she was....and could do nothing. She was frozen to the spot she stood in. It walked upright, like a human, hunched forward front limps almost dragging the dirt. It looked hard, like a moving statue, armored in scales bigger than boulders. A hazy blue glow radiated from its skin.

It was like a ghost, come alive from the ground. Come to haunt her. Come to take her. Like death would its victim. It closed the gap between them, step after step. Clawed paws scraping the earth. Until it was but feet from her. Maya felt her legs give out.

She fell to her knees hard, eyes never leaving the creature coming for her. Could this be him? Was this him? She could think of nothing but the night Zero left her.

“You are the only soul I know that begs to love a monster.”

Zero’s words came back to her, stinging her like wasps. Flooding her like water...drowning her. Was this the monster she had begged to love? Was Zero right? The beast was closer. Its long muzzle was but inches from her face now. It breathed out, raspy and rough. It washed over Maya, blowing her bangs back slightly. She could smell the decay on its breath. It was rancid with death and fresh blood.

Her eyes wavered in their sockets, staring at the monster before her. Maybe it was better this way. No more Jack. No more Hyperion. No more guilt. No more sorrow. If she let it take her...that was all over. She would be free. She blinked slowly as she looked upon its face. Long pointed ears were flattened against its massive skull. Lips were slacked over its vicious fangs.

Maya watched as drool oozed off its lower jaw and ran down her leg. Her eyes then for the first time...met with its. And she found herself staring into two endless...black orbs. No pupil. Just a black abyss. Like two marbles set in its head. She could see her reflection in them. See the pale features of her face, the shimmer of her eyes. They were mystical. She only knew one person on Pandora with those eyes. Those gorgeous eyes. Her lip trembled as she stared into them. A tear ran down her cheek in slow motion. She raised a hand up slowly, her body reacting when her mind could not.

She reached toward it. It did not move.

“Z-Zero....” She whispered her voice meek as it passed her lips.

The creature’s eyes seemed to soften for a moment. Flickering with intelligence and realization. And then Maya’s hand came to its muzzle, her palm flattening over the beast’s cheek. Fingers splaying out across the hard muscle. For a second it stilled, almost seemed to lean into her, accepted the touch. Its eyes closed for a moment. Heavy lids falling over those black eyes. The moment seemed to last for what felt like an eternity. Time stopped dead in its tracks. The universe seemed to shift and everything...was frozen.

Maya wasn’t even sure she was breathing. Or that she could even remember how to do so. And then...as quick as the moment had come. It ended. The beast jerked away from Maya’s touch as if she had scalded it with a hot iron. Its eyes rolled in its head and a low growl let loose from its throat. It gripped its head in its clawed paws as if in pain, shaking its muzzle wildly. It lurched toward Maya, opening its jaws in her face, letting out a massive guttural roar that shook her down to her bones. She braced for the worst....but it never came. The creature turned on its heel and took off into the night, bellowing deafening howls up into the sky.

Maya sat unmoving. Unable to get up off her knees. Shock settling over her like satin sheets. She was bruised, and bloody.

Pain racked through her...

And yet she did not care. She paid it little mind. She just sat there. Sat staring out into the night from which the monster had come. She had spent so much time tracking. So much time readying herself. Preparing herself. But nothing...nothing could have prepared her...for this.


	21. Ghosts

Ghosts

 

The only sound was the crackling of fire that had now spread through the crashed vehicle, feeding slowly on the spilt gasoline leaking onto the ground. Maya sat, motionless, staring out into the blackness of the night. She let her shoulders slump, her breath coming to her in short sporadic pants. She could still see the beasts outline in her head every time she blinked. Smell its breath, hear its growls. She raised her hand slowly, it was shaking like mad. Her whole body was. She slowly wiped a stray tear with the back of her hand. She had to shake herself out of this. She couldn’t just sit here and do nothing. She looked down at herself, she was bleeding through her armor in places and her pants were torn open at the left knee. Blood seeped through the material, staining it a deep crimson.

“Fuck...” She whispered to herself.

She needed to move. There was no telling what other creatures had heard the crash and would be coming to inspect what all the noise was at any second. She couldn’t risk fighting off massive skags in her injured state. Maya slowly pushed herself upward onto unsteady footing. She wobbled a little as she did so. Not a good sign.

She had to push through this.

She looked down at the laceration on her leg. She had to stop the bleeding. Blood would only attract predators. Maya placed her palm to the wound and with a flash of light and a streak of heat she seared the wound shut. She gritted her teeth and let out a little hiss of anguish. God that fucking hurt, no matter how many times she did it. She was used to patching herself up, but that never changed how fucking painful it was. She cursed herself and limped toward the wrecked vehicle. It was a long walk back to the caverns. She would be better off making camp in one of the hillside caves than trying to make it all the way back there at night.

Wasn’t smart to wander the plains of Pandora at night...even if you were the planet’s most powerful siren.

Maya sifted through the wreckage and managed to salvage three guns, some ammo, and some food she’d stored. By some miracle they hadn’t been touched by the fire just yet. Maya attached two guns to her hips and slung the third over her back. She stuff the food into her pockets and looked out on the moon bathed landscape. She looked up the cliff face just across the canyon. There was a small cave nestled midway up. That would serve high enough to be out of reach from Alpha skags, it would have to do.

Maya sighed outwardly and limped toward the cliffs.

After a good hour, and much strain to her body she managed to drag herself and her cargo up the cliff and rolled into the cave. Maya lay on her back breathing heavily. The cave was wide, and from the looks of it, deep. With her luck she’d find a family of rakks hiding in it.

She forced herself to her feet and trudged into the cave. The further she went the larger the cave seemed to get, until it opened up into a monstrous cathedral like room. stalactites dangled from the ceilings, and stalagmites rose up from the flooring, as if reaching for each other in vain. Frozen by centuries. The cave was untouched. A small pool over water glistened in the middle, illuminated by glowing crystals clustered amongst the rocks.

Maya stood still for a moment, looking over the natural beauty of it all. It was gorgeous.

She limped downward, and settled herself next to the pool, sliding down against a large stalagmite. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in slowly, listening to the sounds of water dripping and echoing off the high walls. It would have been peaceful, if her mind hadn’t been a tangled mess and her body been a flurry of aches and pains.

But what hurt more than any physical wound she had suffered...was her heart. She hadn’t felt pain like this since...since the day he’d left. Maya felt sick to her stomach.

She had always thought she’d have been so much stronger...but when the time finally came...but when the moment she faced Zero again was there...she could do nothing. She’d trained, endured all of Jack’s awful Eridium treatments, she’d become a shell of the woman the once was and yet...in the face of him...she had fallen. She knew what he had become, she’d seen what he could do to people. She’d seen all the souls he’d torn limp from limp and left only their guts out in the dirt. She’d seen their headless bodies. She’d seen it all, she knew what kind of beast he was. She’d even seen some of the experiments Jack had down in the medical ward. They were nothing compared to the monster Zero truly was....she knew it was him. Deep down she didn’t want it to have been. She wanted it to have been some creature born from the crazed Pandoran evolution. But she knew...she knew better. Those eyes. Those endless black abyss like orbs. They had haunted her for so long, at night she’d see those eyes in her dreams, staring out at her, soaking her in. And tonight....there they were. So real. Too real.

Maya buried her face in her hands and the sobs wracked through her body. Shaking her down to her core and sputtering up in ridiculous, loud, cries of anguish.

She wanted them to stop. She knew how weak she must look.

Sirens don’t cry.

She didn’t cry.

But yet...she couldn’t stop.

She’d never done a damn thing to deserve all this. How could she return empty handed to Jack, knowing she had been this close to Zero. Knowing she could have killed him, and didn’t. How could she have thought she would ever be able to? No amount of time, or training, or hardships would change the fact that she...had once loved the assassin. And there was a piece of her that still did...as much as she didn’t want to admit it.

She’d buried that piece for so damned long...and now it all just came up, rearing its ugly head. Maya slowly laid down onto her side, sobbing softer now, the tears staining down her face. She curled up into the fetal position there on the cave floor. Broken, bruised and crushed. The ground felt cool against her cheek as she laid there. She closed her tear filled eyes and curled her fists up to her chin. The sobs slowly began to dissipate, and her body grew still as sleep began to take her.

Within moment’s she had slipped into un-restful sleep.

Suddenly Maya’s eyes flicked open. She was rattled from sleep by the dreadful feeling...of another presence. Someone else was here. Maya slowly reached down to her hip, searching for her gun. But her fingers found nothing. Where the fuck was her gun!? Maya’s eyes grew wide as her hand snapped around to her back.

Maya sat up in a panic, scanning the room frantically. She held out her hand and immediately a powerful ball of energy formed around her entire arm. It glowered and flickered like fire as she urged it to grow.

“Whoever you are, you have no idea what the fuck you’ve gotten yourself into...” Maya snarled standing slowly, the energy growing, slowly encasing her whole body.

Whoever they were they had all three of her guns, she needed to form a barrier against bullets.

“Show yourself you fucking coward!!” Maya barked her voice echoing off the walls.

The energy licked around her wildly, licking at her feet as she took a stride forward.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps behind her.

Light, graceful, almost undetectable. Maya whirled around, arm outstretched, ready to phaselock the stupid soul who dared try to sneak up on her. As soon as she turned, she instantly felt like everything was in slow motion. Her heel scraped the earth as she turned on it, her breath caught in her throat, her eyes widened in their sockets. She felt the wind knocked right out of her. She felt numb right down into her bones. Maya froze, fist still ready to be wielded, body ready for battle.

Black. All black.

A black, sleek helmet.

So sleek she could see her reflection in it.

So tall.

Towering above her menacingly.

Maya’s eyes wavered as she looked upon the sight.

A ghost.

Come back to life.

Real in front of her once more.

Black as night.

“Maya...” His voice was soft, and mechanical.

It kissed at her ears, licked down her neck. Her name on his tongue...it sounded just the way it had so long ago. It hadn’t changed. It still roused the deepest feelings within her. Stirred her core.

He’d left her.

He couldn’t come back now.

Maya’s arm shook with rage. She gritted her teeth together.

“How dare you...how dare you come back.” Maya hissed through snarled lips.

He did not move, he did not speak.

The ghost was silent.

“How....DARE YOU!!!!!!” Maya screamed letting loose of all the energy she’d built.

It swirled out over her body and hit him full force. He was knocked back off his feet and slammed into the wall.

He fell weakly to the ground gasping for breath. Maya’s body glowed with blue fire as she outstretched her arms and sashayed toward the downed man.

“Maya...Maya please let me explain....” The man gasped.

The ghost gasped.

“No....there is no explaining. You filthy goddamned bandit. You stupid son of a bitch. NO EXPLAINING!!!!” Maya yelled swiping her hand through the air throwing blue fire his direction, illuminating the ground before him.

He rolled away skillfully, still clutching his side from the impact of Maya’s toss.

“You....you have no IDEA what I have been through....I’ve hunted you down....hunted you for so fucking long. And here you are....I’m going to fucking kill you...watch you burn...” Maya hissed wildly.

The energy flocked around her like massive animals following her every step.

“Maya, Maya please...” He begged.

Maya slowly approached him, her boots crunching the ground with every step. She crouched down beside him, and grabbed his helmet in her glowing hands, causing the metal to burn slightly.

“I like the way you beg...” Maya sneered running her nails down his helmet.

“I’ve finally got you right where I want you....” Maya whispered shoving his helmet away.

“I was ordered to bring you to Jack....but let him have all the fun....no...no I think not.” Maya hissed mulling the thoughts over in her head.

The ghost looked at her, or she assumed he was the way he tilted his mask.

“Maya...this is not you. You speak with hate. You are not yourself.” He breathed.

He reached up slowly to touch the siren’s face, despite his glove being burned in the process. The touch sent chills down Maya’s spine. This was no ghost. This was...Zero. The name hit her like a ton of bricks. It was him. Maya dropped her ready hand and slowly the energy around her dissipated, whispering away like spirits in the wind. Maya’s face dropped, and her eyes welled with tears. Her words were not her own. They were words of anger...she sounded just like Handsome Jack.... The realization hit her hard, nearly doubling her over. Here she was miles away and the dictator still controlled her, still swam through her. Zero lifted up on his elbows slowly, and gently lifted himself to a standing position.

“You are much more powerful. Couldn’t have taken another blow like that. Would have broken ribs at the least.” He whispered dusting off his chest and shoulder.

Maya said nothing. She simply stood there, unmoving, barely even breathing. She closed her eyes, and then opened them again. This was what she had become. An extension of Jack. She was just as angry as he was, just as insane as he was. Here she was so angry, so bitter...just like him. Maya looked up at him through teary eyes.

“Zero....” She whispered.

“Why the fuck are you here...” She whispered through her teeth, the tears falling heavy now.

Zero shook his head in dismay and took a step toward her. Maya instinctively stepped backward.

“No. Stay over there. Don’t get near me.” Maya whispered her voice shaking a little.

Zero dropped his arms slowly.

“Answer the question.” Maya hissed watching him with cold, deadly eyes.

Zero sighed lowly and let his shoulders fall in dismay.

“Oh Maya...what has he done to you....” Zero whispered softly.

“What do you think he’s done to me!?...everything. Everything Zero.” Maya snarled back her eyes wild with hate as she looked upon Zero’s tall form.

“And it’s all your fucking fault.” She added viciously.

Zero said nothing. 

“So you knew...you knew Jack had me. You knew and you didn’t come for me. You let him have me...you let him use me. You let him pump me full of Eridium, turn me into this...this monster!?” Maya yelled thrusting her hands out in anger.

“Yes, I knew he had you. But I thought you went by choice. I had no idea...” Zero tried feebly.

“By choice!? By CHOICE! You think I joined with him on purpose!? What the fuck is WRONG with you!? He CAPTURED me! Tortured me! He’s taken everything from me...and where were you Zero?! Where were YOU??” Maya yelled angrily.

“You are not the only one who he has made a monster. What Jack has done to you, I would have only done worse. I would have killed you had I stayed.” Zero whispered lowly.

“I could barely control what I was then. I killed hundreds. I lost everything.” Zero whispered.

Maya gritted her teeth in rage.

“You saw what I was. You know Maya. You know.” Zero said softly his voice ashamed and sad.

“I can control it now...but a year ago....I was utterly lost. Killing one or two bandits is one thing...but I killed families. Children, babies. The beast doesn’t pick and choose. He doesn’t spare souls based on age, or health, or status.” Zero breathed clenching his fists.

“He kills how he pleases. I was just a host. A puppet.” He finished.

Maya looked at the floor. She knew what he was. And she had been so terrified she couldn’t even lift her gun to him. She had been useless in the shadow of the beast.

“I know what you are. I thought I was prepared...and then I saw you...it....and I just, I just froze...” She admitted lowly.

“And you were not the only one who killed families. You saw Pandora fall. Because of me....” Maya whispered.

“Why didn’t you kill me...why didn’t it kill me?” She whispered looking at him with a tear streaked face.

“I can control it now. Somewhat. It is a living part of me that I have to deal with, but I have learned.” Zero whispered.

Maya just stared at him, lips tight, eyes wavering.

“I wish it would have killed me.” Maya blurted softly.

Zero looked taken aback.

“Maya don’t say that. Do not speak such things. I would never...that is why I left in the first place.” He stuttered.

“It would have been better that way! I wanted you to set me free!! Then I’d never have to go back...never have to see Jack again...never have to bend to his will again...” Maya sobbed pitifully.

“Maya please...please stop....” Zero tried but she cut him off.

“No! Don’t tell me to stop!!! You have no idea what I have had to endure, you have no idea the pain I have been through!!! I deserve peace!!! I thought I might finally get it!!! If you weren’t going to kill me why the fuck are you here!?” She yelled viciously.

“Because...despite all odds I found you tonight. Try as I might to leave you in my past, here you are. I should not be here, but my emotions have driven me to you once again.” He continued.

“ Before you I felt nothing, thought emotion naive. I thought when I left I would just go back to that....but I was so wrong Maya. I haven’t stopped feeling utterly broken since the day I left.”

Maya stared at him in silence.

“That makes two of us.” Maya whispered.

“I shall go now. I just needed to see you. Just needed to tell you how sorry I am.” Zero whispered turning his back to Maya and starting out of the cave.

Maya felt panic welling up in her throat.

“Z-Zero! Wait...don’t....don’t go.” She said suddenly.

Zero paused and looked back at her.

“P-please...don’t leave again...don’t...don’t go...” Maya stuttered, her words falling to pieces as the sobs took over.

Suddenly her legs just gave out. Maya crumpled to the ground, overcome by vicious sobs. Zero rushed to her sunken form and bent down before her. He sat on the ground and pulled her into his lap. She fell into him hard, bursting into loud shameless tears. Zero pulled her tight to his body, strong arms coming around her shaking form. He shushed her softly, resting his helmet on the top of her head as he rocked her gently. Maya’s fingers found the worn material of his suit and they dug into the familiar armor harshly. Her tears wet the front of his chest plate as she buried her face into him, face twisted in ugly sobs.

“I don’t even know who I am anymore...the things I’ve done...I’m responsible for the fall of Pandora...I watched when Jack killed our friends...I helped....” Maya sobbed her voice cracking.

“Shh...shh...you don’t have to talk about it. Just breathe. I’m here.” Zero whispered.

Maya nodded against him. Maya sobbed into Zero’s chest plate for what felt like an eternity. She just let it all go, let it all come out. The year of buildup, the year of torture, the year of endless horrors. Even the strongest fall apart every once and a while. She was the strongest being on the planet, besides the Warrior and here she was a sobbing mess. Maya took a deep breath, fists still clenching the material of Zero’s armor. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and exhaled. The tears were lessened, the sobs slowly disappearing. Zero’s familiar heat surrounded her. God it had been so damned long. He smelled like old leather, the worn kind, the old kind. He smelled like earth, like the dirt of Pandora. He smelled like...home. Maya wiped her nose with the back of her hand and sniffed pitifully. Zero reached up and stroked the back of her hair slowly, his long lithe fingers parting the locks with ease.

Here there were again. So much time between their last meeting...and yet it all felt the same. Two monsters. Molded by the Hyperion overlord. Created by his hands. Power forced upon them unwillingly. They were not all so different.

“We’re both monsters...” Maya whispered softly burying her face in the crook of Zero’s neck.

She felt Zero chuckle lightly.

“I suppose you are right siren. We are indeed. We are both monsters.” Zero whispered softly to the Siren curled against him.

“I know you meant well by leaving. I was just...just so angry...” Maya said after a long pause.

“I could not have let the beast take you. I could not be responsible for that. I love you too much to have let that happen.” Zero whispered.

There was that heavy word.

He did not say it as past tense. He said it as the happening now. He still loved her. Just as much as he had the day he left. And he had loved her every day since. To hold her like this again...it was like a dream. It didn’t seem real.

He’d dreamt of this over and over again. They had felt so real...only to dissipate with the new morning. Sometimes they would transform into nightmares. Nightmares of the beast...taking Maya, devouring her. Nightmares of the hell she had experienced being captured by Jack. Those nightmares haunted his every waking moment. And yet, here she was...real...alive...for him to hold, for him to comfort.

Zero reached around to the back of his helmet and peeled it up off his head gingerly. He let the helmet fall onto the ground beside them and Maya looked up at him. Untamed dirty blonde hair, those sharp features she had fallen for in the first place...and those beautiful glossy eyes. Maya stared in wonder.

“You haven’t changed a bit.” Maya whispered touching his chin gently.

Zero seemed to tense at the touch, but smiled at the comment.

“I shall take this as a compliment? Your hair is longer. You just as beautiful as I remember.” Zero mused softly.

“Stop trying to butter me up.” Maya said softly, attempting to lighten the mood.

Zero smiled down at her, his perfect teeth shining through his thin lips. Maya let out a long sigh that came up from deep in her core. Zero’s eyes were steady as he looked at her, their gazes locked, and somehow it ignited a fire that had long since been snuffed out. The blaze roared back to life as Maya’s eyes swept over him. Her plump lips were still as she observed him. Her stomach filled with heat, her body was overcome by tingles of sensation. The flame had flickered back to life against her will.

She had hated him. She had hunted him. She had wanted him dead. And now...in his overwhelming presence...all she wanted was want him. Maya stared for a moment longer, and suddenly craned her neck up, slamming her lips into the assassin’s. Zero seemed to freeze in surprise at the sudden advancement from the siren. One moment she’s trying to kill him, the next she’s kissing him. She was just as confusing as he recalled. Just as much of a loose cannon. But eventually, the tense male relaxed into the kiss forced upon him...and he returned it. His arms pulled her to him eagerly as she pushed in harder, her lips parting, tongue exploring his teeth. She gently bit his lip and Zero involuntarily let loose of a small groan.

Maya pulled back instantly. She was not supposed to kiss her prey.She was definitely not supposed to do that at all. If Jack knew...god he’d rip her limb from limb...

Fuck...it was a good thing he did not know where she was. His favorite siren...flirting with the enemy, oh that would not go over well.

She paused the thoughts in their place. She would not let him control her here. He was not here, she would not let his iron grip frighten her from miles away. She would do as she pleased tonight, and forget Jack. Forget all about him.

“I’m sorry...I just...old habits die hard I guess..” Maya whispered shyly looking away from the assassin.

She could feel Zero take a deep breath against her.

“You taste like honey. And the most delicious of fruit. Maya please....please just kiss me again.” Zero mused gruffly.

Maya looked up at him with wide, uncertain eyes. She wasn’t sure this was such a good idea. But every nerve in her body screamed for her to. That old flame was burning her down. That old lust that she had buried so long ago. It was all back in full force. She couldn’t deny it, couldn’t fight it. And so she let it take her away. Let it own her. Maya grabbed Zero’s temples and crushed her lips against his once more. He pushed back against her, stronger now, deepening the kiss that was all tongues and lips and moans of satisfaction. Zero’s arms went to the small of Maya’s back and he slammed her into the dirt, pinning her underneath him.

God he was strong.

Much stronger than she’d remembered. It knocked the wind out of her for a moment, but she never parted their lips. Maya’s fingers went to the back of Zero’s armor, fumbling to undo the catches. It had been so long she felt clumsy undoing the ridiculously complicated clothing. Zero was already making short work of her armor. He broke the hard kiss to claw her pants off her hips and drag them down over her knees. Maya kicked off her boots and leaned up suddenly. She grabbed Zero by the belt roughly.

“Take your fucking pants off.” She commanded harshly.

The most powerful siren on the planet was allowed to bark orders during sex. She was allowed to do anything she wished. The anger had boiled down into lust, and so she would take it all out on the lover before her. A wild lust, let loose after so many days of being shoved down deep inside of her. She let it free with a vengeance.

“God you are so rough. Even more so now. I am already enjoying this.” Zero mused reaching down to his belt.

Maya half smiled at him wickedly. Zero hefted his pants down quickly, and slid them off at Maya’s command. He knelt before her, so familiar yet so alien. His proud erection bobbing in front of him, swollen and needing her. Maya peeled the top of her armor off with goddess like movements, slow, elegant, gorgeous. Zero groaned outwardly as her healthy breasts rolled out to greet him. He grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him roughly. Maya stumbled forward and braced herself against Zero’s naked body.

“Hey watch it...” She growled as he kissed down her neck, still gripping her wrist tightly.

“Or what siren. You’re threats are hollow. You know this better than I.” Zero snarled into the crook of her throat.

Maya groaned. God she missed this. The way he talked to her. The way he was coy with her, the way he fought her. That hard headed nature that just made her melt.

“I could melt your brain with the flick of my wrist big guy.” Maya huffed moving against Zero needfully, straddling his lap, feeling his erection pushing into her stomach.

“I would much enjoy to see you try. I would fight you all the way down. You gorgeous creature.” Zero huffed into her ear.

His hot breath made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Maya moaned louder than she had really meant to, eyes closed, neck arched as the sound of pleasure came loose from her throat.

“That’s it siren. Let go. Let me have you...” Zero continued, extending his tongue to run it around the bell of her ear and suck her lobe in his soft lips.

“You’re such an animal...” Maya moaned wantonly as her back arched into Zero.

“In more ways than one. This I assure you. My lovely siren.” Zero groaned sucking Maya’s neck harshly.

“God damn it Zero fuck me already!” Maya begged pitifully grinding against Zero’s fat erection.

“Goodness siren where are your manners? Barking orders like you own this planet. Tsk Tsk.” Zero teased meanly, as he reached around to cradle her ass in his large palms.

“As a matter of fact, I do own this planet assassin.” Maya whispered dazedly.

“Ah, my mistake. I apologize sincerely. My queen of Pandora.” Zero whispered to her softly.

“That’s more like it bandit.” Maya teased in return.

“I remember you when you were a bandit. So rough, so mean, so...powerful. I guarantee you still fuck like a bandit..” Zero growled, grinning wickedly.

“Guess you just have to find out.” Maya cooed devilishly.

Zero groaned lowly and pushed Maya into the ground once more, trapping her with his body as he kissed her roughly. Maya wrapped her heels around his lower back and looped her arms around his strong neck loosely. Zero grabbed his erection and gently guided it to Maya’s already slick entrance. He pushed against her, his fat head stretching for entrance. Maya hissed and gritted her teeth. He was so fucking big. That had certainly not changed.

Zero pushed in farther, forcing for room, stretching her out as she mewled beneath him. It was the most gorgeous sound he had ever heard. It was fucking delicious. Finally with a final push Zero was fully sheathed within her body. Maya arched her back begging him for movement, begging for his body, begging for the pleasure he was pushing down on her.

Zero ran his tongue up Maya’s pert breast, capturing her nipple and sucking it diligently. Maya gasped out loudly and her hand snapped to Zero’s head where she entwined her fingers in his wild hair. He abused her nipple with his tongue diligently, lapping at it, sucking it, giving it more attention as the Siren moaned louder.

She was putty in his hands, ready to be molded, ready to be shaped. She rocked her hips against his, wanting motion from him desperately.

“Q-quit... being a tease...” She half whispered half moaned.

Zero grinned down at her wryly. Suddenly he jolted up into her, causing her body to lurch as he thrust forward. Maya cried out loudly, hands flying to her sides, fingernails digging into the dirt. Zero thrust into her again, and again, at first slow and steady...but soon quickening into body racking humps. He fucked her mercilessly, it had been so long, and she felt like heaven. Her walls squeezed him, so soft and wet.

She dripped around his erection, her fluids running down his sack as he thrust. Zero leaned down to capture Maya’s lips once more, kissing her harshly, meanly. She moaned into the kiss as his hips snapped against hers, making wet little sounds as their sweaty bodies collided.

It was hot, so fucking hot.

Maya could feel the heat all around her, some from the hot Pandoran night, some from her tattoos springing to life. The illuminated every crevice of the cave, casting shadows left and right as their power came forward. Maya cried out shamelessly arching her back off the ground, meeting Zero’s frantic thrusts. Her arms came to Zero’s shoulders, and immediately he could feel the burning to his skin. He ignored it. The white hot heat only added to the pleasure coursing through his veins. He grunted and moaned lowly as he rutted against her fiercely.

Her powers glowed hotter, scalding his shoulder blades with the new energy. Zero gritted his teeth. They felt sharper than normal.

No. Control it.

Fight it.

Not now.

Not here.

Zero grabbed at Maya’s hip bones, pulling her to his every thrust. Maya’s feet scrambled through the dirt as he fucked her, her eyes fluttered closed and she let loose a wild feminine yell. She dug her nails into Zero’s skin, clutching onto him for dear life. He fell on her again, ravaging her neck, sliding his tongue along her throat. He could feel her pounding pulse against his tongue.

“F-Fuck!! Come for me Siren!!!” He commanded through heavy breaths.

Maya could feel her muscles clenching, her stomach tightening, her legs tensing. She opened her mouth wide, releasing another pitiful scream. She was so close, just a little more.

Zero’s hand snapped to her entrance, he pushed a thumb into her swollen clit and began to rub harsh little circles. Maya all but doubled over. It was too much, she couldn’t hold it off.

“Come for me!!!” Zero barked the order to her his voice tainted by vicious passion.

Maya bucked up, her eyes screwed shut in utter bliss.

And she came.

Maya’s body unraveled around the two of them, sending waves of power in every direction. Some stalactites rattled and crashed down from the ceiling into hundreds of little pieces. Those that fell directly above them disintegrated as they hit the force field of energy Maya had formed around them. Her body clenched around Zero’s shaft, squeezing tighter than he could handle. He bit his lip, causing it to bleed a little, his nails scraped at Maya’s hips, leaving small red wounds. They were sharper than moments before. Zero pushed the beast back with all that he had. He could control it. He had to. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he continued to fuck his gorgeous siren. He fucked her harder, faster, muscles pumping into every thrust. He fucked her dirty, mean, rough.

Zero moaned out lowly as orgasm took him by the throat. He pulled himself from Maya’s warmth and stroked himself off frantically. He came on her body, sending streams of warm liquid up her chest, down her neck, over her stomach. Zero stroked slowly now, allowing the last remnants of finish to ooze from his angry tip. He sagged slightly, breathing out raggedly. Maya laid still, chest heaving, eyes closed as she tried to find her breath. Finally she opened her amber eyes to assess the seen before her. Zero looked at her with half lidded, tired eyes, breathing heavy, cock still in hand. She looked down over her torso, taking note that she was now bleeding, and dirty. She groaned out and let her arms fall to her sides. Zero leaned back on his knees trying to steady himself.

“Fuck...” Maya whispered under her breath.

As if her poor body hadn’t been sore enough before...well it certainly was now. She grimaced as she tried to sit up and found it much more painful than expected. Zero reached back and rubbed the burns on his shoulder blades. They were already beginning to heal. There was some benefit to the infection.

Near instantaneous healing. It obviously made making love with a siren much easier. Any normal man would have been burnt to a crisp.

“Sorry...if I...burnt you...” Maya huffed watching Zero tiredly.

Zero shrugged.

“I will heal in moments. It was worth it. I may have even liked it more than I should.” Zero said chuckling lightly.

Maya forced herself into a sitting position and leaned her back against a large stone. Zero slowly slid down next to her. He snaked his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head into the crook of his neck.

“Well...that was....unexpected.” Maya breathed slowly.

Zero nodded.

“Unexpected, yes. Surprising, yes. But most enjoyable all the same.” Zero mused sighing heavily, his chest rising and falling with the deep intake of air.

A silence hung in the air between the two as the events really settled in. Maya turned ever so slightly, her back to Zero, exposing her branded flesh to him. Zero drew in a sharp breath.

“Oh Maya...I am so sorry....” He whispered reaching out and touching the Hyperion shaped scar.

Maya flinched away instinctively and Zero retracted the touch. Maya looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

“Don’t touch it...” She whispered looking down in shame.

A siren....branded by the enemy. How shameful it was.

Jack...

The thought of him wandered back into her brain. She would have to return to Opportunity tomorrow. She had been gone several days, and it would take several more to get back. She would have to lie to Jack’s face about the events of this night.

He would be furious if she returned without Zero...

God only knew the torture she’d endure....

She breathed out shakily. She could only imagine his wrath if he found out what she had done. Though she surpassed him in physical strength and power...he controlled her with such a simple thing as a collar.

“I have to leave at first light tomorrow.” Maya sighed suddenly.

Zero looked down at her.

“But why? I thought maybe....maybe we could try this again. I don’t want to lose you again.” Zero whispered slowly.

Maya choked back more tears.

“I can’t stay. I- I have to go back to opportunity.” Maya said avoiding eye contact with the assassin.

“You can’t go back to that Maya. I won’t let you.” Zero voice rose in anger.

Maya looked at him sternly.

“You don’t understand...this collar...it binds me to him. One push of a button and he could drop me where I stand....” Maya whispered.

Zero said nothing, only looked upon Maya with sad, guilty eyes.

“I gave up my freedom...he gave me power, and I hunted you...but there was so much more than I bargained for. He...he owns me now. Every move I make he watches, he observes...he rules me...just like everything else on this planet. I may be powerful but I can’t defy him...I just can’t. If I did...he’d kill you, and Sal and Axton...I have to keep them safe.” Maya whispered.

“Salvador? Axton? They are still alive? How do you know this?” Zero whispered, shock clinging to his voice.

“I ran into Axton...just before I ran into you. He said Sal was alive as well.”

Maya said softly.

Zero shook his head in dismay.

“That’s why I got captured. And fell into Jack’s hands. We were attacked...I sacrificed myself so they could live.” Maya whispered.

“Oh Maya...I am so sorry I wasn’t there....all this time...I thought you joined with Jack. I thought you were out for revenge...and so had turned to his side.” Zero whispered.

“No...I did it because I had to. I had to save their lives. My freedom was a small price to pay to spare them.” Maya breathed.

Zero looked at the floor of the cave.

“The morning is a long way off. Let us spend tonight together. Even if it is but a few hours...i’ll savor every moment I get with you.” Zero whispered hanging his arms on his drawn up knees.

Maya looked at him with sad eyes.

“I wish it wasn’t like this....I’m sorry.” Maya strained.

Zero reached out and shushed her gently.

“Let’s not talk about that now. Let’s just be...together. No more talking.” Zero mused.

Maya nodded and allowed Zero to wrap his arms around her. In that moment she was whole. Even if it was only for a moment...she finally felt alive again.


	22. Surrender

Surrender

 

Maya’s footsteps were muffled by the sand that she walked upon. She walked slow, and she walked tired. Her body was already dragging behind as her stubbornness willed her forward. The barren wasteland stretched out before her for miles. Farther than the eye could see. The wind pelted sand across her face, stinging her like thousands of bees. She trudged with one hand shielding her eyes from the vicious beating of the wind the other gripped her SMG. The weapon swayed at her hip, her grip on it tight and unforgiving.

She was dirty, and sore. Sand clinging to her damp cheeks. Damp from stupid tears, that she just couldn’t make stop. She’d left because she’d had to.

What choice did she have?

Not return to Jack and have him kill off everything she had left. She didn’t have much...but she wasn’t willing to lose anymore. Hadn’t she given enough? She wouldn’t let Jack have Zero. For whatever reason he so desperately wanted the assassin, she wouldn’t cater to that. She wouldn’t.

She refused. She would pretend that the previous night, had never happened. The fit of passion that had washed over her, consumed her, would be forgotten. The hands touching each other, the mouths pressed together, the beating hearts pounding against one another. The feeling, the urgency, the sloppy kisses, the even clumsier fucking. Love making the way she had remembered it to be. So hard, rough, and needy.

How could she have been so foolish? To have let herself revert back to what she knew she couldn’t. If she wanted Zero safe, if she wanted him alive, she couldn’t be with him. She couldn’t love him.

She couldn’t. She’d hated him for so long, and yet now...now all she wanted...was him. She just wanted to turn around and run back. Run away. Maya gritted her teeth together so hard it made her jaw ache. She had to protect him, by leaving him behind. The way he had left her so long ago. Now she was the monster in danger of killing him. She was even more of a creature than he. She shook her head violently and kicked the dust angrily.

Why did it have to be this way!? She thought viciously. Because the world was cruel, and Pandora was even more so. She had to just forget him. It was best to put him away. Like an old book. Just hide him away in a drawer somewhere. Leave him as a memory...and nothing more.

All the memories of the night before swam through her head like a river of sadness and excitement. The way his fingers felt running through her hair. The way his lips felt against hers. So warm and so hungry. Eating her alive. Consuming her heart and her soul. Taking her all in...just as she was.

She’d never felt so at home with anyone else. She’d been away from him for so long. Homesick for so long. Now she’d felt the warming arms of home. The loving touch of home. The easing words of home. Yet she could not stay. Could not come home for good. She had to be thrown into the wind again. Like a paper bag, drifting on the throws of life, crumpled and worn. Homeless she went back into the world. She stopped in her tracks and simply looked out at the unforgiving wastelands. The wind whistled by her, as if whispering sad memories to her.

Whispering to her when she needed a friend. The wind and sand were her only companion here. She was alone. So alone in this awful, hardened world. She spat into the dirt and moved onward. This planet was not her friend. She had come here for answers and had found nothing but more questions. Nothing but hurt. Nothing but pain. This planet takes bright eyed souls and turns them inside out. Exposes them to the worst of things, and does not apologize for it. It is not sorry.

Maya breathed out harshly. But she was. She was sorry for leaving without so much as a goodbye. She was sorry for leaving Zero sleeping there, and never looking back. She was sorry for so much...but she was most sorry for that. Maya’s eyes flicked up with the sudden sense of movement ahead of her. She instinctively hugged a cliff to keep out of sight and squinted her eyes. It looked to be a small bandit camp.

Two bandits lounged beside a tiny shack, their backs to the bitter wind. Sitting proud and menacing beside them was what looked to be a buzzard. Maya narrowed her eyes. It was so fucking rare to see the things anymore. Buzzards were a thing of the past, shot down out of the sky and ripped apart by Jack’s army.

Jack did not like Bandit’s having eyes in the sky, made him uncomfortable or something. Maya tilted her head and shrugged. It was a vehicle, she couldn’t deny that, and it would get her back to opportunity. It would have to do.

 

The two bandits lounged in the windy day, one flipping through a porn magazine, the other snacking on something that did not even look edible. The smaller of the two looked up over his dirty magazine, his eyes narrowing as he strained to see out into the dust. There was something out there. Just barely visible through the thick sand whipping over the landscape.

“Hey chuck...man I might be seein’ things...but I think there’s someone out there...” The smaller bandit said lifting up off his makeshift lounge chair compiled of an old tire and some wooden planks.

The larger bandit addressed as Chuck flicked his gaze to the other bandit, and then out into the dust.

“Shit their aint nuthin out there. You’re seein things. Aint nuthin alive in this hellhole, Jack done fixed that. Don’t be stupid.” Chuck growled chewing his meal irritably and leaning against the shack.

The smaller bandit stood warily, unmoving as he looked to his fellow bandit and then back to the dunes of sand. He covered his eyes from the sun and squinted harder.

“Yeah... I guess so...I guess you are rig-...ARAGHHHH!!!!!!” The smaller bandit started, but was viciously cut off as a mass of blue flames suddenly surrounded him and lifted him from the ground.

He hovered there for a moment screaming as the white hot flames seared him, and then in a mere second his body exploded into a mass of pieces and parts. The flames dissipated, his entrails and limbs falling to the ground in scattered heaps. The bigger bandit scrambled to his feet in horror, specks of his comrades blood clinging to his face. Like a monster come to life, she came forth from the dust, glowering blue and beautiful.

Beautiful and horrifying. He turned to run, but did not get far. With a flick of her fingers Maya phaselocked his legs and broke them both, causing him to skid to a stop in the dirt. She could hear him screaming, hear him sobbing, hear him begging. Maya raised her hand and clenched her fist, causing his skull to cave in, and he then laid still. She stood before the two bodies, or what was left of them, with a coldness in her eyes. She didn’t like it when they begged. Begging to her was futile. Accept death when you are at its door, was her thoughts on the matter. Do not beg for a better outcome, when you know there will not be one. That was why she never begged to Jack. She wouldn’t let herself sink to that level.

Only insects beg. Maya approached the massive mechanical machine, and opened its heavy door. She hauled herself inside and slammed the door shut, giving her peppered face some reprieve from the wind and sand. She sat in the cockpit and sighed out lowly, her hands finding the two joysticks at her sides. She closed her eyes for just a moment. She and Zero were indeed monsters. But monsters did not belong together. Monsters only tear each other apart. That was all. She angrily began flicking toggle switches and the hulking beast came to life, it’s blades spinning slow at first, then gaining in strength and speed.

A whirlwind of dust kicked up around the chopper as she pushed the joysticks forward and the machine began to lift from the surface. She would not let her own beasts tear Zero apart.

She just couldn’t...

The chopper rose above the whirring dust, until it met with clear skies. Maya steered the buzzard in the direction of opportunity...and never looked back.

 

 

Zero’s eyelids parted slowly, the world outside his eyes was foggy and blurred. He blinked several times and groaned out lowly. He rolled onto his back and stared upward, his vision overtaken by massive hanging cave rocks, adorning the ceiling like ornaments. He took in a deep, long breath, his body rising and falling as his chest filled with oxygen and then let it loose again.

His fingers ran over the stone of the cave flooring. He forced his body upward into a sitting position and he rested his heavy head in his hands. He didn’t need to look around him. He could sense he was alone. Maya’s scent no longer lingered in his nostrils, nor did her presence surround him anymore. She was gone. But then again, he’d known she would be the minute he’d closed his eyes to sleep the night before.

He’d known, and he’d accepted it. That was the price he had to pay for the short moment of time that he’d gotten to hold her. Gotten to call her his once more. She was just as wild as the day he’d met her. Wild things like that couldn’t just belong to someone. To one person. One time though...so long ago...she had given herself to him. Zero drew his knee up and rested his arm on it thoughtfully. She had allowed him to keep her. To have her. To hold her.

He’d given that up when he had left that night. Even though it was for her own protection. He had relinquished that right to keep her. That wild, beautiful, fierce being that she was.

Zero clenched his teeth together and closed his eyes tight.

His eyes snapped open.

He wouldn’t let her go.

Not this time.

He couldn’t. He would not let this happen again. There was too much left unsaid and too much left untouched. He would not lose her a second time. He would not let this planet take her from him. He would not let him take her.

Zero’s mind wandered to the collar around Maya’s neck...the brand on her shoulder. How dare that worthless man think that he...or all people...could have her. Could keep Maya for himself. Maya belonged to nobody. Especially not that crazed psychopath. He’d put a collar on her like a dog. Tried to leash her like a pet. Zero would not stand for it. For too long Maya had endured Jack’s torture. Zero would not let her go another moment having to live with that.

If Jack wanted him...he’d gladly hand himself over.

For Maya. He’d give himself to Jack.

Jack was so desperate to have Zero...Zero would comply. To save Maya. His gorgeous siren.

His siren.

Zero slammed his fists on the cave floor. For too long he had done nothing, and Maya had suffered. No more. He would let her suffer no more. He had to protect her. That was the vow he’d taken the second he’d told her he loved her. That word was a promise that he would not take lightly. Zero rose to his feet, fists clenched at his sides, his teeth gritted and sharpening by the second. Growing into fangs that jutted past his lips.

He’d kill Jack. Even if he died trying. He would fucking kill him. Sharp claws forced past his fingertips, slicing into his balled fists. His heavy breathing slowly deformed into rough, rasping growls that reverberated from deep within him.

His black eyes blazed as his face melted into the form of something else. The monster he used to fear, but now simply existed with. His back hunched as his muscles stretched and his bones reformed. The change had once been so painful, so drastic, so awful....now it was just like breathing. It was slow and it was calculated. Like a dance it all happened so gorgeously.

The beast stood in Zero’s place, its long pointed ears pitched forward listening to the sounds all around its form. A low snarl rumbled up from its chest. The monster splayed its long fingers out in front of it, curling his paws, testing them thoughtfully. Jack would fall before him. Just like any other prey. He’d hunt him like he had hunted so many others. He’d taste his blood and break his bones. He’d make him suffer. A low hollow sound came up from his chest, partially a growl partially a chuckle. It was deep and maniacal. It was crazed and deranged. He tossed his massive head back and let loose a deafening roar that echoed through the cave’s guts. It rang off the walls, shaking the hanging formations with its intensity.

With that his huge paws hit the ground, and he was gone.

Gone into the wild.

Gone into the dust.

 

 

The time passed quickly with the aid of flight. The journey’s many days in a land vehicle turned into just a few by air. The buzzard’s blades kicked up the dirt and snow below it as Maya brought the machine down. The small brush whipped around with the wind’s force. The chopper landed with a rocky thud and Maya flicked all the toggles off, letting the machine ease to a stopping point. Maya sighed as she watched the blades come die.

She’d landed the buzzard a little ways from opportunity. A little clearing just over a hill, buried in the shadows of the mountains.

She stepped out of the dying machine and walked away from it. She’d leave it here. Maybe it would help some other poor soul someday. Maybe it would help them to escape their horrors. The complete opposite of what it had done for her. The machine had only aided her in returning to her own horrors. But...maybe it would serve someone else better than it had her. She tossed the keys on the seat and left it there.

Her feet were heavy as she walked the long road toward Opportunity. It was a walk she had made many times over. But each time was harder than the last. Each time was more painful. This time more than ever before.

She stopped for a moment to look back over her shoulder. The chilled wind whipped through her hair gently. It was always so much cooler here. The day was glum and overcast, cold, and threatening rain. It reflected her mood near perfectly. The mountains rose up behind her, kissing the sky gently. She wondered where Zero would go now...would he just wander? The way he had been...?

What was she to do now? All she had known for an entire year....was hunting him. But now...now she had found him and not had the will to hunt him like she was asked to do. She loved him. More than words could say. Her heart had always known it. Every day. Every moment. It was the anger in her that ever thought she could possibly hunt down the one she loved. Now all the anger was gone, and she was left with just...emptiness. Maya looked to the looming city, and then back to the Pandoran wilderness.

She wondered...if she would ever see him again...

Ever feel his warmth again. His touch. Even if she did not...she would savor the time they had together. Even if it was just one night of passion. Maya inhaled a deep breath, breathing in the fresh mountain air. It may her be last time to ever taste fresh air again for all she knew. She had no idea what was in store for her. She could lie to Jack...that she could. But she looked and smelled like a lost battle. All scraped up and beaten. Her uniform charred black in places, and blood stained. But worst of all she was returning without her target...again.

Jack’s patience was wearing thin with her, and it was quite obvious she her days were numbered. Failure after failure...she couldn’t go on like this. This may be the last time she ever saw daylight. Maybe Jack would lock her up for good this time. Or just off her already. No...he wouldn’t make it that easy. He would torture her to the brink of death again and again...but never kill her. He favored her too much to kill her. She was his little prisoner. The Siren that he had built. His Siren that could control the warrior. No...he wouldn’t kill her. Just lock her up....

She let her shoulders fall and then went on. There was no use in waiting around. Best meet her fate head on, whatever that may be. Maya shook her head and willed herself forward. Opportunity was unusually dead. A gloomy day like such had willed most the occupants inside. Loaders wandered the streets aimlessly, patrolling and keeping intruders out. They watched Maya as passed, their lone glowing eyes observing her with fake intelligence. Maya stormed toward main headquarters.

As she mapped out the hallways with a quickened pace, she mulled over in her head exactly she would say to Jack. Sorry I fucked the target and came back without him? Yeah that wasn’t going to go over very well. Maya shook her head in dismay and continued to walk. It was like walking to her own funeral. Ready for death she went strong and she went without fear. She avoided the screening room, not wanting to run into Angel or anybody else for that matter. She thought it best if she just talked to Jack alone. That might make things easier...maybe. Maya’s footsteps echoed off the Hyperion yellow walls. She was surrounded by massive portraits and posters all adorned with Jack’s face and that shit eating grin of his. Posters promising civilization, order, peace. All fucking lies. There was no order. No peace. The only thing Jack had done was murder this planet and the people that had always called it home. That was it.

He was a murderer. A psychopath. He was no great king, or ruler. He was just a madman. The doors at the end of the hall were massive, they stood twice her height, golden with murals of Jack conquering Pandora, the warrior at his side.

Maya paused at the scene. If only they knew the real story. The warrior wasn’t Jack’s ally. The warrior was as much a prisoner as she was. Forced into Jack’s command...by her own hand. Jack alone couldn’t control the beast. That was what he’d needed Maya for. He’d molded her into the perfect living key to control the monster. That was why he still needed her. Without her he could not control the warrior.

She’d awoken the beast, made it bow before Jack and made it kill for him. Then it had been caged away, deep beneath opportunity, a secret weapon to keep the planet under his thumb. In a sense the warrior and Maya were not so different. He used her just as he used the warrior. To keep the planet under his control.

Maya paused at the door, her fingers on the handle, her breath coming in short shallow pants. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she blinked them away in vain. She had to be strong. Show no weakness. The strongest siren on the planet is not weak. She is always strong. Maya breathed out shakily and wiped the small starts of tears away viciously. She stood up straight and yanked the door open. The doors banging echoed through the large office. In the middle of the room was a single desk, with a single chair large both massive in size and ornate as hell.

Maya strode toward the desk her head held high. She knew what she would tell Jack. She had it all planned out. Jack was leaned back in the massive chair, his leather sneakers propped up on the desk’s surface. His arms were folded back behind his head lethargically. Those mismatched eyes instantly fell on the siren as she entered the room.

He cocked an eyebrow at her battle worn appearance and gaze her a quizzical look. Maya stood before the huge desk, crossing her arms over her chest in an authoritative way. She looked at Jack with a vicious expression, frown cut across her lips, eyes shimmering with intensity. Jack leaned forward in his seat and tapped his fingers on the desk.

“Well pumpkin, don’t you look like something that just came out of the meat grinder?” He commented offering her a disgusted look as his eyes swept up her and then back down again.

Maya didn’t answer. Jack shot her a dark look.

“So...I have this sinking feeling I’m not going to like the news you bring me sweetie. Am I wrong?” Jack snarled slowly rubbing his sharp chin.

Maya drew in a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. But the words never came. She was cut short as sirens began wailing with ear piercing strength. Maya whirred around, her gun at the ready, her form bathed in flashing red lights as the sirens sounded. Jack sprang up from his desk, grabbed an echo and flipped it on.

“What the fuck is going on??” Jack bellowed into the machine.

The other line crackled and clicked before an answer came through.

“Sir we have an intruder inbound!!” The voice finally answered.

“Get loaders down there NOW!” Jack barked.

Maya did not wait to hear the rest. Her feet were already in motion, her legs pumping as fast as physically possible. She gripped her gun tightly, the weapon swaying with her movement. She skidded around corners, back out the hallways she had just come through. Headquarters was a madhouse. Workers scrambling here and there, sirens wailing, their sound piercing her tender ears. Their flashing lights illuminated the walls and floors, the tile reflecting the red tint. Maya burst out the front doors her heart racing. She looked out into the distance her eyes narrowed. Just before the entrance to the city...was a figure.

Tall and lean, black as midnight. Maya felt her heart stop.

Loader’s weapons were all aimed on the assassin, their mechanical voices all telling him to halt. Zero didn’t move. Maya couldn’t find the will to breathe. It was like time itself had stopped dead. The loader’s repeated the command, warningly, their guns at the ready. Zero stood still for what seemed like an eternity. Then finally he slowly sunk to his knees and raised his arms into the air. Maya felt herself crumple to her own knees as the loaders swarmed him. The tears spilled over her cheeks as they stole his weapons and pushed him into the dirt, his helmet scraping the cement.

“Zero...” Maya whispered in disbelief, her hands shaking as she gripped her knees.

It couldn’t be real. It just couldn’t.

The assassin...giving himself to Jack.

Surrendering...


	23. Painted Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this chapter is like wayyyyy overdue!!! Finally getting around to picking this story up again. Sorry for the ridiculous delay!! Hope you enjoy this next Chapter! :D

Painted Red

 

The room was silent around him. The heavy quiet air swallowing him like a great living thing. All he could hear was the echoing of his own breath as he expelled it behind his mask. The loaders were gone. They had been absent for some time now, leaving him alone in the white tiled massive room. It was laboratory like in its display. All adorned in eye bleaching white. The ceilings where white, the walls were white, the countertops were white, the doors were white. All fucking white.

He looked at them all from behind a thick layer of bullet proof glass. Like a fish tank, only massive. The walls had to be two feet thick, both the top and the bottom made of thick heavy steel. A glass box. It only made sense to keep such an animal in a pretty little enclosure. Best to keep walls between humans and animals. Best to keep them caged. He sat on the floor, his elbows rested on his knees, unmoving...still as a windless day. Like a sleek, black statuette. Welded to the spot in which he sat. His index finger twitched slightly as it dangled over his slender left knee. He stared aimlessly at the wall, counting its tiles in his head.

Fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine.....Sixty.

The door to the laboratory swung open suddenly, slamming into the wall behind it, the noise jolting through the silent room like a bolt of lightning. Zero did not move. Not an inch. He didn’t flinch, didn’t quake at the sound. He just continued to sit. Continued to sit and stare. He cared not that he now had company. Company in this all white little room of his. Zero could feel his skin crawling with goose bumps underneath his armor as the company closed the heavy door and turned the lock with a little click.

The company intended to stay a while. Zero did not look in the direction of the door. He didn’t need to see him. Didn’t need to lay eyes on the fucking scum of a human being. He could feel him approaching. He could sense him. All around him. Like a consuming, unwanted thing. An unpleasant thing. Unwelcome company.

He could hear his soft, slow, calculated footsteps. Every slap of the soul on his shoe was like a pounding in Zero’s sensitive ears. One after the other, after the other. Again and again and again. Louder each time as the company came closer. He approached slowly. Painfully slowly. Like a beast stalking through the underbrush towards its prey. Slow and soft, feet gentle and thoughtful with every step.

But he was foolish. He stalked with grace, and he stalked with cunning, but he stalked too loud and he stalked too confident. Zero could hear his every movement. Track his every step.

He could hear his company’s breathing.

It was rough and ragged and heavy. Nervous? No. It was anxious...excited even. Like a child on Christmas morning hurrying down the stairs to bask in the glory that old man Christmas had brought him. To relish in all the glittering wrapping paper and silky bows. To tear open the gifts, to have all the things he’d ever wanted. In this case the thing he’d wanted. Wanted for so very long.

Zero can smell him.

His heightened senses overwhelming him with the sharp scent of cinnamon and gun powder. It was a dangerous scent. His company was dangerous and nothing to be taken lightly. His company was the very face of danger itself. Finally after what felt like an eternity, he entered the assassin’s line of vision and stood before him. Arms folded across his chest, his mismatched eyes boring into the assassin’s very being. They cut through him like a sharp blade, slicing, opening, slow and painful. There was evil glittering behind those green and blue eyes, swelling like an oncoming storm.

Suddenly his face twisted up, lips pulling into a wicked, maniacal smile. Wicked and terrifying as it spread across his thin face.

“Well, Well Assassin...so we finally meet.” Handsome Jack hissed coolly, extending a finger and tapping the glass curiously.

“Do you know how long I’ve been trying to track you down?” Jack asked slowly drawing small circles with his index finger on the glass.

His eyes flicked to his hand, and then slowly to the assassin, observing the unmoving masked man. Zero did not answer. Jack made a small grunt in his throat and took his finger away slowly burying it in his jeans pocket.

“Well it’s been too long assassin. Too long have I been chasing you over this rotten planet.” Jack snarled, his teeth exposed, all pearly and perfect.

“You’re not an easy man to track, I have to hand that to you. Even with Pandora under my thumb...you always managed to elude me.” Jack hissed brushing his hand through his hair, lazy eyes sweeping over the sitting assassin.

“It is not so hard to outrun a man with the intelligence of a skag. It was most easy to outsmart you. It was not very much of a challenge, very disappointing.” Zero mused finally his voice robotic and unwavering even in the presence of the great Handsome Jack himself.

The comment seemed to stir Jack slightly.

There was no fear behind the assassin’s tone. There was no fright, no dread. He did not fear the most powerful man on the planet, and this unnerved Jack down to his very bones. Jack made an uncomfortable sound in his throat.

“How dare you talk to me like that you nasty little bandit?” Jack hissed, his teeth gritted and bared.

Zero said nothing.

“You want me to fear you. I can hear it in your voice. But why should I Jack, why should I fear someone so inferior?” Zero whispered his voice blank, lacking of all emotion, of all feeling.

Jack adjusted his collar at the comment, the corners of his mouth down turned in a displeased frown. His mismatched eyes scowled over the assassin, scrutinizing the slender male dangerously. He was an egotistical man. He did not like to be named such things as inferior. He ruled this planet, he made it bow, he was not inferior.

Jack’s eyes were wild as they met with Zero’s behind his dark mask.

“Then let me ask you this assassin...if I am so inferior. If I am so below you...why are you here? Surrendering to me?” Jack snarled leaning down slightly, peering at the sitting assassin.

Zero stayed silent. It weighed heavy over the two men. Settled over them like a blanket in the wintertime.

“Why am I here? Why did I surrender? Because Jack...I wanted you to think you had won.” Zero breathed slowly.

Jack’s eyebrows furrowed together tightly, his face contorted into that of anger and concern. He chuckled lowly and leaned back, hands in his pockets. The sound was devious and haunting. It surrounded Zero, swam through his veins like a living thing. Jack shot him a deranged smile.

“No, I have not won yet. But I will assassin. I will. I always do.” Jack sneered before turning to a control panel on the wall and pulling a heavy, red switch down.

The entire cage in which Zero was held was suddenly flowing with electricity. Zero screamed out and fell backward, his back arching up in sheer pain. The volts raced through him like lightening. His eyes were wide, mouth agape with his screams. He could feel everything inside of him turning. He gritted his sharp teeth together, feeling his bones twisting and shifting. His body was under attack, and the beast was stirring. It needed to protect him, protect its host. Zero’s eyes rolled backward as he jerked and thrashed. No, he thought desperately.

Don’t let it loose.

Don’t let it go.

Keep it together.

For god’s sake keep it together.

He bellowed out his voice half human half something else. Deep and low and frantic. His feet scraped the ground in panic, his body contorting, bones threatening to re-shape, muscles stretching...aching. Zero squeezed his eyes shut.

Control it.

Control it.

Control it.

You have to.

Don’t let it out.

Keep it under control.

CONTROL IT.

Suddenly the voltage died. Cut off as Jack pushed the lever back into the dormant position. Zero fell slack on the floor, breath heaving, his ribs aching from the near transformation. His fingers trembled uselessly, twitching and jerking with the lingering ghostly pains. His breathing was shaky and pained, his lungs stinging as if filled with wasps. He could feel Jack’s taunting gaze settle upon him as he laid there on the floor of the glass cell. Zero opened his eyes, rolling onto his side still racked with pain. He hadn’t felt awful pain like this in such a long time. It made the pain of transformation seem like a walk in the park. His muscles seared, his ears rang, his eyes were wide in their sockets.

He could see Jack slowly make his was around the cell, his every step slow and graceful. He slowly kneeled down beside the glass, arms rested on his knees, staring almost eye level at Zero’s crumpled form.

“Huh. My scientists told me putting you in extreme pain would trigger transformation. You have more will than I thought little bandit.” Jack growled rubbing his chin.

“Let’s see how many electrocutions you can take before we see that other pretty side of yours, shall we?” Jack cooed running his finger down the glass nice and slow.

Zero let loose a shaking, pained breath and gritted his teeth.

“F-Fuck you. Despicable human. Fucking bastard.” Zero breathed out his voice strangled and ragged.

Jack made a satisfied little noise and stood from his kneeling position. Jack wrapped his fingers around the lever and yanked it down once more. Zero lost count of how many times he’d been shocked. Each time it seemed to hurt less. His body just seemed to become numb after the fourth go round. He couldn’t feel, couldn’t think, couldn’t process what was happening around him.

He lay on the floor of the cell, his armor charred in places here and there, his head pounding against his helmet with the pain. Blood lolled over his bottom lip and pooled in his helmet from him biting his tongue with the last electrocution. He lay motionless, like a broken doll. Limp and used and tired. His body was useless. Even the beast inside him was too broken and pained to come forth, and so he laid there, just shy of dead. Jack walked around the cell angrily. They had been at this for hours, and still nothing. Not even so much as a glimpse of this creature the assassin was said to be. Jack looked down at the tortured man with disgust.

“Well pumpkin. Seems that little monster of yours is an elusive little shit huh?” Jack barked angrily.

His eyes flickered to the clock on the wall. It was late. Well past midnight and headed into the early hours of the morning. Jack let loose of a frustrated sigh.

“Seems we will just pick up on this tomorrow kiddo. Sweet dreams.” Jack cooed tauntingly before turning on his heel and exiting the room, flicking the lights off upon his exit.

The door clicked closed behind him, leaving Zero lying there in the darkness, alone and barely clinging to life. The only light in the room was the faint red of the exit sign hanging in the hallway outside the door. The glass window allowed its vibrant red to reflect on the white tile, bathing Zero like a sheet. Zero could feel his breath coming in ragged little pieces, his throat was dry and his body hurt. Everything hurt. Every last inch of him hurt. Even his quick healing was having trouble keeping up. His body was just too broken too many times. He closed his eyes slowly, trying to think about anything but the pain consuming him.

Slowly the hurt was fading, but it was so fucking slow. An hour wore by slow and silent before he was finally able to drag himself up off the cell floor and leaned his back on the glass wall. He sighed out long and heavy, his helmet heavy on his head as he rested it against the wall to his back. He flexed his fingers slowly, working feeling back into them, making sure they were still functioning. He massaged away the last bit of ache from his shoulders and cracked his neck. The silence of the room overcame him as he sat there in the dark.

There was no room for sleep, he wouldn’t even attempt such things. How could he sleep now? In such a situation. A situation that he put himself in. He sucked in a slow breath. It would all be worth it. He just had to wait for the right time. He had to wait... Suddenly Zero could detect the sound of footsteps kissing his tender ears. They were far away, in the darkness of the hallway, coming closer slowly...hesitantly.

The footsteps were too light to be Jack’s.

They belonged to someone else. Zero sat still in his cell, his back stiffening as he listened to them approaching. A shadow passed across the window, a flash of movement before the door handle jiggled, unlocked....and opened. Her figure filled the doorway, slender and slight. Her shape was one Zero would recognize anywhere. Her hand rested on the doorknob gently as she stood there, unmoving as she peered into the dark room. Zero stood up slowly, his knees still slightly weak.

She closed the door behind her with a gentle click.

“Why....” She whispered in the darkness.

Zero felt her tone of voice hit him like a ton of bricks. It swarmed his ears and pelted his heart. Her voice was heavy and dripping with displeasure. Zero did not know how to answer the statement...and so he just stood there, hesitant in the presence of the Siren. The most powerful siren on the planet. Power in its very definition. Raw and untamed and frightening.

“Why did you do this?” She whispered, her voice shaking and angry as she approached the glass.

Zero just stood in the darkness, his voice unwilling to come to him. Her beauty stole the words right from his lips. He just couldn’t find it in him to answer her. At least not truthfully....and so...he lied.

“Because I couldn’t be without you.” Zero whispered in the gloom.

It was not a complete lie, but it was not the whole truth. It was simply a small paragraph cut from the novel that made up the actual truth. Maya made a scoffing noise, covered her mouth and turned away from the assassin. She was angry. He could sense it in her movements. Smell it on her being, and the comment had not helped. It had only set her off.

“No...no, no, no don’t you even fucking give me that bullshit!! Do you know what you have done???” Maya hissed trying her hardest to keep her voice down, but failing slowly her words shaking in her throat.

Zero said nothing.

“I told you never to come here!! Never to follow me!!! Jack is stronger than you!! How could you do this!!! You’ve given him exactly what he wants!!! He has hunted you for so long...and now he has you...because you handed yourself over to him!!!! He’ll kill you!!!!” Maya said her voice strained with the onset of tears wanting to fall.

Zero displayed a saddened face across his helmet, bathing her face in a faint red glow.He shook his head in dismay at the siren paced around the cell.

“Maya...” Zero tried but she stopped him.

“I warned you!!! How could you be so stupid!!!” She snapped cutting him off sharply.

Zero’s hands fell to his sides.

“He won’t kill me Maya. He cannot. Killing me is not part of his plan.” Zero whispered finally.

Maya paused and looked at him sternly in the dark.

“Why because you’re stronger than him? Because you’re going to fight him AND his warrior and win? You are strong Zero but you are not as strong as he is!!!” Maya snarled viciously.

“I am not stronger than the warrior. But Jack will not kill me. Those are not his intentions.” Zero whispered to the frustrated siren.

Maya shot him a disgusted, angry look.

“How the fuck do you know that?” Maya snapped.

Zero shrugged.

“I have my hunches. I am going on pure instinct. I have a strong feeling Jack will not kill me...not yet.” Zero whispered.

He darted around the point like a cat on light, tricky paws. He had more to say, Maya could sense it in his voice, and yet he tiptoed carefully around it. He would not say more to her than was needed. She hated when he got like this. Avoiding telling the truth as it was.

“I know when you are avoiding telling me things. I can hear it Zero. I’m not stupid.” Maya snarled pressing her hand against the glass of his cell.

Zero stood silent. Maya groaned out and closed her eyes for a moment. Her eyes softened...just for a moment as she looked upon the assassin. There was no more to be said here. She could sense that in the assassin words. When he was intent on keeping a secret...that was the way it would stay. There would be no changing that. He was stubborn like that. Maya slid down to a sitting position on the floor.

“Why can’t you just stop being so fucking stubborn?” She sighed breathing out softly.

“That certainly hasn’t changed...” She ended leaning her head back on the glass quietly.

Silence settled over the two of them.

“Won’t Jack be displeased with his siren conversing with the enemy. It does not seem safe for you to be here. shouldn’t you go?” Zero questioned softly.

Maya looked over her shoulder slowly.

“He never keeps track of this place at night. It’s fine.” She whispered in return.

Zero nodded thoughtfully. He sat down on the opposite side of the glass, his back leaned against it too. The two of them almost touching, just not quite. A thin, transparent barrier between them, parting them, preventing the feeling of each other’s touch. Maya shook her head and breathed out through her nose.

“How the hell did everything end up so fucked up Zero?” She whispered suddenly.

A question mark appeared over Zero’s helmet.

“To tell you the truth I do not know siren. Things got out of hand so quickly. Time has not been kind to us...” Zero mused gruffly.

Maya blinked in the darkness, the faint red of the exit sign in the hall being the only small source of light on the two of them.

“You remember when we first met? Out in The Fridge?” Maya whispered softly.

Zero cracked a small smile behind his mask.

“How could I forget. I think about it often. You were the most frustrating woman I had ever met.” Zero answered chuckling slightly.

A small smile parted Maya’s plump lips.

“Fuck that seems like such a long time ago...that shack was the nastiest, sorriest excuse for a house...and I thought you were such a weirdo.” Maya whispered smiling wider.

Zero coughed and looked over his shoulder at her.

“You thought me weird? Why? I am not weird.” Zero retorted.

“You were so awkward around me it was almost painful to watch! You were all like Oooo I’m super mysterious and shit, yeah I totally thought you were weird.” Maya chuckled harder.

Zero frowned behind his mask and laughed a little.

“I didn’t know how to act around someone so gorgeous. I felt like a newborn calf struggling to walk. You were very intimidating.” Zero whispered.

“You obviously did not think me that weird. You seemed to warm up to me eventually. Especially when you were taking all of your clothes off for me.” Zero teased meanly.

Maya shot him a dirty look, a thin smile on her face. She sighed out loudly and let her head fall against the glass tenderly.

“I wish things could have stayed like that...” Maya whispered her brain trailing back to their first moments.

That little shack, the frantic touches, the heavy breaths. Two strangers entwined in the sheets with no idea what they were doing.

“As do I siren. With all my heart I truly do. I wish it had not ever changed.” Zero answered.

Maya turned slowly, her eyes meeting with Zero’s back. He turned to look at her, and she could see her reflection in the blackness of his helmet. Silently Maya stood, crossed over to the glass door of the cell, placed her thumb against the keypad and the little screen flashed green. The locking mechanism of the cell slide open and the door cracked slowly. Zero watched as Maya let the door hang open, her hand on the glass doorframe. She said nothing as she entered, and he said nothing as she climbed into his lap. She straddled across his thighs and kissed up his mask, slow and tender. Zero’s hands came to cradle her buttocks softly.

“This is not a good idea.” Zero mused softly.

“I don’t care.” Maya whispered.

Her hand slipped between Zero’s thighs, her touch soft and calculated as she unzipped his fly. Zero breathed out shakily, her fingers were so slow and so soft. She pulled him from his pants and her soft palm came to wrap around his flaccid cock. Her talented fingers stroked him to life, feeling him swell beneath her touch and grow with need. Zero arched his back a little as he grew hard beneath Maya’s palm.

“But Maya this is not safe...we could get caught...this is dangerous...” Zero whispered his breathing becoming ragged and husky as Maya stroked him fluidly.

She pressed her thumb into his underside and ran it up his slit gently.

“Just let me.” She whispered softly kissing the side of Zero’s helmet.

Her voice was low and delectable.

“Just let me have you for a moment...” She begged in his ear, her breath warm as it seeped through his armor.

Zero nodded slowly, hissing as Maya squeezed him harder. Maya stood, hefting her pants down, hanging them around one ankle and then resumed her sitting position across Zero’s lap. His proud erection bobbed before him, hard, ready, and needy. Maya hovered over his cock, then slowly lowered herself down on him. He slid in, stretching her, filling her, his girth enough to provide that slight pinch of pain. Maya gritted her teeth and grasped Zero’s shoulders to steady herself. Zero let loose an unsteady breath and bucked his hips to meet Maya’s. She hissed a moan through her teeth and let her body get accustomed to the new, full, sensation. Slowly, ever so slowly, she began to roll her hips forward, finding a rhythm that was steady. Zero’s fingers clasped into the doughy flesh of her rump as it rolled fluidly. He could feel her wetness, her warm insides, her body surrounding his. He arched his head back a little as Maya kissed his helmet. Her face basking in the red glow of a heart emoticon.

In that moment she forgot the current situation. They were no longer Hyperion prisoners. She was no longer the most powerful siren on the planet. She was no longer a murderer of the innocent. She was no longer a guilty, broken being. There were no walls around them, no glass cells. Handsome Jack was no longer a threat. Opportunity seemed far away in the heat of this moment. The world fell away and all that was left was her, and him. Two Vault Hunter’s brought together by fate, or circumstance, or some stupid otherworldly happening. Two Vault Hunter’s that had fallen so hard, in the worst sort of ways.

Monsters and beasts and sirens and magic. Two beings that did not belong together and yet they did. The moment was savored by both parties. Hands grasping frantically, moans echoing off glass walls, breaths short and shallow. The sounds of skin slapping together, of gasps taken, of names on each other’s tongues. Faces contorted into pleasure, bodies moving together, sloppily, uncoordinated and frantic. Need washing over two souls. They shouldn’t have been doing this. They should be worried for their very lives, and yet here they were fucking instead.

Fucking should have been very last on the long list of priorities that needed to be tended to in the here and now. Fucking had to be somewhere very near the bottom. Yet none of that mattered in the moment. Maya’s hair fell in disarray and Zero’s faceplate flashed a frantic pattern of emoticons that were illegible to her eyes. Her mouth fell open slightly, gasping his name and prayers and needs. Zero’s hips came up to meet her, lifting from the floor into her again and again. Needing her, grasping her in all the places he possibly could. Her eyes glinted in the red light, reflecting passion and want and foolishness. They were so foolish, and yet who was to say it was wrong.

Stumbling through this world what was wrong with it? What was wrong with just feeling again? Just needing again? Just wanting again? Zero’s chest heaved with every rugged breath. His voice was husky and low, moans slipping from his tongue like honey. Maya wrapped her arms around his neck as she rocked her hips, her voice lost in moans and gasps. She heard him beg to her that he was close. She heard it, but she didn’t respond. She knew what he said, she just didn’t care.

She wanted him. All of him. Her orgasm was sweet, and hard. Overwhelming her like a great wave, washing her away and drowning her. Zero bucked up frantically, his hands harsh in their touch, gloved fingers craping across Maya’s buttocks. She could feel him swelling within her, and then the sudden rush as he filled her. Maya moaned out lowly, feeling him release into her over and over again. Zero slacked against her, his hands relaxing, hips weakly thrusting into her a few final times. She rested her head against his helmet, panting and worn. In that moment nothing mattered. In that moment she felt nothing but peace. In that moment, where there were just the sounds of their heavy breathing. In that moment that was hot and sticky and satisfying. In that moment that could be their last. In that moment that was both a mistake and the right thing to do. In that moment that was glorious. In that moment...painted red by the exit sign in the hall.


	24. Every Beast Has its Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story has been left unattended for a very very long time, which is a real shame because this was my first fanfiction for the borderlands fandom, and it deserves to be finished! There will only be two to three more chapters afters this one, so I am almost done! Get ready folks, it's about to get really messy ;)

 

Every Beast Has its Weakness

The man’s face was painted blue and white in the reflection of the echo screen before him, glittering eyes throwing the menacing glow off his dark pupils in the shadow of the room. Only half of his face was illuminated, chin resting in his palm, slender fingers tapping the side of his sharp cheek in an absent minded fashion. The motion was slow, rhythmic, menacing. Fingernails all cut to uniform length, all the same, all stupidly perfect. Walnut locks sagged over a tired expression. He needed sleep, the dark circles clinging around his sockets like unwanted guests only reminded him of that fact. His eyes did not waver from the screen flickering before him. He watched a single security camera, the screen hacked into its feed, and its feed alone. So he sat, and he watched. He watched the small, silent room, dark for the most part except for the red exit sign illuminating through the windows.

The red light bathed across the tiny room, reflecting off the large clear cage. The dark figure sat idle against the back wall. He hadn’t moved in _hours._

Jack knew, because he’d watched. Too angry to sleep, too intrigued to leave his office. To frustrated that the stupid assassin was so fucking stubborn. He was supposed to be a mindless beast according to Jack’s scientists. He was supposed to be triggered by the slightest of threats to his wellbeing. That was the way it was _supposed_ to work. Yet, even as Jack had tortured the lanky Vault hunter to the near brink of death, nothing had happened. Nothing.

Jack’s fingers that weren’t propping up his chin curled angrily around the leather of his oversized office chair, nails digging little divots into the material. He growled out lowly, the sound coming through his teeth as a thick rumble that reverberated off his ribs. He brushed an irritated hand through his coiffed locks, the normally pristine hair having come loose hours ago from worrying it with those same fingers one too many times.

It wasn’t supposed to be this difficult to get what he wanted. He had the source, he had the power, yet he still didn’t have _it all._ He wanted to see it. For himself.

The change. He wanted to witness it all. The shifting, the morphing, the raw source of power that he himself had actually created. His Eridium testing had been the birth of this _thing._ This gorgeous, dangerous, vicious thing. This beautiful thing. He had made this, he had seen the very first test subjects. Watched as they turned into frothing, biting, lunging creatures that had lost every shred of their own humanities. That was not what Jack wanted. That was pure horror to witness. He’d watched with disapproving eyes as every one of those subjects had been put down. Failures in his eyes. Imperfect little test subjects that had not been willing hosts.

Jack had wanted something _more._

He had wanted a beast with the power to change, and keep their human nature. He wanted a beast that could return to the state in which they first changed from. He wanted a perfect harmony of creature and human. That was what he wanted.

A perfect change.

A perfect killing machine. Something that could dance back and forth between beast and being. Something that could harness all the power Eridium had to offer.

What would it be like to have power like that? To not have to depend on anything to do your bidding for you. To be able to strike fear into the hearts of man, in a way that was beyond anything he could ever imagine. To become a monster beyond anything this planet had ever seen. That was why he’d started those experiments. To have soldiers that could morph from animal to human then back again in the heat of battle, they would have been unstoppable. The warrior was the ultimate prize in this little game of chess to win over Pandora, and Jack had indeed won…but that didn’t stop him from wanting _more._ He wanted to _taste_ that power. Feel what it was like. To not be a spectator. To _experience_ it.

For himself.

Jack’s lip curled up into a wicked snarl, displeased grimace painting across his thin features wickedly.

It disgusted him that such a power had been _bestowed_ on such an unworthy piece of bandit scum. Zero did not know what kind of gift he’d tumbled into. He chose to run from his power, hiding like some sulking animal in the shadows of Pandora, trying to control his power, trying to will it into submission. Something so great, so untamed, so raw…and what did he do with it? He pissed it away. He tried to bury it.

Jack wanted to be fucking insulted by it. It damned sure felt like an insult. It was absolutely disgusting the way the Vault Hunter had basically spat on such a fucking gift. Such a fucking wonderful, powerful, gift. Acting like it was some embarrassment, some curse.

Jack slammed his fist on the arm of his chair.

It wasn’t fucking right that such an undeserving little worm was now flowing with the power that Jack had created. It was supposed to be _his._ He was the one who was supposed to possess that _power._

He sat forward a little in his desk chair, feet planted firmly on the floor beneath him, sneering into the echo screen, all his pearly teeth glinting wet and white in the sparkling light of the device.

“You disgusting little bandit…I will have what’s mine. I will GET what’s mine. Even if I have to tear it from your dirty little _bones._ ” Jack snarled to the echo screen.

His voice echoed off into the silence of his office, creeping into every small space and crevice.

He knew the vault hunter couldn’t hear him. He knew that, but lack of sleep and anger with the entire situation was causing the madder side of the masked man to dribble out of him like tar. Every hair on his arms stood on end as he watched the assassin with blown, wild, pupils.

“You will give it back to me.” Jack hissed running a thin finger over the screen, over the black mass that was Zero.

Jack eased back into his chair, the furniture creaking with the weight pressed back into it once more, his shoes shuffling over the floor into a more relaxed fashion. The CEO interlaced his fingers across his thin chest, shifting the chain of his pocket watch aside as he did so. He wanted it so badly. To know what it was like to have something so beautiful, dwelling within him. To be graced with such jaws, such teeth, such claws, such muscle, such raw, untamed, absolutely wild supremacy. He had everything he’d ever wanted right in the palm of his hand. He had a billion dollar company, he had Pandora under his complete control, he had the warrior bowing to his feet…but he did not have _that_. He did not have that wonderful, vicious ability to transform into something so much greater than a mere man. He did not have that power…and he wanted it. He wanted it more than anything. To feel that venom pumping through his veins like fire. To feel everything in such rich detail as he became something so dangerous, so monstrous. He would taste it. He would have it.

It WOULD be his.

If only his incompetent scientists could figure out a way of extracting the virus from the Vault Hunter. But it wasn’t possible they said. They couldn’t make a serum that would correctly duplicate the strand of disease properly. It wouldn’t pass to a new host correctly that way. They couldn’t just make it into an inject-able virus. It had to come straight from the source.

In other words he had to be _bitten…_ and in order for that to happen he needed the damned vault hunter to _transform._ He needed something to make him snap. He needed something to trigger it.

Jack groaned out loudly, angrily, fingers messing through his already wild hair.

Suddenly slight movement on the screen caught his mismatched gaze and his eyes flickered up to the echo device curiously. His worrying hands fell to his lap in utter confusion as he watched the screen with wide, disbelieving eyes.

The door on the screen yawned open, a slender figure filling the doorway hauntingly, having come forth from the dark hallway like some ghostly thing. Even in the dark of the room Jack would know that silhouette anywhere. Slender shoulders, short cropped hair, thin hips and a stance that could shake fear down into the very bones of men. Powerful and dangerous, poisonous in the very sense of the word.

Jack crooned closer to the screen, elbows leaning on thin knees, eyebrows drawing together darkly, the false flesh of his ask moving with him gently. What on earth was the siren doing there?

Jack’s lips downturned into a displeased frown. He had not given her clearance to go anywhere near the prisoner. He couldn’t risk such a strong thing as herself going anywhere near that _thing._ Who knew what could happen if a Siren was bitten. It could have been an utter, dripping disaster. He wouldn’t risk his most prized asset. He needed Maya to control the warrior, to control the planet. He’d risk her for absolutely nothing. Not his favorite pet, he’d never put her in any real danger. Jack snorted out angrily. How dare she go behind his back? Jack wouldn’t stand for such shady business.

His finger hovered to the small device on his wrist, the device that was directly connected to Maya’s collar. He could drop her where she stood. Scold her of this wrongdoing….but something deep within his gut told him to wait, and so he did. His fingers curled back against his palm as his glare darted across the screen, watching the siren’s form with intensity.

For a long while, she merely stood there in the door frame, unmoving and still, like a shadow having come to life right off the walls. The whites of her eyes glittered on the screen, the light of the Exit sign reflecting slightly over her thin form.

“What are you doing siren…?” Jack whispered to darkness around him, tilting his head ever so slowly to the side.

Then finally she was in motion, sauntering toward the large cage, slowly, one foot in front of the other. She approached the containment unit painfully slowly. With stopped just before the cage, mouth moving, hands stiff at her sides.

She was angry. Livid, mouth moving quick and short. The audio-less tape left Jack only wondering what could have been coming from her mouth. What was the cause of such anger risen from her like bile? The assassin was standing, taking the brunt of the Siren’s anger unmoving and steady on strong, slender legs. She was yelling, screaming even. Jack could tell that much.

She paused a moment, the echo tape flickering slightly as Jack watched it intently.

The Siren seemed to let her shoulders fall then she was sliding down the glass of the containment unit, eyes fluttering a little as she seemed to say something in a much calmer fashion. The assassin joined her on the floor, and Jack was only left to wonder what, if anything, he was saying to her. What was the assassin saying to _his_ siren?

Conversation seemed to dwindle into a gentle thing, Maya’s eyes much softer, her lips moving slower, even curling into a small smile every so often. Then in a sudden turn of events, the siren was lifting…and much to Jack’s horror, she was opening the cage.

Jack sat up straight, rage washing over him in one thick, vast wave. He could stop her, whatever she was up to, but something continued to scream within him not to. Was she letting the prisoner loose? Was she going to destroy him? If she destroyed him now everything Jack had worked for would be lost in one fleeting second. Jack waited, eyes frantic and breath baited as the woman entered the cage, and into the assassin’s embrace.

The scene that played out had Jack’s eyes flickering with absolute understanding. Love. Between the his siren and the assassin. Something old from the looks of it. Something that was there before he’d ever laid hands on the siren. Secret, untold to anyone. Something wicked formed between the two of them. Lost in each other’s needs and frantic touches, unaware of the prying eyes settling on them.

Jack’s lip twitched up wickedly.

There it was. The very weakness he had been looking for. The greatest weakness the universe had ever so stupidly created. The need, the compassion, the love for another being. The assassin would not crumble to torture, to harsh words, to physical beatings. No he would not fall to those. But what about something else? What if something he loved were to be put in danger? Then would he fall to pieces? Then would he kneel to Jack’s wishes?

Jack’s laughter filled the small room as he leaned back and crossed his arms up over his head, grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

Everything had a weakness. It was just all about finding it.

Then once found….it could bring even the greatest of beasts…to its knees.


	25. The Bait

The Bait

It was early, too early. The early morning settled heavy and deep in the siren’s bones. She wasn’t ready to become active just yet. Everything within her was sore, from her heart right down to the meet of her thighs. But she left her quarters behind upon Jack’s insistence.

He’d sounded overly eager when he’d echoed her. The playful tone of his voice only unnerved her. That slight quip in his words was never something she associated with anything pleasant. That tone of his only ever ended in something horrid, as did most things associated with Jack. Her hands were on the doors to his office before she could wallow in her thoughts for too long. She had little time to linger on the events of last night and the situations at hand. She was here to answer to Jack, nothing more.

Instantaneously heterochromatic eyes shifted over her form as she near dragged herself over the length of the CEO’s office. His stare burned holes in her very being as it settled on her, dragging her in, beckoning her in. His shit eating grin was set wide over his thin features and that only unsettled Maya’s stomach further. He was far too cheerful. There was something significantly _off_ about the dictator before her. Maya immediately felt herself wading in shallow water soaked with danger. There was something wrong in his demeanor, in the way he sat overly proud in his office chair, fingers laced together like thin wicker. His pupils played over her, teeth all on full display for her viewing pleasure. A heavy feeling of dread formed deep in her gut, twisting and churning like she had eaten something bad. Everything in her seemed to fill with dread, fill with unease.

Maya stood stupidly before the grand span of Jack’s desk, legs stiff and breath coming to her in short whispers. Her eyes dropped to the floor in his presence, not wanting to meet eyes with him.

“Why don’t ya siddown kitten.” Jack husked his tone vile and laced with bad intentions.

Maya obeyed, sinking slowly into the leather chair sitting in front the massive oaken desk before her. All the hairs on the back of her neck seemed to prickle as his fearsome gaze drank her in, perfect brow cocking ever so gently.

“Why did you call me sir?” Maya whispered slowly.

It’s a rarity for Jack to summon her in so early. She knew he’d been working on projects late into the night lately, and getting up early was not something of the norm for him in the past few weeks. This unnerved her farther. The bags clinging to his eyes and the unstable way his lips twitched upward only supplied to her fears.

“I just wanted to…have a little chat…Maya.” He cooed softly, tilting his head to the side very slowly.

The motion was teasing in the way he carried it out, teasing, taunting…playful. Maya felt trapped like a rat in a cage. Her fingers curled too tightly around the leather armrest of the chair and she sucked in a slow breath. Her smoky eyes searched over Jack’s slim features, looking for something she could not decipher, looking for answers in his sharp jaw and glittering eyes.

“About what sir?” Maya questioned lowly, her eyes never leaving the maniac sitting only feet from her.

It was like being in a room with some dangerous animal, it was best to know it’s every movement at all times.

Jack seemed to ponder her question, teasing it around in his mouth, savoring the flavor slowly before offering her any sort of answer.

“You’re a pretty girl aren’t you sweet cheeks?” Jack snapped suddenly, something dark flickering across his pupils.

Maya looked taken aback by the comment.

“Sir?” She said her voice low and shaky.

“You heard me. You’re gorgeous, thin, toned, powerful. What man wouldn’t want to get a hold of you right? I mean kiddo, kiddo you really are such a pretty little thing. So of course it wouldn’t be out of the norm for you to be pursued am I right?” Jack snarled pressing his thumb against his bottom lip slyly.

Maya knit her eyebrows together suddenly feeling just slightly more hot around her collar.

“If you called me in here at six in the morning to talk about my ex-boyfriends sir, I believe you are wasting your time. I don’t have any. I was raised in an abbey most my life. Men escape my knowledge most days.” Maya lied through her teeth, but she felt it was a convincing enough façade.

A low chuckle vibrated up off Jack’s ribs and Maya knew he’d seen straight through it like glass.

“We’re not talking about ex-boyfriends here kiddo. I don’t really take you for the dating type. I wanna know you ever let any of those dirty bandit vault hunter buddies of yours fuck you? I mean you bandits are all the same right? All you know how to do is fuck, sleep, eat and kill.” Jack snarled his expression cocky and vicious.

Maya drew in a sharp breath, anger bubbling up from her innards, coming to join with wild, breathtaking fear. There was no way Jack could have known what went on last night….was there? But she had been so careful, she had checked for cameras, she had taken all the right steps. It was impossible.

“No.” Maya lied once more her voice quiet and meek.

Jack made a clicking noise with his tongue.

“Oh c’monnn now pumpkin. Don’t be shy, you can tell big bad Handsome Jack _all_ your dirty little secrets.” Jack purred shifting slightly in his chair and shooting Maya the most awful, painfully teasing look.

“There’s none to tell.” Maya whispered.

Jack pursed his lips together in an overdramatic pout and scoffed, shaking his head in disappointment.

“Sweet cheeks I thought we we’re friends. I’m so hurt…that you would actually _lie_ to me. You’re breakin’ my heart here kitten.” Jack sighed reaching to turn his computer screen around slowly and then clicking on a file that had been minimized in the bottom corner.

Maya felt her stomach drop right out of her ass. On the screen, displayed in all its vibrancy and brilliance, was recorded video feed. Video feed of her, splayed so shamelessly across Zero, in a fit of passion that should have never happened. She should have been more careful. She should have known better. She should have been smarter, and yet she had not been. She had let all of it get the better of her. She had bug her own grave and now she was about to be buried in it. Everything within her felt numb, everything felt horridly sick, her entire being shivering with absolute terror.

Jack seemed overly pleased with Maya’s vacant expression, her eyes wide, pupils blown.

“Honestly I didn’t know you had it in ya kiddo. Going behind my back like _that?_ Classy, real classy cupcake.” Jack hissed tapping his digit against his lip thoughtfully.

His grin was malicious and haunting as it rattled Maya’s bones and shook fear down into her very core.

The idea to beg crossed her mind for a moment, to beg for Zero’s life, not her own. Her own did not matter at this point. But the words simply would not come to her mouth, she couldn’t will a single syllable to come forth from her lips. She simply downcast her eyes to the floor, looking to her worn boots.

“Do you know how to catch a monster Maya?” Jack questioned looking to her with vicious, wild eyes.

Maya did not answer, simply looked to the floor hard, everything within her stirring with wild terror.

“You just have to have the right _bait_ pumpkin.” Jack husked grinning manically.

Maya felt everything within her wither and die.

What in the world had she done? She had just sealed both of their fates. The laugh that trailed behind Jack’s slow sentence was haunting, like ghosts flowing off his lips. His laughter sounded like bones and brittle. It invaded her every fiber, her ever nerve.

What had she done?


	26. The Hook

The Hook

The workers come and Zero does not struggle. Chains and restraints click around his arms and legs, and arms belonging to armor clad workers handle him far too roughly. They push and kick him like some wild animal that had been nothing but disobedient. He doesn’t fight though. He is too tired and he is too worn. He will not give them the fight that they want, he will not give them a show. They want a creature, they want a monster and he will not offer that to them.

He is not sure where they are moving him to. All the hallways look the same, every door, every floor, every ceiling. It’s all the same, white with Hyperion yellow accents, and the occasional grand Handsome Jack poster that grins at him with a haunting smile that causes deep anger to stir in Zero’s belly. All those white teeth taunting him, those stupid eyes causing him to reel with fury. But he buries it, as he knows he should. He cannot let any emotion through, he simply must hold onto it all and keep it swallowed. For Maya’s sake he has to keep all of this under control.

The siren dances across his mind slowly, her bright glittering eyes. The way her eyes had glinted when they had first met, back when her pupils had been so wondrous and full of life. Last night looking into those same orbs, it had been like looking into someone completely different. She was not that so very stubborn, so very alive, so very curious woman anymore. She had been made into stone, her heart cold, but not frozen, just iced over from a year’s worth of captivity. She was still his siren, but god was she ever broken. Sharp pain ran rampant through him just thinking about it. How her touches were so familiar and yet so foreign. She was changed, and it was up to him to rescue what was left of her old self. He had to pick up the pieces, he had to drag her from this place. She was sick, and this place was the disease…Jack was the disease.

The workers hauled Zero to a massive room and brought huge metal devices down from the ceiling, hooking them to his arms and then to his ankles, the device holding him hostage, limbs spread uncomfortably. He hung against the restraints, body still so tired from the tortures of the day before, from holding off the beast, from fighting it down.

The creature was not pleased.

It sat writhing and twisting down in his ribs, angered with his unwillingness to comply. Angered by the stupidity of its host. The beast wanted free and he would not let it lose. Letting it go could ruin everything, he had to keep it from being set free. So he kept it caged deep down in the depths of himself, like a dark secret. The creature sneered and growled, baring its teeth in the back of Zero’s brain, pressing against his temple uncomfortably.

‘Let me go’ It hissed to him.

‘Let me out’ It snarled viciously.

Zero shook his head slowly, weak against the heavy iron restraints, tired eyes peering through the dark lens of his helmet. The room was vast and open, walls lined with high cabinets and bars covering all the windows. The space felt dangerous, and it felt so very wrong. Some kind of dread seeped deep into Zero’s bones and twisted his intestines.

‘You’re in danger’ The creature warned.

‘Let me free’ It hissed.

Zero shook his head again, dirty locks slick with sweat as it pressed to his forehead behind his helmet.

‘I can’t’ Zero thought back.

He’d been here before…so many times before he had been here. The internal conversation with the monster using him for its own benefit. Did that make him crazy? Most likely so. But here he was all over again. He’d spent so many nights like this, the beast convincing him that what had been done was right. Standing over the bodies of families, children, little souls stolen by his own hands, and the beast was there to coo whispers of why it was ok in his ear. The beast was twisted and it was dark, just an extension of the most vile parts of Zero’s soul The parts that made him lust for blood. The beast had simply taken all of that and made it his own, made it stronger. The beast was the darkness in his heart that had been let loose by that fateful bite.

‘You need me.’ It whispered in the shell of his ear.

‘No, I don’t’ Zero thought back screwing his eyelids shut tight and shifting his wrists in the cold bindings.

They hurt, cutting into his armor harshly, digging down to rub against skin, tearing holes in his suit as he shifted. The edges were sharp stainless steel, the kind that pinched with every little movement. Here he was, on display for his captors, so broken and wasted surrendering to everything and nothing all in the same breath. He did this for Maya. He could not forget that. He had to go through with this. This was for the best. If Jack had him, then maybe Maya would be spared. Such a foolish thought, but it was worth the passing attention. He’d do anything for her. Anything.

Zero closed his eyes for just a moment, his tired state finally finding hold of him and dragging him down into sleep.

Everything around him is dark. Like thick, black ebony that goes on forever and never finds a stopping place. It’s everywhere, soaking into every breath that Zero takes, washing behind his eyeballs, invading his nostrils. His mirroring black eyes shift in the darkness, trying to grab hold of any one thing, but everything is so blurry. Everything is wild and everything is so dark. Every breath he takes is filled with the tar like blackness, his lungs rendered sticky and thick in the process. There is no light here, not a shred, not a flicker. Just darkness…so much darkness. Zero kneels crumpled there, on bare knees, hands curled in his lap, eyes staring out into the nothing, waiting, watching…for what he does not know.

But something is out there. He knows, because he can _sense_ it. He can feel eyes upon his tattered form, scrutinizing him mercilessly, watching him as he searches for it. He feels the tingling sensations of it nearing and his heart thunders in his chest like a beating drum.

He _smells_ it before he sees it. A scent like blood and earth, heavy with nickel and thick with danger. It’s a terrifying scent as it hits his sensitive nose. The scent is so familiar. God he would know it anywhere. It’s sickeningly homey to his senses, something that he is so used to, constantly surrounded by. Like an old friend that simply seems to linger.

Then he _hears_ it. A rumbling snarl that vibrates up through his ribs and rattles all his bones. It’s so primal as it washes over him, the sound haunting and unwelcome in the same sense that it is comforting. That sound is power. Raw, utterly untamed power. A power unlike anything he had ever known. A power that could build you up or tear you down in a matter of mere moments. It was a wild sound, like nails on chalkboard, like stones in a dry drum, rattling off throat and deep, rising high vicious and pitched. Zero lulls into the sound as it nears, welcomes it in with tired black orbs. He doesn’t care, just let it have him, let it come.

Then he _sees_ it finally. First comes one gnarled, twisted, clawed paw, slinking out of the darkness so slow and calculated. Then comes teeth, lips parted into a wicked snarl that drips with saliva and shimmers in the dark. Eyes as black as night, eyes that mimic is own so very perfectly. Skin thick and cracked, blue light shimmering though like glittering ghosts. Zero is bathed in the eerie light, eyes lifting to meet with its. They hold each other’s gaze for a moment, simply staring each other down. Zero breaths out slowly, his breathe a mere whisper off his lips. Long ears are flattened back to its massive skull, long spines shifting as it changes its weight to its back haunches. It sits there, in an oddly human way, looking to Zero as Zero looks to it.

It’s heartbreaking looking at the thing. Knowing what it is, who it is, what it’s done. How many lives that it has taken. How many lives _they_ have taken.

“You have always lusted for blood petty human. You cannot hide that from me. You have always been a killer. I just made you _better_ at it.” The beast growls its voice inhuman and rough as sandpaper.

Zero expels a long breath, sagging in on himself and shaking his head slowly.

“I don’t kill the way you kill…you killed so many…too many. Women…children…babies…they didn’t deserve to die.” Zero whispered his voice low and shamed.

“They would have died eventually. It is all part of life. You will die, I will die. We _all_ die.” The beast replies its head held high and knowledgeable.

“We are not the ones to decide that though. We are not death.” Zero whispered.

“We can be. We could be. We could be so powerful.” The creature snarled its lip twisting up over sharp teeth for a moment.

“I don’t want any of that.” Zero breathed.

“Then what do you want? I can give it to you.” The monster purred through bared fangs.

“I just want Maya safe. I want her home. I want her to have freedom.” Zero breathed his voice shaky and low.

“The woman? You want no harm to come to her?” The creature said.

Zero nodded.

“No harm can come to her. I have so much to make up to her. I left her once, I cannot leave her again.” Zero whispered his eyes soft and sulking.

“Then I shall not let her perish. She will though, if you do not let me free.” It snarled, tilting its head to the side observantly.

Zero looked up to its eyes in confusion.

“She is in danger. You must save her. You must let me go. It is the only way.” It explained through raspy snarls, tongue lolling lazily in its maw.

“What do you mean? I cannot let you go. You cannot be trusted.” Zero argued his eyebrows shoved together in worry.

“If you want her to live, you must let me take over.” The beast growled.

Zero shook his head, beginning to stand on shaky knees.

“Y-You cannot. You cannot do this. I will not let you!” Zero yelled his voice cracking miserably.

“You have to wake up now.” The massive beast husked rising to its feet gracefully, hulking high over Zero’s form.

Before Zero could get another word off the beast was falling upon him, jaws wide and gaping, clasping his throat within the slick teeth. Big jaws clamped on his tender throat and suddenly everything was warm and so very vibrant. Blood spilled down his front and he wanted to scream, but no sound came. He did not struggle as the creature took him, dragging him away to consume him, somehow…it was ok…it was all ok.

With that Zero awoke with a start, a loud gasp coming from his lips, frantic eyes searching over the space he occupied. He was back in the Hyperion room, still strapped to the massive machine in the center, limbs having gone numb from the positioning. There was no beast to be seen, there was no blood, no darkness. Zero sighed out in relief, allowing his eyes to close slightly.

It had just been a dream. A sick, stressful dream. He was suddenly so very thankful for that.

Suddenly Zero’s eyes flicked up to the hallway, strange sounds suddenly coming from outside his new holding room. Suddenly something did not feel right. Everything felt sickeningly wrong. There was something dark stirring outside, coming toward him, and he could smell the danger in the air. He drew in a shaky breath. Something was coming. Workers maybe? Coming to off him? No…this felt worse. Something about this was worse.

Zero found himself holding his breath as finally, finally the massive hydraulic doors hissed open, giving entrance to something that was straight from Zero’s worst nightmares. Zero’s eyes widened behind his helmet and everything in him seemed to stop.

There Jack stood, in all his power and all his craze, one hand gripped around a tethered and bound Maya, shoving her forward in through the door. The siren hit her knees with a yelp, her head hung low in shame and woe.

Zero looked to her, then looked to Jack, the wicked smile smeared across his cheeks said it all.

He _knew._

He knew about _them._

Zero felt all the breath leave him in one painful moment. Jack stepped around Maya’s crumpled form, his eyes honed in on Zero like a hawk watching weak prey. Wild, psychotic chuckles bubbled up from the CEO’s chest, the sound pierced through Zero’s ear like knives. The sound was enough to make even the most vicious of beast’s blood run cold. Zero caught sight of the glinting pistol held in Jack’s curled fingers the bright fluorescent light reflection in the golden surface of the Hyperion weapon. Jack’s coiffed locks fell slightly, the maniacal man pausing to swoop it back into place. He shifted the gun in his fingers as if testing its weight and then his demonic eyes swept over to the man trapped before him.

“Well, well Assassin…seems like we are playing a whole new game am I right?” Jack chuckled lowly, his fingers curling in Maya’s locks, yanking her head backward with an insistent tug.

The young woman cried out at the vicious movement, her eyes pricked with tears and her mouth quivering. Zero had never seen in her in such a pitiful state. She was so afraid, afraid of the man standing behind her, the man that had taken her captive, the man that had _ruined_ her.

“Round one was rocky, but you know, I really think I’ve got the _right_ strategy going on this time around, don’t ya think kiddo?” Jack sneered running the sharp of his tongue over his top lip slowly.

Zero felt everything coming into brilliant light before his eyes. His blood pounded in his ears, fingers clutching into fists against his restraints.

With that Jack was cocking the gun, pulling the hammer back with long talented fingers, toothy grin flashing across to the assassin. He butted the barrel of the handgun up against the siren’s temple, a small gasp coming loose from her teeth.

“So what’s it gunna be assassin? You’re move _kiddo.”_ Jack husked.


End file.
